Daddy Issues
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 5- family saga. Bones finally feels part of a family despite the challenges. Can she help her brother achieve the same? Things never go that smoothly for the Brennans in this department as we all know.Bones is forced to deal with her daddy issues.
1. Chapter 1

This is part 5 of a family saga. You will probably need to have read the others to understand this one. Check out my profile for them!

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Hope you enjoy the story, review if you do.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You're angry with me aren't you?'' Parker appeared next to Jake on the deck. Jake was eating cereal and he just shrugged as he ate.

Parker stood uncertain what to do so he just stood, stepping from foot to foot nervously. Jake scowled at him and then put his spoon down. He couldn't avoid his little brother forever and they did live together.

''Yeah Parker. I am.'' Jake wasn't really ready to let it go so he didn't carry on.

''I'm sorry okay? I thought it would be fun. I didn't mean to.'' Parker was whining and it irritated his brother.

''Parks, don't be a pain. Leave me alone and I'll get over it. Sorry doesn't fix everything you know but maybe by the end of the day, I won't be so pissed off alright.'' Jake picked up his spoon again, the conversation was done as far as he was concerned.

''I didn't tell dad that you hit Shaun you know.'' Parker went for blackmail but Jake wasn't playing.

''Don't care. Just leave me alone.'' Jake was feeling grumpy and got up.

''So it looks like I have to leave. Great.'' Jake picked up the bowl and gave Parker a hard glare. Parker's eyes welled up and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Oh for Gods sake. Don't cry. You're such a baby.'' Jake began to waiver, he didn't really want to make Parker cry and despite his father's words, he wasn't sure Booth would be exactly thrilled.

''Good you're both here, I want to talk to you guys.'' Booth appeared out of nowhere so Jake sat down with a bump. Here we go, perhaps last night had been a dream.

Parker sniffed and wiped his eyes. Booth looked between the two boys, aware that he had interrupted something. He opened his mouth instinctively to intervene and then changed his mind. This was something that they had to work out and Booth knew he should let them.

''Sit down Parker. We have to talk about our little adventure.'' Booth commented dryly and Parker sat with an unhappy look on his face.

''What is there to say? We got lost then we got found and alls well that ends well.'' Jake could feel some fence painting coming on and he wasn't keen. It was their last day and playing on the lake sounded like a lot more fun.

''Mmmm so that's that then is it?'' Booth sipped his coffee and wondered if he should just leave it.

''Yeah I think so. Lesson learned right Parks?'' Jake was angry with his brother but that did not stop him protecting him.

''Is it? Do you think you learnt a lesson Parker?'' Booth turned to his mop top who nodded solemnly.

''Yeah Dad. I did.'' He whispered.

''See. We're all good.'' Jake jumped up and grabbed his bowl again, eager to escape.

''Okay, we'll leave it at that then. But guys, no more dare devil stuff okay? You're kids and sometimes you have to take no for an answer. Clear Parker?'' Booth said in a firm voice and Parker nodded again.

''I get it Dad and I'm sorry.''

''Jakob, is there anything else that I don't know?'' Booth had not forgotten his eldest and Booth couldn't shake the feeling that Jake was covering.

''I didn't do anything wrong remember?'' Jake looked aggrieved despite the fact he knew that wasn't entirely true.

''No, I know. Right, we're going out on the speed boat. Come on guys. Chop! Chop!'' Booth stood up, he was really looking forward to this himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones stepped out into the sun and lifted her face to enjoy it. They'd been to hell and back and she just wanted to relax. She stopped short when she noticed Paula sitting at the table with a bag at her feet. She was wiping tears from her eyes and she tried to hide them when she saw Bones.

''Paula what's the matter?'' Bones rushed forward and sat next to her.

''What's happened?'' She said taking the girl's hand.

''Oh Doctor Brennan, I think I've made a terrible mistake.'' Paula tried to regain her composure and smiled through the tears.

''Why? What do you mean?'' Bones looked around desperately for Angela, her emotions expert. She was nowhere to be seen and Bones had no choice.

''Tell me. Maybe I can help.'' She said, thinking to herself that it was unlikely but she would have a go.

''It's Zack. He doesn't want children and I can't even contemplate that. I've always wanted children but…'' Paula paused and looked into the distance.

''Didn't you talk about this before?'' It was an insensitive thing to say and Bones realised too late. Paula welled up again and shook her head.

''I know. It's so stupid but with Italy and the sun and everything just being perfect, we just did it. I just assumed. Everyone wants kids don't they?'' Paula has just never thought that it might be an issue.

Bones gave herself a minute to think, it was an assumption that she had experienced many times through the years. She could still recall the appalled reactions and the caustic comments that she suffered when she had said that children were not in the plans.

''Did he say why?'' Bones was concerned that her past attitude and her troublesome brood may be a factor in Zack's thinking.

''Oh he talked a lot of nonsense about what a terrible world this was and how he couldn't see himself as a father, that he would be useless at it. He comes from such a huge family, I just don't understand.'' Paula broke into fresh tears and Bones felt helpless. This was really not her area of expertise.

''Well. It might just be that he needs some time to get used to the idea. I know I did.'' Bones tried to comfort her but her words seemed to distress the girl even more.

''That's just it Temperance. We don't have any time.'' Paula patted her stomach and Bones was lost for words.

''Oh.'' That was all she could think to say, where was Angela?

''I've made a mess of this. I'm going home to my moms. Could you give this to Zack for me please?'' Paula stood up and handed Bones a letter before rushing away. Bones stood up to try and follow her but her way was blocked by a furious Isobel. She shoved the letter in her pocket.

''Where is Jakob?'' Isobel said looking around.

''He's out on the boat. Why? What's the matter?'' Bones asked whilst trying to see if Paula had already left.

''Did you know that he punched Shaun in the face just before they went into the mine. That boy is completely out of control. What is the matter with Seeley? Is one teenage boy too much for him?'' Isobel was seriously annoyed and her protective nature had completely taken over.

''Isobel, please. I'm sorry, you know that we struggle with Jake. We are doing our best.'' Bones guided her aunt to the table to try and calm her down.

''Did you know that Shaun is scared of him? Says that he's always pushing him around. He cut his leg because of him, he's just a bully, a nasty bully.'' Isobel was not being very reasonable and Bones was glad that Booth wasn't there.

''Isobel, you know that there are problems between the two boys. You know that.'' Bones realised that Shaun had done a good job on his grandmother and public execution was about the only thing that would make her happy at the moment.

''That is no excuse. They were both to blame for that trouble. What are you going to do about his behaviour Temperance? The boy is a delinquent, he'll end up in jail if you're not careful.'' Isobel was not ready for a sensible chat. The worry and trauma of the last forty eight hours had pushed her to breaking point.

''Look when Seeley gets back. We'll sit down and talk about this.'' Bones was desperate to prevent a huge fall out. She knew that Booth was trying to ease up on Jake and this was the last thing they needed, being heavy handed could ruin their new found connection. She wasn't sure how her husband was going to react to this news, why hadn't Jake just told him when he had the chance?

''Right and Jake will get away with it again. Just like he always does.'' Isobel was showing a side that Bones had never seen before.

''He doesn't get away with things. The complete opposite is true in fact.'' Bones tried to defend her family but her aunt just looked at her with despair.

''That boy runs your home and you know it. If he was mine, I would slap his legs.'' Bones tried not to laugh at Isobel's old fashioned terminology.

''I don't think that would really help do you?'' Bones felt herself losing control of this situation.

''Yes, I do think it would help. He's so cheeky and sassy. I cannot believe the way that you let him speak to you, both of you. He is a child and he has no respect for his parents at all. He needs to be taught a lesson and if you won't do it then I will.'' Isobel was almost ranting and Bones just didn't know what to say to console her.

''Isobel, that will be not be necessary. We will discipline our son ourselves thank you.'' Bones was appalled at Isobel's suggestion.

''Well then do it, you are his parents not his friends. All these modern ideas are all very well but perhaps it's why our jails are full. Have you ever considered that?'' Isobel snapped and Bones felt the sting of tears.

''If I don't feel that Shaun is safe in your home then we will not be able to come and visit you. I have to put Shaun's interests first.'' Isobel crossed her arms and the rage was obvious on her face.

Her relationship with her aunt was at risk here and Bones felt torn.

''Isobel, I promise that we will punish Jake and he will apologise to Shaun. I can guarantee that nothing like this will happen again. Please don't let this ruin our relationship.'' Bones took her hand and Isobel didn't pull away. The older woman seemed to crumble and it upset Bones to see it. Isobel valued their relationship as well.

''Oh Temperance, I'm sorry. It won't, nothing ever would but I'm just so angry about this. I'm sorry but Shaun has suffered so much. I just need to know that Jake is going to leave him alone.'' Isobel had finally started to calm down.

''He will, I promise.'' Bones wasn't sure how she was going to deliver on that but she was pretty angry with Jake herself by now.

''I'm going to take a nap. We'll talk later. I'm very tired.I'm sorry about this maybe I'm just tired.'' Isobel stood up and kissed Bones' cheek. Bones watched her leave and sighed in frustration. They just lurched from one crisis to the next, it was ridiculous.

''I got you this Sweetie.'' Angela set down a cup of tea in front of her and sat beside her.

''Did you hear all that?'' Bones sipped her tea, she had forgotten all about Paula after her discussion with Isobel, if you could call it that.

''Yes, she's pretty mad, huh?'' Angela grimaced.

''You could say that. I think she would have strangled Jake if he had been here.''

''Well, it's been a tough couple of days for everyone.''

''I know but Booth had a long talk with Jake last night. His plan was to be ease up but now we have this to deal with. If Jake had said something then we could have avoided all that.'' Bones was frustrated with her step son.

''Well. Old habits die hard and Jake is used to being selective with the truth.'' Angela raised her eyebrows and Bones laughed.

''That's for sure.'' She agreed.

''So what are you going to do honey?'' Angela knew how important Isobel had become in her friend's life.

''I think I might slap his legs like Isobel suggested.'' Bones smiled, she felt better.

'' Yes, I think I might too.'' Angela agreed wryly and they both laughed.

''Poor Jake. Trouble just follows him around.'' Bones shook her head and they lapsed into a grateful and comfortable silence.

It was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone.

''Hello.'' Bones spoke into the handset.

''Russ, how are you?'' Bones smiled, talking to her brother was just the therapy she needed to take her mind off her current troubles or so she thought. She had employed a very expensive lawyer to extract her brother from their father's mess and she remained hopeful that they could have a proper relationship very soon.

She listened to him talk and her face fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was brooding on the deck when the guys returned from their trip. Angela had taken all the younger children out with Carly to give Bones a break but she was unable to enjoy it. She stood up as the men approached her, the boys were kicking a soccer ball behind them on the lawn. Booth stopped disconcerted by Bones' body language, she had her arms folded and she looked mad as hell.

Jack stopped beside him.

''Uh, oh. She does not look happy. What did you do?'' Jack laughed and Booth tried to think fast. He came up with nothing, he just did not know why his wife was in such a rage. He walked slowly towards her and grinned, the Booth charm smile was definitely needed.

''Don't. It won't work. Jakob! Come here right now.'' Bones shouted and even Booth flinched. Bones didn't shout much, she spoke sharply and caustically but she didn't really shout. This was definitely shouting. Jake stopped and felt his stomach drop, he glanced at Parker who gave him a wary look.

''I didn't tell, I promise.'' He sounded desperate and Jake nodded.

''I know you didn't Parks. It's okay.'' Jake felt bad that he had intimidated his brother that much, he wouldn't do that again, it was nasty and Jake needed him. They were brothers in arms and tight despite the age difference.

'' Jakob, I said right now.'' Bones shouted again but Jake decided not to move.

''Tempe, what's the matter?'' Booth moved towards her in a conciliatory gesture.

''Our son, what else?'' She snapped and Jack decided to make a getaway.

''I'm going to put this away.'' He held up some equipment and left with a sympathetic look at Booth.

''What did he do? He's been with me all morning.'' Booth stepped up on the deck and Bones gave him a glare.

''Did he tell you that he punched Shaun in the face before Parker ran into the mine?'' Bones tapped her foot and Booth groaned.

''No, he didn't. You know I would have told you.'' Booth turned to the two boys.

''Here, both of you.'' Booth spoke with a confidence that he didn't feel, he didn't want to have to get heavy less than twelve hours after trying to forge a bond with Jake. What should he do now? He really didn't know.

The boys shuffled over slowly, stopping short of the steps.

''Look Tempe. Let's not over react okay? We need to talk about this.'' Booth was playing the peacemaker for once.

''Yes, we do. Isobel is threatening to stop visiting. How do you think that makes me feel?'' Bones sounded vulnerable and Booth realised that she was expecting some action. The thought didn't comfort him.

''What?'' Jake was sullen and it annoyed Bones even more.

''You know what?'' She snapped.

''No, I don't.'' Jake reacted defensively and Parker stared down at the floor.

''Shaun, Jake. What did you do to Shaun?'' Bones snapped again. There was silence and Jake blushed, it was becoming his tell, the one thing he couldn't control.

''You punched him?'' Booth said quietly and Jake didn't react.

''Is that why you ran into the mine bub? Because Jake and Shaun were fighting?'' Booth was grim, he remembered Parker saying something in the mine but Booth had assumed he meant arguing not physically fighting.

''No dad. I was going in anyway. It was like I said, Jake said no. He did, dad. It wasn't his fault, it was mine.'' Parker defended his brother and the boys exchanged a smile. The brotherhood was solid.

''This is not a joke. Isobel is very upset and angry Jakob. I don't blame her, so am I.'' Bones raised her voice again and Jake dropped his head quickly.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled.

''What for? Punching him and then lying about it or getting found out?'' Bones was seriously pissed and Booth tried to step in.

''Tempe.''

Bones held her hand up.

''Let him answer me. Don't protect him.'' Booth was struck by the irony of that statement, it was normally the other way around

''I didn't lie.'' Jake was sheepish and defiant all at the same time.

''Yes you did. Omission is as good as a lie and you know it.'' Bones retorted and Jake shrugged.

''Whatever. I don't really care what you think.'' Jake went for belligerent and it wasn't a good choice. Booth pointed at him with a warning.

''Don't.'' He said then he put his hands up in a calm down gesture. He turned to Bones to try to pacify her but she ignored him. Her face flushed with temper and she spoke between gritted teeth.

''That is not good enough. Don't speak to me like that, you need to go to your room right now.'' Bones tried to control herself and decided that she couldn't do that whilst Jake was giving her an attitude.

''That sounds like a good idea and you Parker.'' Booth waved the boys away and they left quickly. Jake took the side steps in order to avoid Bones who gave him a death glare all the way. Bones took a deep breath and her eyes blazed at her husband who held his hands up.

''I didn't do anything.'' He said with a laugh.

''This is not funny Seeley.'' Bones sat down and before she knew it, the tears came.

Booth was stunned for a moment and then rushed forward.

''Tempe, calm down. I will talk to Jake, it's not the end of the world.'' Booth sat beside her and squeezed her hand.

''I couldn't bear it if I lost Isobel as well. I can't go through that again. You have to make sure he leaves Shaun alone, whatever it takes. I don't care what you do just stop him doing it again. I promised Isobel.'' Bones was desperate and a mess.

''You're tired, you've just had a baby and we've had to deal with too much in the last two days. Go and take a nap. I'll get you some tea and I will sort out this problem with Jake okay? I will talk to Isobel, you are not going to lose her. I promise, okay?'' Booth dipped his head to catch her eye and gave her his grin again.

''Stop it. I know I'm being over emotional. You're right, I need some sleep. What are we going to do about Jake?'' Bones felt like she was always saying that.

''Just leave him to me Tempe. This is all too much and let me take that particular load, you don't have to save the world all the time.'' Booth stroked her cheek and she smiled.

''We should talk about it. I'm his mother, it should be joint not just you.'' Bones wouldn't let it go, her face grim again.

''That is true but just this once more, let me do it. He will leave Shaun alone, I'll make sure. Trust me.'' Booth smiled to reassure her and Bones reciprocated.

''Isobel says you should slap his legs.'' She made a joke although she was only half joking if she was honest. The idea of losing Isobel, another mother, was just too much.

''Well, I will give that serious consideration if only to keep Isobel happy.'' He joked back to her and she leant over to kiss him.

''I love you Agent Booth.'' She said softly.

''And I love you Doctor Brennan.'' He smiled against her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat down to try and figure out what to do, his confident reassurances to his wife were a front. This current situation was not compatible with his newly adopted laid back parenting style. Booth knew that both Bones and Isobel were looking to him to be the authority figure and he really didn't want to be. He didn't want that sort of dynamic with his son but it seemed like he was stuck with it.

''Is it safe now?'' Jack popped his head around the door and Booth laughed.

''Yes, full blown war has been averted.'' He said as Jack sat down placing a beer in front of him.

''Thought you might need that dude.'' Jack took a gulp of his and stretched.

''The boat was great Jack. This place is something else.'' Booth decided chewing the fat with another guy would be a useful distraction.

''Isn't it? You guys can use it anytime but the Rangers may appreciate it if we avoid any wilderness trips for a while.'' Jack laughed.

''Thanks Jack. I don't know if I thanked you. You had my back out there so thank you.'' Booth offered his bottle and Jack clinked it.

''Anytime dude, anytime. Us guys need to stick together.'' Jack was surprised that he and Booth had become such good friends, it had seemed so unlikely at one time. It felt good though and Jack really respected and liked him. Jack could see that Booth was troubled so he decided to ask him why. It would have been unthinkable at one time but now Booth looked like he could use a friendly ear.

''You don't seem happy, what's the problem?'' Jack still felt nervous asking.

'' Jake punched Shaun just before they ran into the mine and Isobel is after his blood. Tempe is freaking out because Isobel is threatening not to visit and I've told my wife that I will fix it.'' Booth didn't hold back, he needed some help.

''Right and you have no idea how to do that.'' Jack could see the dilemma straight away.

''Well, it would be easy for me to go upstairs, yell at him and give him a hard time. It wouldn't achieve anything worthwhile but everyone would be happy except for me and Jake. We would be back at square one and no lessons learnt.'' Booth was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he was in a no win situation.

''I was under the impression that Tempe was all about talking and reasoning with the kids.'' Jack was surprised.

''Mmmm, well in this case, she has changed her mind. Isobel has put some pressure on her and she's upset. I don't think Isobel rates our parenting skills too highly and normally I wouldn't care but Tempe… Well Tempe seems to have taken it to heart and she was yelling at him just now. I don't know who was more shocked, Jake or me?'' Booth sipped his beer thoughtfully.

''Doesn't sound like cool and collected Doctor Brennan.'' Jack commented and Booth nodded.

''I know but that's women. Think you've got them all figured out and they throw you yet another curve ball.'' Booth was trying to be philosophical.

''And don't we just love it? Never boring dude. Never boring.'' Jack smiled.

''Not with our wives that's for sure.'' Booth clinked Jack's bottle again. There was a reflective silence as both men contemplated the lake. Jack sat forward.

''You know. You could just talk to Jake, man to man. Make out that you'd been all heavy and laid down the law to him when you speak to Tempe. Keep her happy but get Jake on side. She'd never know.'' Jack could be devious when it suited him.

''Its like lying though isn't it? I'm not sure I'm that comfortable lying to my wife. Its the start of a slippery slope. I don't know. Even if I do give Jake a hard time, I'm not sure he would be that bothered. He would shrug it off as usual. He was more upset by the fact that I'm easier on Parker than him. He was right and that stops now.'' Booth was tempted by Jack's idea though.

''Don't you think that's just his game face though? I think he is bothered when you come down on him. He tries to behave but can't help himself most of the time.'' Jack was very fond of Jake, he hoped his own son would be half as much fun when he came along.

''Well he can be very trying that's for sure.'' Booth made light of it but he knew Jack's words were true. It was pretty much what Jake had said last night.

''Plus I do have to make him lay off Shaun and I don't think cooking up a conspiracy with him to con his mom is really the way to do that.'' Booth wasn't stupid, he knew that Jake would think Christmas had come early. It could be the start of many such schemes if Booth wasn't careful.

They both turned in surprise as the glass door behind them banged.

''Have you seen Paula?'' Zack burst onto the deck, he was breathless and animated, not Zack like at all. Both men sat up.

''Hey slow down dude. She can't be far, this place isn't that big.'' Jack raised his eyebrows at Booth who shrugged.

''Oh God. I have really messed up. Oh God.'' Zack collapsed at the table and put his head in arms.

Neither Booth or Jack moved at first, this was just too weird.

''Zack, calm down. What's the matter?'' Booth adopted the voice he used with the kids, it seemed appropriate.

''Have you seen her? I've done something really stupid. Really, really stupid.'' Zack was on the verge of hysterics.

''Have some of this.'' Jack handed Zack his beer and stood up to get two more.

''Just drink it slowly. Calm down and tell us what you've done. It can't be that bad.'' Booth was playing dad again.

''Oh it is. Really it is.'' Zack gulped the beer and then choked. He coughed and spluttered. Booth tried not to laugh and slapped him on the back. He took another beer from Jack even though he probably shouldn't have another one. This was all a little bit too much drama for him.

''Come on dude. What's the problem? I'm sure that there is nothing that you could have done that one of us hasn't done at least once.'' Jack was pretty sure that between them they could fix this.

''Paula's pregnant and I told her I didn't want children.'' Zack said miserably.

''Oh.'' Jack was dumb struck, that was the one thing they probably hadn't done in fact Jack was certain they hadn't.

''What am I going to do?'' Zack sipped the beer and made a face.

''Why do you drink this? It's disgusting.'' Zack dumped the bottle and looked between the two men.

''Is that true? You know about kids not the beer.'' Booth asked.

''Yes, No, Oh I don't know. I've never thought about it.'' Zack put his head in his hands.

''Well not knowing is pretty normal. You have no choice little man. You have to face the music and talk to her.'' Booth stood up, he couldn't stall any longer. He had his own problem with children to deal with and it seemed easier to solve than this one at that moment.

''You okay dude?'' Jack looked at Booth anxiously. They hadn't reached any conclusions but Zack's threatening breakdown seemed to be more urgent.

''Yep, gonna make everyone but Jake happy.'' Booth winked at Jack, gave Zack a slap on the back and left them to it.

''Seeley's right Zack. You need to talk to her and then you have to figure out what you want between you. Though…'' Jack trailed off and Zack stuck his head up.

''What?''

''Well, Zack. It's kinda a done deal really isn't it?'' Jack patted Zack's head as he collapsed his head on his arms once again.

''Come on dude. I'll show you how to change a diaper.'' Jack stood up as he heard his family come through the front door.

''Oh God.'' Zack mumbled from his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 TLC

Booth stood at the bedroom door and watched his wife sleep. He enjoyed that, it reminded him what he had and gave him a lift. He gave a sigh as he heard kids laughing, he put his head against the door frame and closed his eyes. He did not want to stop his kids laughing and he made a decision. He stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He checked the baby who was sleeping soundly in her crib, he touched her head lightly and then tiptoed over to the bed.

As he lay down next to Bones, she turned around and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. This was a much better way to spend an hour and he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela and Jack looked at Zack who still had his head in his arms. Every so often, he would say 'Oh God' but that was the most he would say.

''Okay dude. This is ridiculous and I'm going to call a doctor in a minute to sedate you 'cos I'm pretty sure this is what a mental breakdown looks like.'' Jack took charge and Zack reluctantly raised his head.

''I have destroyed my marriage and my mother hasn't even met my wife yet. I think I am entitled to be a little upset.'' Zack was defensive and Jack looked surprised. He laughed.

''That's better dude. Have a back bone. Time you stopped letting people walk all over you.'' Jack was pleased to see a little fight in his friend.

''Honey, where do you think Paula might go?'' Angela tried to be prise some information out of Zack.

''What? What do you mean? She wouldn't just leave. She would tell me, I know she would.'' Zack could not believe that Paula would just walk away without a word.

''Well, the evidence suggests otherwise. I'm sorry sweetie but she is not here. She must have been pretty upset you know.'' Angela tried to be kind although she wanted to shake Zack for his stupidity.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'' Zack was quite pitiful.

''You need to stop that. Paula is the wronged party here. Stop wallowing and pull yourself together.'' Angela took the gloves off.

''It's time to grow up. You are going to be a father and you have just ruined what is supposed to be one of the best moments in a girl's life. The girl that you love. You have to fix it.'' Angela spoke sharply and to the point. Zack stared at her for a second and then looked at Jack for some help, like he always did.

''Don't look at me dude. Angela's right, you've got yourself into a situation here and you need to make it right. You do love her don't you?'' Jack wasn't going to take the burden, this was down to Zack.

''Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't would I?'' Zack sat up and took a deep breath.

''So we need to find her and you have some talking to do my friend. Here.'' Jack handed Zack a phone.

''Make some calls.''

Zack nodded uncertainly and began to dial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones stirred and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find her head resting on her husband's chest. He was fast asleep and she stared at him. He looked relaxed and happy. The resemblance to his sons always fascinated her, her chosen field, living and breathing before her eyes. The development of the human being and how their characteristics cascaded down through the generations, each of us living on in our offspring. It was a form of eternal life and in that crystallised moment, she was so glad that she had her children.

He stirred, as if her gaze had disturbed him. His deep brown eyes flickered open and she felt her deep satisfying love for him.

''Hey, you look happier.'' He said, his voice husky from sleep.

''Do you have any idea how much I love you?'' She said planting a kiss on his neck.

''Doctor Brennan, you're not being sentimental are you?'' He said with a laugh.

''Yes but don't tell anyone it'll ruin my image.'' She sat up reluctantly and stretched.

The memory of the events preceding her sleep clouding her face.

''How's Jake?'' She asked with a pang of guilt. Booth didn't answer her and he looked troubled. He sat up and rested his back against the bed head.

''Mmmm, well I took a unilateral decision and I think you might be mad at me so just remember what you just said.'' Booth gave her his smile.

''What do you mean?''

''I decided to leave it. I'm sorry Tempe but I don't want to be just a bad guy to my kid. I don't want to spend my time yelling and threatening him. He is not that bad a kid and you know tell someone something enough then they believe you. It's a self fulfilling prophecy.'' Booth felt nervous relaying all this but it had to be said. His words echoed Angelas and Bones was relieved.

''You're right. I know you are. I went completely over the top didn't I?'' Bones remembered her words and wanted to take them back.

''No, not really. He should have told us but he was scared. That's not good is it? My fault, my kid is scared of me.'' Booth felt guilty now.

''No he isn't. Now you're going over the top. He was just a kid in a corner and he took the easy option. You've tried to explain that to me before.'' Bones felt they were both losing perspective.

''Yeah you're right now. I think that Jake is going to be pretty clear that he shouldn't have hit Shaun after you told him so eloquently. We should just leave it at that.'' Booth was happy with this solution and Bones nodded.

''That just leaves Isobel. What do you want to do about her, it sounded like she was pretty upset?'' Booth was tentative and was surprised to see a flash of anger on Bones' face.

''I shouldn't have let her manipulate me like that. I was upset, she caught me at a bad time.'' Bones was annoyed with herself.

''How we discipline our kids is up to us. I'm going to tell her that. She could do with looking at herself. Shaun just walked away from that mess. No consequences, nothing. We cleared it up and our family paid the price, not hers.'' Bones was in fighting mood and Booth was impressed at her determination to stand by her kids.

''That's my girl.'' He laughed and tickled her.

''Quite the tiger aren't you? Maybe we should have a family crisis everyday.'' He rolled on top of her.

''We do don't we?'' She groaned.

''We have another one I'm afraid.'' She said. Bones would have liked to have made love to her husband and forget the phone call but she couldn't.

''What do you mean?'' Booth looked up from where he was planting soft kisses along Bones' shoulder blade.

''Russ called.'' She said and Booth moved away.

''Oh.'' That definitely killed the mood.

''Don't be like that. I know my family are a source of constant problems.'' Bones sat up with a defensive look on her face.

''Hardly Tempe. Jake provides plenty as you know.'' Booth moved to reassure her and she smiled gratefully.

''The lawyer has got permission for him to leave the state. They are bringing Hayley to Washington for treatment. He asked for my help.'' Bones filled him in.

''That's good isn't it?'' Booth was confused, he knew how much Bones wanted to be close to her brother again.

''Yes, it is. I said they could stay with us until we sort out a house for them.'' Bones went on but Booth still couldn't see the problem.

''Well, that's what families do right? It'll be a squeeze but with the remodelling finished we've got room.'' Booth looked at her in puzzlement, this all sounded like everything Bones had always wanted.

''He got married and he didn't even tell me. They're also bringing Amy's sixteen year old sister. Amy's mother is having problems with her and she is living with them. How could he just get married without me? I've never even met Amy, it's like I don't matter unless he needs help.'' Bones revealed her pain and then Booth understood her fit of temper earlier.

''Tempe, you got married without him as well.'' Booth stated the obvious.

''That was his fault. He couldn't leave the state and I called him and told him. At least he knew you.'' Bones wasn't to be comforted that easily.

She felt abandoned again so Isobel's threat had really hit home. The timing could not have been worse.

''Tempe, it's such a complicated situation. Russ is trying to do the right thing, be a man and look after his family. I think we need to support him in that.'' Booth spoke gently but Bones crossed her arms. She sniffed, her eyes welling with tears.

''Oh Tempe. Come on, you know Russ and your dad love you. You have all of us, you are starting to gather more family that you know what to do with. Enjoy it, forget the past, it'll ruin the present. We are so lucky, let's make the most of it.'' Booth made a plea from the heart.

Bones nodded and then sniffed again.

''You're right but I just feel so hurt. I know I shouldn't but I do.'' Bones picked a tissue up from the bedside table and wiped her eyes.

Booth put his arms around her and pulled her to him.

''It'll get better Tempe. Really it will and I think that we are going to be very busy in the next few months. We have to be strong, it sounds like Russ needs you.'' He spoke into her hair.

''Yes that's true and it was me that he turned to wasn't it?'' Bones felt better.

''Yep, his dependable and tough little sister. He knows that you'll always be there for him. Sounds like a pretty good family to me.'' Booth continued with his reasoning and Bones nodded. It was good reasoning.

''A troubled teenage girl, now that really is going to be interesting.'' Booth felt very apprehensive at the prospect.

''Mmmm, we'll cope. We always do.'' Bones tried to rally the troops.

''Yes we do don't we?'' Booth decided that there was really only one response to all this news and put his hand under Bones' shirt, stroking her skin in small gentle circles.

''You Doctor Brennan need a little TLC and I'm your man.'' Booth rolled on top of her again and play was resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey guys. How are you doing? '' Booth came through the door of the boys' bedroom with a spring in his step.

The kids were playing Risk on the floor and looked up at him nervously.

''We're good Dad. Are you still mad?'' Parker answered.

Jake just looked at him with a guarded expression.

''No Parker. I'm not but no more covering for your brother okay? Not your job.'' Booth smiled and Parker nodded uncertainly. This seemed a bit too easy.

''Parker, give us a minute okay?'' Booth flicked his head and Parker stood up. Booth caught his arm as he walked past him.

''No more dangerous stuff okay? I say no then I mean no. Next time, I will be mad and you will be in trouble right?'' Booth was firm and Parker was relieved. He nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

Jake stood up, he was pretty sure he knew what was coming next and he decided to head it off at the pass.

''I am sorry I didn't tell you about Shaun. I didn't want to be punished so I lied.'' Jake went for honest right down the line.

Booth then surprised him by just nodding and then stepping forward and hugging him. He planted a kiss on Jake's head and Jake almost fell over.

''Apologise to your Mom, Isobel and Shaun. Then we're done.'' Booth sat on the bed.

''That's it? No yelling or pointless chores? I just have to apologise. That's it?'' Jake was incredulous.

Booth laughed and then he got serious again.

''That's it but this does not mean that you get to do as you please. The normal rules are still there and you follow them. It's how it is in our house. I know that your mother confuses things but you're a bright kid and I do not buy the idea that you don't know the difference between us and her. You'll work it out and the pointless chores are still there to remind you if you need reminding. Understand?'' Booth waited for confirmation which he received, Jake shrugged.

''Whatever.''

It was a standard reply but it was enough if given slightly sulkily. You couldn't expect miracles and Booth didn't, he was satisfied.

''Are you hungry? I'm starving, come on let's go and fire up the grill. I want a big, juicy hamburger.'' Booth rubbed his hands together at his suggestion and Jake grinned. A hamburger sounded great.

Booth put his arm around Jake and they went downstairs together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones walked into a very strange scene. Zack was talking frantically on the phone whilst Angela and Jack watched him anxiously. She froze as she suddenly remembered, her hand went to her mouth.

''Oh no.'' She pulled the letter from her pocket and held it up.

''What's the matter Tempe? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' Angela noticed her.

''Paula gave me this for Zack this morning. I forgot to give it to him.'' Bones knew that it was important and Angela's reaction confirmed her suspicion.

''Oh.'' Angela looked at Jack who sighed and took the letter from Bones. He went over to Zack who had just hung up. Zack turned to him with a frantic face and threw his arms up.

''Nobody knows where she is.'' He said miserably.

''I think this might help.'' Jack handed him the letter, Zack looked down at it like it was contaminated. He looked at Jack with a question in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Zack. Paula gave it to me before she left. I forgot. I'm so sorry.'' Bones felt terrible.

''It's okay Temperance. This is not your fault. This is only one person's fault.'' Zack sounded adult and in control for the first time in his life.

They all watched as he went inside to read his letter in private.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

Bones felt guilty and she brooded all the way home. Zack had left for Philadelphia as soon as he read Paula's letter and Bones was desperately worried that they wouldn't work it out. She felt responsible, the delay sent a message to Paula and made Zack's task that much harder.

They pulled into the drive and Bones felt relief that they were home. The vacation was great but she wanted to get settled back into normal life. She was returning to work in a few weeks time and she had to get the nanny up to speed.

''Can I go and see Jess?'' Jake was already half way out of the car.

''No, you're grounded remember?'' Booth was adamant. The adult behaviour issues had not gone away and a lesson was being taught.

''Oh come on dad. I won't do it again whatever it was. I can't even remember now.'' Jake was pissed off and goaded Booth.

''Well I can so the answer is still no. Help with the bags.'' Booth didn't rise to the bait and it was impressive.

''Wow, that was very good. You are getting skilled at laid back and mellow.'' Bones whispered into his ear and he smiled.

''Do I get a reward?'' Booth never let an opportunity go if he could help it.

''Later if you're good.''

''Eeeew, stop it.'' Parker shook his head and got out of the car quickly.

''They're doing it again Jake.'' He said as he watched Jake open the trunk.

''Get used to it Parker. I think it's just the way they are. Not a very good example.'' He called as Booth climbed from the car.

''We are married you know.'' Booth began to unstrap Nate who was kicking the seat in frustration.

''Can we go swimming?'' Parker asked giving his dad puppy dog eyes through his bangs. Jake smirked, Parker was good.

''Yes but only when you have helped with the bags.'' Booth handed a piece of luggage to Jake to make the point.

They were soon settled in the garden enjoying the late afternoon sun and a cold beer. The kids were splashing in the pool and Sarah was lying contentedly in her crib next to them.

''This is good. I'm glad to be home.'' Bones stretched her feet out and popped them on Booth's lap.

''Foot massage? Please, they're clean I promise. All pepperminty.'' She asked cheekily and he rolled his eyes.

''You'll owe me.'' He said as he began to rub her feet.

''I'm sure you'll think of some pay back if you think really hard.'' She said before taking a blissful sip of beer and closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

'' I have some ideas.'' He said landing a kiss on the sole of her foot.

''That tickles. Stop it.'' She giggled.

''Do you two ever stop? Its disgusting and not a little disturbing you know. Busters had enough.'' Jake dumped his wet slippery brother on a chair and turned back to the pool.

''Come on Buster. Let's get warm. You've ruined mommy's foot massage you know.'' Booth dumped his wife's legs unceremoniously and picked up the toddler wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He started to pull off the floatation vest that ensured Nate didn't drown with his boisterous brothers.

''Yeah thanks Buster. Pretty clear where I come in the pecking order around here.'' Bones sat up and grabbed one of Nate's feet tickling it and making him squirm.

''Right at the top and you know it.'' Booth said as he struggled to hold onto the wriggling little boy.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Bones picked up her cell which was buzzing.

''Take out later?'' Booth asked as he stood to go and dress Nate.

''I'll make pasta for the kids and we'll have a quiet evening together. You can pay me back for your massage.'' Booth kissed her cheek as she nodded before speaking into the phone. He went inside.

''Brennan?'' She said and her eyes grew wide as she listened.

''What now? When?'' She stood up.

''No Russ. Its fine you know that. I'm just surprised, we only got back from vacation an hour ago but it's fine really.'' Bones put her hand to her head as she spoke her actions contradicting her words. She snapped the phone shut.

''Seeley! Seeley!'' She called in panic.

''What Tempe?'' Booth was worried, his wife sounded stressed out of the blue.

''Russ will be here in an hour. The hospital changed the appointment and they had to come today. They tried to reach us but my cell was off.'' Bones felt stupid for forgetting to turn it on earlier and even more stupid that she hadn't checked her messages.

''Its okay Tempe. We can get ready. There's not that much to sort out. Just set up a bed for Parker in Jake's room and both guest rooms are made up. Calm down, it'll be fine.'' Booth laughed at her wild eyes and went back inside shaking his head.

Bones was horrified, she was about to meet her brother's new wife and family. It was a very big deal to her and she didn't feel ready. She took a few deep cleansing breaths and went inside to get on with the arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why do I have to move? Why can't Jake? It's not fair.'' Parker was sulking and dumped his stuff on Jake's bed.

''Parks, we will have fun. I have the computer remember. We can play games.'' Jake tried to help out and Bones was surprised.

''Thanks Jake. It'll be good Parker. Hayley and Emma will be able to play with you.'' Bones suggestion was met with a look of disgust.

''But they're girls.'' Parker was not impressed and Jake laughed.

''One day you'll like girls.'' He said as he tried not to catch Bones' eye.

''Girls have cooties.'' Parker bounced on the pull out bed and Bones stood up with a puff of exasperation.

''Parker, I just made that.'' She said in dismay.

''If you're really lucky, you get to share their cooties.'' Jake winked.

''Jake!'' Bones admonished him and Jake just shrugged.

''What? Just telling the kid some facts of life.''

''Well don't and tidy this room.'' Bones decided to leave them to it.

''Jake is telling Parker the facts of life again.'' Bones said to Booth as he closed Nate's door quietly.

''Is he? I'd better check on that I guess.'' Booth made a face as he went towards the boys' bedroom.

''Guys. Can you please stop that and clean up.'' Booth stood at the door and surveyed the chaos. Jake and Parker were pillow fighting and ignored him. He thought about shouting but decided he was too much of a coward.

''You have to live with this mess.'' He threw his arms up and left them to it.

''Have we forgotten anything?'' Bones was standing in the family room looking around her with a fevered expression.

''No and you need to calm down. This is your brother and the house is perfect, well all except Jake's room and they won't see that.'' Booth caught her around the waist.

''Can't you make him clean it?'' She looked up the stairs anxiously.

''It is not worth it Tempe. It will be fine. I promise okay?'' Booth kissed her and she nodded.

''You're right. Sorry.'' She returned the kiss and enjoyed his embrace.

''Sit down. Let's have a glass of wine. The kids are fed and we'll get take out when they get here. Everything is under control.'' Booth got a bottle out of the fridge. The effect of his words was ruined by a bang from upstairs and Bones went to get up.

''Leave them. They are just rough housing. Relax. The babies are all tucked up. Enjoy.'' Booth handed her a glass of wine and she nodded gratefully.

''The calm before the storm.'' Booth said with a mischievous grin as he sat beside her.

''Don't say that.'' She hit his arm and took a big gulp of wine, she needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat next to Parker on the bed.

''We wrecked the room Parks.'' He said grinning at his brother who laughed back.

''I know. Good job.'' Parker offered his knuckles and Jake knocked them.

''What do you think these girls are gonna be like? What if they're really nasty?'' Parker was anxious and wanted Jake to reassure him.

''What with lots of cooties?'' Jake teased and Parker punched his arm.

'' We'll stick together like always. The Booth Brothers like the Super Smash Brothers but better.'' Jake said just the right thing and Parker felt better.

''It'll be crazy around here. Dad's gonna be working and Bones is going to be running around after them. We'll have a good time. I might even get out of being grounded. Fire crackers are great on a fire. Have you ever seen that? I'll show you next time at the field. Okay? But just be cool now. Don't make a fuss, grown ups like kids who don't make a fuss.'' Jake continued to reassure his brother.

''You're gonna take me to the field again? That is so cool.'' Parker was pleased.

''Yep, you kept your mouth shut and so you're in the sacred circle but it's a secret remember? You're my kid brother and that makes you okay. That's how it works but you must never ever tell.'' Jake offered knuckles again and Parker knocked them happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones threw her arms around her brother, she was so pleased to see him. She couldn't help it.

''Tempe, God you look great.'' Russ stood back and looked at his sister. He turned to Booth.

''Seeley, you must be doing something right. You are looking after her well that's for sure.'' Russ shook his brother-in-laws hand nervously. Booth still had that effect on him, Russ couldn't help it.

Bones looked at the attractive blonde woman standing behind Russ, she looked almost as scared as Bones felt.

''Amy, it's so great to meet you at last.'' Bones smiled at the woman who returned it shyly.

''Temperance, Russ never stops talking about you.'' Amy had an open and friendly face. Bones relaxed, she was a nice woman and Russ had made a good choice.

''Mommy, we're hungry.'' A little blonde girl pulled on Amy's sleeve.

''Okay Honey. This is Emma and this is Hayley.'' Amy introduced her daughters, the pride obvious in her voice.

''Hi guys. Wow, you're so pretty.'' Bones had finally learnt how to speak to kids and both girls beamed at her.

''You know what? I have some great pasta that we kept just for you.'' Booth lifted his hand to welcome their visitors in.

''Wow Tempe. This place is great.'' Russ looked around.

''This is my sister, Abi.'' Amy pushed a very sullen and pissed off teenager forward. She had jet black hair and a very short skirt. Booth and Bones exchanged a look of panic, Jake was going to love her.

''Hey.'' She said in a bored voice and looked down at her black varnished nails.

''Hello Abi. Welcome to our home.'' Bones didn't know what to say and she ended up sounding about sixty.

''Yeah, whatever.'' The girl fidgeted with one of the six earrings in her ear.

Russ looked embarrassed and Amy angry.

''Abi, please try to be polite. This is Russ' family. Make an effort.'' Amy turned to Bones.

''I'm sorry but she's sixteen and we try.'' Amy blushed.

''Amy I am here you know.'' Abi rankled and Booth decided to break the very tense atmosphere.

''Guys, come in. You must be really tired. Let's get the kids some food and we'll order take out. I bet you could use a beer Russ. I guarantee it's not Moroccan.'' Booth slapped Russ on the back who walked to the family room gratefully. Bones walked with Amy.

''I love your hair. It's such a beautiful colour.'' Bones tried to put Amy at ease, she knew that compliments were the way to go.

''Thank you. I've been so nervous but you're not at all the way Russ described you. He made you sound scary.'' Amy confided.

''Thanks Russ.'' Bones slapped her brother on the arm as Booth handed him a beer.

''Well she can be believe me.'' Booth laughed and then stopped when his wife glared at him.

The two little girls sat at the table whilst Abi flopped on the couch and stared blankly into space.

Booth placed three plates of pasta on the table. Both girls thanked him politely but Abi didn't move.

''Thank you so much. This is so good of you.'' Amy helped Hayley with her silverware.

''Abi, there's dinner here for you.'' Russ spoke to the teenager who did not acknowledge him.

''Abi, please.'' Amy sounded plaintive but Abi seemed unconcerned.

''I'm not hungry.'' She said without taking her eyes away from the TV which was switched off.

''Leave her.'' Bones waved her arm, she knew how Amy felt and wanted to make her comfortable.

''We have a fourteen year old son, we are used to it. Don't worry.''

Amy frowned at her sister, unsure what to do.

''Listen to Tempe. This is my family like you said. They can handle it. Don't get upset.'' Russ sat down and patted the seat next to him.

''Relax, its fine.'' Booth was equally as comfortable. This was very familiar territory although Jake would not dare be that rude but there were obviously issues here.

''Where are my nephews? I'd like to meet them at last plus my new niece but I guess the little ones are asleep.'' Russ changed the subject.

''Yeah they are but this is them. Sarah and Nathaniel.'' Bones gave Russ a picture off the side and Russ whistled.

''Tempe, they're beautiful.'' Russ had seen a picture of Nate but not Sarah.

''She looks like you.'' Amy commented as she took the photo from Russ.

''Yeah, the boys all look like Seeley although Jake is blonde. Genetics huh?'' Bones was proud of her kids as well.

''Mommy, we're done.'' Emma piped up from the table.

''I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?'' Hayley rubbed her eyes.

''Come on I'll show you where. You can get them settled and I'll see where Jake and Parker are.'' Bones stood up.

Amy followed Bones up to the guest room.

''There are towels there and this is the bathroom.'' Bones showed her around.

''Your home is beautiful. This means so much. We really need Hayley to see this doctor.'' Amy looked at the little girl bouncing on the bed. The tears glistened in her eyes, Bones felt compassion for her. She couldn't imagine one of the kids getting sick, the normal bumps and bruises were enough to cope with. Nate still had sutures in his head.

''I know. You can depend on us we will help you as much as we can.'' Bones squeezed her arm. Amy nodded and dropped her head to hide further tears.

''Amy, don't worry. This doctor can help. I've checked okay? Trust me, he is the best.'' Bones surprised herself by hugging her new sister in law. She felt a connection and it felt wonderful.

''Thank you. I'd better settle the girls.'' Amy wiped her eyes and Bones nodded. She left the room and went over to Jake's room. She opened the door and was stunned by the scale of the mess. Both kids were playing a video game and seemed oblivious to her.

''Boys.'' She said.

''Boys.'' A little louder this time.

''Uuuum, yeah.'' Jake answered her without taking his eyes away from the screen. Bones walked across the room trying not to walk on the clothes scattered there and flicked the TV off.

''Hey! We were playing.'' Parker protested and Bones raised her eyebrows.

''You guys have fifteen minutes to fix this room and then you had better get your butts downstairs and say hello to my brother very, very politely. Fifteen minutes guys or there will be hell to pay.'' Bones walked out of the room without waiting for an answer. Jake and Parker looked at each other. Jake shrugged.

''Your call little mate. Clean the room or Resident Evil, the choice is yours.'' Jake was very dramatic at times.

''What do you think?'' Parker turned the TV back on.

''Prepare to die, little mate. Prepare to die.'' Jake had no desire to play happy families either.

''They'll be down in a minute. Abi, would you like a soda?'' Bones attempted to engage the girl.

''Got any beer?'' Abi sat up.

''Abi, please stop it okay?'' Russ sounded desperate.

''Yeah Abi. You can have a beer but then I would have to arrest you. Sorry.'' Booth helped Russ out.

''Yeah, I heard you were a cop. I can't believe I'm staying in a cop's house.'' Abi rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the blank TV.

There was an uncomfortable silence which Booth broke.

''Got any pictures of the wedding Russ?''

''Yeah, we brought the album.'' Russ was relieved and they looked at the pictures.

''Where are the boys?'' Booth said suddenly after about twenty minutes.

''I told them.'' Bones sounded exasperated.

''I'll go.'' Booth stood up, this was ridiculous, the kids in the house had the adults running around after them. Booth felt pissed off and a little embarrassed that his children were behaving no better than Abi. They knew better or at least he thought they did.

He passed Amy on the stairs.

''Girls okay?'' He asked.

''Fast asleep, thanks.'' Amy sounded happy and Booth felt a determination that this poor woman had enough to deal with and difficult kids could not be allowed to add to that. He would start with his own and as Abi was in his house, he would move onto her if he had to.

''The take out will be here soon and I expect you will want to get some sleep. You must be tired.'' Booth was struck by how attractive Amy was as she smiled at him. He was married not dead, this was a hot woman.

''Yes, it's been a long day.'' Amy replied to his question and then walked down the stairs. Booth watched her, she had a great ass and Booth shook himself. He was a happily married man and this was his sister-in-law.

''Okay so you have got to be kidding me?'' Booth stood at the door and he was not happy.

''Hey dad.'' Parker waved to him as he stared at the TV screen.

''You're dead again.'' Jake bumped his brother's side.

''You are crap at this game Parker.''

''It's that zombie. He keeps cutting my head off.'' Parker moaned.

''I rest my case. That zombie is me you idiot.'' Jake ignored his father who just stood there. Booth got what was going on here, they figured that as there were visitors in the house, he wasn't going to get mad. They were wrong.

''Jakob. Parker. I am going to stand here whilst you clean this room and then you are going to come down and be polite to our guests. Every minute I wait will be an hour cleaning the garage so I'd get started if I were you.'' Booth didn't shout, he let his words make the point.

''What? It's my room, I can keep it the way I want.'' Jake argued but Booth didn't react, he just looked at his watch.

''That's one hour.'' He looked up and smiled.

''I'm going to have a very clean garage, I can tell.''

Both boys started to clean, it took about ten minutes to get some semblance of order. Booth was right, his garage was going to be spotless.

''Right, downstairs and give me the game.'' Booth held his hand out and Jake handed it over reluctantly.

''Harsh dad. Well harsh.'' He said grumpily.

''Do not push your luck.'' Booth gave them both a warning stare.

''We have guests and this is not a good start. Mind your manners and do as you're told and we will be just fine.'' Booth smiled sweetly in contrast to his words.

''Scoot, come on.'' Booth waved them out and they both went. Booth felt satisfied that he had handled that very well, not a raised voice to be seen.

A few minutes later he was feeling less smug as he regarded Jake's reaction to Abi, his eyes were literally out on stalks.

''You're cute.'' Abi said to Jake seductively and Booth groaned inwardly. Abi was as hot as her sister despite her clothes and his son was a sucker for a pretty face. Even Parker looked impressed. This was a recipe for disaster but they were stuck with it.

''Jakob. It's time for bed and you Parker.'' Booth wanted to separate them as soon as possible.

''So are you.'' Jake was in a daze and answered Abi compliment in kind. Booth's words went straight over his head.

''Yeah, I know.'' She stood up and sashayed her way towards Jake.

''Okay guys. Upstairs. Say goodnight.'' Booth stepped between the two teenagers and blocked Jake's view.

''Now Jake.'' Booth gave him a push and Jake seemed to wake up.

''What but you just made us come down?'' He blinked in confusion.

''And now I'm sending you back upstairs so go.'' Booth's heavy father persona was back in full force.

''Right okay so you're going crazy or something but whatever. Night. Nice to meet you.'' Jake spoke to the other adults and walked away glancing at Abi as he went.

''And you Parker.'' Booth was bemused that even his seven year old was not immune to Abi's charms. Parker scampered away and Booth looked at Bones for some help.

''I'll show you your room Abi.'' Bones knew what was needed and ushered Abi away. The teenager seemed happy to comply and the remaining adults heaved a collective sigh of relief.

''I'm sorry Seeley. She's very difficult.'' Russ felt the urge to apologise.

''I can see that. I think we might have to keep an eye on those two.'' Booth went to answer the front door as the take out arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake woke up and sniffed. His window was open and he could smell something. He sat up and checked Parker. He was asleep and Jake crept past him. He paused in the hallway to check it was quiet. As he came into the family room, he saw a figure outside.

''Hey.'' He stepped out beside her and she stopped, the cigarette dangling from her mouth.

''Hey.'' She regarded him suspiciously. Jake sat down next to her and looked up at the stars.

''They're pretty aren't they?'' He said giving her his full charm offensive.

''Yeah they are. Are you going to tell your dad?'' She asked flippantly.

''Tell you what. If you let me have one, then we'll both be in trouble if I do.'' Jake was amused that Abi thought he would do that.

''Only got this but we can share. I need to get hooked up with a supply here.'' She held out the cigarette and it dawned on Jake that it wasn't tobacco that she was smoking.

He hesitated, this was another ball game and he wasn't sure.

''No thanks. My dad works for the FBI you know and that stuff will kill you.'' Jake stood up and decided to go back to bed. He had a good life and a nice family. A can of beer and the occasional legal cigarette was okay as far as he was concerned but this was not what he wanted.

''I'm pregnant.'' Abi said suddenly and Jake was stunned.

''Even more reason you shouldn't be smoking that crap then.'' Jake knew it wasn't very sympathetic but he blurted it out before he could stop it.

Abi started to cry and Jake put his arm around her.

''Have you told anyone?'' He asked.

''Apart from me I mean.'' He added quickly.

''No, my sister will completely freak and I've driven my mom away. Amy has given me a chance and this is how I repay her.'' Abi was inconsolable.

''What about the guy?'' Jake wanted to go back to bed and forget this conversation ever happened.

''He's a low life and too old for me.'' Abi sniffed.

''You have to tell your sister. Russ is cool, my mom said so. Tell them and they'll help.'' Jake was out of his depth and floundering. He was managing to give some pretty good advice anyways.

''They have too many problems already. How can I tell them?'' Abi shook her head.

'' I'm sorry. You're just a kid. I shouldn't have told you.'' Abi tried to pull herself together.

''Maybe but you have now haven't you?'' Jake sounded pissed off.

''Sorry. You should go back to bed. Forget I said anything. I'll get myself out of this mess.'' Abi shrugged off Jake's arm and he stepped away from her.

''Are you sure? '' He said uncertainly although thats exactly what he wanted to do.

''Yes, don't tell anyone promise?'' Abi sounded like a kid herself. Jake hesitated, he wasn't sure it worked like that. You couldn't just forget something like that could you?

''Abi, you need to tell your sister. She's your family, she'll help you.'' Jake tried to do what he thought his dad might. It felt good, being the good guy for once.

''Maybe. I'll think about it but you have to promise okay?'' Abi put him on the spot and Jake nodded.

''Okay, if that's what you want.''

''Goodnight Jake. You're a nice kid, try and stay that way.'' Abi gave him a faltering smile and Jake was happy to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 MIA

Jake slept late and when he woke up, his head hurt.

''Jake. Get up. You've been in bed way too long.'' Parker jumped on his stomach.

''Get off Parker.Go and bug someone else will you? I'm sick.'' Jake turned over and tried to drop off again.

''Are you? I'll tell Bones.'' Parker jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

''No don't do that. I'll be fine. I just want to sleep.'' Jake sat up and called to his brother to stop him.

''You sure? You'll get stuff brought to you in bed. It can be a lot of fun being sick you know.'' Parker tried to tempt Jake with the joys of his parents fussing. It was not tempting, his dad would tell him to get up and clean the garage.

''Go away Parker. Just let me sleep okay?'' Jake closed his eyes again. The truth was that Abi's confession really bothered him and he was considering doing something that he never thought possible. It had kept him awake last night but he was so tired now that he had no such further problem. He was soon sleeping peacefully.

''Jake says he's sick.'' Parker walked into the family room and looked at the two girls at the table with suspicion.

''Hi.'' The older one waved at him and Parker played it cool. He raised his hand feebly. He wanted his brother to play with him not these girls but it seemed he was stuck with them.

''Is he? What's wrong with him?'' Bones looked up from feeding Sarah.

''Lazitis I expect.'' Booth commented from behind the paper.

''What's that dad?'' Parker sat down at the table and opened his comic.

''It's what you get when you are fourteen and your dad wants you to clean the garage.'' Booth turned the page and winked at Parker.

''So we don't really have to do that do we?'' Parker giggled.

''No you don't but Jake doesn't know yet. Don't tell him, it's peaceful with him in bed.'' Booth sipped his coffee and Parker laughed.

'' You're mean, dad. That's mean.'' Parker liked being involved in a conspiracy with his dad against his brother.

''Are there more of you?'' Emma asked in surprise.

''Only one more but he's the most trouble. I'd steer well clear of him if I were you. He has two heads.'' Booth made a funny face and both girls giggled. His power over the female of the species was ridiculous.

''Mean, you're being mean again.'' Parker rolled his eyes at Emma and she giggled again.

Nate laughed and clapped his hands though he didn't understand the joke. He liked the laughing.

''Mean daddy. Mean daddy.'' He chanted clapping his hands frantically.

Even Bones laughed as she stood up and handed a content baby to her father.

''I'll just check him just in case he really is sick. Parker's right you are mean.'' Bones always needed to be sure.

''He won't be. Trust me, I'm a cop.'' Booth called after her.

''She's very cute. Can I hold her please? I'll be real careful.'' Hayley asked in a tiny voice.

''Sure. Sit on the couch. She needs some girls around here.All these boys. It's gonna drive her crazy one day.'' Booth was charmed by Russ' step daughters.

Parker watched him as he helped them hold Sarah and he felt left out. Nate was smearing banana everywhere and was not a source of entertainment.

''Can we go to the park dad?'' Parker asked hopefully.

''Not today bub. We're taking your cousins out for lunch and you need to get ready for camp remember?'' Booth answered him over his shoulder.

Parker scowled and got up grumpily. He decided to go out front and see if any of the other kids were playing in the street.

Parker sat on the kerb forlornly, there was no sign of any other kids and he was bored. He looked down the street and caught sight of some of Jake's friends disappearing around the corner. He knew where they were going so decided to follow them. Jake said he was part of the circle or whatever so he would visit.

Parker skipped happily along the street and disappeared in the direction of Mason's field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jake, are you awake?'' Bones stuck her head around the door and slowly made her way to the side of the bed. Jake was sleeping but he looked fine. She touched his head, no fever. Booth had called it right, he wasn't sick just lazy.

She gathered some laundry and walked down the stairs.

''Told you.'' Booth smirked as she came into the room.

Bones tutted and went down to the laundry room with her nose in the air.

''Hey guys. Sorry Seeley. I was beat.'' Russ appeared with wet hair and a happy grin.

''Not a problem. The girls have been helping with the baby.'' Booth smiled at the cute picture they presented sitting on the couch. It made a change from broody teenager.

''Hey this must be Sarah.'' Russ stroked the baby's head.

''You're getting to hold her huh? Lucky you.'' Russ chucked Hayley's chin and kissed Emma's head.

''She's so nice daddy. Can we have one please?'' Hayley pleaded and Emma soon joined in.

''Please daddy. Please.''

''We might have a boy you know, just like this big guy.'' Russ pointed at a very sticky Nate who blew a raspberry at him. Both men laughed as the girls looked at Nate with ill concealed disgust.

''Tempe's doing laundry. Here.'' Booth poured Russ a cup of coffee which he gulped gratefully.

''That's good. Amy's still sleeping. She's been so anxious about getting here that she's not got much rest recently.'' Russ explained and Booth felt for them both. Having a sick kid was no fun that was for sure.

''I'll take her some coffee.'' Russ stood up and took a cup upstairs.

''Was that Russ?'' Tempe asked breathlessly as she started to load the dishwasher.

''Yes, he's taking Amy a coffee.'' Booth said absent mindedly as he tried to read the sports section whilst watching the baby all at the same time.

''Buster. Look at you. God, you need another bath.'' Bones despaired of her son's capability for getting dirty.

''Sarah's asleep Aunt Tempe.'' Emma giggled as she said it and Booth smiled at Bones who blushed. It was sweet and she liked it.

''Here you go. I'll put her down. You can do Buster.'' She said to Booth who looked with a pained expression at the banana smothered toddler. That was definitely the short straw.

''Yeah thanks Tempe.'' He shouted after her.

''Don't yell you'll wake Jake and Abi.'' Bones shushed him as she walked up the stairs.

''And we wouldn't want to do that because its only ten o'clock. They must be exhausted with all the sulking and grunting that they do. Yep, being a pain in the butt is very tiring isn't that right Buster?'' Booth said sarcastically to himself as he tried to extract Nate from his seat as cleanly as possible. He suddenly realised that the two girls were looking at him like he was a mad man.

''Sorry girls. Have to talk to myself because no one ever listens to me in this house.''Booth made his excuses and left holding his son at arm's length.

''I like him. He's funny.'' Hayley whispered to Emma who nodded.

''And he has huge muscles.'' She added.

Jake plodded down stairs yawning, he felt like crap and was only getting some juice before he went back to bed. He could hear his dad babbling to Buster as he dressed him.

If he was lucky, he could avoid him and make it back to his room before he got caught for garage duty.

He stopped at the door, there was two little girls looking at him from the couch.

''Oh Hey.'' He waved nonchalantly and went to the fridge.

''You don't have two heads.'' Emma laughed and Jake looked at her like she was mad.

''Uuum, no. Human beings don't. I suppose my dad said that. He's a real funny guy.'' Jake drank out of the juice carton as there was nobody around to tell him not to.

''Eeeew, that's disgusting.'' The smallest girl covered her mouth.

''Nobody can drink that now.'' The blonde one chipped in.

''No, I guess you're right so I'll just take it with me. Laters.'' Jake saluted them with the carton as he ran up the stairs and almost collided with his dad descending them.

''Ooops, sorry.'' Jake just saved the carton from falling.

''Jakob, where are you going with that? Give me that.'' Booth snatched the juice.

''Backwash dad. I drank out of it, its all germed up so you might as well let me have it back.'' Jake tried to grab it.

'' Can't you use a glass?'' Booth handed it over reluctantly, it would only be wasted.

''Sorry forgot.'' Jake took another gulp and ducked past Booth.

''You are not going back to bed. Have a shower and get some clothes on.'' Booth said to his disappearing back and was answered with a slamming door.

''Great. One word from me and he does as he likes. Master of my own house, I don't think so.'' Booth carried on talking to himself until he was interrupted by a child laughing at him.

''You're so funny Uncle Seeley.'' Emma had fallen in love.

''Thank you Emma. Sadly my kids don't agree with you. Try to stay clean for at least an hour Buster okay?'' Booth put Nate down and he immediately tipped an entire box of cars out onto the floor.

''I didn't see that.'' Booth sat down to try and read the sports section again.

He was quickly interrupted by Tempe, Russ and Amy who were chatting about the virtues of various houses in the area.

He dumped the paper and gave up. If you can't beat them then join them being the order of the day so he gave his opinion for what it was worth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker was lost, he was sure that he had gone the right way but the streets all looked the same. He was trying not to get scared but he was starting to lose the battle.

He decided to try and turn back. He just hoped he could remember how to get back home. He was regretting ever starting now and he began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's Parker?'' Bones was the first one that noticed.

''He's around or at least he was.'' Booth looked through the window to check the yard.

''I'll look upstairs. I haven't seen him for a while.'' Booth said.

''Okay, he's probably with Jake playing a video game.'' Bones wasn't worried and laughed as Amy continued her story of Russ' attempts at a new stylish haircut.

''Parker! Parker! Come on buddy. Where are you? How about we play a little catch in the backyard?'' Booth tried some bribery, it normally worked. He began to worry after looking in every conceivable place and coming up empty. He tapped on Jake's door and didn't wait for an answer before going in. It was dark and Jake was fast asleep.

''Jake, wake up. Have you seen your brother?'' Booth pulled back the curtains and the sun streamed in.

''Dad. Whassamata?'' Jake sat up shielding his eyes from the light.

''Have you seen your brother?'' Booth asked again.

''Which one?'' Jake asked dopily.

''Parker, he's missing. Get up and help me look.'' Booth was starting to panic. It was a long time since he saw Parker now that he thought about it.

''Okay. Okay. Don't freak out. He'll be here.'' Jake misjudged his father's mood.

''Just get up and help me.'' Booth snapped as he left the room.

Everyone was searching and it became clear very quickly that Parker was not in the house.

''I'll look outside.'' Jake called and went through the front door.

He ran to the corner of the street and sighted Parker immediately walking with Ryan and Cal.

''Parker. Dad's going crazy. Where did you go?'' Jake was breathless as he sprinted to them.

''He was trying to follow us.'' Cal said.

''Yes, not very well though. Isn't that right Parker?'' Ryan punched his arm gently and Parker nodded. He sniffed and Jake could see that his face was tear stained.

''Little mate. You can't wander off like that. You have to go with me or your friends. Not on your own.'' Jake hugged him and Parker nodded.

''Sorry.'' A tiny voice said.

''It's okay Parks. Where were you going?'' Jake looked at his friends.

''Where do you think?'' Ryan replied.

''Okay Parker. You can't say that. You just have to say you followed them but you didn't know where they were going. Okay?'' Jake offered his knuckles.

''Sorry Jake.'' Parker knocked them.

''Don't say anything please. I will be a dead man please.'' Jake wished he had never taken Parker to the field now. He just didn't think it through and it had nearly gone very wrong. It was a lucky escape.

''I won't. I promise.''

''Come on before dad has a heart attack. Laters dudes.'' Jake took his brother's hand and waved to his friends.

''I found him.'' Jake shouted as they came through the door.

''Parker, bub where were you?'' Booth grabbed Parker and hugged him.

''Dad, you're hurting me.'' Parker pulled away.

''Where did you go Parker?'' Bones was behind Booth and asked the question again.

Jake looked away and Bones saw it, he was blushing. Oh no, please. Not when there was finally some peace between Jake and his father.

''I saw Jake's friends and I followed them but I couldn't catch up. Then I got lost.'' Parker gave a reasonable explanation and Booth accepted it.

''You are not allowed to go out alone bub. You know that. That was really wrong Parker. You could have been hurt or anything.'' Booth was angry now that he was sure that Parker was okay.

''You need to go upstairs to your room and I'll come get you when we're ready to go out for lunch. Go on and no TV or video games for a week. '' Booth looked grumpy.

''A week dad?'' Parker tried to protest but Booth waved him away.

''Now Parker. Do as you're told.''

''That's a long time for a little kid dad.'' Jake tried to reason with his dad but shut up when Booth glared at him.

Bones wondered if guilt might be Jake's motivation for his sudden protectiveness. Booth had missed it but she hadn't. She was going to have a talk with Jake but she was going to pick her moment carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

''Jake, where was Parker really going earlier?'' Bones sat down at the kitchen table next to her step son who was reading an English newspaper he'd brought in DC.

''What? '' Jake looked up and the panic was obvious on his face before he rapidly covered it.

''Where was Parker going?'' Bones glanced at Russ who was watching her curiously. The babies were down for the night. Booth was up stairs reading to Parker and the girls. Amy was taking a bath and Abi was brooding in her room. Everyone was tired after their trip into the city for lunch and some sightseeing. It was the ideal opportunity, Bones was striking whilst the iron was hot.

''He told you. Anyway how should I know?'' Jake looked down sulkily and Russ raised his eyebrows. He'd only met this kid today and even he could tell he was lying.

''Right so why are you lying to me then?'' Bones wasn't that easily convinced.

''I'm not. Why do you always think I'm lying? I'm not.'' Jake stood up to leave.

''I wouldn't because I will follow you and then your dad will hear us. I thought I'd give you the chance to come clean and then I could tell him the truth. Might make him go easier on you that way.'' Bones was calm and measured. Jake looked at her and there was a moment when he almost told her the truth. He stopped himself, this wasn't just about him and he would be ostracised if he landed all his friends in the crap.

''I don't know where he was going. It was like he said, he was just following my friends.'' Jake stalled for time but he sat down again, he did not want any tag parenting here.

''I don't believe you, sorry. So where was he going?'' Bones sipped her tea but there was a distinct hardening of a voice. Russ watched her with admiration. He was amazed by the change in his sister, she was so calm and in control as always but displaying parenting skills that Russ envied. He could learn something here, he was struggling with Abi and felt pressured. He knew Amy hoped that he could help with Abi but he had been a resounding failure so far. He could see the sadness in his wife's eyes and was desperate to relieve that. She had so much to cope with already, he really wanted to remove the burden of her constant worry about Abi.

''Bones I am telling you the truth honest.'' Jake didn't even realise that the use of her nickname was a tell, he was using it as a threat again. Leave me alone or I won't love you anymore. It was an unpleasant trait but one that he had learnt from his mother. Bones frowned at him, she was not falling for it again.

''Don't. Okay just don't.'' She said quietly and she locked eyes in warning with Jake. Russ sensed that Jake had just overstepped the mark but he wasn't sure how.

The phone interrupted their battle of wills and Jake jumped up before she could stop him.

''Hello.'' He said turning his back on them.

He didn't say anything, the other person was doing all the talking and Jake left the room with the phone still at his ear.

''What was that all about?'' Russ asked her quietly as she glared at the doorway.

''He's lying and we don't do that in this house anymore. We've been through too much already. Excuse me.'' Bones stood up abruptly and went into the hallway. Jake was leaning on the wall mumbling quietly into the phone. She assumed it was Jess as Booth still had Jake's cell. She walked around him, took the receiver from his hand and spoke sternly into it.

''Jess, Jake is grounded so please do not call again.'' She didn't wait for a response, she pressed the end call button and ignoring Jake's horrified face, she walked back into the family room.

Jake considered following her but decided against it. This was getting too complicated. He crept up stairs quietly.

''You gonna fill me in?'' Russ was curious. Bones shrugged.

''Just family stuff. There's always some drama or another.'' She sat down placing a cup of coffee in front of Russ.

''Any luck?'' Bones indicated the real estate pages that Russ was searching.

''Yes, there's some good stuff here. Very near by. I thought it would be good to stay close. I don't want to lose my little sister now that I've got her back.'' Russ smiled and Bones looked pleased.

''Yes, I'd like that.'' She said.

''Are you happy Tempe? This is such a change for you. This ready made family and all these kids.'' Russ was concerned although his sister seemed to have adapted to motherhood much better than Russ could believe.

''Yes Russ. I am very happy, this is all I ever wanted.'' She said firmly.

''Seeley has made you happy?'' It was a question not a statement.

''Yes he has, very happy.'' Bones wanted to be clear. She could see Russ' concern and wanted to reinforce the point.

''But the kids seem to be a problem, well Jake does anyway.'' Russ wasn't happy with what he had witnessed.

''Yes he is but we can handle it. Please don't worry. How about you? Amy is wonderful Russ.'' Bones wanted to give her approval.

''I know but we have this situation with Abi. I don't know how to behave. She's not my kid and Amy is so worried about her. I feel like I should do something but I have no clue what. I'm not great with teenage girls as you know.'' Russ looked away, the shame he still felt for deserting her obvious.

''Russ, you're a man now. You were a kid then, I understand that. I know what being nineteen means. You have to forgive yourself and move on. We need you to do that, for the sake of our relationship. I want us to be close like we were but its hard whilst you still blame yourself.'' Bones was so earnest and Russ smiled.

''I'm working on it Tempe. I'll get there I promise.'' Russ reciprocated and Bones could see the carefree boy he once was behind his eyes. It made her very hopeful, Amy was the perfect antidote for Russ.

''Good.'' She said.

''Buster wants mommy. I'm not good enough. He just wants mommy.'' Booth was standing holding a sobbing toddler in his arms.

''Oh baby. Mommy's here. Come on, mommy'll make it better.'' Bones held out her arms and the little boy clung to her.

''Sorry Russ.'' She gave him an apologetic smile as she walked upstairs.

''No problem.'' Russ waved her away. He was so stunned by this side of his sister, she was a warm and tactile mother. He knew that her children had completed her and he was very happy that she had made such a leap of faith with this man. Not that she would ever put it that way.

''You want a beer or are you okay with coffee?'' Booth went to the fridge.

''Beer would be great thanks.'' Russ tried to stop the nerves that he always felt around Booth.

''Relax Russ. I'm not going to arrest you. Tempe wants us to be friends and so do I.'' Booth was blunt and Russ reddened.

''Sorry. Old habits.'' Russ took the beer and Booth sat with him.

''How do you cope with all this Seeley? All these kids.'' Russ came clean, he thought Booth might be a good person to get advice on fatherhood from.

''You're doing a great job from what I can see Russ. Those little girls adore you. It's daddy this and daddy that. They are very cute by the way.'' Booth smiled.

''Well you're a big hit with Emma. I'm pretty sure she'd like to marry you.'' They both laughed.

''I just do the best I can. I've made some huge mistakes. Jake isn't exactly my number one fan.'' Booth remarked wryly.

''Well, he's on the edge isn't he?'' Russ wan't sure if he should say it.

''What do you mean?'' Booth knew if he was honest.

''He reminds me of myself. He could go either way couldn't he?'' Russ went on.

''Mmmm, yeah I know.'' Booth pinched the bridge, his other stress marker.

''Sorry, I'm out of line. He's your kid.'' Russ lost his nerve.

''No you're not Russ. You're right but its hard. I have a complicated relationship with my eldest son.'' Booth admitted.

''Don't you think that you make it complicated? He's basically a good kid who makes bad choices from what Tempe tells me.'' Russ reffered back to long phone calls where Bones had poured her worries out to Russ. Booth looked at him intently, Russ was right. All the hassle of the last two years was clouding his judgement. He had stopped treating Jake like a normal kid and made way too many allowances for him especially in the last week or so.

''Your Aunt thinks he runs the house.'' Booth stared off into the distance.

''Hate to say it but she's right.'' Russ confessed his feelings.

''Yeah, she is isn't she? I'm not sure her methods are right but her theory is.'' Booth sipped his beer.

''Well if he was my kid.'' Russ left the sentence hanging.

''I tried that and it didn't work.'' Booth said sharply. In Russ' opinion he should try it again but he didn't have the guts to say it.

''Sorry, too much. Sorry, I'm not exactly an expert at this. I have Abi to worry about.'' Russ pulled away. He had hit a sensitive area, he could see that.

''Now that I don't envy you about. You need to get her talk to you.'' Booth was glad to move onto someone else's problems.

''I'm going to try. Try to get her on side, see me as a person not just the guy that married her sister. I care what happens to her and I want her to know that.'' Russ had watched Bones and thought he would give it a try.

''Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'' Booth held his beer up.

''To us and our kids. All of them.'' Russ clinked his bottle and they lapsed into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones came down with a look of relief on her face.

''Disaster averted. He had lost Teddy Freddy.'' She looked at their beers and decided she could use one.

''Hey guys. Is there one of those for me?'' Amy came in with a towel around her head

''Of course. Did you like Washington?'' Bones asked, she enjoyed having another woman in the house.

''Yes, it's beautiful. I think I'd like to settle here if we could.'' Amy wanted that so much but she was unsure if they could really afford it.

''Well, I will do everything I can to help you with that. It would be great to have family so close.'' Bones was determined and she was a woman who got what she wanted if she set her heart on it.

''To family.'' Amy held up her beer bottle and they all clinked it happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You shouldn't be doing that. I think it might hurt your baby.'' Jake sat on the chair next to Abi.

''What are you? My mother.'' She snapped, taking a pull on the weed.

''No but you don't want to hurt your baby do you?'' Jake snapped back. Abi put the joint out and Jake smiled to himself. She had started to care despite herself.

''What are you doing up anyways? Don't you have to go to camp tomorrow?'' Abi goaded Jake and he gave her a dirty look. He lit a cigarette.

''Those things will kill you, you know.'' She said.

''Well, at least they're legal unlike your drug of choice. My dad would go ballistic you know. He's quite scary when he gets mad. You may need to consider quitting just because of that if you won't do it for your baby.'' Jake was worried that Booth may even get into trouble if anyone found out about Abi's habit.

''I think that you need to worry about your dad not me.'' Abi sounded smug and Jake shrugged.

''Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways I have my own problems.'' Jake stared off down the garden.

''What? You're not with child as well are you?'' Abi was sarcastic.

''Cute.'' Jake was amiable, none of this was Abi's fault and her problem made his look insignificant to say the least.

''What are you going to do, you know about?'' Jake gestured towards her.

''I'm working on it.'' Abi was off hand.

''You need to tell your sister. Won't someone notice soon?'' Jake felt frightened by Abi's words. Working on it, what did that mean?

''Not if I can help it.'' She replied off hand.

''Don't worry. I'm not far along.'' She was concerned by Jake's expression, she should not have told him. He was too young to handle it.

''You haven't told anyone have you?'' She was panicked suddenly.

''No, I said I wouldn't but you need to. You always get found out in secrets you know.'' Jake couldn't believe he was saying that.

''And you don't have any.'' She gestured at the cigarette in Jake's hand.

''Yes, I have secrets.'' Jake was serious again.

''Well, I told you mine, what's yours apart from the obvious?'' Abi wanted to help, she needed the distraction.

''My mum called me. She's here in the States.'' Jake said quietly.

''And that's a problem why?'' Abi was confused.

''Oh it is, believe me.'' Jake said grimly.

''Tell me. I'm a good listener.'' Abi encouraged him so he told her the whole story.

''Are you crazy? You have all this and she treats you like that but you still go back for more. You are an idiot Jake, a complete idiot. Do the right thing please and tell her to leave you alone.'' Abi was pissed off.

''Right back at you.'' Jake shot and Abi shrugged. They sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abi and Jake were sitting eating breakfast together and talking quietly. Booth came down the stairs. He stopped and watched them. He didn't like what he was seeing, they were as thick as thieves. Both of them were scheming and it worried him.

''Jake, are you ready for camp? Your bus will be here in a minute.'' He broke them up with the mundane. They both started and looked at him guiltily. It didn't help his feeling of foreboding.

''Yes dad. I'm ready.'' Jake was nonchalant.

''I'm going to shower. See you later.'' Abi stood up and Jake grabbed her hand.

''Be careful today.'' He said in a whisper but Booth heard him. He came around the counter, coffee in hand.

''You too.'' She said back and then left quickly, aware of Booth's attention.

''Why did you say that?'' Booth asked suspiciously.

''What?'' Jake was nonchalant.

''I heard you Jakob. Why does Abi need to be careful?'' Booth was getting a little sick of the under current in his home. It was definitely time to get some control back. He knew what Dr Gordon thought about his control issues but he couldn't help it.

''It's just a saying dad. Don't be so paranoid.'' Jake stood up and went to take his bowl into the kitchen.

'' Don't believe you, be careful is not a saying that I've ever heard you use before.'' Booth needed an answer.

Jake was saved by the buzzing of Booth's mobile.

''Booth.''

Booth listened to the person on the other end and by the time he'd hung up, Jake had gone.

''Everything okay?'' Bones came in carrying a crying baby.

''Hey princess. What's all this? Come on Sweetheart, daddy needs a cuddle.'' Booth took his daughter and put her on his shoulder, he patted her back gently but she carried on crying.

''She's hungry so daddy will not do. Sorry.'' Bones took her back and sat down to feed her.

''Body, found in a disused rail yard. Sounds like it's been there a while.'' Booth gulped the last of his coffee.

''Will you need me?'' Bones was anxious to help.

''Probably. Is the nanny coming today?'' He asked as he leant over to kiss her cheek and Sarah's head.

''Yes, in a minute. Get the squints to beam me some pictures and I'll come in later when the kids are settled. The hospital appointment is today.'' Bones was still on maternity leave but she could not help but be involved.

''Tell them good luck and I'll see you later.'' Booth waved as he left. He poked his head back around the door.

''Remind Jake that he's grounded. I want him at home.'' He added as an after thought and Bones heard the click of the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was enjoying camp despite himself and was kayaking when his name came over the tannoy.

As he entered the office, he saw his mother immediately. He smiled at the camp counsellor nervously.

''Your mom has come to collect you. You have a family emergency apparently.'' The manager seemed unconcerned and Jake wondered how she had swung it.

''Hey mum.'' Jake played his part and they were soon alone.

''Mum, what are you doing? You can't do this, dad will go mad.'' Jake was annoyed. He was in a difficult position and didn't know what to do.

''What happened to your eyebrow ring?'' His mother ignored his words.

''Dad didn't like it. How did you? You know, how come they are letting me go with you?'' Jake couldn't believe it was that easy.

''I am your mother you know and I have access to you. I have proof.'' She waved a piece of paper.

''Restricted access mum. Show me that.'' Jake tried to take the piece of paper and Alison put it in her purse.

''Jake just enjoy it. We're going to play hookey. Have some lunch and do some shopping. I'll buy you some stuff. Come on Jake loosen up.'' Alison put her arm around him. Jake pulled away from her.

''I can't mum. You didn't ask dad did you? We'll both get in trouble.'' Jake tried to do the right thing but he was tempted by the idea of a shopping trip. His mother always spoilt him with material things and he felt like he could do with that after the last few weeks.

''Come on, it'll be fun and your dad will never know.'' She smiled in encouragement and Jake caved. She seemed very together and there was no sign of drinking.

''Alright but what are you going to buy me? I'm not cheap you know.'' He said with a grin.

''Anything you want honey. Anything you want.'' Alison looked delighted and they walked towards the car park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This girl was pregnant.'' Cam stood up and looked at Booth.

''She was also young about seventeen.'' she added.

''Zack, what are you doing here?'' Jack turned as his friend appeared. Jack and Angela exchanged looks. They had not heard from him and were very unsure what the situation was.

''I'm back and yes, Paula is back as well. We're working on it.'' Zack said with a blush as everyone grinned.

''What have we got?'' He said very business like and he turned to the cadaver lying on the table.

''Partially decomposed seventeen year old female approximately twenty four weeks pregnant. Found in a disused railway yard. I have my samples, you can do your thing now.'' Cam filled him in.

''Bones says that you can beam stuff to her and she will be in later. She will be very happy that you are back Zack.'' Booth slapped him on the shoulder with an open hand and everyone laughed. Zack positively beamed.

''Thanks Booth. I would appreciate Doctor Brennan's expertise.'' Zack was very officious and seemed like a different man.

''Need an I.D guys. Soon as possible. I'm going back to the scene. Get me that I.D.'' Booth waved as he walked down the steps.

''We're back dudes.'' Jack held his hand out to Zack who slapped it awkwardly.

''Yes we are.'' He added reddening again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I just want the money, Charlie. Just give me the money and I will make this disappear.'' Abi held her hand out.

''Come on baby. I've got a motel just for old time's sake.'' Charlie was 21 and handsome but he knew it. He had dark spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a black 'Led Zeppelin' shirt. Sitting on his motor cycle, he cut a glamorous figure. A tempting older man for a lonely teenage girl. He smiled crookedly revealing straight,white teeth. He could give Brad Pitt a run for his money.

''I've got some very good stuff. It will chill you right out baby. You're so tense.'' He said.

Abi shook her head and crossed her arms protectively. There were tears in her eyes and Charlie was ready to take advantage of her vulnerability.

''No Charlie. Just give me the money and go. I never want to see you again.'' Abi was smart and had learnt her lesson the hard way.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes for a minute, the anger clear in his eyes. Girls did not say no to him but they were in the car park of a burger joint and there was little he could do. Abi really had wised up.

''Your loss.'' Charlie shrugged, threw an envelope at her and pulled away.

Abi picked up the envelope, stuffed it in her pocket and walked towards the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 The Terrible Father

Jake jumped out of the car at the end of the street. He had a bag of goodies and it occurred to him that someone might notice.

''Honey. I'll see you on Friday okay?'' Alison called from the car.

''Alright mum.'' Jake spoke with a confidence he didn't feel.

He wandered along the street and the bus from camp drew up next to him.

''Hey stranger. Where do you go?'' Ryan greeted him closely followed by Jess.

''Hey you. I missed you.'' She put her arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly.

''You guys are shameless.'' Cal pushed Jake.

''There are little kids around you know.''

Jake laughed as several of those kids looked at the couple with round eyes. Parker was at a different camp and Jake was relieved he didn't have to ask him to cover for him yet again.

''My mum took me to the mall.'' Jake explained holding up a bag.

''I thought you weren't allowed to see your mother anymore.'' Jess looked worried.

''I'm not really but she came by. She had some piece of paper.'' Jake looked uncomfortable.

''Oh Jake. You should have told her to go away.'' Jess scolded him.

''Your mom and dad would be so upset. You are an idiot you know that?'' Jess slapped his arm and he didn't deny it. She was right but he did have some cool new stuff.

''I've got to tell you something. Come here.'' Jake pulled her away from their curious friends.

''My mum has tickets for us for Friday and guess who we're going to see?'' Jake made it a surprise.

''Jake, you're grounded and your mother is playing with you again. Won't you ever learn?'' Jess was a sensible girl and she was not happy with him.

''I get all that but it's only this once. But you have to listen it's for the Foos. The Foos Jess. They are just so brilliant live. I saw them at Hyde Park, they'll blow you away, I promise.'' Jake tried to get her as interested as him.

''The Foos?'' Her eyes grew wide and she grinned but then she frowned.

''You can't Jake. You've got to show some loyalty. This is your mother and you know what she's like. She's trying to buy you. Come on Jake, get real please.'' Jess put away her own excitement.

''Listen, it would only be for this okay? My parents will never know. They're going out for dinner at Angela's on Friday and taking everyone but me with them. Marie is supposed to look after me and I can get her to cover. She'll understand. It's the Foos Jess. The best band in the world okay? Be happy about it please.'' Jake made puppy dog eyes and gave his charm smile.

''Please Jess. It will be so good, you have no idea how great they are. It'll be the night of your life. Please.'' Jake sounded about five and Jess caved.

''The Foos. Oh my God, The Foos.'' She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Yep, The Foos but no running off with Dave Grohl. I know about your thing for older men.'' Jake swung her around and then put her down as she hit his arm again.

''Stop it. I just think that your dad is cute okay? Cute like you.'' Jess kissed him again.

''Oh alright then. I'll let you off when you put it like that.'' He put his arm around her and they walked back to their friends.

''We're going to see The Foos on Friday night.'' Jess told Susie, her best friend.

''Oh my God, no you're not. You are so lucky.'' Susie squealed and Jess beamed at Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well according to this girl's parents. She didn't even have a boyfriend.'' Booth had an awkward interview earlier with Beatrice O'Riley's parents. They were good Catholics and he just could not tell them about her condition yet.

''Father?'' Bones said standing up from examining the pelvis.

''No, I don't think so.'' Booth just did not get that vibe, these were good people.

''There are nicks in the ribs from something.'' Bones gave her findings.

''Weapon?'' Booth asked hopefully.

''Zack is doing that now. It looks like a kitchen knife. We need to wait. She has trauma inside the skull as well. Pooling here.'' Bones pointed.

''Would that have killed her?'' Booth asked.

''No but it would have rendered her unconscious.'' Bones crossed her arms, she glanced over at the partially formed foetus. It was small but the skeleton was fully formed. The girl probably could have hidden it but it must have been getting difficult.

''Tough case to come back to huh?'' Booth felt the same.

Bones nodded.

''Jack's looking at the clothes and bugs. We'll have a time of death quite soon.'' She said.

''Scared boyfriend is my bet.'' Booth made a judgement.

''You need to speak to her friends from school. Shall I come with?'' Bones asked although she really wanted to get home. It was late and she was anxious to know how Hayley's hospital appointment went.

''No, I have only one name. I have to wait and go to the school tomorrow.'' Booth shook his head.

''I'll see you at home.'' He walked away.

Angela appeared next to her.

''God, kids. I hate working on kids.'' Angela expressed her discomfort.

''Which one?'' Bones walked towards the steps.

''Both of them.'' Angela said with a shudder.

''How could she hide it from everyone? Poor kid and to end up like this. It's just so awful.'' Angela joined Bones. She was going home as well.

''You'd think her parents would know. I just hope that my girls trust me when they're this age. I want them to be able to speak to me.'' Angela voiced her hopes for the future.

''God save us from teenagers who won't speak.'' Bones said with an edge.

''Not Jake again.'' Angela asked.

''Him and Abi. It's like the cold war most of the time.'' Bones had noticed something that worried her this morning but she had dismissed it as ridiculous but after this case, she was beginning to wonder. She needed to talk to Russ about it despite her misgivings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey, how did it go?'' Bones dumped her bags and looked at her brother expectantly. He looked happy which was a very good sign.

''Really well. This doctor has a new drug that he thinks would really help Hayley. I have the script, she starts it tomorrow.'' Amy smiled from the kitchen.

''I am so glad. I told you he was good.'' Bones embraced her sister in law.

''I'm just going to check on the girls.'' Amy went up the stairs.

''Is it covered?'' Bones turned to Russ who nodded.

''Don't worry. We've got approval.'' Russ waved her concern away.

''If you need to, please ask Russ. We're family, don't be too proud. I want to help. Don't shut me out.'' Bones wanted to make sure.

''I know Tempe. We will ask, I promise okay?'' Russ nodded and Bones was reassured that he was telling her the truth.

''Where's Wendy and the babies?'' Bones looked around for the wonderful new nanny and her children.

''Play date. They'll be back soon.'' Russ answered her and Bones looked amazed.

''What already? She's good.'' Bones went to the fridge happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Abi, are you sure? Shouldn't you tell somebody?'' Jake sat on the bed and looked at the pile of money sitting there.

''Charlie always had money. Especially good at blood money it would seem.'' Abi spoke through tears. Jake put his arm around her uncomfortably.

''That doesn't sound sure to me Abi. I think you need to be sure.'' Jake tried to be as grown up as he could.

''I have a week to decide don't I? A week to make an impossible decision.'' She said bitterly.

''Yeah I guess.'' Jake just looked at the money. He didn't think he was ever going to have sex after this experience. Abi was so unhappy and lost, it was just not worth all this misery.

''It's lucky you live in DC. This is the one place I could do this without my mom knowing.'' Abi wiped her eyes.

''Yeah, lucky.'' Jake agreed, not knowing what else to say. Nothing felt lucky about all this.

''Show me what your mom got you. It'll take my mind off it.'' Abi wanted to change the subject so Jake let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca did not look happy and Booth closed his office door, he didn't want the world to hear her yelling at him.

''Seeley, what is going on with Parker?'' She sat down with an angry expression and Booth gulped.

''What do you mean?'' He had been expecting this as soon as Parker went to stay with her. Rebecca was on a last minute business visit and Parker had just spent a couple of days with her.

''He's told me all about your vacation and he's keeping secrets. He won't speak to me 's also been rude.'' Rebecca had been quite shocked at the change in her son.

'' He's growing up Rebecca. He is more difficult now.'' Booth felt the pressure as Rebecca's eyes bore into him.

''Not helped by the influence of his older brother. Honestly Seeley you need to get some control. That boy walks all over you.'' Rebecca was upset.

''Its complicated Rebecca'' Booth echoed his words to Russ.

''Is it Seeley? I don't believe that. From what I'm getting from Parker, it sounds quite simple to me. You've lost control and you know it. What is Mason's field?'' Rebecca blind sided him.

''I don't know.'' Booth was not enjoying this.

''Well, Parker slipped up and told me all about firecrackers and kids partying. He thought it was really exciting but he begged me to keep it a secret. Does that sound like a place for a seven year old to hang out? Do you want Parker to become a liar as well.''

Rebecca felt some sympathy for Booth and was prepared to give him a break. She needed some assurances that this was all going to stop, she had to think of her own child's welfare.

''No Rebecca. It doesn't and I will make sure nothing like this happens again. You have to trust me. I would never put Parker in danger you know that.'' Booth felt desperate, the last thing he wanted was to lose Parker.

''Yes I do know that. You are a wonderful father but you are not following your instincts here. Go with them, you know how to deal with this really. You are the most preceptive man I know but you are not thinking rationally. Why? I don't understand.'' Rebecca felt for him, she really did but she was worried.

''I am but I just wanted to have a better relationship with Jake that was all.'' Booth tried to explain and failed.

''He doesn't need a friend Seeley. He seems to have plenty of those. He needs a father and so does Parker. You need to go home and be that. Jake is going to land in real trouble if you don't and I don't want Parker involved do you?'' Rebecca backed up Russ' interpretation and Booth knew they were all right. He needed some guidance and he had a good idea where he might get that.

''I will do anything to protect Parker, you do not need to worry okay? I will sort this out. Please don't...'' Booth didn't even want to say it.

''I'm not going to is better off here and I trust you. But please don't make me regret that decision.I have to go, my plane leaves soon. I'll call Parker tomorrow.'' Rebecca stood up and kissed Booth on the cheek.

''Seeley, you are a good dad please remember that. Look after yourself.'' Rebecca waved and left a very thoughtful Booth staring after her. He lifted the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Father, thank you for seeing me.'' Booth greeted his priest with a smile. Father Paul had helped Booth with much of his residual remorse from his sniper past and Booth trusted him. He was an older priest but not old school by any stretch of the imagination.

''Seeley, you look worried. Come and sit. Coffee?'' Father Paul poured as he spoke.

''What can I do for you?'' Father Paul smiled and Booth poured his heart out.

''Oh dear. That's quite a story. You've had a lot to deal with. You should have come to me before Seeley.I'm always here you know that.'' Father Paul patted his parishoners hand.

''Everyone seems to know best though don't they? Maybe you've had too much advice. There seems to be too many people in this relationship with your son. It should really only be him and you.'' Father Paul frowned.

''I don't know what to do Father, I really don't. I've made a promise to Rebecca and I'm not sure I can keep it.'' Booth sounded defeated.

''Maybe I should send him away to school.'' Booth really was desperate.

''I really don't think that's necessary do you?'' Father Paul sat forward.

''Isn't it?'' Booth wasn't so sure.

''No, it isn't and it wouldn't help. It would make it worse. Much of this is very normal, it just feels abnormal because of your ununsual family dynamic. There's alot in the mix need to establish a normal family pattern and put the past away. Rebecca is right, your boys need a father and they have one. He's a good man and they are very lucky.'' Father Paul could see that Booth had a crisis of confidence more than anything.

''What is the core of this problem do you think?'' Father Paul cut to the chase.

''My son won't follow rules and he is wild. He's leading his brother and I'm a terrible father.'' Booth said miserably.

''That is not true otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here. Lets get back to basics here. Your teenage son is acting out and nothing you do makes a difference am I right?'' Booth nodded.

''It's the same with most people but few care as much as you just have strong willed and independent children,that is not surprising. Look at their father. There is much to be admired about those qualities, they will make good men.'' Father Paul smiled at Booth's face.

''They will, just like you are a good man and you have to remember that. You are worried that Jake is a bad kid because everyone keeps telling you he is and it's not true. You are right, you need to get back some control but you have been told that is a bad thing. Makes you a bad man but we are not talking about an equal power relationship here. Jake is not ready for that, that will happen as he gets older. You will relinquish control as he grows and before you know it he's standing on his own two feet but not yet. He's not mature enough to take on that role. Think back to how simple it was when Jake first came to you when it was just you and him before everyone else interferred.'' Father Paul paused.

''I knew what I was doing then.'' Booth tried, he really did.

''Until his mother appeared. You told him what you expected and he responded. If he didn't, you corrected him. It's not rocket science. Just be clear and firm. Tell him what will happen if he misbehaves and keep to it.''

''I've tried that and it didn't work.'' Booth could hear Gordon's words in Father Pauls.

''It's a process. It takes time and you have to be patient. Parker complicates things but make it clear to Jake that until he proves he is responsible that Parker can't go out with him. It will provide motivation. Play your cards right and you will have a very clean house.'' Father Paul joked and Booth laughed.

''Everyone seems to think he needs a spanking but I tried that.'' Booth felt that he was being put under pressure from all sides.

''Well, that's easy for them to say. They don't have to do it and carry the guilt afterwards do they?'' Father Paul stated.

Booth looked at him in surprise.

''The church is changing Seeley. I don't believe in hitting kids. At best it teaches them nothing worthwhile and at worst it damages your bond with them. How do you feel about it?'' Father Paul was blunt.

''I'm not comfortable with it. I never have been but it was what my father did so I just went that way.'' Booth shrugged.

''You're right to feel like that. Don't blame yourself, many parents fall into that trap. You've learnt from it so don't be so hard on yourself. Follow your heart Seeley. It's a good heart.'' Father Paul patted Booth on the back and Booth stood up.

''I have to go back to work. Thank you Father, you've helped.'' Booth shook his hand and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was kicking a ball around the garden when he realised Russ was watching him. His mom and dad were working as usual. Jake had avoided any further conversations with them and he was looking forward to Friday.

''You're pretty good at that aren't you? Not that I know much about soccer.'' Russ said with a shrug.

''Football, the rest of the world calls it football.'' Jake flicked the ball over his head and looked at his uncle suspiciously.

''What do you want?'' Jake said rudely and Russ baulked.

''You shouldn't speak to adults like that. You should show some respect.'' Russ sounded like the straight blue collar guy he was.

''Whatever. Its not really anything to do with you is it?'' Jake didn't take the advice.

''If you were my kid, I would kick your butt for speaking to me like that and I still might so I'd watch your mouth.'' Russ said and it was Jake's turn to baulk.

''What do you want Russ?'' Jake still didn't get the message.

''Uncle Russ to you.'' Russ got up and grabbed the ball. He stood with it under his arm and gave his nephew a challenging glare.

''You are not my uncle, my father is just married to your sister. That does not make you my uncle. You're just some guy.'' Jake spoke with a defiance he didn't feel.

''Right, take some advice from just some guy then. My sister loves you and treats you like her own son. I am pissed off with the way that you treat them, both of them and I can be a real hard ass when I'm pissed off. I've been in a jail and a little kid like you is no problem for me. If my sister would let me, I would make sure that you showed some respect and I still might. '' The threat was clear and Jake didn't reply. There was a silence.

''You wouldn't dare and we both know it.'' Jake said uncertainly.

''Are you sure?'' Russ took a step towards the boy. Jake looked less than sure.

''Good, now I've got your attention. You are a lucky kid, such a lucky kid and you need to know that. You are upsetting two of the people I care most about in the world so fix it otherwise I'll straighten you out. Enjoy your game.'' Russ threw the ball back and walked back into the house. Jake watched him go and he took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do now and it wasn't a prospect that he was looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Booth left the lab in a sombre mood. They had cracked the case and it had been traumatic. It was her science teacher and there was nothing worse than finding out that the people who were trusted with kids had abused that trust. They had arrested him and Booth was going to conduct the interview the next morning. They had the weapons thanks to Zack, a kitchen knife and a hand vice used to move tracks. His background check had revealed that he was a former railway worker before retraining as a teacher. It had been easy from then onwards.

''Seeley, have you noticed anything odd about Abi?'' Bones asked as she climbed into the car.

''What apart from the ever present sneer and the constant cloud of misery that hangs over her.'' Booth joked.

''Stop it. I'm worried about this. How must that girl have felt keeping that to herself with no support? If someone had noticed, she may never have ended up dead.'' Bones had tried to tell herself it was ridiculous but she couldn't shake the thought.

''What does that have to do with Abi?'' Booth was clueless for a moment and then he looked at Bones in realisation.

''You're kidding. You don't think. Oh God, that would be a mess.'' Booth gripped the wheel.

''Get out of the way you idiot!.'' He shouted as a station wagon did a U Turn in the road in front of him.

''Why do they let any jackass have a license.'' He said to himself.

''Seeley, can you slow down please.'' Bones gripped the side of her seat in fear.

''Sorry, it was just what you said. Have you spoken to Russ?'' Booth span the wheel and screeched around the corner.

''I am not speaking to you whilst you're driving like a lunatic.'' Bones snapped and Booth slowed down.

''I can't, he's so happy. This is the last thing they need. I'm probably wrong.'' Bones tried to convince herself and half succeeded.

''You should tell him Tempe. She's very young and we have just seen what can happen. Russ is alot stronger than you think you know. He's very concerned about doing the right thing by Abi. He spoke to me about it.'' Booth tried to persuade her.

''Not yet. I'm not sure. I am going to wait until I am sure.'' She said finally and Booth shrugged.

''Okay Tempe. It's your call.'' Booth fell silent.

''Where did you go earlier?'' Bones asked suddenly.

''To see Father Paul.'' Booth said quietly and Bones looked at him with a hurt expression.

''Why? What couldn't you talk to me about? I'm supposed to be your wife.'' She folded her arms and stared sulkily out of the window.

''It was about Jake. I wanted an outsider's point of view Tempe. You're too involved and I'm pretty sure I know what you think.'' He started to speed up again.

''So you think but it isn't true.'' Bones protested.

''You want me to talk to him and then talk some more. I'm kinda sick of that not working so I thought I'd ask someone else what they thought. Rebecca came to see me and gave me a not very subtle threat about Parker so I have to do something now.'' Booth didn't look at her.

''He hasn't done anything wrong.'' She said quite reasonably.

''You're sure about that are you? What about the smoking, drinking and the constant lying?'' Booth looked at her this time and she blushed.

''I can guess what the good Father said.'' She retorted grumpily.

''Well, you're half right. Why do you just assume the worse about the church? Father Paul is a good guy, you'd like him. You are a bigot you know. You just think you know what he'd say but he made a lot of sense.'' Booth laughed at her appalled expression.

''You are. You think you've got the church all figured out but you haven't. You just speak out of prejudice.'' Booth was spoiling for an argument.

''Seeley, I am not going to fight with you about this. You have your beliefs and I have mine. I thought that we agreed to disagree a long time ago.'' Bones was tired and decided not to rise to the bait. Booth shrugged and there was an uncomfortable silence.

''So what did he say?'' Bones' curiousity got the better of her.

''Now you're interested.'' Booth didn't carry on.

''Yes alright. I am interested.'' She admitted.

''He told me to follow my heart and instincts.'' Booth answered simply.

''Oh. What does that mean exactly?'' Bones was none the wiser.

''It means that I make Jake behave in any way that I feel might work, I think.'' Booth wasn't actually sure what he was going to do but Bones scrutiny was annoying him.

''I still don't know what that means.'' Bones was pissed off now. She felt like Booth was talking in riddles.

''Neither do I really but I am going to just go with my gut this time but I am not ignoring it any more. Hoping all this will go away is not working. Which is what we've been doing isn't it?'' Booth glanced at Bones and she nodded.

''Yes, I guess it is.'' She was honest.

''So just support me whatever way I handle it. If you disagree with me then tell me afterwards and we'll talk it through then. Deal.'' Booth pulled into the drive.

''Okay, but don't be too hard.'' Bones made one suggestion.

''Tempe, please. That's the problem, everytime I try to do something you call me on it. It's not good and we are not being consistant. Please Tempe, trust me. I am a cop you know.'' Booth smiled.

''That's not true. I supported you at the lake.'' Bones was defensive.

''That was only because of Isobel. You went way over the top through panic. I will not do anything you disapprove of, I promise. I know how you feel about hitting kids and I agree with you. That is not what I have in mind.'' Booth took her hand and she nodded.

''Good because I can't condone that and I won't.'' She said firmly.

''I know Tempe. Come on, we've got some downtime before the kids get back. Let's enjoy it. We've broken the case. I think we deserve some us time don't you?'' Booth raised his eyebrows suggestively.

''Seeley Booth. You never think of anything else do you?'' She climbed from the car.

''Not if I can help it. No.'' He said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was quiet, Russ and Amy had taken all the children to the zoo.

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of computer games and DVDs sitting in front of him.

''Hey kiddo. I thought you were at the Zoo.'' Booth looked at the pile with a sinking feeling. This did not look good, had Jake been stealing again? Booth swallowed the anger, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. He tried to draw some strength from Father Paul.

Bones was standing at the counter and looked at Booth with a dismayed face. This was a little too soon after their chat but it was a done deal now.

''Okay, so what's the story?'' Booth fronted up as Bones started to make coffee.

''I didn't want to go to the zoo and I need to speak to you. Russ thought it was a good idea. Uncle Russ I mean.'' Jake corrected himself.

''Oh right.'' Booth knew that Russ was less than happy with Jake and he wondered what he had done to force this little chat. He decided he didn't want to know.

''My mum brought them for me.'' Jake said quietly. He indicated the pile.

''Your mother. When did you see your mother?'' Bones sounded alarmed. Alison was a constant threat to her position as Jake's mom.

''On Monday. She picked me up from camp. I shouldn't have gone with her and I should have told you. I'm sorry.'' Jake confessed all and Booth was impressed. Russ was good and whatever he'd done was fine with Booth despite his words to his wife.

''Yes you should. You are not allowed to see your mom unless we say so. You know that.'' Booth sat down and Jake nodded miserably.

''I know but I'm telling you now aren't I?'' Jake was defensive but Booth couldn't let that go.

''Not soon enough. You are a liar and you are going to stop it.'' He said and Jake reddened. Booth was going to follow his instincts as he told Bones.

''I love you mom but I want to see her. I'm sorry but she is my mum and I can't help it.'' Jake was brave for once.

''I know Jake but we are trying to protect you. Alison has problems you know that.'' Bone said the right thing despite the hurt she felt at Jake's words.

''I know but she's okay at the moment. I'm telling you so that you can decide if it's okay. I like that you are looking after me. I need that, I'm only a kid you know.'' Jake made a joke and the adults exchanged a smile.

''You've done the right thing Jake, thank you. Mom and I need to talk about this so we'll get back to you okay? I will also let you know what we're going to do about the lying.'' Booth was done letting things go, it was mixed messages and consistancy was the answer.

''Well, now I need to tell you about Parker.'' Jake said miserably with a fearful glance at Booth.

''Mmmm, at last.'' Bones sat next to her husband and took his hand.

''He was going somewhere that I took him and I shouldn't have. It was wrong but I looked after him. I won't ever take him again, I promise.'' Jake spoke very hesistantly.

''Mason's Field.'' Booth said sharply and Jake looked at him with that frightened look. Booth hardened his heart, enough was enough.

''Yes, you are busted about that. So that's yet another thing we have to deal with.'' Booth said grimly. Bones watched her husband and realised that she needed to step aside just as he'd asked.

''It's our place. Somewhere we hang.'' Jake tried to justify himself.

''Where you do things you shouldn't right?''Booth sounded angry, he didn't hide it but he did control it. This was the right thing to do.

''I can't tell you where it is but I promise that I won't take Parker again.'' Jake did the best he could without betraying his friends.

''And what about you?'' Booth said and Jake looked at him in surprise.

''What about me?'' Jake was confused.

''You seem to think that our only concern is Parker. Did you not listen to me at all?'' Booth was trying to stay calm.

''You do not go there again. If you do then you will be grounded and there will be chores, lots of them.'' Booth was on a roll. He let himself off his self imposed leash.

''I will try but everyone goes there. I won't do anything dangerous. I've quit smoking and I won't drink either. It's just where we go'' Jake offered a compromise but Booth shook his head.

''No, you don't go there again. Its not up for discussion.'' Booth gave Jake a glare and he dropped his head. This was old school and he didn't know what to say.

''Parker does not go anywhere with you until you earn some trust. I am not talking about it, I'm just telling you so be told.'' Booth added.

''Okay, what did you have raw meat for breakfast or something?'' Jake tried to make a joke.

''Don't speak to me like that. This is how it has to be and it's your own fault so don't complain.'' Booth was being harsh but it felt right. Jake blinked and nodded.

''Okay.''

''Good. I am done being understanding and nice about all of this. You are a kid, my kid and we have rules which you have disregarded so I have no choice.'' Booth handed some responsibility back to Jake.

''In life there are consequences to actions, you need to learn that. Wise up and we will all be much happier including you.'' Booth kept going.

''Okay dad. I get it.'' Jake wanted this to stop.

''Do you? I don't think so. This is between you and I. I am your father and I am telling you so listen.'' Booth waited.

''Alright.'' Jake sounded pissed off.

''Listen to me. This is not like all the other times. I mean this.'' Booth lifted Jake's chin with his hand.

''Yes dad. I think I'm getting that.'' Jake sniffed and Booth softened slightly.

''Jakob. No drinking and smoking, that's a complete given. You will get into trouble if you do those things. Got it?'' Booth just needed to make the point.

''I've got it dad.'' Jake agreed. Booth looked at him for a second with a final warning.

''I don't know whether I should ask but my mum has tickets for The Foos on Friday. Can I go please?'' Jake pleaded.

''Please.'' He added for good measure.

''No you can't. You don't deserve it and don't ask again.'' Bones tried to protest but stopped when Booth glanced at her.

''Alright.'' Jake knew that his dad meant it and he could see that he didn't really deserve it himself.

''I'm going to play football.'' Jake stood up.

''No you're not. You are going upstairs and you are going to clean your room.'' Booth said firmly and Jake looked at Bones. It normally worked but not this time. Bones kept her side of the deal as she could see Booth was keeping his.

''Go on Jake. You heard your dad.'' She said so Jake went.

''Seeley, I know what we said but you were very hard can't he go to the concert? He loves that band.'' Bones said faintly.

''That's the point isn't it? Use the things he cares about, it has to matter to him to be effective. I don't like saying no but I have to. He's on the edge and it's my duty to pull him back. He's a good kid and he needs reminding of that sometimes is all. '' Booth went over and took her by the waist.

''Please support me. I'm not shutting you out. I need your input here but that was the right thing to do. Trust me.'' He kissed her cheek and she nodded.

''Okay, I trust you. I always do you know that.'' Bones could see the determination in her husband's eye and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came and the case was done and dusted. They deserved a night out and everyone was looking forward to it. Wendy proved so capable that Bones had virtually returned to work already.

''Do you think Jake will be okay with Marie?'' Bones jumped on one foot as she tried to put her shoe on.

''Yes Tempe. He will be fine.'' Booth zipped up her dress and whistled.

''You look hot Doctor Brennan.'' He said grabbing her.

''Agent Booth not now. Your timing sucks you know.'' Bones pushed him off and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress sense had improved beyond recognition and she had to admit she looked good for a mother of two. Her baby weight was almost gone, breastfeeding was great for that.

''Come on Tempe we'll be late.'' Booth handed her, her purse. Unbeknownst to Russ and Amy, they were having dinner at a top restaurant down town whilst the kids were cared for at Angela's by a nanny. It was a surprise, a celebration and Bones wanted to really treat them.

''Come on. We need to go. Behave.'' Booth pointed at Jake.

''Always do dad, you know that.'' Jake said cheekily and Booth rolled his eyes.

''No you really have to behave not just pretend to. No TV, computers or video games.'' Booth said to Marie who nodded.

Parker looked at Jake for signs of anger but Jake winked at him. Jake was at last taking responsibility for himself so he had not taken it out on Parker. The younger boy was relieved and he smiled back happily.

''We are going to be late.'' Booth waved everyone out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tempe, this place is out of this world.'' Russ whistled as he looked around.

''I'm glad you like it. We thought you deserved it, a belated wedding celebration.'' Bones smiled happily at her brother's delight.

''It's lovely. Thank you Temperance.'' Amy was equally as impressed.

''Champagne all round I think.'' Booth said as the waiter handed around the flutes.

''To Russ and Amy. Welcome to the family.'' Booth gave the toast as they all raised their glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

Russ and Amy looked across the table at each other. An envelope sat between them. It had come that morning.

''Honey, whatever it says. We will handle it together. Trust me.'' Russ reached out his hand and Amy took it.

''I know but…'' Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. She picked up the envelope and tore it open. She looked up at her husband with tears rushing down her face and shook her head.

''Oh Russ. No, it's not fair. Why us?'' She wailed as Russ rushed around the table to embrace her.

''Ssssh, it's okay. There are things we can do. You know that. Please honey. This is not the end of it just the start.'' He tried to calm her but she was hysterical. He picked up the letter and read it before throwing it down. There was the sound of talking before Booth and Bones came through the door. Bones was holding Sarah and Booth set Nate down. He ran over to a box of toys and grabbed a pair of dinosaurs from the top.

''Raaaah. Raaaah.'' Nate made the roaring sound and dropped onto his stomach. The creatures were soon locked in battle. Russ and Amy watched him intensely.

''I'm so sorry Russ. I wanted you to have a son.'' Amy whispered to Russ who was still holding her.

''Honey, I am so happy with the girls, you know that.'' He tried to reassure her.

Booth and Bones watched them, there was obviously a problem and Bones rushed forward after handing Sarah to Booth.

''What's the matter?'' She said and Russ handed her the letter.

''We didn't say anything. We weren't sure.'' He explained.

''Oh Amy. I'm sorry but they can treat blocked fallopian tubes. Surely, the doctor told you that.'' She said after glancing up from the words.

''I know but it doesn't always work. I just don't know if I can go through all that plus we need to consider IVF sooner rather than later because of my age.'' Amy was calmer.

''Well we need to look into all of that. I can help, you know I can.'' Bones was comfortable with this, it was science.

''We'll help you any way we can.'' Booth reinforced Bones' words.

''Thanks guys. That means a lot.'' Russ smiled at them and went back to comforting his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stood at the door and frowned. He wasn't sure exactly what the adults were talking about but it was to do with babies he knew that. He was pretty sure Amy couldn't have any and he was struck by the irony. Amy wanted a baby and Abi had one she didn't want.

Abi appeared at the top of the stairs, she looked pale and drawn.

''Are you okay?'' Jake asked anxiously as she walked down towards him.

''No, I don't think I ever will be again.'' Abi sniffed, she always seemed to be on the verge of tears these days.

''It's alright Abi. It'll work out.'' Jake put his arm around her and she nodded.

''You're such a baby Jake but a cute one.'' She accepted his comfort.

They turned and walked into the family room. They were suddenly aware that the adults in the room were all watching them. Jake dropped his arm hurriedly and blushed.

Booth frowned, it was not what he wanted to see. It worried him, they seemed so close but they hardly knew each other. There was an uncomfortable silence which Abi broke.

''Oh get real. He's a child.'' Abi laughed at them. She had recovered from her tears, she was a great actress.

''Hey, no I'm not.'' Jake protested as he went to the fridge and took a gulp from a juice carton. He clicked on the TV as he sat up on the counter.

''Right, because you are acting real mature right now. That is a disgusting habit.'' Abi laughed and took the carton from him. She took a drink and handed it back.

''So you love me enough to share my germs huh? Would you share my gum as well?'' Jake teased her and she nodded.

''Of course.'' She pecked him on the cheek. None of the adults moved or spoke. Booth finally broke the tension. He was aware that they were playing them and it reassured him.

''Very cute. You make a great couple.'' He said wryly and Bones looked at him in horror.

''They are playing us. Don't fall for it.'' He said as he walked over to Jake.

''Stop doing this. We can't afford it and get off the counter.'' Booth took the carton and gave Jake a push. Booth poured the juice into the sink.

''That is just stupid. Why couldn't I drink it rather than waste it?'' He protested as he jumped down.

''Because I want you to stop doing it. Use a glass next time. You guys need to scoot. We want to talk. Get some breakfast and disappear.'' Booth poured some coffee for everyone.

''Can I go out?'' Jake took the initiative although he thought there was little chance. Booth thought about it for a minute, Jake had not mentioned the concert again but Booth knew it meant alot to him so he thought it was time to give a little.

''Yes you can but be careful. Go to the movies or something but remember what we talked about.Take your cell and be home by six.'' Booth wanted the older kids out of the way.

''Want to come with?'' Jake spoke to Abi who nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Don't you think you should tell your sister? What if something goes wrong?'' Jess asked drinking her milkshake. They were outside a burger bar down town, sitting on the picnic tables. Jake had refused to go to the field, he was going to try and Jess understood.They looked like normal kids hanging together on a sunny day apart from the fact that Abi was crying again.

''I really think you need to tell someone, please Abi. You can't deal with this on your own.'' Jess was begging.

Jake felt the same as Jess but his nagging all week just fell on deaf ears.

''I have you guys.'' Abi bit into a burger and then threw it away in disgust.

''We can't help you Abi. This is too much for us to handle alone.We need grown ups, this is grown up stuff. You know that.'' Jess sounded exactly what she was, a scared fourteen year old girl. Jake didn't correct her, she was speaking the truth. Jake wanted his dad at that moment, Jake knew he would know what to do.

''I used to love burgers. I hate this baby, I can't even eat my favourite stuff anymore.'' She gulped her soda to remove the taste.

Jess and Jake looked at each other.

''That's not true is it? Not if you think of it as a baby.'' Jess said nervously.

''You don't understand. I can't, my sister has Hayley and she is so happy with Russ.I'll ruin everything. She'll hate me.'' Abi began to cry even harder. Jake watched helplessly as Jess hugged the weeping girl.

''Alright Abi. You're right. We don't understand. This is your decision not anyone else's.'' Jess tried her best.

She looked at Jake for help and he held his hands up. He'd tried but he was running out of ideas.

''There's something you should know. I don't think Amy can have any more kids. I heard them talking this morning.'' Jake thought it might help but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It made Abi angry

''Oh God so she really wants to see me getting all big and producing a screaming baby then doesn't she?'' Abi stormed away. Jess gave Jake a withering look.

''You are so dense. Couldn't you have kept that to yourself?'' She said before rushing after Abi.

''What? I'm sorry. I thought it would help but I was obviously wrong.'' He said to himself before eating the rest of Abi's burger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abi ran up to her room as soon as they came in. Jake threw himself into a chair and stared grumpily at the TV. Abi had been inconsolable most of the day and it was depressing. Jake made a decision which he was sure would make Abi hate him but he had to, it was the right thing to do.

''Can I watch the TV?'' He said picking up the remote.

''No, I want some peace.'' Booth said from the couch where he was reading the paper. There was the sound of kids screaming from the pool outside as he spoke.

Jake looked at his dad in bemusement.

''That's a good sound.'' Booth said caustically.

''Hey Honey. Did you have a good time? I fired up the grill, Seeley.'' Bones spoke as she came in from the garden.

''Right.'' Booth put his paper down and went to help his wife in the kitchen.

''Uuuum, mom. Does weed hurt babies? You know before they're born if the mother smokes it.'' Jake asked despite his misgivings because it was bothering him so much. He also knew he would have to tell the whole truth but he'd decided he could live with that. The effect his words had was quite comical. Both his parents just stopped and looked at him with their mouths open.

''Weed, why would you ask about weed?'' Booth was incredulous and not a little scared by the question. Bones said nothing, the thought that she had the previous week coming back with a vengeance.

''School project. Forget it, I'll look it up on the internet.'' Jake tried to back track.

''No way, you can't ask us about weed and then tell us to forget it.'' Booth put down the plate in his hand and started over towards his son. Bones stopped him with her hand.

''Jake honey. Do you know someone who is pregnant?'' She asked walking over and crouching down in front of him. Booth began to understand.

''No, I just wondered that's all.'' He shook his head but didn't meet her eyes.

''Jake, if you know someone in trouble then you have to tell me because they need help. So just tell me.'' Bones took his hand and he looked at her finally. Bones knew but she needed him to tell her.

''Abi. She's pregnant and she's going to have an abortion on Monday.'' He said the words very softly. Bones had been right, she'd seen it in Abi's gait but had chosen to blank it out.

There was a gasp from the door and Bones looked up to see Russ with a look of shock on his face.

''Russ, stop and think for a minute. Don't rush in. She's young and frightened.'' Bones stood and moved towards her brother. He let her guide him to the table.

''How long have you known?'' Booth asked Jake who was looking like he was about to run.

''Since they got here. She told me the first night. We were smoking together.'' Jake answered truthfully. He thought about editing the truth but it seemed pointless now.

''Not weed. You weren't smoking weed?'' Booth just could not believe it and in his house.

''No but Abi was. Will that hurt the baby? I tried to tell her.'' Jake sounded worried and looked at Bones.

''It depends how much. Does she do it often?'' Bones was so calm, it was helping to keep a lid on the atmosphere in the room. Booth was staring at Jake like he had grown an extra head.

''I've only seen her twice.'' Jake looked at the floor in an attempt to avoid his father's eyes.

''With the proper care now she will be fine and the chances are very small that the baby has been harmed but she has to stop immediately.'' Bones tried to reassure Russ who looked dazed but he nodded his understanding.

''You should have told us straight away Jake.'' Booth was very unhappy with his son's role in this. Jake sniffed, he was being interrogated by three adults and the tears sprang to his eyes.

''I didn't know how. I tried to get her to tell someone but she just wouldn't.'' He said in a faltering voice. Booth decided to back off, this was a tricky situation for the adults let alone a kid.

''What about the boy?'' Russ asked suddenly.

''I don't know but I think he's a man. He gave her money.'' Jake understood the difference that made and wanted to protect Abi.

''I'm going to kill the son of a bitch.'' Russ shouted and Jake flinched.

''It's okay Jake. Russ is just mad. He doesn't mean it.'' Booth said with a warning glance at Russ. Russ made an effort to calm down.

''Tell us the rest Honey.'' Bones supported Booth. They had gone into work mode, this was about getting as much information as possible.

''I don't think she wants to, you know get rid of it but she doesn't know what else to do. She said that you have too many problems already and that Amy would hate her.'' Jake wanted to help so he carried on.

''Amy would never hate her.'' Russ looked shaken to the core.

''It's what she thinks. I don't think she's all that together. She cries alot.'' Jake shrugged.

''She can have the baby and we'll help raise it. There's no question.'' Russ said stiffly.

''I don't think that's up to you.'' Jake said back.

''Jakob. Don't speak to your uncle like that.'' Booth stopped any escalation in its tracks.

''Sorry, but it isn't.'' Jake sulked.

''You should have told us.'' Bones said to him again and that pulled him up.This wasn't about him.

''That's all I know. You're going to have to ask Abi the rest. Sorry.'' Jake looked miserable, he wiped his eyes.

''Jake, go outside.'' Booth said quietly. Jake stood up. Booth gave him a one armed hug and kissed his head.

''Good boy. Don't worry,you did the right thing. This'll work out.'' He said and Jake nodded before going outside.

''Oh God. This is a nightmare.'' Russ put his head in his arms.

''No it isn't. It happens and now we have to deal with it.'' Bones sounded so in control and Booth looked at his wife with complete pride.

''You need to tell Amy.'' Bones went towards the yard.

''I can't Tempe. It will break her heart.'' Russ looked at his sister with anguished eyes.

''Russ, you can cope with this. I know you can. You've changed, you are a man now and you can do this.'' Bones smiled encouragingly as Russ nodded.

''I'll send Amy in.'' Bones said as she went into the yard.

''I'll give you some space.'' Booth squeezed Russ' shoulder before following Bones.

''What's the matter Russ? Tempe says you want to speak to me.'' Amy looked worried.

''Come and sit down. I have to tell you something.'' Amy sat down and took his hand.

''Abi's pregnant.'' Amy went white and then her face crumbled.

''Why didn't she tell me? Oh my poor baby, she must be so frightened. I knew there was something wrong with her. It's that son of a bitch Charlie. I'll kill him but first I need to make sure she knows that we'll look after her. My poor little sister.'' Amy went from distress to anger and back again. Russ realised at that moment that his wife was a tough and strong woman. They could face any problems together and they would always survive.

''Come on. We'll do it together and then we need to find a house. I think it's going to need a nursery.'' Russ kissed his wife and they went up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What do you want to do about Jake?'' Bones asked yet again. Booth laughed, he couldn't help it.

''He did tell us in the end and I'm not sure he did much wrong so we'll just talk it over, I guess. He might have learnt something, you never know.Might stop me becoming a grandpa anytime soon.'' Booth shrugged. Bones made a face, she could never imagine being a Granny.

Jake was sitting on the edge of the pool watching the other kids.

''I think we should be quite proud of him. He supported Abi but told the truth when it mattered. She put him in a difficult position you know.'' Bones reflected.

''Yes, I think you're right. He did the right thing and it must have been tough.'' Booth could see that.

''I think my brother has finally grown up and they're going to make it. You can just see it.'' Bones felt happy despite her trepidation for the future.

''Buster's cold.'' Parker came onto the patio holding Nate's hand.

''Come on you. I need a cuddle.'' Bones swept the sturdy toddler up in her arms and tickled him. He chuckled and kicked to get down but Bones kept hold.

''You're all wet like a slippery fish.'' She said giggling and blowing a raspberry on his tummy.

''I'm starved dad. Can we eat soon?'' Parker wrapped a towel around himself and sat on Booth's lap.

''Yeah, in a minute bub.'' Booth hugged him and enjoyed the closeness. He wanted to stay like that for a while.

''Can I go in the pool please? It's really hot.'' Jake sat on a chair and looked longingly at the water.

''Later okay? We'll all go in together. Even mom.'' Booth teased Bones who didn't really like the pool.

''Can we play basketball in the pool?'' Parker pleaded.

''Dad cheats at basketball Parks. You know that.'' Jake made a face as Booth tried to look innocent.

''Yeah, you do. Jake's right. You do cheat.We'll beat him this time though won't we Jake?'' Parker held his knuckles out and Jake knocked them. They were tight and always would be.

Sarah began to whimper from her crib and Jake stood up. He picked her up and sat down.

''Hey sausage. It's hot isn't it?'' He said kissing her.

Booth and Bones looked at each other and around at this family that they had created together. It had its problems but it was definately a soft place to land and what they had both been waiting for their whole lives.

''We're going to be okay now. I know we are. There is nothing else that can possibly go wrong.'' She said.

''Touch wood, Tempe.'' Booth warned.

''I don't believe in superstition you know that.'' She said nonchalantly.

''Oh alright. Just in case.'' She touched the table in response to his raised eyebrows and they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting

Zach stared at his wife in horror.

''What now? Its three am where am I going to get ice cream in the middle of the night?''

''Zach please. I've got such bad heart burn and only ice cream will help. Pleeeeease.'' Paula was whining and Zack wished it was the first time he had heard that tone of voice from her but it most definitely wasn't.

''Can't you take some Peptobismol?''Zack suggested feebly although he was already half dressed.

''No, that might hurt the baby.'' Paula was dismissive and huffed slightly.

''I think…'' The words died on his lips as he saw the look in her eye.

''Okay, okay. Ice cream. I'll get ice cream.'' Zack stood up and started for the door.

''Phish food, that works best.'' Paula called after him.

''What so only that flavour will work? Isn't it too early for heart burn?'' Zack snapped and Paula looked so shocked, Zack almost laughed.

''Just because your stupid books say that doesn't mean its right. I've got heart burn and ice cream helps.'' Paula crossed her arms and glowered at him.

''Maybe if you didn't eat crap it wouldn't happen.'' The words came from nowhere and Zack felt like it was someone else speaking. Hodgins would find it very funny, Zack Addy losing his temper. Zack could see Jack's chortling in his head.

''Are you saying that I'm fat? You are aren't you? You think I'm fat don't you?'' Paula wailed and Zack was incredulous.

''What does that have to do with it? I didn't say that. I just meant that you…'' Zack stopped, an unfamiliar voice warning him that he needed to shut up.

''Get out! Don't bother with my ice cream. I ask you to do one little thing for me and it's too much. I'm carrying your child you know and you just don't seem to give a damn. I don't need a husband who thinks I'm fat.'' Paula burst into tears and Zack just stared at her helplessly.

''Paula, I don't think you're fat but I do think that you are over reacting.'' It was Zack's detached lab voice and made Paula even more angry. She threw a pillow at him.

''Get out. Sleep some place else. I don't care.'' She shouted and Zack cringed.

''You are being hysterical. I'll sleep in the guest room. Goodnight.'' Zack grabbed the pillow and walked out of the room leaving his wife crying in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I can't go. I don't want to. He abandoned me. Why should I support him? He's a murderer and a thief.'' Bones shook her head and looked at her brother with venom in her eyes. The afternoon at home to finish paperwork was not working out how she had planned. They had been arguing about this for a week now.

''I guess he thought that you had forgiven him what with visiting and writing to him.'' Russ tried to justify his request.

''It represents a conflict of interests. I worked on Delaney. I'm going to have to testify against him.'' Bones spat the words out.

''You aren't. Zack is going to do it. The judge won't allow it any other way.'' Booth said quietly.

''Thanks for the support.'' Bones turned on her husband.

''Tempe, you need to accept that your father loves you.'' Booth moved towards her but she stepped back.

''He is a terrible father and he doesn't deserve any more of my time.'' Bones said the words to convince her as well as the two men looking at her with doubting eyes.

''That may be true Tempe but you need to do this for yourself not him.'' Booth tried to soothe his wife but that only inflamed her even more.

''You don't know how I feel. You had a normal family, you have no idea.'' Bones had lost any hope of rational thought about this issue.

''Tempe, he needs you.'' Russ pleaded.

''Needs me! When I needed him he was nowhere to be seen and neither were you. Fifteen years and then he comes back. How am I supposed to deal with that? He tells me he loves me. Does he even know the meaning of the word?'' Bones slammed a cabinet door and both men jumped. Russ looked at Booth for some help.

''He stayed for you Tempe, you know that.'' Booth spoke nervously.

Bones just stared coldly at him but he decided to carry on.

''You would do anything to protect our kids. He was protecting you. Your mother told you that, he didn't even want to leave you. He was trying to do the best he could.'' Booth was doing this for the woman he loved but it still felt wrong to be defending a felon.

Bones felt tears welling in her eyes and her own weakness angered her further. She gave Booth a death glare and stormed from the room. Russ threw his arms up and shook his head.

''Look Russ. She needs some time. She has been ignoring the idea of a trial and this is a shock for her.'' Booth tried to explain but Russ looked less than convinced.

''He's not as strong as he was. He needs Tempe's forgiveness. It's killing him.'' Russ walked towards the door.

''I have to go. Please talk to her Seeley. Our family needs to make its peace. It's important for all of us.'' Russ' weariness showed on his face.

''I know Russ. I'll try but Tempe is her own woman you know that. It's her decision not mine but I will try.'' Booth walked him to the door and patted his shoulder.

''Thanks Seeley. See you.'' Russ walked glumly down the drive towards his new house, five minutes walk away.

Booth came into the bedroom tentatively. Bones was folding clothes vigorously.

''I don't want to talk about it. I've made my mind up.'' She said without looking at Booth.

''Tempe, this is your chance for closure you know that. You have to do this.'' Booth tried to comfort her but she pushed him off as she had all week.

''Don't. I don't need any more therapy crap. I am not going to that court. He brutally murdered two people and I am in the business of putting people like that where they belong.'' She pulled open a drawer and began putting the neatly folded clothes away. She didn't raise her head as she spoke.

''You know that it's not as simple as that. He was protecting you and those people deserved to die. They were responsible for a lot of pain and hurt.'' Booth sat on the bed and watched her.

''He did not have the right and not in my name.'' She said bitterly.

Booth didn't reply.

''Anyway, why do you care? You're the one who was all noble and had to catch him in the line of duty. What's it to you.'' She lashed out and Booth tried not to let her words hurt him but they did.

''I did what I had to. You didn't want to let him go either remember?'' He defended his actions.

''He saved your life remember.'' She retorted instantly.

''Tempe, you are not thinking about this clearly.'' Booth was aware that Bones was veering all over the place. She didn't even seem to realise that she was defending her father at the same time as condemning him. She was obviously completely conflicted.

''Seeley, do not patronise me. I am not a child and I know my own mind.'' Bones face flushed in anger and her voice was getting louder and louder.

''Temperance, nobody is telling you what to do. We are trying to help you.'' Booth raised his voice as his patience began to wear thin. The noise of a baby crying echoed down the hall.

''Great you've woken Sarah up. Please just leave it Seeley. I am an adult and I have made up my mind. Can you go and get Buster from Russ' please?'' Bones walked from the room and Booth watched her go with a resigned expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why are they shouting again? All they ever do is fight.'' Parker looked at his older brother for some reassurance.

''I don't know Parks but don't worry about it. Grownups fight as well you know, just like you and your friends. Bones and Dad are always fighting. That's what they do.'' Jake took Parker's back pack and hung it up.

''Are you sure? Bones sounds mad.'' Parker blinked.

''Parks, its fine. They'll be all over each other again in an hour. Just chill and be cool.'' Jake smiled and Parker returned it hesitantly.

''Okay, they won't get a divorce will they?'' Parker looked at Jake with wide eyes.

''What? No, it's just a fight. Why would you think that?'' Jake was thrown by the question.

''Bailey's mom and dad are getting a divorce.'' Parker sniffed.

''Parks, Dad and Bones are not getting a divorce. I promise.'' The effect of Jake's words was lost as the sound of raised voices drifted down the stair well. Jake looked up and then gave Parker a grin.

''Tell you what. Let's go and get some ice cream.'' Jake took Parker's hand.

''We haven't had dinner and you're grounded.'' Parker pulled back.

''Don't worry. I can take the heat and you need some sugar to cheer you up.'' Jake waved away the protests and they left quietly.

They walked together down the street.

''Is school okay?'' Jake asked with a frown. Parker was quiet, he seemed off. There was a silence and then a sniff.

''Not really.'' Parker said softly.

''Why? Is someone picking on you?'' Jake bristled.

''Yes but if I say. Promise you won't tell.'' Parker stopped and spoke seriously.

''I've told you before Parker. Just hit a bully once and they leave you alone. You're tough and I know you can punch.'' Jake grimaced at many memories of their fights.

''It's a girl.'' Parker admitted with a blush.

''Oh.'' Jake understood, that was a problem.

''She keeps pinching me and she bit me look.'' Parker pulled his sleeve up and revealed a bite mark on the inside of his arm.

Jake whistled.

''Nasty. Did you tell someone?'' He looked at his brother who shook his head vigorously.

''I can't. Please don't tell anyone. Dad will go to school and everyone will call me a snitch.'' Parker panicked.

''I know Parks but that's bad. She can't do that. She hasn't got rabies has she?'' Jake grinned and Parker kicked him.

''No. You know her brother. He's in your grade.'' Parker offered the information.

''What's his name?'' Jake realised that he was going to have to sort this out. That meant one thing as that's how Jake dealt with most problems.

''Blake Harrison.'' Parker was happy that Jake asked.

''Blake, you are kidding. He's a complete geek. His sister probably bullies him. I can't hit him Parker. I'll kill him.'' Jake started to laugh but stopped when Parker's face fell.

''I'll make it stop Parks. Don't stress. Come on lets get some ice cream. Oh no.'' Jake noticed the car pull up.

''Mum, what are you doing here?'' Jake walked over to the car.

''I was passing through. Lucky or what?'' Alison popped her sunglasses on her head.

''That is so lame mum. This is not on the way anywhere. Are you stalking me? It's kinda creepy.'' Jake leant into the car and kissed his mother's cheek.

''Is this Parker? How do you do young man?'' Alison smiled and Parker blushed.

''Dad will go crazy. He said no, you know that.'' Jake looked back up the street just in case. Jake had been shocked by his dad's decision but had accepted it unlike his mother.

''Yeah right Jake.You never do what your father tells you. Where are you guys going? Want a ride.'' Alison was flippant.

''Mum please. I'm trying to do the right thing here.'' Jake laughed and rolled his eyes.

'' Get in. I'll give you a ride wherever you want to go. Come on. Jump in.'' Alison opened the door. Parker looked at Jake who nodded.

''It's okay Parks. She won't bite.'' Jake helped Parker into the car and they pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do you know what time it is?'' Bones looked up when Booth came into the room.

''Buster's asleep.'' He said smiling at his feeding daughter.

''I said do you know what time it is?'' Bones spoke with the same edge that her voice had held for the last two hours as they bickered back and forth.

''No Tempe what time is it?'' Booth sat back in the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''It's past six. Is there anything missing?'' Bones asked with a glance around the room.

''The boys. Where are the boys?'' Booth sat up suddenly. He had forgotten about the kids, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. He was already tapping his cell.

''They should have been home two hours ago.'' Bones said simply.

''I know that Tempe okay?'' Booth snapped as he flipped his phone shut.

''Off?'' Bones stood up and placed the now sleeping baby on her shoulder.

''What do you think?'' Booth said grimly.

''I'll go and take a look.'' Booth took his keys from the counter. Bones nodded abruptly and walked towards the door.

''Tempe. We need to talk.'' Booth said quietly looking her in the eye.

''I know. We will later. Just go and find the boys.'' She said abruptly and Booth felt the emotional chasm opening between them. He put his hand out to stop her running away again but she had already disappeared up the stairs.

Booth had just opened the car door when the boys walked onto the drive.

''Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?'' Booth slammed the car door and both boys froze because he was yelling. Jake put his arm around Parker and pulled him close.

''Jakob, you are grounded and you should have asked before going out Parker.'' Booth had his hands on his hips and looked very pissed off.

''Sorry but you were busy when we got in so I took Parker for an ice cream.'' Jake blushed as he spoke. Booth realised that they had heard the argument and Jake was protecting Parker.

''Oh right. Well, you have to ask before you go out okay?'' Booth back tracked rapidly. Both kids nodded but didn't move. Parker looked anxiously at the house.

''Is everything alright now?'' He asked bluntly. Booth felt guilty, they needed to be careful around the kids whilst dealing with this trial. The children had coped with enough upheaval and a hostile atmosphere at home was the last thing they needed.

''Yes Bub. It's good. Come on, you've got dinner.'' Booth walked over and picked him up, hugging him tightly. Jake stepped away, detaching himself and Booth frowned. Jake had done this before and it always had something to do with one person's reappearance. Booth shied away from it, he didn't want to confront that issue yet again so he let it ride. Parker cuddled into his neck pulling back Booth's attention and Booth felt even worse as he couldn't remember the last time Parker had done that.

''Sorry Bub.'' He whispered and Parker kissed his cheek in response. Jake had walked away into the house and Booth followed him.


	9. Chapter 9 I Know What You Need

Parker scooted over in the bed as Jake got in.

''They're fighting again Jake.'' Parker said, he sounded fearful and Jake wasn't sure how to handle it. The escalation in his parent's arguments was beginning to bother him as well.

''I know Parks but try to go to sleep. They'll stop soon.'' Jake cuddled Parker close and tried to comfort him.

''I think Bones hates daddy.'' Parker whispered.

''No she doesn't. Its just about her dad, you know he's in jail right.'' Jake thought he should share what he knew, it might help. Parker nodded.

''Well he has to go to court soon and Bones is upset about it. I think she blames dad.'' Jake wasn't sure of anything beyond that so he stopped talking.

''But they won't get divorced right?'' Parker said in a small voice.

''No Parker. Stop saying that. They won't get a divorce.'' Jake sounded annoyed that Parker had asked again.

''Sorry.'' Parker whispered and Jake sighed.

''It's okay Parks. Just go to sleep. I'll stay right here alright?''Jake did his best.

''Thanks Jake. I love you.'' Parker snuggled up.

''I love you too. Go to sleep you wuss.'' Jake teased and both boys laughed.

''Tell me a story.'' Parker said sleepily.

''What sort of story?'' Jake was at a loss but he couldn't desert his little brother now.

''Anything. Something about magic, you're always reading books about magic.'' Parker yawned.

''There was once a really special kid and he was called Parker. He had secret powers.'' Jake started and Parker nodded happily. Jake carried on with his tale in a low soothing voice and Parker soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Jake stared at the ceiling, he could hear the angry voices going back and forth. He couldn't make out the words but the turmoil was clear. A tear ran down the side of Jake's cheek and he began to realise that the family he had started to take for granted was slipping away. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep although he tossed and turned fitfully all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Seeley, I will not talk about this anymore. My father is going to trial and he will receive the punishment he deserves. It makes no difference if I go to court or not.'' Bones turned down the bed aggressively and got in. She folded her arms and glowered at Booth.

''You look hot when you're angry you know.'' He said with a glint but Bones just deepened her frown.

''I'm tired and want to go to sleep. Are you coming to bed or not?'' She said waspishly.

''Temperance, this is ridiculous. You know that if you were honest, you want to support him. Just admit it for God's sake.'' Booth got into the bed and returned her scowl.

''Seeley, I have told you so just leave it. You don't know as much as you think you do. Goodnight.'' Bones clicked her bedside light off and turned her back on him. The conversation or the swapping of insults was over. Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He lay down and tried to sleep despite the iciness that lay next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parks, eat something. You'll feel better.'' Jake tried to encourage his brother who just gazed mournfully into the bowl.

''Hey guys. You need to hurry up. You'll be late.'' Booth came into the kitchen looking worn and frazzled, it confirmed all of Jake's fears.

''Yeah come on Parks. Let's go. Bye dad.'' Jake encouraged Parker to follow him. Parker took Jake's hand and without a backward glance they left. Booth didn't acknowledge Jake's farewell, he was lost in his own sombre thoughts.

Bones came in and poured coffee stiffly.

''Are you coming to the Jeffersonian today?'' She asked pointedly and Booth shook his head.

''No Temperance, you're safe unless a body turns up. Bye.'' Booth poured his coffee away. He kissed Bones chastely on the cheek and left. Bones left out a hiss of breath between her teeth and leant back against the counter.

She looked towards the door and thought for a moment of running after him to apologise. She just couldn't seem to move and was rooted to the spot. Without warning her eyes began to swim and before she knew it she was sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Coffee sweetie.'' Angela put the cup on the desk and sat down opposite Bones.

''Thanks Ang.'' Bones didn't look at her, she just stared at the computer screen. She felt weary and miserable. She was sick of people making demands on her. She was craving the peace of her former life when it had just been her and her work. No controversy and turmoil, just her and her bones. She ignored the small voice that whispered, no love.

''You okay honey? You seem a little distant.'' Angela was careful.

''I don't want to talk about it Ang. I don't need any more advice. I've had all the advice I can handle.'' Bones snatched up the coffee and gulped it furiously. She spluttered as the hot liquid hit the back of her throat.

''Sweetie, I'm not the enemy. I'm your friend. Talk to me.'' Angela coaxed her but Bones shook her head.

''Please Ang. Just be my friend then and accept that I don't want to talk please.'' Bones sounded so plaintive that Angela conceded defeat.

''Okay honey. There's a new hottie in admin. Really cute butt.'' Angela grinned mischievously and Bones laughed with relief.

''You are supposed to be happily married Angela.'' Bones shook her head and Angela raised one eyebrow.

''Married Sweetie, not dead. I can still window shop you know.'' Angela giggled and the sound echoed around the office.

''Uuuum Bones. We have a body.'' Booth sounded uncomfortable and he surprised the women who both looked over at him standing uncertainly at the door.

''Hey Seeley.'' Angela stood up. She was concerned by Booth's appearance, he looked tired and drawn. He still had a tan from the vacation but he looked forlorn. Angela glanced at her friend who was staring coldly at her husband. The tension was tangible and it was very worrying.

''Do you really need me?'' Bones sounded hard and defensive.

''Yes Bones. It's a burned one found in a car on the freeway. We need some ID and a cause of death.'' Booth sounded resigned to Bones' attitude and Angela's concern grew a hundred fold.

''Take Zack.'' Bones dismissed him and Booth hesitated and then visibly gave up.

''Whatever. I'll take Zack. It'll make for a more comfortable car ride anyways.'' He snapped and turned tail.

Angela looked at Bones with ill concealed irritation.

''This is not the way to handle this. You can't take it out on the people that care about you.'' Angela tried to talk some sense to her but it just hit a wall.

''I have work Angela.'' Bones began to tap on the key board. Angela looked at her for a moment and left shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Your sister is a vampire and she's been practising on my little brother. Make it stop.'' Jake punctuated the final three words with prods to the shoulder of the scrawny boy standing in front of him. Blake looked terrified and Jake felt a little bad. Jake knew he had a reputation as a hard ass so that no one messed with him but he wasn't a bully. Blake was harmless but unfortunately for him his sister wasn't. Not as far as Parker was concerned anyway.

''I I I, it's not my fault. Don't blame me. I can't stop her.'' Blake sounded pathetic and Jake wavered slightly.

''Look Blake. I don't want to rearrange your face but if my kid brother comes home again looking like he's been attacked by a dog. I'm gonna come looking for you.'' Jake grabbed the front of Blake's shirt.

''Got it?'' he said quietly. Blake nodded and Jake let go of him. He turned to walk away, his friends following him.

''Jakob Booth. Principal now please.'' Mrs Logan's voice came from nowhere and the crowd of kids parted to let her through. Jake stopped in his tracks and his stomach sank. This meant a suspension, he knew that. He'd had enough chances, this was the last thing his dad needed and Jake felt a mixture of fear and guilt.

''I said now. Do not make me say it again.'' Mrs Logan was a strict teacher and not afraid to raise her voice so Jake decided not to argue.

''Yes ma'am.'' He mumbled and left with a sorry glance at Jess who looked pissed. Jake had just finished being grounded and it was definite that he was about to be starting another stint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack glanced nervously at Booth who was humming along to the rock song on the radio, it was one of Jake's bands and Booth knew the tune very well. He'd heard it many times booming from his son's room, he kinda liked this band.

''Booth, what was Doctor Brennan like when she was pregnant?'' Zack asked timidly. Booth looked over in surprise. He knew straight away, Zack was such a baby and a woman suffering the full hormonal maelstrom of pregnancy was hard for anyone let alone an innocent like Zack. Booth felt sorry for him and he wanted to help him. His paternal instinct took over. He loved being the dad of a large brood, it was everything he had imagined plus some. The best feeling in the world was little arms around his neck and the complete trust his children had that he would fix everything. He was surprised that he felt this way towards his wife's young assistant but he did.

''It's tough Zack especially when it's the first. She's dealing with a lot and it can be difficult. They get demanding and needy sometimes but never forget how much you love her and you'll be fine.'' Booth smiled gently as Zack looked relieved.

''It's like that for everyone. You're not odd. She'll be pushing you away one minute and then crying all over you the next. It'll get better trust me?'' Booth swept around a corner too fast and the wheels of the car screeched. Zack paled and held on.

''She keeps asking for ice cream in the middle of the night.'' He said plaintively.

''Yeah they do that. Just go with it. You're gonna get the best present you've ever had in about six months time believe me?'' Booth spoke with complete conviction.

''I don't know if I'm strong enough.'' Zack admitted miserably.

''Zack, you're gonna be a dad, you're stronger than you think. Step up and hold your nerve. It's worth it and she is going through much more than you believe me? She needs you even if she says she doesn't.'' Booth surprised himself with his insight but having four kids had changed him. He remembered the births but really didn't think Zack was ready for that, one thing at a time.

''You sure?'' Zack sounded like Parker and Booth smiled. Even Zack thought he could fix everything, it was a nice feeling to be trusted that much.

''Yes Zack I'm sure. Just don't do anything stupid okay?'' Booth pulled up at the scene and Zack nodded.

''Okay.'' He said although it didn't sound very convincing.

''Come on. We've got work to do.'' Booth got out of the car and walked towards the police officer waiting for him, Zack wasn't far behind.

Inside the empty car, a cell phone began to ring and switched to answer phone when no one picked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Principal Logan could shout and Jake's ears were ringing.

''So young man. This is not a good start to your high school career but it stops now. We have zero tolerance to bullying in this school and the sooner you realise that the easier your life will be.'' Principal Logan loomed over Jake and he squirmed.

''Yes sir.'' He felt intimidated and it was not fun.

''You are a clever and talented kid. I don't allow boys like you to waste their gifts through a bad attitude. I can and will make you miserable if I have to. Do you understand me?'' Logan leant in as he spoke and Jake shrunk away. Logan had seen this boy's test scores and the soccer coach had almost wept when he spoke to the principal about Jake.

Principal Logan was a committed educator and he was determined that the kids at his school fulfilled their potential and this kid had potential to spare.

''I said do you understand?'' Logan could be tough when he needed to be and Jake nodded quickly.

''Yes sir. I understand.''

''Right, learn quickly. You are suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow but it's your lucky day as it won't go on your permanent record. Goodbye, Mr Booth.'' Logan turned back to his chair and Jake got out of the office as quick as he could.

''Your father isn't answering his cell. What about your mom?'' The admin officer asked Jake as he sat in the chairs where the bad kids sat whilst waiting for their parents.

Jake suddenly realised that they were clueless about the situation with his mum. His other school had known but his records obviously hadn't got to the High School yet. Jake offered a prayer of thanks, this really was his lucky day.

''This is my mum's cell number. Try that.'' Jake smiled the Booth charm smile and the woman melted, it never ceased to amaze Jake.

''Okay sit down and wait.'' The woman tried to sound stern but failed.

Alison was there within fifteen minutes.

''I am so sorry. Jake will be punished and it won't happen again.'' Alison reassured Principal Logan when he came out to speak to her. Alison winked slyly at Jake and Jake hid a snigger.

''I'm very glad to hear that Ms Cobb.'' Alison's name had been listed on Jake's entrance forms. Principal Logan shook Alison's hand and went back into his office.

''Lets go Jake.'' Alison tried to sound like a concerned parent but it was a pretty terrible effort.

''So where do you want to go now you've broken out.'' Alison asked cheerfully as they walked to her car.

''What about dad?'' Jake said doubtfully.

''What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I have the letter and the school are happy. We get to spend the rest of the day and all of tomorrow together. So what do you want to do? Your choice.'' Alison hugged Jake's shoulders with her arm and he grinned reassured.

''Movies and burgers.'' He said happily.

''Sounds good to me.'' Alison agreed with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was examining the body with Zack.

''He was shot.'' She said standing up.

''How do you know?'' Booth said from the top of the stairs where he had positioned himself in an effort to stay out of the way.

Bones turned and looked at him holding up the bullet clasped between some callipers.

''Oh right. What is it?'' Booth asked embarrassed. Cam and Angela exchanged looks, the atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it.

''A 22. Lodged in what's left of the kidney.'' Bones dropped it into a tray as she spoke.

''ID?'' Booth asked almost apologetically.

''I'm working on it.'' Angela walked away as she spoke.

''Right good.'' Booth was happy to make his excuses.

''I have to go and take another look at the scene. So…'' Booth trailed off and Bones waved him away.

''Doctor Brennan. I've got something. Look, the arms are nicked.'' Zack pointed at the arms.

''Defence wounds. This guy fought hard.'' She said leaning in.

''Well I have what I need.'' Cam seemed anxious to leave but Bones didn't even notice.

Cam walked rapidly after Booth.

''Seeley are you okay?'' Cam stopped him with her hand on his arm.

''Camille, what are you doing?'' Booth said gruffly.

'I'm just checking on a friend.'' She replied but her eyes betrayed her. Desire flamed in them and Booth recoiled from her.

''Camille, go back to work. This will never happen.'' Booth sounded hard and Cam stepped away from him. She nodded abruptly and then smiled seductively.

''You can't blame a girl for trying.'' She said softly but Booth looked at her impassively.

''I can. Leave me alone.'' Booth tried to cover it but Camille saw the momentary flash of lust pass over his face. He'd come round, she just had to be patient.

''Whatever you say Agent Booth.'' Camille turned and walked away, she knew that Booth was looking at her butt as she went.

She smiled smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What do you want to do tomorrow?'' Alison asked as they walked back to the car.

''Dad will know by then. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.'' Jake was feeling guilty.

''Not if you get hold of his mobile and wipe the messages, Jake. Come on love, we can spend the whole day together.'' Alison pushed and Jake weakened.

''I'll try. Can we go to the Amusement Park?'' Jake was a kid and they all had a price.

''Sure and I'll buy you whatever you want. Do you mind if I bring a friend?'' Alison said casually.

''Blimey mum. Not another uncle. How do you meet all these blokes?'' Jake's English accent always came back with a vengeance when he was with his mum. He had convinced himself it was like he was two different people depending which parent he was with. It was some sort of screwed up coping mechanism. He was bemused by his mother's ability to procure new boyfriends every five minutes.

''Jake, don't be like that. He's a good guy. You'll like him and he's really into football. He's a coach at DC.'' Alison dangled the carrot and Jake bit.

''Wow, you're kidding. Now that's cool but don't expect me to call him daddy.'' Jake grinned and Alison smiled.

''Deal. I really don't think you need another daddy.'' Alison rolled her eyes.

''Don't bad mouth dad, mum. I don't like it.'' Jake protested quietly but firmly.

''Sorry, sorry. Okay.'' Alison held her hands up and they carried on walking silently, the point made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you going to talk to me now?'' Booth was driving and Bones was trapped. There was a silence and then Bones spoke.

''I'm sorry Seeley. I'm just not sure how I feel. You need to give me some space. I'm sorry, it's not you or the kids' fault. I'll try okay but you have to back off.'' Bones sounded sincere so Booth nodded.

''Right, space. I'll give you space but I want you to face this. I'm sorry Tempe but even if it means that you hate me I'll live with it. You have to stand and face this, no more running away.'' Booth spoke softly but there was steel behind his words. Bones felt desire in her loins, his alpha male side always turned her on despite herself. She blushed beetroot and Booth grinned when he saw it.

''You Mrs Booth need one thing and one thing only. I guarantee it will take your mind off all this.'' Booth leant over and kissed her deeply as they were stopped at a red. Her answer was in the response to the kiss and she smiled as she broke away.

''You are guaranteeing that are you?'' She asked.

''Absolutely.'' He said tapping the wheel impatiently waiting for the light to change. The green appeared.

''Don't drive too fast.'' Bones said with a smile as Booth floored the pedal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Parks. You good?'' Jake ditched his bag on the table.

''Yeah. Do you want to swim?'' Parker sat up when he saw his brother.

''Sure. Where is everyone?'' Jake looked around.

''Buster and Sarah are out with the nanny and Bones and dad are in their room. They've been there for a long time. I'm bored.'' Parker was very happy to see Jake.

Jake looked up at the ceiling and grinned.

''That's good Parks. I told you they wouldn't fight forever. Go get your shorts. We'll swim.'' Jake spied Booth's cell on the counter.

''Okay.'' Parker jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Jake walked over and picked up the cell. He dialled the messages and it was the first one.

His finger hovered over delete for a split second as he wrestled with his conscience and then he pressed firmly and his problem vanished into hyperspace. He hesitated, wondering if he should really have done that and then he shrugged, it was too late now. He climbed the stairs slowly to get his swim shorts.


	10. Chapter 10 Rabies

Angela opened the front door holding a weeping little girl to another weeping girl. Paula stood on the doorstep with tears streaming down her face.

''Paula, honey. What's wrong?'' Angela immediately put her arm around the young woman and guided her into the house.

''I can't do this. He is just so clueless. He can't look after himself let alone us.'' Paula sat down on the couch and hugged her tummy protectively.

''Zack. What's he done?'' Angela sat down and hugged her little girl close. Skye snuggled in contentedly and looked at Paula curiously, her own distress forgotten.

''Nothing really. He's just like a little kid. I asked him to clean the kitchen and he's watching Firefly. Why did I ever think he could be a father? I've ruined my life.'' Paula wailed the last words and Angela tried not to laugh.

''Honey, he just doesn't get it. He will, they all do when the doctor places that little baby in their arms. He doesn't have morning sickness and exhaustion to remind him.'' Angela tried to comfort her but Paula looked at her with doubt in her eyes.

''Look Zack deals in facts not concepts. At the moment his child is a concept not a reality. When you start to show more and he can feel the baby moving around, he will begin to understand. You have to believe me.'' Angela patted Paula's hand to try to reassure her.

''Jack is so wonderful with your girls.'' Paula sniffed.

''He is but when I was pregnant he was still recovering and he didn't have a clue. I felt so alone at times but look at us now.'' Angela shared some of her own experiences but Paula still didn't look convinced.

''Just hang in there. It will get better. You guys are very young and this is a big deal. Give Zack and yourself a break and just go with it.'' Angela felt for the young girl but she didn't want her to do anything she might regret.

''You promise it will get better.'' Paula began to calm down.

''I promise. I'll make some tea and we can look at baby catalogues.'' Angela stood up and Paula nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How was school?'' Booth spoke to Parker who was pushing his food around his plate.

''Alright.'' Parker shrugged. Jake looked over at him and winked. He had reassured Parker that his days of being eaten alive by a girl were over but Parker wasn't convinced.

''You sure?'' Booth was getting a vibe from his middle son that was unsettling him.

''If there's a problem at school Parker. You need to tell us.'' Bones shared Booth's concern. Even she could see that Parker was quiet and withdrawn.

''I know. There's no problem. Honest.'' Parker had shared with Jake and it pissed him off that they were all concerned now after virtually ignoring him all week.

''He told you, he's fine.'' Jake protected Parker from any more questions but it just made Booth even more suspicious.

''Eat your dinner Jake. I was talking to Parker.'' Booth said sharply.

''Whatever. You could leave the cop thing at work you know. We're not criminals who you can interrogate all the time.'' Jake glared at his dad, he was creating a diversion and Booth knew it.

''So now you're finished and you're excused. Go on scoot.'' Booth wanted his eldest son out of the way. Jake looked down at his half eaten plate of food and shrugged. He wasn't hungry anyway, he'd eaten plenty today already.

''Whatever.'' Jake stood up and Booth thought about calling him on it but he didn't have the energy for an argument.

''Apologise Jake. Don't speak to your dad like that.'' Bones was feeling refreshed from the earlier passion and had no such problem.

''Sorry.'' He spat the word out and it was even ruder than the whatever.

'' So now you get to do the dishes.'' Bones snapped at him and Jake looked at her with fury.

''What? Why? It's not my turn.'' He said.

'' Do the dishes Jakob.'' Bones said firmly and Jake caved.

''Fine.'' Jake leant over and grabbed an empty bowl and stomped off to the dishwasher.

Bones and Booth exchanged a look. She was back and involved again. Booth knew it was a brief respite because the trial issue was not resolved but it was good to feel normal again.

''Parker honey. What's the problem at school?'' Booth pulled Parker on to his lap and Parker let him.

''Nothing dad. I told you, it's just...'' Parker trailed off and Booth knew he was going to tell him.

''Come on Bub. Whatever it is. We can help you know that.'' Booth gave him a squeeze and blew in Parker's ear. Parker giggled and squirmed.

''There's this girl.'' Parker started but then he stopped. Booth followed his eyes and came to Jake who was standing giving Parker a hard warning stare. Booth sighed and realised that a situation had developed whilst he had been distracted by his wife's father.

''Jakob. Go to your room.'' Booth returned the stare. Jake hesitated.

''I haven't done anything wrong and I was going to see Jess.'' He said defensively.

''Okay, go and see Jess then.'' Booth just wanted him gone.

''I'm supposed to do the dishes.'' Jake stalled and Booth could not keep the irritation out of his voice.

''Leave them and just go.'' He said.

Jake put the plate in his hand down.

''Laters.'' He said with a grin and disappeared quickly. Bones did not look impressed that Booth had undermined her efforts to enforce some manners. Booth tried to ignore the look on her face.

''Now Bub. What's the problem? Does this girl like you?'' Booth asked with a wry smile, Parker had the Booth charm as well and it made sense. Booth thought of Camille suddenly and his own girl trouble. That was becoming awkward and Booth needed to be careful, she was a determined woman.

''She did this.'' Parker showed his dad the bite mark.

''She bit you?'' Bones was appalled.

Parker nodded, the tears welling in his big brown eyes.

''Am I going to get rabies?'' Parker revealed his fear. Jake's off hand comment had haunted him and led to this confession. Parker didn't want to die. Both adults laughed involuntarily and Parker crossed his arms.

''You're laughing. It's not funny. It hurts.'' Parker stuck out his bottom lip.

''I'm sorry Bub. We're not laughing. That looks bad. We'll get some magic spray on it and it'll be just fine.'' Booth kissed his cheek and Parker nodded with complete trust.

''Okay.'' He said.

''You will not get rabies, I can promise you that as a doctor.'' Bones leant over and stroked Parker's cheek.

''Are you sure?'' Parker needed to hear it again.

''Very, very sure.'' Bones said with a smile.

''Bones is the best so you've got to believe her.'' Booth looked at his wife with soft liquid brown eyes and Bones melted, her anger forgotten. She controlled the urge to drag him off to bed again.

''Done, done. Down, Buster down.'' A little voice piped up breaking the moment and they all stared at the little boy with mashed potato and gravy in his hair.

''You touched him last.'' Booth said quickly.

''Yeah thanks. Well if I do Buster. You have to finish the dishes that you let Jake leave.'' Bones stood up and began to unstrap the clapping toddler who was desperate to play.

''No Buster. Bath and then bedtime. No more playing.'' Bones said and Buster's little face screwed up and his back arched. He let out a scream of anger and Bones looked at Booth for help.

''You did that deliberately.'' He said as he got up to help. Buster's tantrums were legendary and definitely a two man job.

Booth pulled the stiff and wailing toddler from the seat. He put him on the floor and they both sat to wait for armagedon to pass.

''I'll call school in the morning Bub. Don't worry, no one will know. The teacher will make sure but it will stop promise.'' Booth said once Buster's screaming had subsided to a dull roar.

''Uh-uh, No cars. Bath time.'' Bones stooped down and swept up Buster who had stopped crying and was making a broom-broom noise as he ran for the toys.

''The other kids won't know. Are you sure?'' Parker said anxiously. Bones walked up the stairs carrying a wriggling and protesting small boy and Booth nodded as he stood and began to collect dishes.

''They will never know.'' He said with an air of certainty and Parker grinned.

''Can I help?'' Parker picked up a plate.

''That would be great bub.'' Booth ruffled Parker's mop top and they started to clean up together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What are you doing here?'' Jess said with surprise as Jake sat on the log beside her.

''Hey dude. I thought you'd be out of action for at least a month.'' Elliot threw Jake a beer which he caught.

''You know guys. It's a school night. Don't you think you should stick to weekends only?'' Jake opened the can any way, he wasn't going to school the next day after all. He realised with a smug smile that he didn't have to do his homework tonight and he was also missing a test. Suspension was feeling pretty sweet.

This was the first time he had visited the field since vacation so he gave himself a break and sipped his beer. It tasted bitter and not that nice.

Cal offered him a cigarette but Jake waved it away.

''I quit. Hasn't anyone ever told you that those things kill you?'' He said and Jess laughed.

''You're a reformed character apart from being suspended and the beer in your hand right?'' She pushed his arm and he shrugged.

''I am trying but have hit a few minor obstacles that's all.'' Jake took Jess' cigarette and took a drag.

Cal reoffered the cigarette and Jake took it. He'd quit tomorrow.

The kids chatted together. They had all avoided this place the last few weeks but now it was getting darker earlier, it was the only place they had. The park was closed early and none of their parents wanted a bunch of kids inside their houses making a mess. It had been fine till now as they hung in each other's yards but it was cold now. The kids huddled around the fire, it was good and felt like their own movie, very 'outsiders'.

''So why aren't you dead meat Jake?''Ryan asked.

''My mum came to the rescue. My dad doesn't know and I'm going to the amusement park tomorrow whilst you guys take a chemistry test. How sweet is that?'' Jake avoided Jess' face.

''Your mom! Jake, go home and tell your dad right now.'' Jess stood up and kicked Jake's leg.

''Hey that hurt. I can't Jess. He'll kill me.'' Jake stood as well and tried to pacify her with a hug but she shoved him off and walked away with her arms crossed.

Jake looked around at his friends for some help.

''I'd go after her dude if I were you.'' Ryan nodded towards Jess who was slipping through the hole in the fence.

''I think I'd rather face your dad than Jess in that mood.'' Cal remarked and Jake agreed with him.

''Laters guys.'' Jake waved and took off after his girlfriend.

''Jess! Jess! Hold up please.'' Jake caught up to her breathlessly.

''Jake. I am not talking to you. Go home and tell your dad the truth and then I will speak to you.'' Jess set her mouth in a firm line and Jake gulped.

''You won't see me for a month.'' He said quietly.

''That's your own fault for being an idiot. You deserve it. You scared Blake half to death. It was nasty and stupid.'' Jess had no sympathy.

''His sister bit my brother.'' Jake defended himself.

''They are little kids. You should have told your dad but no, you had to be a big man. Now you're in trouble yet again. Tell your dad the truth.Your mom always let you down and your dad never does. Yet you are always so loyal to her. I just don't get it. Goodnight Jake.'' Jess turned and walked up her path with Jake staring helplessly after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The trial begins next week Tempe. You cannot avoid this. Please go and see your father before it starts, please.'' Booth was sitting next to his wife on the couch drinking coffee. The house was quiet, all the kids asleep or out.

''It's late. Jake should be home.'' Bones ignored his words.

''Tempe, you are driving me crazy. If you don't go see your dad and something happens, you will never forgive yourself.'' Booth heard the increase in the volume of his voice but he couldn't help it. Bones rose to the occasion, matching his temper.

''Is this your idea of giving me space? Stop trying to control me, I am my own person. I make my own decisions and I will not let you or Russ manipulate me with emotional blackmail. He's already pulled the 'he's an old man' trick and it didn't work. I just feel so betrayed that you would try that as well.'' Bones narrowed her eyes in anger.

''Tempe, I am doing this for you. It's just you that I care about in all this. You need to make peace with yourself. I've seen you with Isobel and I know that your dad has become important to you. Stop hiding from it, he is not a monster which means neither are you.'' Booth said the last part quietly.

Bones froze, it was her darkest fear. If her father was capable of those terrible things, maybe it was buried deep in her as well? It was irrational but despite all her education she could not dismiss it. The fear of a hidden monster within haunted her.

''Seeley, I…'' Her words faltered as the tears came and Booth put his arms around her. He rocked her like a little girl as she cried for her mother to make it better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake let himself in quietly. He had sat on the kerb for ages trying to summon the courage to come clean and he had finally managed it.

He stood at the door of the family room.

His mom was asleep with her head on his dad's lap. Her face was tear stained and blotchy. Booth was watching TV whilst he stroked his wife's back in a comforting gesture.

Jake froze, his mom was upset, she had been crying. His dad looked worried and unhappy. He couldn't make things worse despite what Jess said. They were already having problems, Jake could see that. No, he had to keep his mouth shut and trust his mum. Jess would have to live with it and he'd have to absorb her wrath as best as he could.

''You're late.'' Booth interrupted Jake's thoughts and he blinked.

''Oh right. Yeah sorry.'' Jake turned to go to bed.

''You're grounded on Saturday. You can do the yard.'' Despite all his other problems, Booth was still trying to be consistent with Jake.

''What just for being an hour late?'' Jake protested turning around.

''No for the cigarette that I can smell on you and for being late.'' Booth met Jake's eyes and Jake looked away.

''Your mom has arranged for you to go to an anti smoking programme next week. Maybe when you've seen a few blackened lungs you'll wise up. Goodnight Jakob.'' Booth turned back to the TV and Jake crept miserably up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones woke up with a headache and groaned at the sound of the alarm.

''Wake up sleepyhead. Coffee.'' Booth was already dressed and placed a steaming cup next to her.

''What time is it?'' She said gruffly as she sat up.

''After seven.'' Booth fixed his tie in the mirror.

''Where's Sarah?'' Bones remembered her daughter with a start.

''She is fed and changed downstairs. Jake is watching her and Buster who is eating his breakfast. The nanny will be here just about..'' Booth checked his watch as the front door bell rang.

''Now.'' He said with a grin. He leant down and kissed Bones gently on the lips.

''I've got an early meeting with the agents from organised crime. They're filling me in about Criscuolo. I'll see you at the Jeffersonian.'' He said as he stood.

''Okay.'' She sipped her coffee gratefully.

''Oh and Tempe. Make that call. Promise?'' Booth stopped at the door and looked at his wife. There was a silence and then she nodded.

''Alright, alright.'' She said sulkily.

''Don't act like such a baby.'' Booth laughed at her as he closed the door.

She threw a pillow at the now closed door and crossed her arms grumpily.

''Make the call Tempe.'' Booth startled her by sticking his head back around the door.

''Real mature Tempe.'' He raised his eyebrows at the pillow and quickly grabbed it. He threw it back at her catching her on the head. The door was closed again before Bones could react.

''Right back at you.'' She shouted but she got no reply.

''Why are you still here? Aren't you going to be late?'' Booth spoke to Jake who was staring at a cartoon on the TV.

''Morning Wendy.'' Booth greeted the nanny who smiled her hello.

''Jakob! Go to school.'' Booth picked up Jake's back pack to hand to him.

''Is there anything in here?'' Booth glanced inside and it was empty.

''Hey, that's my bag.'' Jake tried to snatch it but Booth moved it away.

''Why is it empty? Did you do your homework?'' Booth asked suspiciously.

''My books are in my locker and I didn't have any homework to do. I did it in home room.'' Jake blushed as he spoke and Booth groaned inwardly. He checked his watch, he was late.

''Come straight home after school. We need to talk.'' Booth could not deal with this now, it would have to wait.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and carried on watching the TV.

''GO TO SCHOOL!'' Booth shouted, his temper short because of the fact he was running late.

Sarah started crying and Jake looked at his dad like he was mad.

''Okay, don't stress. I'm going.'' Jake sauntered away and Booth watched him incredulously, he was pretty sure his kid was on another planet most of the time.

''Sorry princess.'' Booth kissed his now whimpering daughter's head as Wendy comforted her.

''Bye bye daddy.'' Buster waved his chubby little hand and Booth felt his mood lift again.

''Bye Buster.'' Booth waved back, he blew his sticky toddler a kiss and then left quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Jakey. What a beautiful day? Jump in. This is Trey. I told you about him.'' Jake's mum introduced a young guy in the front seat. Jake couldn't believe that his mum always went for guys too young for her.

''Hey Trey. You're a coach at DC aren't you?'' Jake asked as he climbed into the backseat.

''Yeah, your mom says you're a good soccer player. How about we drop by a training session on the way to the Park?'' Trey sounded like a nice guy and Jake nodded happily.

''That would be very cool.'' Jake did his seatbelt up and sat back to enjoy the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones watched Booth's face redden as he listened to the teacher speak.

''What my son did or didn't do, doesn't change the fact that this little girl bit Parker.'' Booth sounded irritated and Bones was confused. This should have been a straight forward call but there was obviously a problem.

''That would be great. Yes, Parker's very upset and the kids have to come first right?'' Booth sounded happier, the teacher had come up with something that pacified him.

''I understand that Zoë likes him but biting him is not the best way to get him to like her back.'' Booth sounded calmer now.

''I think that would be the best way. Yes, thank you Mrs Searle. I will make sure my other son apologises to Zoë's parents and their son. They sound very reasonable. Thanks for your time.'' Booth hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat on the couch and put his feet up.

''What's the matter?'' Bones asked but Booth shook his head.

''Nothing. Come on, we don't want to be late do we?'' Booth stood with a smile but Bones didn't move.

''You are blowing this way out of proportion. He is still just your dad when all's said and done. He has not grown another head or a pair of fangs. Come on Tempe, let's go. You don't want me to carry you out of here do you 'cos I will?'' Booth stepped towards her and Bones put her hands up to stop him.

''No, no it's fine. I just need to visit the bathroom.' She said and Booth nodded.

''I'll wait here.'' Booth sat down again, he checked she had gone and then dialled a number.

''Yes, hello this is Jakob Booth's father. I understand there is a problem.'' Booth hung up the phone a few minutes later looking very pissed off. He had an explanation for the empty back pack now. He dialled another number immediately and got the messaging service.

''Alison, you had better get my son home by four o'clock otherwise I will put it out as a kidnapping. I don't know what the hell you think you are doing but you will be hearing from my lawyer.'' Booth quickly hung up as Bones came back.

''Ready?'' He said with a big smile and Bones took a deep breath and nodded.

''Great, lets go.'' Booth put his arm around her for support and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 Worms and Betrayal

Bones fidgeted with her fingers as she waited in the claustrophobic room.

She felt very nervous, the butterflies in her stomach causing a feeling of nausea.

''Honey. I'm so glad you came.'' Her father appeared suddenly and the joy on his face surprised her. She realised that she was glad to see him as well.

It took her by surprise and she tried to fight it. She reminded herself what he had done but all she saw was the dad that she had once loved.

''Don't get excited. I only came because everyone wanted me to.'' Her tone was cold and a look of doubt passed over her father's face. She felt a pang of remorse that she had caused that look.

''I've been a terrible father.'' Max reached across the table and Bones pulled her hand away.

''Don't expect me to disagree.'' She said looking away.

''Right.'' There was an awkward silence.

''How are the babies?'' Max asked eagerly and Bones hesitated. Did she really have the right to deny her children their grandfather? Even if he was a killer, an honourable one but still a killer. She decided to give a little. She reached into her purse and got out some pictures.

''They're beautiful.'' She said her pride and love clear.

''Yes, they are.'' Max said as he gazed at the pictures.

''Nate's grown. He's a real tough guy just like daddy huh?'' Max spoke with love and it cut Bones like a knife.

''Yes he is. We call him Buster.'' She said surprised that she was happy to share the intimate details of her family with this man.

''Suits him. Sarah looks just like you did.'' Max said, his voice choked and Bones could see the tears in his eyes.

''I am so sorry Temperance. I love you and I am so sorry.'' Max's remorse was stark and his pain was reflected in his eyes.

''That doesn't make it better. I'm sorry but it doesn't.'' Bones took the pictures and put them back in her purse. She didn't want this place contaminating her children.

''I know but I wanted to protect you. I had to fight fire with fire. I couldn't take a chance with you and Russ. It was too important. They had to know that I meant it.'' Max tried to explain himself and Bones had an insight into his motives. They were his children and he would do anything for them just like Bones would for hers. She sat stunned as she realised that her father had loved her all along. The tears gathered in her eyes as all that knowledge would do now was to cause her more pain. He would be denied to her and she was going to lose him all over again.

''I have to go. I'm sorry but I do. I'm sorry.'' She got up abruptly and went to the door.

''Honey, please stay. Don't go just yet.'' Max was plaintive but Bones shook her head.

''I'm sorry. I can't, not again.'' Bones didn't look at him and slipped quickly through the door as it opened. Max put his head in his hands in despair.

'I want to go home. I want to go home and see the kids. I can't….'' Bones stood helplessly in front of Booth.

''Tempe, it's okay. We'll go home. Be with the kids.'' Booth put his arms around her and she buried her head gratefully into his shoulder. She breathed his scent deeply and it steadied her. She was safe and she was loved.

''Lets go. I don't want to talk yet. I will but not now.'' Bones stepped back and wiped her eyes. Booth nodded.

''That's fine, Tempe. In your own time.'' Booth understood, she had confronted this but she needed time now.

They walked to the car slowly.

''So when are you going to tell me what's going on?'' Bones had noticed the furtive phone calls and she was glad of the distraction.

''What do you mean?'' Booth tried to bluff her but she just stopped and looked at him.

'' Just tell me.'' She said in a resigned voice.

''It's Alison. She took Jake.'' He said grimly.

''What do you mean, she took him?'' Bones could not see Jake going unless he wanted to.

''Jake was suspended from school yesterday for threatening the brother of the girl who bit Parker. When the school couldn't get me, they called Alison and she picked him up. He pretended to go to school this morning. He's with her but I have no idea where. I don't even know if she is going to bring him back.'' Booth revealed his fear at the end of the speech.

''She'll bring him back and when she does. I am going kill her and then him.'' Bones said as she got in the car. Booth didn't say anything but he just hoped that Bones would get the chance to carry out her threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Mum, we need to go. It's late.'' Jake looked at his watch nervously.

''Okay honey but lets grab a taco first.'' Alison clung onto Trey's arm.

''We really need to get home. Dad will freak.'' Jake was beginning to have serious doubts about what he'd done. Jess' words about loyalty were echoing in his head.

'' Jakey, please relax and enjoy yourself. I'll deal with your dad.'' Alison tried to pacify her son but Jake looked doubtful. He was in a lot of trouble and he knew it.

''Okay, okay. We'll leave. You really are your father's son aren't you?'' Alison kissed Trey and Jake shivered. His mum was being all needy again, it brought back horrible memories that Jake had buried. He really wanted to go home.

''But we're going to have some food. It won't take long, okay? Come on love, give me a smile.'' Alison chucked Jake's chin and he smiled reluctantly.

They drove to a restaurant and Jake was powerless to do anything about it.

''Do you want something?'' Alison turned to Jake who was sitting miserably looking at the clock which was moving around very quickly. He shook his head.

''Come on Honey. How about some ice cream?'' She smiled and Jake rolled his eyes.

''I will have dinner at home.'' He said.

''You can have triple chocolate? You love chocolate.'' Alison tantalised and Jake nodded. He knew she would keep on if he didn't agree.

''Good. I'll be right back.'' Alison disappeared to the ladies room.

'' You worried about what your dad's gonna say? What time did Alison say she'd bring you back.''Trey asked and Jake realised the poor guy was in the dark. It was typical of his mum, she never cared who she dragged into her messes. Jake liked Trey, he was a good guy so he told him the truth.

When Alison got back, Trey's face was flushed with anger.

''I could lose my job over something like this. Take the kid home, put his dad out of his misery. He's a child not a toy. Take him home or I will.'' Trey stood up to her and Jake was impressed.

''Trey, he won't let me see him. What am I supposed to do?'' Alison looked upset and Trey weakened.

''Do the right thing and then maybe he'll change his mind.'' Trey suggested quietly

''God okay. Get in the car Jake. I'll take you home.'' Alison gave in and Jake smiled gratefully at Trey.

''Look Jake. You're a good soccer player. Take my card and have your dad ring me. I'd like you to come and train with the academy team.'' Trey spoke quietly to Jake and slipped him his card. He walked away without looking at Alison.

''Sorry mum.'' Jake shifted his feet, he had done that and he felt bad.

''Don't worry Hun. Plenty more fish in the sea.'' Alison said cheerfully and they walked to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How was he?'' Russ jumped on Bones as soon as she walked through the door. Booth gave Russ a back off look but he ignored it.

''Did he look sick? He looked sick yesterday.'' Russ was frantic and it over whelmed Bones. She was in turmoil and didn't need Russ in her face.

''Russ, sit down and let Tempe breath.'' Amy stood and put her hand on Russ' sleeve. He looked over at her in confusion.

''I just want to know how my father is.'' Russ sounded hard and Amy recoiled slightly but held her ground.

''We know that Russ but Tempe looks tired. Let her have some tea and then she will tell you. Come on honey. Help me make some.'' Amy coaxed Russ and he seemed to regain some control.

''Right, sorry. Yeah, tea. That would be good.'' Russ walked towards the kitchen and Bones smiled gratefully at Amy. Amy kissed her on the cheek and whispered.

''I'm sorry. This is hard for him. He's so stressed out about this trial.''

Bones nodded and Amy followed Russ.

''It's six. You should call the police.'' Bones spoke to Booth who looked more concerned about her.

''I will Tempe. Forget about that. Sit down.'' He almost added before you fall down but stopped himself. Bones looked pale and shaken. She had spoken little in the car and Booth had begun to wonder if he should have let her be about this father issue. She had coped for fifteen years, yet now she seemed bereft and hurting. Booth began to wonder if the meeting had just made things much harder.

''Police, why do you need to call the police?'' Russ looked at Booth nervously, he was still wary around him despite the fact he was completely legit these days.

''We have a situation but it can wait.'' Booth looked at his wife anxiously as she took a cup from Amy. Russ handed Booth some coffee.

''Where's Jake's passport?'' Bones asked suddenly and Booth paled.

''With all the others I think.'' He said with a sick feeling, Alison wouldn't would she? It was ridiculous, Jake wouldn't go with her would he? Booth thought fast, he hadn't thought Jake would leave with her like today but he had.

''I'm going to look.'' Booth ran up the stairs and the three adults looked at each other.

''What's happened?'' Amy asked nervously.

''Jake's mother has disappeared with him.'' Bones said matter of factly, she sounded almost robotic.

''What does that mean?'' Russ was confused.

''I don't know. I really don't know.'' Bones felt fresh tears welling, she felt so shaky and out of control. Amy moved over beside her and put her arm around her.

''Its okay Tempe. You're okay, we're all here.'' She said softly and Bones nodded.

''I know. I just….'' Bones had no idea how she felt and there were no words. A wave of fatigue hit her and her eyes drooped. Her body decided to defend itself and shut down.

''Mommy, mommy.'' Buster appeared at the French windows covered in mud and holding a worm in his hand. He trotted across the floor leaving muddy footprints as he went.

''Orm, orm mommy. Buster orm.'' He was so proud of it and Bones held out her arms. He threw himself at her, everything was always enthusiastic with Buster. She gathered him to her, ignoring the mud and just relishing his solidness.

''Orm mommy.'' He held his hand up seriously and Bones laughed wiping away the tears surreptitiously. Buster paused and looked at her in a puzzled way and then he lifted his chubby little hand and wiped away a tear that she had missed on her cheek. He left a smear of mud as he did it.

''Sad mommy.'' He said solemnly.

''No mommy's happy. She's always happy when she's with you.'' She hugged him and kissed his plump red cheek.

''Mommy happy.'' He nodded satisfied and then held out his hand so she could inspect the worm again.

''That is a very big worm but I think that we should put him back in the ground don't you?'' Bones felt the hurt retreat to be replaced by her complete devotion to her children. How could they have left you just abandoned you? The thought blazed into her head and Bones pushed it away.

''Come on big guy. Let's put him back. His mommy and daddy are probably looking for him.'' Bones stood up and held out her hand. Buster took it immediately, smiling happily up at her. It was like magic spray and Bones eyes lit up.

Abi appeared at the French windows.

''Sorry, I only looked away for a second and he was gone.'' Abi was breathless.

''Abi, you look so well.'' Bones exclaimed, it was true. Abi's face was full of colour and animation.

''Thanks. I'll take him. Come on Buster.'' Abi held out her hand but at that moment Booth came back.

''Daddy, orm.'' Buster ran towards Booth who laughed.

''Whoa, Buster. You are getting dirt everywhere.'' Booth picked up the little boy anyway and looked at the worm.

''Been digging in the mud huh?'' He said and Buster nodded.

''Digging.'' He agreed.

''He's going to return him to his family now aren't you?'' Bones said and Booth set Buster down and he ran over to Abi happily. They walked together down the yard intent on their mission.

''So is Alison going to do the same or do we go nuclear?'' Bones sounded more together suddenly and Booth looked at her in surprise.

''Amazing what a worm can do for you.'' She said simply.

''Russ, we need to talk but not now. We'll go out for lunch tomorrow just the two of us. I need some time to think and my family needs me at the moment.'' Bones said decisively to her brother.

Russ opened his mouth to suggest that this member of her family needed her but Amy squeezed his arm so he shut it again.

''Listen to Tempe. Slow down, you have to calm down about all this or we will never make it through the trial.'' Amy said softly, she was glad that Bones coolness counter balanced Russ' bull in a china shop approach.

''Got it.'' Booth held up the passport and Bones heaved a sigh of relief although America was a huge place and easy to hide in.

''Call the police. Try Officer Bickley. He owes you one.'' Bones handed Booth the phone.

''This makes it official. They will arrest her when they find them. Jake might not forgive us.'' Booth hesitated, this was a big step.

''What did Sandy say?'' Bones could understand Booth's trepidation. She knew what it felt like to see your parent arrested.

''We have a restraining order issued an hour ago. She can't come within fifty feet of him.'' Booth said running his hand over his face. He just didn't get Alison's recklessness, she had caused this escalation and now it was all out war. Booth felt a pang of guilt, he had said a blanket no when Jake had asked to see his mother, that decision looked wrong about now. He could have controlled and monitored it if he had been cleverer about this. He'd said no to protect Bones, he knew that Alison's influence in Jake's life hurt her and he had wanted to spare her that.

''We have no choice then. She's breaking that order. Call them.'' Bones hated Alison and she was sick of suppressing it. She wanted the woman out of their lives and this might just provide the opportunity.

Booth hung up the phone after a couple of minutes.

''All done?'' Bones asked.

''Yep, now we wait.'' Booth sat on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''I'm going to order some pizzas.'' Amy said and Bones nodded happy to let her take charge.

''And I am going to open a bottle of wine.'' Bones said decisively moving to the fridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked at his watch with despair, it clicked over to eight and Jake almost laughed. This had gone so disastrously wrong that it was almost funny. They were stuck in traffic that seemed to go on forever. Jake knew he should call home but he was being a coward.

He clicked the radio on and the new Foo Fighters track came on.

''Turn that up.'' His mum turned the volume up as far as it would go. She started throwing her hair around and playing air guitar as she sang loudly out of tune. Jake laughed and joined in, the whole car was shaking and they were both panting and giggling when the track finished. This was Jake's favourite aspect of his mother, she was a kid right down the line and she was fun when she was sober. He hadn't seen her drink since England.

Alison looked at him sadly as she turned the radio off.

''I'm sorry Jake. For everything.'' She said in a tone that he had never heard from her before.

''I am sorry for leaving you and I'm sorry that I can't take care of you properly but I think we both know I can't.' Alison swept the hair from Jake's eyes.

''You are the best thing that I have ever done do you know that?' Alison didn't stop the tears as they fell. Jake looked at her speechless, his mother had never been this honest with him.

''And I know I should leave you be but I just can't. You're my baby and always will be. I love you so much.'' Alison was crying freely now and her words were whispers.

''Its okay mum. I know that .'' Jake put his arms around her.

''He won't stop me seeing you. He can't nothing will.'' Alison sat up and wiped her face.

''Your father has called the police on me. I'm pretty sure that I am now a felon.'' Alison smiled through her tears.

''Kinda funny really. Alison Cobb, all country and honour her whole life, now a felon.''

''Oh.'' Jake was shocked and sat for a second before he spoke.

''What do you want to do?'' Jake asked nervously.

''How about a road trip? America's a beautiful country. How about I show it to you?''


	12. Chapter 12 Enough Already

''Any news?'' Angela pushed past Russ and raced over to Bones.

''Are you okay sweetie? You look exhausted.'' Angela eyed the bottle of wine and Bones laughed.

''I've had one glass Ang. You didn't have to come but I'm glad you did.'' Bones was pleased to see her friend.

Booth had told Angela what had happened and the next minute she was there.

''I know sweetie but I always enjoy Booth family drama you know that. I've been here for most of them.'' Angela poured herself a glass of wine.

''The police are looking.'' Booth said not taking his eyes from the clock which read 9.30, she wasn't going to bring him back. That was becoming obvious.

''Why would Jake go with her?'' Angela was bemused.

''He was avoiding trouble well me to be precise.'' Booth sounded guilt ridden and Bones looked at him sharply.

''This is not your fault. This is Alison's fault and Jakes as well. He has an excuse, he's a kid. She has no excuse apart from terminal stupidity?'' Bones sounded angry and like she had had enough.

''That is true but what are you going to do about it?'' Angela sipped her wine whilst exchanging a glance with Russ who looked surprised at his sister's harsh words.

''We've done it, we have taken a restraining order against her. I am done with this crap. She stays away from him. He is our son. I am going to make sure that Jake never does anything like this again. He knows better and he is going to be very sorry.'' Bones sounded angry and Angela looked amused.

''Wow hun. I'd almost feel sorry for the kid if he hadn't done such a shitty thing.'' She said as Booth looked at his wife in surprise.

''How was your dad?'' Angela changed the subject and instantly regretted it as Bones' face clouded over.

''It was enlightening.'' Bones stood up abruptly.

''Seeley. We need to talk about this. Excuse me.'' Booth stood up and followed her out of the room. Angela and Russ looked at each other.

''I think my sister is seriously pissed.'' Russ said reaching for the wine.

''I think you're right. This house is like a long running soap opera.' Angela agreed with Russ' assessment.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Booth was confused by this sudden demand for a private conversation.

''Are you going to have her arrested?'' Bones sat on the couch in the living room.

''Tempe, at the moment all I want is my kid back.'' Booth looked out of the window as he heard a car but it passed by.

''She'll bring him back. She's a coward, she's just making us suffer. Playing some perverse power game. Well I'm done with people manipulating me.'' Bones crossed her arms and stared at the wall. Booth knew that Bones was projecting her own situation with her father onto this current crisis but he agreed with her. He was done with this crap himself.

''Yes, I am going to have her arrested. I need to stop this for our sake as well as Jake's.'' Booth was determined to protect his family from any more disruption. The trial was going to do that anyway and Alison was making it worse.

''Good that's what I wanted to hear. Family is too important and I am not letting this one fall apart, that's for sure.'' Bones stood as the doorbell went.

It was the police and they came in to give an update. They had a copy of the restraining order and Alison was being officially sought. Booth couldn't stop it now even if he wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked down at his hands and tried to absorb what his mother had just said. He wanted to go home, he didn't care that he was going to be yelled at and grounded until he was eighteen. Despite all that he knew that when he went to bed, his dad would come and say goodnight, he would kiss his head and Jake would feel safe. With his mum, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster that was fun at first but then you began to feel sick. All you wanted was to get off and now Jake most definitely wanted to get off. He just couldn't cut his ties with her, he knew he should but he just couldn't. She was his mother even though she was a pretty rubbish one, she was still his mother.

''You don't want to leave him do you?'' Alison said in a sad voice and Jake shook his head.

''I don't want to leave any of them. I love them. I'm sorry mum but I do. You left me here with no one, what did you expect? Dad's always there, you know. I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted to which I don't.'' Jake felt like he was betraying her but it was the truth.

''And I'm not there am I?'' It was a rhetorical question so Jake stayed silent.

''I'm glad that you feel that way about your father. Everyone needs someone they can depend on. He is a good man despite the fact he wants my ass in jail. I don't suppose you can blame him.'' Alison looked ahead at the traffic which was not going anywhere and pumped the horn.

''Mum.'' Jake said.

''I know, I know. It makes me feel better alright?'' Alison lit a cigarette.

''Want one?'' She offered the pack to Jake who took one.

''That makes me a very bad mother doesn't it? Doing that.'' She said as she watched him light it.

''Pretty much.'' Jake agreed blowing the smoke out.

''I guess I was never really cut out for it. Your dad, he always wanted kids and you could just tell that he was made for it. Me, no. Too wild. More a big sister who's a bad influence, that suits me better what do you think?'' Alison smiled and Jake nodded.

''Sounds perfect.'' Jake laughed.

''Should I call you Ali or something now?'' He asked.

''You call her mom don't you?'' Alison was serious again.

Jake hesitated and then nodded.

''Sorry but I think of her that way. She's a good mom.'' He apologised grimacing.

''She's more of a mother to you than I am. It makes sense I guess. I'm applying for the job of rebellious older sister. Will you consider me?'' Alison looked at Jake who offered her his hand.

''You're hired but the salaries rubbish sorry.''

''I'll live. Well we have a problem. I need to get you home.'' Alison tapped the steering wheel.

''You'll be arrested if you take me. Let me walk from here. It won't take long.'' Jake undid his seat belt.

''Hey no. I'm a bad mother but I'm not crazy. Its dark and I am not letting you go on your own. No, I'll take you and greet whatever welcoming party your dad has laid on for me.''

''Are you sure?'' Jake didn't want her to get into anymore trouble.

''Absolutely. Hold tight little brother. We're moving at last.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth showed the cops out and as he watched them walk down to their squad car, he saw Alison's car draw up. The two officers saw it as well and they walked quickly back to Booth. Jake got out of the car and stood beside it looking at them, he didn't move. Booth checked him quickly and he looked fine apart from the contrite look he was wearing.

''You should get your boy inside. It's best he doesn't see this Booth.'' The cop knew Booth well and was trying to help.

''I know. Let me get my wife.'' Booth called behind him.

''Tempe, he's home.'' Bones appeared followed by Russ and Ang.

''Is he okay?'' Booth nodded and Bones joined him at the door. Jake hadn't moved but Alison was now standing beside him.

''You need to go now love. I think we've caused enough trouble for one night'' Jake shook his head, the sight of the police car had shocked him and he was trying to protect her.

''Love, I'm a grown up. I don't need you to look after me. This is my fault and I have to face the consequences not you. Your dad is going to give you a hard enough time as it is. I'm sorry about that.'' Alison touched his cheek and Jake enjoyed her touch.

''I'm the one who got suspended. This is my fault.'' Jake said tearfully.

''I didn't do the right thing Jake. I had the chance and I made bad choices. Now go to your dad and be good from now on. No more fighting okay?'' Alison gave him a gentle push to encourage him. Jake took a few steps and then he turned hugging her tightly.

''Bye mum.'' Jake said quietly and then he walked away quickly. He stopped and glared at the two cops as they passed him on the drive.

''Jake come inside. It's late, come in now.'' Booth appeared next to him and took his arm. He sounded calm and controlled as he spoke.

''Get off. I can't believe you called the cops. They're going to arrest her and it's your fault. I hate you.'' Jake tried to pull his arm away but Booth didn't let go. He pulled Jake closer to him leaning down as he spoke quietly but firmly.

''Do not do this. Your mother left me no choice. Do not make this worse than it already is. Do you hear me?''

Jake nodded but he still tried to pull his arm away.

''Stop it. Go inside right now.'' Booth let go of him and Jake turned to look over at his mum again.

''I said now.'' Booth raised his voice and Jake reluctantly dragged his feet to the front door which was open but there was no one there.

Booth walked over to the cops who were speaking to Alison.

''We're taking Ms Cobb in and we'll be making sure that she understands the details of the restraining order. '' Officer Blake spoke to Booth who turned to Alison.

''Why Alison? Why did you do this? Don't you want the best for him or are you so determined to piss me off that you don't care what damage you do?'' Booth was aggressive and the officer put his hand on Booth's arm to calm him down.

''Seeley, I'm sorry. I just want to see my son but you won't let me.'' Alison seemed apologetic but her words just inflamed Booth even more.

''How can I? He gets suspended for bullying and you take him to a theme park. What is wrong with you? I'm sorry Alison but I just can't do this anymore. Just stay away from my family, I mean it.'' Booth slammed the top of the car in frustration and started to walk away. He turned and added

''And now I have to go and be the bad guy whilst you just get to do the fun stuff. Every time he sees you, he comes back to us a nightmare. We don't want to have to handle that anymore, so just stay away. I will have you thrown in jail if you break the restraining order. That is a promise not a threat.'' He stormed up the drive.

''Seeley! Seeley! Please, just wait!'' Alison called after him desperately.

''What Alison?'' Booth spoke harshly as he turned back to her.

''Don't be too hard on him please. You are too strict, he's a kid not a soldier.'' Alison pleaded and Booth just looked at her in disbelief. Her words cut him to the bone.

''You are so clueless about being a parent. It's unbelievable. Did you even ask what he did? He threatened another kid, a much smaller and weaker kid and he was suspended, suspended! He's only been at the school for three weeks for Gods sake. What do you think I should do? Pat him on the back and buy him a new video game? Isn't that what you would do? I mean it Alison stay away because so help me.'' Booth was on the point of losing it when Bones came up next to him. She put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. He nodded, getting the message, Bones stepped up.

''Alison, how we chose to deal with Jake is up to us not you. We have to make up for your shortcomings. If you were more supportive then maybe we wouldn't be here doing this. You have the legal document. Stay away from my family.'' Bones was cold and icy. Alison looked stunned. Bones put her hand on Booth's back and they walked back to the house together.

Jake was sitting on the couch, hugging his back pack to his body and hiding his face. He was ignoring the two adults in the room who were looking at him nervously, it was almost like he was ticking. He couldn't bear that his mother was being taken downtown by two cops because of him.

''We're going to get out of here. Call me in the morning Hun.'' Angela kissed Bones cheek and patted Booth on the shoulder as she left. Russ was right behind her.

''Lunch tomorrow right?'' He said to his sister who nodded.

Jake felt his dad sit down next to him.

''Jakob, look at me.'' Booth tried to pull the bag away. Jake shook his head, now he was home, he just wanted to sleep. Get away from the hassle. Jake stood up.

''I'm tired. I'm going to bed.'' He ran up the stairs before anyone had the chance to move. He slammed the door as hard as he could, a baby immediately began to cry. Jake grabbed the chair and put it under the door handle. He threw himself onto the bed and began to punch the pillow in anger over and over. He stopped when he was exhausted. His eyes began to droop and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''She's asleep at last.'' Bones closed the door gently and looked at the closed bedroom door that had done all the damage.

''I think we all need a nights sleep before we deal with this.'' Bones could feel her husband's rage coming off him in waves.

''Yeah, I think you're right. I might actually kill him the way I feel at the moment.'' Booth put his arm around Bones.

''How are you doing? You know about your dad?''Booth was aware that this Alison situation had provided a distraction but the problem hadn't gone away.

''I don't know. On one hand, I can see that he loves me and I think I finally get that he always has. But I just can't understand them leaving, no that's not true. I know why they left but it was the staying left. Not a word for fifteen years, that I can't reconcile. He could have found a way if he wanted to after all he did eventually.'' Bones talked whilst they walked to their room and got changed for bed.

''Tempe, he couldn't face you. He was ashamed of what they did.'' Booth had seen it in Max's face, he was destroyed by what he had done to his children.

''I know but still. I've made a life and I'm happy. It feels like all this is going to damage it.'' She said, the emotion and honesty exposed and raw.

''Nothing could damage us you know that.'' Booth put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

''I do know that but I just don't think I can. It's too much of a risk. He's too much of a risk.'' Bones sighed and Booth stroked her hair.

''Do you ever feel like just walking away? Just giving Jake to Alison and walking away. It's just a constant battle isn't it?'' Bones asked the shocking question.

''No, never. I would never leave one of my kids. I love them too much.'' Booth was appalled and he had spoken before he realised that he had walked straight into her trap.

''Exactly and neither could I. I will fight for all of the children until I draw my final breath. That is what I can't reconcile and I can't forgive.'' She spoke the words with complete conviction.

Booth didn't know what to say, there didn't seem to be anything he could say.

''We need to get some sleep. This will all seem clearer in the morning. We've had a difficult day.'' Booth kissed her softly and she nodded.

''Sleep sounds good.'' She lay back with him still holding her and they both fell asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 Doing the Right Thing

Bones lay with her head on Booth's chest, she was flushed and still out of breath from their early morning love making. Booth was staring at the ceiling and tracing shapes on her shoulder with his finger.

''You still mad?'' She asked looking at his eyes.

''Yes, I am. Mad as hell. I'm just not sure what to do about it. I feel…. How could he just go with her? No thought of how we would feel. He doesn't give a damn about that.'' Booth was hurting.

''Seeley, he's a kid. You've told me this so many times, he didn't think and he was just happy to get out of facing you. Don't give him adult motives, it's Alison who had the hidden agenda not Jake.'' Bones sat up and grabbed her gown.

''You need coffee to clear your head.'' She said standing up.

''You're right. I have to deal with the behaviour but I need to talk to him as well don't I? I need to explain why I don't want him to see his mother. I should have done that before.'' Booth sat up and stretched.

''Better?'' Bones could see Booth's mood lifting.

''Yes, I do feel better. We need a family day. That can be part of Jake's punishment, he hates family days.'' Booth laughed and Bones joined in.

''You'll have to put up with sulking remember?'' She reminded him.

''No problem. I can sulk too you know.'' Booth got up to go in the shower.

''Seeley, that would be childish though wouldn't it?'' Bones left to the sound of Booth chuckling.

She listened at Sarah's and then Busters door, there was silence. They were still asleep, thank goodness.

Bones stopped surprised to find Jake sitting on the counter watching TV and eating cereal.

''Morning Jake.'' She said simply. Jake looked at her, guilt all over his face. There was also a look in his eye that Bones didn't like, he wanted a confrontation.

''Bones.'' Jake nodded, he sounded nonchalant, it was clearly a charade. Booth came down the stairs as Jake spoke, anger flashed on his face. His momentary good mood ruined by one simple word. A fight was a dead cert now, Booth was so protective of her at the moment and she knew he wouldn't just ignore it. Bones didn't know how to stop it or even if she should. This all needed an airing.

''Apologise to your mom right now and get off the counter.'' Booth said taking a coffee from Bones with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek and patted her butt as he did.

''No.'' Jake said it quietly but he may as well have shouted it.

''Don't say no to me. Just apologise.'' Booth put the cup down and walked over to Jake who met his eyes, the resentment clear.

''I said no. Are you deaf or stupid or both?'' Jake smirked and looked away. He was bubbling under and wanted to take it out on his dad. Bones looked at Booth with concern, she had never heard anyone speak to Booth like that before and stay standing. Jake seemed infected by a false sense of bravado and he had notched the tension level sky high with his offensive question. He was pushing the boundaries to breaking point. There was a twitch in Booth's cheek but other than that he looked impassive.

He put his hands on either side of Jake on the counter. Jake was now trapped and his cocky expression faltered slightly. Booth gave Jake a hard look and Jake managed to hold it for a few seconds before he lost his nerve, dropping his eyes.

''Apologise to your mom and do not take me on. You will not win. I thought you would have learnt that by now.'' Booth waited and Jake tried to push one of Booth's arm away but he didn't move it.

''I said apologise.'' Booth was not caving and Jake raised his chin.

''And I said no.'' He said.

''I get that you are angry about yesterday and we will talk about that. It does not give you the right to lash out and hurt people who love you so apologise.'' Booth's self control was admirable in the face of this bitter, resentful boy.

Bones felt for him, he was trying to do the right thing, be a good father and this was his reward. Parenting could truly be a thankless task. Bones stood rooted to the ground as she watched her husband. The awful truth that her own father hadn't cared enough about his family to find a way to keep them together and the contrast to what was happening in her own kitchen was painful to accept. It did however fill her with love for her chosen partner, an unexpected but happy side effect.

''No. She is not my mother so why should I call her that?'' Jake delivered the killer punch and Booth saw Bones face, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. It took every ounce of Booth's restraint to hold his temper.

'' We'll do it your way then. Go to your room and stay there. Don't touch your computer, your games console, your TV, nothing. You let me know when you are ready to apologise and then maybe we can talk like two civilised human beings.'' Booth pulled Jake off the counter but Jake still didn't move towards the stairs. He was spoiling for a fight so he could offload but it was not working out how he wanted.

''Move.'' Booth's icy control slipped for a moment and he allowed his anger to show just a little. Jake still didn't move so Booth took his arm.

''Do I need to take you or can you go all by yourself?''

Jake pulled his arm away.

''No I can find my own way thanks.'' Jake gave in and walked up the stairs casting a vicious look his father's way. Booth completely ignored it.

''Wow, that was impressive. He's not very happy is he?' Bones came round to Booth's side.

''He'll get over it. It would be nice if he would just talk to me instead of snarling. I'm going to have to be patient about that as I'm going to be public enemy number one when I tell him he's grounded for a month.'' Booth shrugged and then turned to Bones, his concern for her obvious.

''I don't care what he says to me but are you okay?'' Booth put his arms around her.

''Yes, sticks and stones. I know he says that because it has the desired effect. I'm working on it.'' She kissed Booth and then took her coffee from the counter.

''I have to get ready for lunch. You need to decide where we're taking the kids when I get back.'' She said.

''I know. What do you think Jake would hate the most? The giant play day or the children's street fair?'' He said with a grin holding up the leaflets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you okay? You look better.'' Russ said standing up as Bones approached the table. The waiter pulled out her chair and she smiled her thanks. They ordered some drinks and then Bones answered her brother's question.

''Yes, I'm fine. I'm used to all this drama. It seems to be the way our lives go.'' Bones perused the menu aware that Russ was jumpy as hell.

''Are you coming to court or nor Tempe?'' Russ asked outright, no small talk.

''I haven't decided.'' She said finally after a long silence.

''That's not a no then.'' Russ took what he could.

''No, it isn't but it might be. I'm scared Russ. He is not to be trusted you know that. I'm afraid to invest again.'' Bones was honest and Russ sat back. He was surprised by her honesty about her turmoil. Bones was always so black and white most of the time but this was a definite shade of grey.

''He knows what he did Tempe.'' Russ countered her point.

''I know that but it doesn't mean he won't do it again. He can't break off all contact for fifteen years and then crash back into my life. He killed in our names for Christ sake.'' Bones was blunt and the waiter looked at her in shock as he overheard her words.

Bones cleared her throat in embarrassment and waited for the waiter to leave.

''He was warning them off. He thought he was protecting us.'' Russ said the one thing that Bones was a little sick of hearing.

''And then he left again. He left me again Russ. Do you know how that felt? I had to watch you both leave me all over again.'' Bones said the words with venom.

''You were going to let Seeley arrest him Tempe.'' Russ said reasonably.

''That's what I do Russ. That's my life, catching the bad guy. Neither you nor dad seem to get that. In this case he is the bad guy.'' Bones wasn't taking the blame for any of this.

''But he is also your father and he loves you. He stayed and is in jail now because he didn't want to abandon you again.'' Russ went on and Bones didn't reply immediately.

''Russ, I haven't said no. I'm just not sure. Give me some time.'' Bones picked at her food.

''There isn't much time left Tempe.'' Russ pointed out quietly.

''Why is this so important to you? He's going to be convicted you know. He'll be lost to us all over again and we will have to handle it all over. If we stay away then we can carry on as we are.'' Bones wiped her mouth with her napkin.

''Tempe, you cannot hide from this and neither can I. It's going to be all over the news. We have to stick together. Please Tempe, if not for him then me. I need you.'' Russ took her hand and she didn't pull away.

''I will support you Russ. You know that. Please I will tell you what I have decided soon. Now how are the girls?'' Bones changed the subject and Russ let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth knocked briefly and then walked into the bedroom. He had made the decision to force the issue. Jake was sitting on the window sill watching Parker and Buster play in the yard.

''Go away.'' He said miserably.

''No, we have to talk.'' Booth sat on the bed.

''I don't have anything to say to you.'' Jake looked away and traced a letter in his breath on the glass.

''Well you can listen then.'' Booth was not bothered by the attitude at all, he had to try.

''I don't want you to see your mother because she is still unstable and she has a bad effect on you.'' Jake opened his mouth to protest.

''Don't. It's true and until I can be sure she is going to be responsible and behave like a mother. That's the way it has to be and you are just going to have to accept I know best on this.'' Booth stopped.

''Whatever. You're not interested in my opinion so what's the point of me saying anything?'' Jake shrugged resentfully.

''What is your opinion then?'' Booth asked and Jake glanced at him. Booth didn't hold out much hope and he was right.

''Nothing, I don't have one.'' Jake didn't take his chance, he was too busy sulking.

''When you have one, then come tell me. I would really like you to talk to me Jake.'' Booth left Jake's options open, Jake just looked out of the window.

The silence lengthened and Booth finally gave up. Jake would speak to him about how he felt when he was ready.

''Are you prepared to apologise yet?'' Booth felt totally in control of this conversation but he had to address Jake's behaviour. This was the tricky part, not allowing it to become him laying down the law and Jake ending up hating him for it.

Jake shrugged sullenly.

''Is that a yes?'' Booth asked.

''I s'pose.'' Jake was sheepish.

''I ask again. Is that a yes?'' Booth wasn't letting him off easy.

''Yes, okay? That's a yes.'' Jake said with a flash of anger.

''Good. So what do you have to say about what you did to Blake?'' Booth got down to the problem that started all this.

''Nothing.'' Jake resumed his staring out of the window.

''Not good enough. Was it the right thing to do despite your intentions being good?'' Booth was adamant that Jake would answer him.

''Well the answer seems pretty obvious now doesn't it?'' Jake didn't want to admit it.

''Does it? Not where I'm sitting. I want to hear you say it.'' Booth waited and eventually he was rewarded.

''No it wasn't the right thing to do. I should have told you.'' Jake's answer was spot on, thank God.

''Good, at least you know that now. You wiped my cell phone didn't you?'' Booth knew he had, it was the only explanation.

Jake blushed and shook his head. Booth swallowed his anger, he wasn't going to let this kid turn him into a raving lunatic despite the provocation.

''Stop lying. Just tell me the truth.'' Booth said evenly and Jake looked dismayed. He wanted a stand up row and his dad just wasn't acting the way he was supposed to.

''Like I said are you stupid? Work it out yourself if you're bothered.'' Jake was buoyed up by the fact his dad had let him get away with calling him stupid once already today.

''Because I know you're angry and feeling a little mixed up because of last night. I'm going to let that ride.'' Booth said with narrowed eyes.

Jake shrugged belligerantly again and Booth controlled the temptation to yell at him. He was the adult and he was going to behave like one.

''So what do you think I should do about your behaviour?'' Booth really was going for parent of the year.

''I don't know. Nothing sounds good.'' Jake tried his luck.

''So you don't think that you deserve to be punished is that right? Is that what you're saying?'' Booth allowed himself a smile, you couldn't blame the kid for trying.

''Yes, that is what I'm saying. I can't see my mum isn't that enough?''Jake didn't see the distinction.

''They are two different things and you know it. So I take it you're leaving your punishment up to me?'' Booth stood up and Jake looked at him warily.

''What are you doing?'' He asked with fear in his voice. Booth looked at Jake for a moment, he was going to let the kid sweat awhile. It was working, Jake looked less than comfortable.

''I guess maybe I should be grounded.'' Jake suggested desperately.

''That's a start. How long for?'' Booth stepped towards Jake.

''A week?'' Jake knew it wasn't enough but he still tried.

''Keep going.'' Booth sat on the other side of the sill aware that his proximity was slightly threatening. It was impossible not to push a little when Jake was being so stubborn.

''Two weeks.'' Jake made another offer but Booth just raised his eyebrows.

''A month I s'pose.'' Jake hated saying it and he wasn't surprised when Booth nodded.

''Sounds about right. I'll make a list of chores for you. Plus you need to apologise to Blake and his parents.'' Booth patted Jake's leg and then stood up again.

''Right kiddo. Get ready, we're going on a family outing.'' Booth hid his smile when Jake groaned.

''Where?''

''Giant play day at the park. You can help with your little brothers.''

Jake pulled a face but got up.

''Oh and Jakob. Don't ever speak to me like that again. It was a once only deal. Nobody gets away with that with me not even you.'' Jake blushed, he knew exactly what Booth was saying.

Booth left the room leaving a chastened kid behind him and he hadn't raised his voice once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack stood nervously at the bedroom door. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. The room was dark and Paula was asleep. She looked very peaceful and Zack felt his throat catch. He loved her even when she was screaming like she was possessed. He'd been on the internet and knew that it was normal. Not that he didn't believe Booth but he liked the security of the written word.

He lay down next to her and stroked the hair from her eyes. She stirred and her eyes flickered open. She smiled softly and stretched like a cat.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' He said softly and she nodded.

''Better thanks.''

''I brought you that tea you like.'' he gestured towards the cup and her eyes expressed surprise.

''Thank you Zack.'' She sat up and took the tea cradling it in her hands. She was thrilled, Zack wasn't one for nice gestures and she liked the feeling it gave her.

''I got a bath ready for you with your aromatherapy stuff .'' That was Angela's idea.

''Did you? Thats really great Zack thank you.'' Paula was a bit stunned by all this attention but she wasn't about to say anything.

''I went shopping with Angela yesterday and I got something. Do you want to see?'' Zack was excited, like a little kid and Paula nodded indulgently.

Zack leant over and pulled a package out of a drawer. Paula was mystified. Zack was not a shopper.

He got out a tiny little shirt and held it up. It had a motif on it. Paula read it, ''Daddy's little genius' was emblazoned on the front. Her eyes immediately welled with tears and she laughed with delight taking the shirt from him. She stroked the words and her tears flowed.

''Are you okay?'' Zack was alarmed, he'd thought that she'd like it.

''Yes Zack.I'm okay better than okay.'' She kissed him but he still looked worried.

''I can take it back. I just thought...'' He moved to take the shirt from her.

''No!'' She hugged it to herself like it was the most precious thing in the world.

''It's perfect Zack. Absolutely perfect and so are you.'' Paula wiped her tears and kissed him again. She got up and padded towards the bathroom leaving a completely bemused Zack behind her.


	14. Chapter 14 Staying Home

''How was lunch?'' Booth looked up from the sports pages at her when she stepped onto the patio.

It was a beautiful late summer day and for Bones home suddenly felt like an oasis of peace and tranquillity. Parker and Buster were playing happily in the sand box. Sarah was sitting next to daddy in her chair looking around contentedly and Jake was cleaning the pool very slowly.

''What did you do?'' She said suspiciously. Booth noticed she didn't answer his question but he left it. She would speak to him when she was ready. He seemed to be waiting for everyone to speak to him these days.

''Tempe, relax. I handled it and I didn't yell once. You would have been proud of me. I was the model of patience and restraint.'' Booth got up and fetched her a beer from the fridge.

''Aren't we going out?'' She said taking it gratefully.

''Well I decided that we should hang in the house after yesterday. The kids are happy well nearly all of them and Alice asked us over for a Bar B Que later so I thought we should relax a little. Sit in the sun and read a book Tempe. Forget about all this drama and just read a book.'' Booth smiled at her and Bones thought that it sounded just about perfect.

''Mommy, Raaaar.'' Buster ran over roaring with hands clawed and covered in sand.

''Oh no. It's a monster. Help me, it's a sand monster.'' Bones dodged around Booth's chair and Buster giggled as he chased her around roaring loudly . Booth swept him up and tickled him, Buster squealed with delight.

''I've caught a monster. What shall I do with him? Shall I throw him in the pool?'' Booth stood and held Buster above his head, the little boy screamed in mock terror.

''Give him to me because its time for a nap for little monsters.'' Bones knew that if they were going to the neighbours, Buster should take a nap or he'd get grumpy later.

Booth held Buster upside down by his feet and he carried on screaming and giggling.

''Naptime.'' Bones held out her arms and Buster protested as he sat upright in Booth's arms

''No mommy. No nap.'' Buster hid his face in Booth's neck and Booth laughed. He stroked Busters back and kissed his head.

Buster went still and rested his head on Booth's shoulder.

''One more minute then. Let mommy have her drink.'' Bones sat down gratefully and sipped the cold beer. Booth stood rocking Buster and enjoying the fresh air. He felt peace descend on his heart and it felt wonderful after his morning of teenage snits.

''Will you play catch with me dad?''Parker had the mitts.

''Sure Bub. That sounds good.'' This was the part of being a dad that made all the other stuff bearable.

Buster's breathing had become deep and even, he was fast asleep on his daddy's shoulder.

''That is so cute. Give him to me.'' Bones held her arms out again.

''Hey no. He's mine.'' Booth held onto the warm little body and shook his head. Bones laughed.

''I'll put him down. I'll be back in a minute Bub.'' Booth turned to Parker who nodded.

''Okay dad.'' Parker smiled at Bones.

''You alright sweetie?'' Bones stroked his hair.

''Yeah this is good. I like it when its just us.'' Parker said shyly.

''Me too Parker. Me too.'' Bones looked at Jake and his crestfallen expression and she wished she could lock the door and it would just be them all the time. No outsiders and no fathers or brothers or mothers interfering and making demands.

''Jake, will you play catch with us?'' Parker wandered over to his brother.

''I can't. I'm cleaning the pool Parks. Sorry.'' Jake knew better than to stop, he was still in disgrace and would be for a while.

''Very slowly I see. You still have a lawn to mow so you need to hurry up and then you get to clean the French windows inside and out. It really is your lucky day.'' Booth came through the doors, he piled on the agony and Jake's face fell. It was a sure sign that Booth's medicine was working.

''What I have to do all of that today?'' Jake gave his dad a sulky look and smacked the net in his hand on the floor in temper. It was a minor tantrum and easily ignored.

''If you break that, you'll pay for it out of your allowance.'' Booth was calm but firm.

''I'm not getting an allowance for ages remember? Your pool will be bloody dirty by then.'' Jake hit the net harder this time.

''Your choice kiddo.'' Booth shrugged and Jake cast a moody stare and then kicked the fence.

''Enough Jakob. Don't be a baby or I'll treat you like one and you really don't want that. Trust me?''

Booth took a gulp of beer and winked at Bones. She was amazed at his whole attitude which was so laid back he was almost horizontal. She looked over at Jake who was cleaning again, having heeded the warning and began to feel sorry for him. Bones thought that the list of chores was a bit long and she started to crack. She turned to Booth to speak.

''Tempe. You heard how he just spoke to me. Do you really think he's learnt his lesson yet?'' Booth said as he recognised the signs of her weakening resolve.

''Sorry, I know. I'm sorry.'' Bones put her hand up in surrender.

''You talk the talk but you just can't walk the walk can you?'' Booth picked up the baseball mitt. Parker was waiting impatiently on the lawn.

''No I know but I just feel sorry for him. It's a lot to do.'' She said and Booth shook his head in wonder.

''You are such a softie under that cold aloof exterior and I love it.'' He kissed her and ran off over to Parker who beamed at him. Booth did a pretty good job of spreading himself around his kids and Bones was again struck by what a good father he was.

''Hey you.'' Bones span the small plastic bears on Sarah's toy bar and smiled at her. Sarah's eyes lit up and she kicked her legs. Satisfied that her daughter was content, Bone sat back happily and opened her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat up in fright when someone tapped the window behind him. He opened the door and grinned at Jess. He grabbed her arms and gave her a kiss.

''Can I come in? Your mom and dad are at my house so you won't get busted.'' Jess walked in and sat on the couch.

''Are you allowed to watch the TV as you've been a naughty boy yet again?'' She teased him as she turned the sound down. Jake looked embarassed and pushed her leg with his as he sat down.

''That's very cute Jess. To answer your question, no I'm not allowed but I think that as my mom and dad are only old not stupid. They are going to figure out that I am going to watch the TV.'' Jake said confidently.

''Why have you got your pyjamas on?'' Jess pulled at Jake's plaid pants.

''Cos I am knackered and I was dirty with all the cleaning that I've done today so I took a shower. My dad has been torturing me all day.'' Jake handed Jess a soda which she took.

''Can't do the time, don't do the crime then.'' Jess laughed at Jake's expense.

''Can I hang here for a while?'' She said opening her soda.

''That would be very cool.'' He said with a smile as he kissed her.

''What are we watching?'' Jess clicked the sound up.

''A movie, Donnie Darko, have you seen it?'' Jake put his arm around her.

''No but I heard it's good.'' Jess leant back against him. The news came on and Jake took the chance to kiss Jess again. He broke away suddenly as he heard the name Max Brennan, he listened to the anchorman with a frown.

''Is that your granddad?'' Jess asked tentatively. Jake didn't really know what to say.

''Kinda. He's my mom's dad so he is sort of.'' Jake admitted.

''He killed someone.'' Jess said with wonderment.

''Two people actually and they were corrupt sons of bitches. He also used to be a bank robber. I think he's sort of cool really, you know lives life on the wild side.'' Jake had picked up snippets here and there, he'd also got some stuff from Russ. He had reached this conclusion putting it all together.

''That does sound cool.'' Jess agreed and Jake nodded.

''I don't think my mom agrees so don't say anything in front of her okay?''Jake was anxious to protect Bones.

''No I wouldn't. Ssssh the movie's starting.''Jess turned the sound up. Jake fell asleep within fifteen minutes and Jess let herself out.

''You completely exhausted him. Are you going to do the same tomorrow?'' Bones looked at Jake on the couch. The other kids were all safely tucked up.

''Yep, by the time I've finished, he will be familiar with every muscle in his body.'' Booth grabbed a night cap from a kitchen cabinet and held up a glass to Bones who nodded.

''You have a sadistic side Seeley Booth you know that?'' Bones took the drink from Booth and sat back in a chair with a sigh.

''I am teaching him right from wrong, that's all. No pain, no gain. Remember this is about what he did to that kid not Alison. Alison is a whole other ball game.I don't want him to be a bully and he can be sometimes.Plus he has a major attitude problem, you've heard it.'' Bones nodded, it was true he did. Booth sat next to Jake on the couch and the boy shifted slightly. Booth stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the head. Booth was feeling a little guilty, he really didn't like being the bad guy all the time.

''Although I may ease up. Maybe I did overdo it a bit.'' Alison's remark played on his mind slightly.

''Hey kiddo. Its bedtime.'' Booth shook Jake gently and he sat up rubbing his eyes.

''Did you have a good time?'' He asked as he stood up and stretched.

''Yes honey. We did.'' Bones smiled.

''Good, night'' Jake waved as he shuffled towards the door.

''Night kiddo.'' Booth picked up the remote.

''Oh.'' Jake stopped as he remembered something, he turned around. He looked uncomfortable and bit his fingernail before saying hesitantly.

''There was a thing on the news about…'' Jake paused and looked at his hands.

''About Max.'' Jake used his name because he did not know how else to put it.

Bones went white and Booth looked at her in alarm.

''Sorry but I thought I should tell you.'' Jake saw Bones' face and felt bad.

''Thanks kiddo. You weren't supposed to be watching TV though were you?'' Booth said with raised eyebrows and Jake looked at the floor.

''Sorry.'' He said.

''Night kiddo. You need to get some sleep, you're going to be busy tomorrow.'' Booth watched his wife who hadn't moved.

''Russ said there wasn't much time and he was right. I can't put it off anymore can I?'' Bones slugged her brandy and poured another one.

''What are you going to do then?'' Booth asked picking up the bottle.

''I am going to go and sit in that court and lose my father all over again. That's what I'm going to do, it's what I was always going to do.'' She said cryptically.

''Here's to the circus coming to town with my father taking centre stage as the clown.'' Bones held up her glass and threw it back in one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth decided to go to church, he figured that his family needed some help over the next few weeks.

''Parker, come on. We're going to church.'' He called back up the stairs as he came down, Parker followed looking grumpy.

He threw himself onto the couch next to Jake who was watching Spongebob with Buster.

''Not going. Jake says God is frigament of your imagination.'' Parker crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. Jake laughed.

''Figment Parks. The word is figment. Good job on remembering my attempts at indoctrination though'' He said offering his knuckles for Parker to knock. Parker did despite the fact he didn't understand a word that Jake had just said.

''Does he?'' Booth ignored Jake's jibe and answered Parker's point.

''Well Jake needs to go and get dressed because he has cars to wash and a house to vacuum.'' Booth got his revenge and looked around for his keys.

''I'm babysitting.'' Jake mumbled biting a chocolate bar and offering a piece to Buster.

''Is that breakfast?'' Booth grabbed the chocolate bar and threw it into the garbage.

''Hey, I was eating that.'' Jake protested. Booth gave him a withering look but Jake just grinned. He had recovered totally from yesterday it would seem.

''Mine daddy. Mine!'' Buster screamed the last part and arched his back. Jake put him gently on the floor without taking his eyes off the TV. Buster launched himself into his full repertoire with gusto. Booth walked across the room and turned off the TV, Buster screamed again.

''Great dad. Look what you did.'' Jake said with disgust.

''Excuse me? What I did? You were feeding him chocolate for breakfast.'' Booth put his hands on his hips and looked around at the family room which looked like a bomb had hit it.

''No wonder I can't find my keys. This place is a mess guys. What did you do, have a college party?'' He said shaking his head and Parker giggled.

''He doesn't like oatmeal and I didn't want to clean it up when he threw it at the wall.'' Jake shrugged and picked up the newspaper, he produced another chocolate bar from nowhere and bit it. Buster sat up, he pointed at the bar.

''Mine 'ake. Mine.'' He toddled over and Booth was about to leave pretending he hadn't seen this new piece of contraband when Bones walked in. Jake hid the chocolate quickly and Buster screamed again falling to the floor like he had been shot.

''What is going on?'' Bones looked around furiously and all the boys including Booth looked at the floor. She was in full teacher mode. Buster stopped screaming and whimpered from his position on the floor.

''I was just telling them right guys?'' Booth gestured to Parker.

''Come on Bub. Church.'' He said wanting to make good his escape. Bones made him feel like one of the kids when she was in this mood.

''It's okay Tempe. You have your own personal slave at your disposal. Clean up Jake and stop giving Buster chocolate for breakfast.'' Booth kissed Bones cheek and she looked at him in disgust.

''You let him give the baby chocolate for breakfast. What is wrong with you Seeley?'' She hit his arm.

''Hey, no I didn't. I just told him not to.'' Booth ducked as he spoke.

Parker came over and took Booth's hand.

''Come on dad. We'll be late.'' Parker smiled angelically, he was happy to go to church if it meant he didn't have to clean. The mess was quite staggering.

''See Tempe. We're going to be late. Bye.'' Booth laughed and they left as quickly as they could. Bones glared at Jake who got up.

''Okay, okay. I know, clean up right?'' He stooped over and began to pick up some toys.

''Do it properly. Don't just push things under the couch.'' Bones said grumpily as she went to the cabinet for Advil, her head was thumping. The brandy had comatosed her and now she was paying the price.

Buster toddled over and pulled on her pants.

''Hungry mommy.'' He said.

''I'm sure you are.'' She said, picking him up and putting him in his seat.

''Oatmeal?'' She asked.

''Yeah oatmeal.'' Buster mimicked her, clapping his hands.

''Traitor.'' Jake muttered as he picked up some dirty cups. It took Jake an hour to clean up and Bones didn't lift a finger to help him. She just sat and read the paper. Buster ate and went back to bed, he was tired from the previous evening.Bones could sympathise. Sarah also went down for a nap so the house was finally quite peaceful and tidy.

''What did your dad do?'' Jake asked her suddenly.

''What?'' Bones was lost for words for a moment and she just sat looking at her stepson.

''Did he really kill two people?'' Jake had heard the story on the evening news.

''Yes Jake, he did. It's complicated.'' Bones wanted to avoid this but she knew it was only the start. This was going to be the biggest news story for weeks and there was no way they could keep it away from the kids.

''He did it for the right reasons though didn't he? To stop the bad guys hurting you .'' Jake sat down next to her.

''Are there ever good reasons for killing someone Jake? I don't think so.'' She said quietly, where had he got all this information from? Jake traced a shape on the table leaning his head on his hand.

''Dad kills people.'' He finally said. Bones looked at the top of his head and her stomach dropped.

This wasn't her conversation to have but she couldn't avoid it.

''Yes, he does sometimes. Its part of his job you know that. But…'' She lifted his head with her finger on his chin.

''Never easily and only when he has no choice. My father had a choice.'' She said uneasily. Jake blinked.

''That's just the way you see it. Uncle Russ doesn't see it that way.'' Jake countered her opinion and Bones was horrified to realise that her brother had spoken to a fourteen year old about this. Booth was going to be furious.

''Russ should not have discussed this with you.'' She said coldly.

''I asked him. It's not his fault. I wanted to know.'' Jake wished he could take the words back, he had caused trouble without meaning to.

''Still, he shouldn't have. There is going to be a lot about this in the news and I want you to promise me that you won't believe everything that is said. Come and ask me not Russ.'' Bones was anxious to handle this properly if only she knew how to do that.

''He was a bank robber as well wasn't he? That is so cool.'' Jake's eyes lit up and then his smile faded as he saw Bones' face.

''There is nothing glamorous about that. Don't let me hear you say that again. It is not cool, do you understand me?'' Bones was appalled.

''Fine, whatever.'' Jake stood up and Bones grabbed his arm.

''Do not speak to your brother about this. He's too young, your dad and I will do it. Promise?'' Bones made her point and Jake nodded.

''Okay, promise.'' He shrugged.

''You need to get started on those chores. Your dad will be home soon and he's going to want to know what you've been doing.''Bones stood up and Jake did as he was told, giving her a curious look as he went.

Bones lifted the phone.

''Russ, I need to speak to you. Come over right now.'' She said abruptly and put the receiver down again, breathing hard, she was so angry. Russ seemed proud of their father's actions and she just didn't understand it.

Russ was there in minutes and he was taken aback when Bones opened the door to him with a look of fury. She walked into the family room and turned on him.

''How dare you talk to my son about our father.'' She said not bothering to keep her voice down.

''Whoa Tempe. It wasn't like that. He asked me what he had done and I told him. It's not like he's not going to know and he's not a baby. Better he hears it from us than some news report.'' Russ defended himself.

''It was not your place. It was not up to you. He thinks dad's some kind of damn hero or something.'' Her eyes blazed as she spoke and she was a formidable sight.

''Well, that's good. He is to me Tempe.'' Russ said it although he knew Bones didn't agree.

''He's a murderer and a thief Russ. He is not someone I want my kids to look up to.'' Bones sat down and put her hands over her face.

''Tempe, please. You have to stop being so judgemental and show some compassion here.'' Russ sat next to her.

''Like the compassion he showed those men you mean. He burned them Russ, what sort of man takes a match to another human being? I really am my father's daughter aren't I? Cold and unfeeling, that's what you think of me isn't it?'' She asked with a shake of her head and a mocking smile.

''No, I don't think that but you are being very inflexible about this.'' Russ said gently contrasting with the harshness of his words.

''Thank you Russ. Thanks for your support and understanding. Get out, just leave. I can't speak to you about this anymore.'' Bones turned away from him as she felt tears spring to her eyes.

''Tempe, I didn't mean..'' Russ put his hand on her back to comfort her but she shrugged him off.

''Please Russ. Just leave.'' She wanted him away from her. Russ waited and then got up reluctantly.

''By the way, I will see you in court tomorrow.'' She said bitterly and Russ looked at her back uncertainly.

''Okay Tempe. Whatever you want. Call me later.''Russ walked out of the room sadly. When Booth came home ten minutes later, he found his wife crying at the kitchen table. It had begun.


	15. Chapter 15 Confusion and Turmoil for All

Just a quick note. I missed writing so am fitting it in around my very chaotic life. The hits are good on this fic but I'm not getting much feedback so I am unsure whether to continue it. I really am looking to explore what might happen around the trial and the effect it might have on Bones. This is my take on her but I'm not sure if I've got it right so I'd like some of your opinions.

I'm looking to resolve the Alison issue at the same time.

Review and let me know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders as she quietly sobbed.

''What's the matter with Bones dad?'' Parker stood in the doorway looking at his stepmother with a frown.

''She's upset bub. Go find Jake and see if he wants to play a video game with you.'' Booth rubbed Bones' back as he spoke.

''He's not allowed.'' Parker didn't want to leave, this was a worrying sight for a seven year old. He needed to know that everything was okay. Parker was feeling like he was on a sinking ship and it was unnerving like his life was about to change irreversible. He felt confused and afraid, he stepped forward about to reach out to the one person he trusted completely. Booth was too foccussed on his wife to notice that Parker was floundering.

''Tell him he can, just this once.'' Booth tried to smile reassuringly but he just looked unsure and nervous. Parker felt the tears in his chest, they were getting a divorce, there could be no other reason for Bones crying at the kitchen table. His father was dismissing him and Parker felt abandoned.

''Okay.'' Parker nodded and ran away up the stairs, he needed his brother to lean on.

''Tempe, what's happened?'' Booth tried to see her face under her hair, he swept it behind her ear. Bones blinked at him, the tears still flowing freely.

''I just can't. How could my family be like this? Why can't I just be the daughter of a science teacher? I think that I can deal with it and then I remember again what he did and its just so wrong and against everything I, we work to stop that I….'' The tears choked off her words and Booth felt helpless in the face of such despair and turmoil.

''Tempe, I think that you're a little hung over and this is all getting on top of you. Why don't you take some Advil and take a nap? I think you will feel a lot better then.'' Booth went for practical, his wife was not a drinker and she had consumed a worrying amount of Brandy the previous night. She nodded and sniffed, she did feel lousy and a nap sounded just right.

''I have to tell you something first.'' She got up and grabbed a tissue, she wiped her face. She took a deep calming breath and she felt dizzy for a moment. She really needed to go to bed, this was affecting her physically now. She chose to ignore the brandy effect.

''Tempe, whatever it is can wait.'' Booth was worried, she looked so pale and sickly.

''No, I have to tell you. Russ spoke to Jake about my father. He asked me about him, Russ has managed to turn him into a combination of Jesse James and Superman. Jake said he sounded cool. I'm sorry Seeley. I just didn't think that Russ would discuss it with any of the kids.'' Bones seemed to be taking the blame for her brother's actions. Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

''Tempe, you are not responsible for your families actions. You did not kill two people and you did not trash your life. Your dad and brother make their own choices. Stop blaming yourself, this is their mess not yours. You have your own children and your own family now. Let us support you through this. Please.'' Booth fought the urge to lock the front door and just stay put. Keep his family safe from harm.

''I know, I know. I'm trying, really I am. I was so angry when I heard Jake talk abut my dad, it felt so wrong. I don't want any of the children anywhere near this, it's too dirty and vicious. I threw Russ out.'' Bones felt glad that she had done that.

''Good, he deserved it. Enough talking Tempe. You need to go to sleep. I'll look after the kids, just go and sleep.'' Booth was angry with Russ but his concern for Bones overrode that.

''Jake asked me about you killing people in your work.'' Bones knew that was something Booth had been dreading, it was an unspoken truth in their house. Booth was a realist, he knew it was going to come up one day.

''Oh what did you say?'' Booth could not believe Russ had caused so much damage, he was going to kill him.

''That it was only when you had no choice. I wasn't sure what else I could say.'' Bones stood up.

''I'm going to bed. I'm sorry Seeley.'' She said and Booth looked at her in consternation.

''Tempe, will you stop it. You're doing it again. You have nothing to be sorry for. You have not done anything wrong.'' Booth stood up as well and enveloped her in a big bear hug. She clung to him and for a moment nothing else mattered. She felt safe and she drew some strength from it.

''We will get through this Tempe. We have coped with so much, this is just one more thing. We'll get it through it together just like we always do. Okay?'' He let her go and she nodded.

''I love you.'' She said quietly and then she climbed the stairs slowly, the weight of the world clearly still on her shoulders despite her husband's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you sure?'' Parker waved his virtual sword and Jake laughed.

''Wow, Parks. You killed me. You're getting better. Good job.'' Jake offered him knuckles. It was diversion tactics but it didn't work. Parker just looked at Jake's hand.

''Don't leave me hanging Parks.'' Jake tried to cajole but Parker just crossed his arms.

''Alright, for the last time Parker. Bones and dad are not getting a divorce. There is just stuff going on.'' Jake dropped his hand in defeat and he was serious.

''What stuff? Tell me, I'm not a baby.'' Parker wanted details.

''I can't Parks. Sorry, I just can't.'' This was one promise that Jake was going to keep.

''Just tell me!'' Parker looked seriously pissed off but Jake just shook his head.

''They are getting a divorce. You're lying.'' Parker was shouting and Jake put his hand out.

''Ssssh Parks. Chill, don't make a fuss okay?'' Jake didn't want to disturb whatever was going on downstairs.

''No, don't tell me what to do.'' Parker dropped his head and ran at Jake. He caught him in the stomach and it hurt. Jake pushed Parker away from him and Booth chose that moment to walk into the room.

''Hey, stop it. What are you doing Jake? Stop it!'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him away from Parker. Jake saw Parker well up with tears and he knew that he was going to take the fall for this.

''What do you think you're doing? He's half your size.'' Booth was furious and Jake tried to defend himself.

''He started it.'' Jake sounded about six and he knew it.

''Jakob, just keep your hands to yourself. Got it?'' Booth was tired and ratty, his wife was in pieces and they really didn't need the kids fighting.

''Whatever.'' Jake yanked his arm away and sat down on the bed. The anger flared in Booth's eyes, he was worn out and he was feeling the strain of the last few days so he lost his temper.

''Stop speaking to me like that. I am sick of it, just stop it. I swear to God, the next time you speak to me like that.'' Booth almost undid all his recent efforts with Jake but he managed to rein himself in just in time. Both kids were looking at him like he was crazy and he needed to calm down.

''Parker, go to your bedroom and play there. Jakob, do your homework. I don't want to hear from either of you for at least the next hour.'' Booth left as abruptly as he'd appeared.

''They are getting a divorce. You're a liar.'' Parker said before following his dad from the room.

Jake threw himself back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

''I give up, sod it. I just give up.'' He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Russ opened the door to a very pissed off Booth. Bones had got up after her nap and seemed a lot better so Booth took his chance to slip out.

''Seeley, come in.'' Russ was expecting this but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

Booth nodded but didn't speak as he followed Russ through the small but neat house that they were renting.

''Seeley. How are you? Is everything okay?'' Amy stood up with a smile and embraced her brother in law who relaxed a little. Amy was obviously unaware of the controversy of the day and Booth glanced at Russ who shifted uncomfortably but the plea was obvious in his eyes.

''Yeah everything's fine. Just needed to talk to Russ about something, nothing important just car trouble.'' Booth covered for him and Russ looked grateful.

''Uncle Seeley, uncle Seeley.'' Emma ran into the room and threw her arms around Booth's legs. He stroked her hair and smiled down into her open, innocent face looking up at him. His heart felt heavy as he realised that this was going to impact on everyone and he shared Bones' wish to shield all the children but it was going to be impossible.

''Hey sweetheart. You look pretty today.'' He said smiling as Emma's face flushed in pleasure.

''Thank you.'' She said shyly turning to her mom.

''Mommy can we go now please? Abi said to hurry up.''

''Yes honey. Come on lets go. Movies.'' She explained to Booth who waved to Emma as they left the house.

''Russ, my wife, your sister is in pieces. It was not up to you to tell my kids about Max. What the hell did you say?'' Booth kept his annoyance in check but Russ could see he was only just controlling himself.

''Look Seeley. I didn't mean to upset her. She was in that state when I got there. I didn't say much and she wouldn't listen to me anyway.'' Russ attempted to defend himself and contradicted himself in the process.

''Russ, she doesn't know how to feel. On one hand she wants her dad back and on the other she doesn't because that means dealing with losing him again. She just can't reconcile what he did, it makes her feel like a monster by association. Plus she feels guilty that by staying for her, he faces the death penalty. That's a lot and for your sister it's harder than for most. She has controlled and censored her feelings her whole life and it is just not working this time. You need to back off and you sure as hell need to stop talking to my kids about it.'' Booth sat down at the kitchen counter and accepted the beer that Russ offered him.

''He asked me Seeley. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know that Jake knew anything about dad. It took me by surprise so I suppose I didn't handle it that well.'' Russ was apologetic and Booth softened a little.

''No, you didn't. I now have to explain it all to him and how the hell do I do that when I don't get it myself?'' Booth took a gulp of his beer.

''Mmmm, yeah I know.'' Russ stared into space. He had a conversation with Amy that morning about telling the children and they couldn't agree how to approach it so they just left it yet again.

''It's not your fault Russ. I've been a coward about this. I should have done something about the kids last week. The trial starts tomorrow and there's already coverage.'' Booth opened up a little to Russ and Russ felt honoured. Booth didn't show this side of himself to many people and it was a sign that he trusted Russ. Russ suddenly felt that for once he and Temp had people in their corner watching their backs and despite what was to come that felt good.

''How do you tell kids that the man who you want them to call granddad is a murderer though?'' Russ reciprocated with the honesty. He looked up to his father but there was no denying what he had done even though Russ understood his motives.

''You just have to say it I guess. If we don't then they will hear it from the news or another kid. It's damage limitation. Welcome to the world of paralysing fear and anxiety that is being a dad. You set the tone Russ. You act frightened, then the kids will pick it up and they will be scared. You have to protect them from that, it's your job.'' Booth was a traditionalist right down the line, his role in life was to protect his family and they needed protecting about now. He knew that Russ had to step up as well and his track record wasn't so great in that department.

''I know. I won't let this hurt my little girls. It's not fair. I was supposed to make their lives better not trash it. You don't need to worry Seeley, I get that.'' Russ' eyes clearly reflected his determination to do the right thing and Booth knew that he had changed completely from that boy who ran away from his sister all those years ago.

Booth's phone buzzed suddenly and he pulled it from his pocket.

''Excuse me.'' He said to Russ . Booth frowned at he looked at the caller I.D. He rolled his eyes and groaned before flipping it open.

''What do you want Alison?'' He barked.

''Do you always answer your phone like that or is it something you do especially for me?'' She said smoothly but Booth ignored her.

''What do you want?'' Booth was not in the mood.

''I want to see my son. What do you think I want?'' Alison snapped back.

''I said no. You have the restraining order. Do you need help reading it or something?''Booth was sick of her and he really didn't need this at the moment.

''Very funny Seeley. Who knew you were a comedian? I am his mother and I want to see him. A piece of paper is not going to stop me.'' Alison was bullish.

''I've already told you that I will have you thrown in jail if you come near my family.'' Booth answered coolly and Alison laughed.

''Jake will be impressed.'' She said nastily.

''Well unlike you. I am not trying to win a popularity contest with my son, I am trying to be a responsible parent. You should try it sometime.'' Booth could handle this woman.

There was a silence on the end of the phone and Booth was surprised that she had backed down so easily.

''What will it take for you to let me see him?'' Alison asked quietly.

''Get some therapy Alison and then maybe we can talk. Oh and take some parenting classes too. Giving your fourteen year old kid cigarettes is not what a mother is supposed to do. There, I've given you your first one. Goodbye Alison.'' Booth snapped the phone shut without waiting for an answer. Russ looked at him sympathetically as Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache was beginning to settle there.

''She just won't go away will she?'' He said handing Booth some Advil and a glass of water.

''Thanks. No, she won't.'' Booth took the pills gratefully. The two men sat in silence for a while lost in their thoughts.

''Emma and Hayley's dad has been calling so I get it.'' Russ said and Booth looked at him in surprise.

''I thought he was dead.'' He said.

''No, I just wish he was. He's been free with his hands in the past so that's why the girls don't see him.'' Russ explained.

''Oh right and now he's reappeared?'' Booth asked and Russ nodded.

''Pretty much.''

''But you're not going to let him see them right?'' Booth's protective alpha male persona rose, he loved those little girls.

''No, absolutely not but it's just another thing. You know to worry about.'' Russ felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders but he was surprised to realise that it was a burden he was happy to carry.

''Yeah, I know what you mean Russ. I know exactly what you mean.'' Booth patted Russ' back as he spoke in a comforting gesture and they both lapsed back into their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones checked her reflection for the hundredth time, patting her hair.

''You look beautiful. You always look beautiful.'' Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped a kiss on her ear and Bones smiled turning to him.

''What does a murderer's daughter wear to his trial?'' She said bitterly dropping her eyes.

''Tempe, stop it. Don't call yourself that.'' Booth lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

''You are a strong and independent woman. You can handle this.'' He said and she nodded, the doubt clear in her eyes. The door rang and Booth opened it expecting Russ. He was surprised to find Angela with a huge smile on her face.

''Ang. What are you doing here?''Bones sounded delighted and Angela stepped into the house.

''My best friend is about to face the most difficult thing she has ever done. Did you think I was going to go to work and pretend it wasn't happening.'' Angela embraced Bones and then turned to Booth.

''Jack's in the car.'' She said. It was under stated but Booth had grown close to Hodgins over the last year or so. Jack was here for him as much as for Bones. Booth smiled, he was pleased. He needed a friend too and Jack had stepped up. Booth realised with a start that he never doubted it for a second.

''Come on people. Its time to face the music.'' Angela took each of them by the arm, they left with their heads up and their backs straight.


	16. Chapter 16 Conflict of Interests

Bones gasped when she saw the media outside the court room. Booth took her hand and squeezed it.

''Don't say anything.'' He whispered, he had been expecting this but it was intimidating anyway.

They got out of the car and were immediately mobbed.

''Doctor Brennan. What do you think about your father's crimes?''

''Has it caused a problem for you that your husband arrested your father?''

''Did you know about your father's past?''

''Do you support the death penalty Doctor Brennan?''

''Are you testifying?''

The questions came thick and fast. Bones dropped her head and Booth tried to shield her as best as he could. They struggled through the crowd and it was a relief to go through the court door to the oasis of peace in the foyer.

''Are you okay sweetie?'' Angela hugged her and Bones nodded.

''They just love this don't they? I feel like a freak show. They're acting like it's a soap opera not our lives.'' She said bitterly. They stood for a moment trying to collect themselves.

''Are you ready?'' Booth still had hold of her hand. She nodded.

''Yes, I just wished they would be more balanced when they report.'' Bones hoped for the impossible.

''Well, this is a fine mess. Conflict of interests all over it.'' Caroline approached them.

''I'm sorry Caroline.'' Bones apologised again and Booth looked at her in despair. She just would not stop taking the blame for this.

''Honey, this is not your fault but I just don't know. I really don't. I'm not sure whether I should even be speaking to you. Are you testifying for him?'' Caroline was blunt and Bones looked shocked to be asked.

''I don't know yet.'' She said stiffly.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief but didn't say anything else. Booth inclined his head and gave Angela a look which she understood.

''Lets get some coffee honey.'' Angela led Bones away.

''Agent Booth, this prosecution may fail because of your involvement. Why the hell didn't you hand it over to another agent when you knew that Max Keenan was so involved?'' Caroline chose to ignore her own part in all this.

''You were there Caroline. You know how it went down. I had no choice.'' Booth countered her and she shook her head again as she walked away.

''Agents arresting their own father in laws for murder. What a mess? Why the hell did this take two years to come to trial that's what I want to know?'' She muttered to herself. She knew of course, she was constantly blocked whilst trying to put the case together, powerful people didn't want this trial to happen.

''Do you think he'll walk away?'' Jack asked and Booth shrugged.

''I don't know but a lot of people are going to be hurt however it goes. Tempe, the most especially if she decides to take the stand. Come on, coffee sounds good.'' Booth was grim and they walked up the stairs into the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones looked stonily ahead aware that her father was trying to catch her eye. She was sitting with Russ and Amy. Booth was on the other side of the courtroom as he was a witness for the prosecution, she felt his absence from her side keenly.

''He looks sick.'' Russ whispered to her but she ignored him. She didn't want to acknowledge her father's possible ill health, she felt responsible for it which was ridiculous.

The lawyers were opening and as Bones listened she zoned out. She wanted to be at home with her kids, playing in the yard digging for worms. She pictured her children in her head to ward off what was unfolding before her. She felt totally bereft as she again felt the pain and complete conflict over her parents' abandonment of their children. She just could never conceive doing such a thing even if it was to protect them. How can you protect your children if you leave them completely exposed? It was abhorrent and Bones really didn't think she could ever forgive them after all.

The lawyers had stopped talking and were conferring with the judge. He called an adjournment, he wanted to speak to counsel in his chambers. It was on a point of law and it illustrated how this trial was going to go.

Bones allowed herself a glance as the guards led her father away and she was shocked when she saw him. He looked terrible and a shadow of himself. She froze with horror as the thought occurred to her that he might not be strong enough to cope with this.

''Come on Honey. We'll walk.'' Angela took her arm and led her away. Bones went with her in a trance.

''Sweetie, maybe you should go home.'' Angela was concerned, her friend looked like she was about to pass out.

''I can't Angela. He needs me.'' Bones admitted to herself in that moment that she needed to be here and she did love her father despite what he did. Children loved their parents whatever they did. He needed her and she wanted to be there for him. She was going to take the stand for him.

''Tempe, Russ is here. This is too much, maybe it was a mistake to come.'' Angela suggested tentatively.

''How could he? He's supposed to love me.'' Bones stopped and her anger burst from her yet again, her emotions were changing by the second. She was on an emotional roller coaster and it was completely draining.

''He thought he was doing the right thing.'' Angela tried to justify the unjustifiable.

''It's a very perverse way to express love don't you think?'' Bones' bitterness shone through.

''Yes honey. I guess it is.'' Angela agreed with her and they stood together silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I think that you need to move out of home whilst the trial is going on. If you and Doctor Brennan are together, it is going to blow the juror's minds that you are testifying against her father. It will make them doubt your reliability. It makes you look bad, the women in particular will take against you. They would expect you to support your wife not get her father executed.'' Caroline had her orders but she was embarrassed that she had to tell Booth to do this.

''I would have thought that the opposite was true. It would make my position stronger, my evidence more believable. I have to be telling the truth otherwise why would I be doing that to my wife?'' Booth was appalled but he could feel himself being backed into a corner. Caroline's words made him wince, there was some truth in them. Booth really wondered if he had done the right thing. He wasn't to know then what lay ahead for him and Bones. They had just been partners then. A voice reminded him that they had never just been partners.

''I agree with you but the powers that be feel otherwise.'' Caroline sounded bitter.

''The powers that be are the sons of bitches who have been covering this up for the last fifteen years. They let an innocent man go to jail.'' Booth felt control of his own destiny being taken out of his hands.

''Mmmm, well they're not exactly thrilled that this will all come out in open court. You haven't made yourself very popular Agent Booth.'' Caroline felt for him, he was being punished for his morals and his basic goodness.

''What about my kids? I can't move out, we have four kids for Gods sake. How do I explain this to them?'' Booth was horrified by what this could do to his children.

''I know Seeley. They don't care about your personal circumstances you know that.'' Caroline gathered her papers.

''What am I supposed to do? I can't just abandon Tempe.'' Booth couldn't do this, it would poleaxe Bones.

''You need to go home and speak to your wife Seeley. Sort out your domestic arrangements. I'll call you later. I'm sorry Seeley'' Caroline patted his arm and left the room.

Booth's cell phone rang before he could stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker shifted in his seat and glanced over towards the office. The school secretary glared at him and Parker stopped himself from poking his tongue out at her.

Parker heard his dad's voice speaking to the principal and he slid down in the chair in the wild hope that he wouldn't see him.

''Parker. Lets go.'' Booth stood at the door and he looked less than happy. Parker got up reluctantly and dragged his feet over. Booth held the door for him and Parker ducked past him. Booth grabbed his hand and virtually frog marched him out of the school.

''Parker. What is the matter with you? Why did you punch that boy.'' Booth stopped by the car and looked at Parker sternly. Parker cast his eyes down and hopped from foot to foot.

''Dunno. He made me angry.'' Parker mumbled and Booth shook his head.

''No bub. You need to give me more than that. How did he make you angry?'' Booth began to feel like his older kids were thugs and he couldn't understand how they had got that way.

''Dunno. He just did.'' Parker did not want to say that the other boy had called him a freak because his grandfather was a murderer. Parker didn't even know that Bones had a father but he wasn't about to stand there and let this kid tell lies about his family. The kid said his mom had told him, that it was on the TV. Parker was bemused by this story and he knew it couldn't be true because his dad would have told him.

''That is not good enough. Get your butt in the car. By the time we get home, you need to be ready to tell me the truth.'' Booth opened the door of the car and Parker climbed in with a sulky look at his dad.

Booth had not spoken to Bones before he left the court. Jack was going to pass on his message. Booth felt like everything was going wrong and this day couldn't finish quickly enough for him.

In the back of his mind was what he had to do later and he clenched the steering wheel as he pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake walked away from the kid, it was the third time that day he had turned the other cheek and he was getting sick of it.

''Jake, wait.'' Jess ran after him as he walked across the yard. The bell sounded and Jake ignored it.

''Where are you going?'' She asked breathlessly.

''I'm taking off. I can't handle this. I'm going to knock someone out in a minute Jess. If I do that then I'm might be suspended again or worse. Its better that I just cut.'' Jake could feel the tightness in his chest as he fought back the tears. The day had been a complete nightmare, the baiting had begun in homeroom and grown in volume the minute the kids realised that Jake was not biting. Ryan had already been hauled before the principal for hitting a kid when he called Jake a psycho from a psycho family.

Jake began to think the boy had a point, Jake felt pretty psycho.

''I'll come with.'' Jess was worried by Jake's distress.

''No, I don't want you to get into trouble. I'll be okay, really.'' Jake kissed her to stop her protest.

''Please Jess. Just stay here. I'll call you. I promise.''Jake turned and trotted away.

''Jake! But where are you going? Jake!'' She called after him but he had already scaled the gate and was gone.

As he walked, he let himself cry. He crossed the street and sat on a wall to calm down. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and Jake was relieved to be away from the hostile atmosphere of school. He wiped his face on his sleeve. He got out his cell and tapped in a number.

''Mum. Can you pick me up please? I'll explain when you get here.'' Jake started to cry again as he listened to her answer.

''Please mum. I need you.'' He said his voice breaking. He put the phone away and waited to be rescued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Sit.'' Booth gestured towards the couch. Parker slumped onto it and glared at his father.

''Now, tell me why you hit this boy.'' Booth was baffled by Parker's behaviour but he was trying to understand.

''I told you, he made me angry. He was saying stuff.'' Parker crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

''What sort of stuff? Come on bub. Tell me.'' Booth sat down next to him and looked at him but Parker was not cooperating. He shrugged and looked away. Booth felt his anger growing but he was determined not to make the same mistakes with Parker that he'd made with Jake.

''You need to talk to me Parker. You're not moving until you talk to me. Come on Bub.'' Booth knew he was almost begging but he didn't care.

The front door bell rung and Booth stopped himself from cursing. Somebody's timing sucked.

''Do not move. I will be right back.'' Booth stood up and pointed a warning at Parker.

He opened the door to Alison and a sullen Jake.

''What the…'' Booth was speechless, it was two in the afternoon.

''Do not go crazy. Let me in and I will explain.'' Alison said in an even and soothing voice.

Booth stepped back and let her come in. Jake hesitated looking at his father nervously.

''In, now. I think we've entertained the neighbours enough this week don't you?'' Booth controlled his urge to berate the boy and Jake walked past him with his eyes planted firmly on the floor.

''I called Temperance and she told me you were here.'' Alison explained as she walked into the family room.

''Sit down there next to your brother.'' Booth ordered and Jake did as he was told for once in his life. Booth could not believe this, the one day that the boys needed to behave, one had hit a class mate and the other had cut school. It occured to him that the two things might be connected. He should have spoken to them before, warned them but he had been too wrapped up in Bones. It was a mistake, just the latest in many. Guilt engulfed him and quelled his anger.

''He called me. There was a problem at school but he won't tell me what. I decided to bring him straight home.'' Alison said abruptly as Jake glowered at her. She was not supposed to do that and they had argued about it in the car.

''Oh right.'' Booth was confused by her honesty. Alison seemed different, more together.

''I'm leaving for England tomorrow. I'm taking your advice and getting myself some more help. Bye love. Be a good boy, no more bunking off and fighting. Promise.'' Alison kissed Jake's cheek who was looking at her like she'd hit him.

''Sorry love but I'm doing this for you. I need to get myself straight then maybe I can be some kind of a mother.'' Alison wiped away a tear that was running down Jake's cheek and he stared at her dumbly.

''Seeley. I'll call you. I hope that things work out.'' Alison nodded at Booth as she stood up and then she left quickly.

Jake hugged his arms around his stomach and tried to stop the tears which continued to run down his cheeks. Parker took his hand and squeezed it. Jake smiled at him and squeezed back. Booth watched all this with a growing feeling that he was out of his depth.

''Jake. I…'' Booth didn't know what to say as Jake continued to cry. He had forced this but to see his son abandoned by his mother before his eyes gave him no pleasure.

''Its okay Jake. She'll come back. She's your mom. She'll come back and you've still got us remember?'' Parker said what Booth was struggling with. Jake wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed. There was silence and then Booth crouched down in front of them.

''Guys. I think we need to talk. I have something to tell you. It's going to be hard but we've got to stick together.'' Booth realised that this conversation was well overdue.

''It's about Bones dad right?'' Parker said in a very grown up voice and Booth nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones let herself in quietly. Sarah and Buster were at Angelas with their nanny and Angela was going to bring them back later.

The house was very still and dark. She could hear a TV upstairs but there was silence from the family room which was normally a hive of activity. It made her feel sad, this was a home that was hurting and she swallowed her bitterness that her father was the catalyst of so much pain.

She walked in and stopped stunned to find Booth sitting at the table drinking bourbon in the dark.

''Seeley?'' She said uncertainly. He looked at her with haunted eyes.

''Temperance. Sit down, I need to speak to you.'' He said gruffly, she realised with horror that his voice was thick with tears.

''Seeley. What's happened?'' She was afraid of what he was going to tell her.

''Caroline says that I should move out and I don't know what to do. I've virtually been ordered to leave you.'' He grimaced as he spoke like the words hurt him physically.

''Why?'' Bones' stomach dropped, she could not get through this without him to hold her at night.

''She says that the jurors won't understand how I could testify against your father. She thinks it will make them doubt me if we are still together. They'd be right wouldn't they? I am betraying you, he's your father, my children's grandfather. How could a loving husband and father do that?'' Booth gulped the liquor and gasped as it hit the back of his throat.

''This won't help.'' Bones took the bottle away and put it in the cabinet.

''I'm sorry Tempe. This is my fault. I should have dropped it, not insisted on the DNA test. Everyone would have been happy. You wouldn't be in this pain and I wouldn't be considering breaking my children's hearts. It's a mess, I've made a mess of things. I'm so sorry.'' He put his hands over his face like he couldn't bear to look at her.

''Seeley listen. You have not made a mess of things. Other people are responsible not you. We'll just not do it. You are not going anywhere. Let the jurors think what they want.'' Bones was defiant and he smiled at her. She decided now was not the time to tell him her decision, it could wait.

''You are so amazing and I love you so much.'' He stroked her hand as he spoke.

''It could finish my career. This wasn't Caroline's idea.'' Booth told her the truth but she just shrugged.

''It's a better price to pay than our family. That's more important. Anyway, I earn a fortune you know. You can be a kept man and I'll buy you a great car.'' She laughed and Booth nodded.

''Mmmm, that would be interesting. I could learn to play golf.'' He said wryly.

''Exactly. Anyway, Jack will give you a job. He has a huge security department, he's always moaning that he can't find the right people. You could order Angela around.'' Bones kissed him and he laughed.

''That would be even more interesting.'' He said.

''So are we holding?'' She said and he nodded.

''Forever Tempe. Forever.'' He kissed her gently and she sighed as her desire grew. Booth groaned and stood up. He swept her up in his arms.

''You Doctor Brennan need some fun and I know just the man for the job.'' He grinned and carried her upstairs to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 Justice of Sorts

Well, not many people are reading this but Hey Ho that's how it goes. I might continue it or not, I don't know. I'll finish it for myself but I'm not sure if I'll post, I don't know. It might not be worth it. I have an idea where to go here but I heard an echo of it in this week's show. I wonder if I'm on the same wavelength as the writers with this? It was the line about how Tempe would feel if something happened to Max.It's problematic with the show on again ( although I love it of course) because something might happen there that doesn't fit with your story but I know my readers can cope with AU.

Its going to be a bit more fluffy from now on although angst is never far away with my fics as you know. I like to disperse the fluff amongst all the drama which lets face it is how the show works.

I want to explore the Bones/ Russ/ Max dynamic and how he will fit in with their lives now. I've probably given away too much but whatever as Jake would say!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door bell rang three times before Jake finally dragged himself up to answer it.

''Are your parents home?'' Caroline walked into the hallway past Jake who looked at her like she was insane.

''Well as it's six in the morning, yes they are. Come in by the way.'' Jake followed her into the family room where the TV was showing a soccer match.

''Well you are a sassy one. Has your father ever told you not to speak to adults like that?' Caroline sat down at the table and began to pull files from her bag.

''Oh what? Referee there was nothing wrong with that. Bloody wanker!'' Jake ignored her and had his eyes glued to the action on the TV.

''Young man, if you were mine. I'd put hot sauce on your tongue for language like that.'' Caroline stopped and turned to Jake. She had four grown up sons and didn't take any nonsense from kids.

''What? Oh yeah sorry but the referee you know.'' Jake gestured to the TV.

''Uh, huh. Do you think you could drag your ass upstairs and get your parents for me?'' Caroline was amused by this boy. He was a mini version of his dad and very cute She liked him, he had spirit.

''Could you just wait a few minutes as it'll be half time then?'' Jake didn't take his eyes from the TV.

''Off side, that was bloody off side. This referee is a complete idiot. Yes! Pass it'' Jake was oblivious to the pointed look that Caroline was casting him. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork, she was the veteran of many basketball games in her living room and a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She needed time to collect herself before she relayed her news, she just didn't know what the reaction was going to be.

''Caroline. What are you doing here? I heard your voice.'' Booth came down the stairs looking sleepy with his hair mushy. He was sexy as hell and Caroline covered her sharp intake of breath. He really was a fine specimen of a man. Caroline was old not dead, she thought Doctor Brennan was a very lucky woman.

''Coffee?'' He said as if finding the federal prosecutor in your family room was an everyday occurrence.

''Yes! Yes! Thank you God. Suck it up Mancs.'' Jake reacted to the TV and shouted as he jumped around the room.

''Your boy has quite a mouth.'' Caroline remarked caustically and Booth grimaced.

''Mmmm, sorry.'' He said before turning to the offender.

''Jakob, it is six am. Do you think you could keep it down to a dull roar? '' Booth said half heartedly and was ignored as he'd expected. Jake was tapping a message into his phone. Caroline shook her head hiding the smile, it was refreshing to see Booth at a disadvantage dealing with his kids. She secretly thought he was the best FBI agent around so it was good to see some human failings.

''Jakob! Apologise for your language and stop shouting you'll wake everyone up.'' Booth went back to his alter ego and took charge. He strode over and turned the TV off. Jake shrugged and dropped onto the couch. Booth looked surprised as he'd expected an explosion, he looked at Caroline who laughed and said.

''It's half time apparently.''She chuckled as she flicked her papers.

''I thought you were making coffee Booth.'' She added for good measure and Booth went to do as he was told and Jake watched him with a smirk. It was funny to see this woman ordering his dad around.

''You need to mind your dad. I think he just told you to apologise.'' Caroline took the wind out of his sails but Jake carried on smirking before saying.

''Sorry about my language.''

''Apology accepted.'' Caroline nodded gruffly before taking the coffee that Booth was holding out to her. She liked being in a family home, it had a warm welcoming feel to it. Caroline missed that, her boys were grown up and her husband had died the previous year. Being in the Booth's family room felt comfortable and secure, like coming home after a long hard day. She was glad because it meant that what she was about to say wouldn't have the devastating effect she was fearing. Although she wasn't sure if she was the bringer of good or bad news.

''You're the hard ass prosecutor who's trying to have Max fried aren't you?''Jake wandered over to her and grinned as he spoke. Booth froze and glared at Jake but Caroline threw her head back, laughing uproariously.

''Agent Booth, your boy is way too sassy but yes young man that is who I am.'' Caroline tried to be serious, she was pleased that the kid was providing a bit of light relief.

''Jakob, go and wake your mom up. Go on scoot.'' Booth turned him around and sent him away with warning swat on the butt. Jake walked up the stairs throwing Caroline a curious look as he went. He figured he'd pushed as far as he should.

''Well I'm glad you did that before I did. I bet he makes life interesting?'' Caroline was not fazed by this display of family life, she was reassured by it. Years in her job had made her cynical and she had met too many people whose lives were consumed by law enforcement, it was reassuring to see that people could have normal lives and still do the job.

''You have no idea.'' Booth sat down and rolled his eyes.

''Why are you here Caroline?'' Booth was serious now the distraction of Jake was gone.

Caroline took a deep breath.

''Right back at you Booth?'' She said and Booth blushed looking away.

''Oh hell I knew you were never going to walk away from your wife and kids. I was just doing as I was told.'' Caroline waved her arm and smiled at Bones as she descended the stairs with a stricken look on her face.

''Caroline, what's happened?'' The anxiety in her voice was clear and Booth watched her with a frown. She looked pale and had black rings under her eyes, she had given birth only a few months earlier and was feeling the strain of this ordeal. Booth's worry was clear to see and Caroline glanced at him. She suddenly felt relief that she was going to put them out of their misery. This outcome was probably best for everyone although it left a bad taste in her mouth.

''Sit down both of you.'' Caroline ordered and both of the other two adults did what they were told meekly. Caroline tended to have that effect on people.

''Well, I have news.'' Caroline held up a piece of paper.

''Is it good or bad?'' Bones asked sipping her coffee gratefully.

''Well that's open to interpretation. The judge has ruled the DNA test inadmissible so there is no proof that prisoner 334566 is Max Brennan. His documents lists him as Art Macgregor and that's who he is according to the court.'' Caroline paused.

''What do you mean inadmissible?'' Booth's indignation was clear in his words.

''Well, there was an error in the warrant and they are throwing it out based on that.'' Caroline explained and Booth's face flushed with fury.

''There was no error Caroline you know there wasn't.'' He said quietly.

''You and I know that Booth but the powers that be want this to go away. They are prepared to throw money at it, they do not want the escapades of Deputy Director Kirby on the front page of the New York Times. Between you and me, they feel that Max did them a service and they have offered him a pay off for the two years served to reflect it. Your father is now a rich man Temperance. Lets hope it curbs his activities.''Caroline sounded conflicted, she agreed with the fact that Kirby was a rat and the world was a better place for his demise. It still didn't feel right to let someone walk away from murder.

''But how can they do this?'' Bones sounded stunned by this turn of events.

''Temperance, I don't think you understand. This is coming from the very top.'' Caroline said the words slowly to make the point.

''What was all the shit about me leaving home if they had no intention of letting this go ahead?'' Booth was baffled but angry, this outcome contradicted the oath that he made to serve his country. It just didn't sit right although it was probably best for his family

''Who knows? Cover and bluster.'' Caroline shrugged.

''I could give a DNA sample. That would prove who he is.'' Bones said. Booth and Caroline exchanged a look.

''That is not a good idea Tempe.'' Booth took her hand, he was prepared to carry the weight of Max's possible execution but he wasn't about to let Bones do that.

''He's your father Honey. That is a step too far.'' Caroline was fond of Bones and she wasn't about to let her sacrifice herself on the altar of justice and truth either.

''Why? I'm prepared to do it.'' Bones said defiantly.

''No Tempe. You are not doing that, I won't let you.'' Booth was nervous being so assertive with his wife but he had no choice, this would destroy her even if she wouldn't admit it.

''You can't tell me what to do.'' Bones snatched her hand away.

''Temperance, you are not doing this. I mean it. Think of the kids.'' Booth stood up to her and there was a moment when Bones looked like she was going to explode and then she weakened. He was right, she had other people to think of now and they already had seen the beginnings of the effect this could have on the children. They were more important than pursuing justice at any cost.

''Okay, you're right. I have to put my family first.'' She was magnanimous in defeat.

''Well, that closes the matter. The case of Deputy Director Kirby is closed and you are not to investigate any further Agent Booth, that has been made very clear. I have been told to advise you that you have been promoted and are now in charge of your own section investigating homicides but you will remain working with the Jeffersonian. They value the work that you do there, believe it or not? You have been given a huge pay rise as have you Doctor Brennan.'' Caroline filled in the details.

''Blood money?'' Booth said grimly.

''Well Booth. You could view it that way or you could just take it that you are being rewarded for being one of the best damn agents they've got. If I were you, I'd go with the second choice. Personally that's the one I think is a better fit.'' Caroline said firmly and Booth looked at her in surprise. It was a compliment that he appreciated from this woman that he respected so much.

''It's the least you deserve Seeley.'' Bones said taking his hand again and Booth nodded.

''Okay, I'll take it that way then. Do I get a better car?'' He asked with a grin. Caroline chuckled.

''I think that can be arranged.'' She said.

''What do you have to do to get some breakfast around here?'' She added with a glint in her eye.

''Well, I don't know if you are aware but my husband makes the best pancakes around.'' Bones said with a smile.

''Pancakes all around coming up.'' Booth stood up, surprised to find that he felt a weight lifting as he walked to the kitchen.

''Have you told Russ?'' Bones turned to Caroline.

''No, I thought I'd leave that to you.'' Caroline patted her hand.

''Thanks. So what happens if I see my father?'' Bones knew that she wanted to bring her father into the fold despite his shortcomings. She loved him, she always had, that's why she had been so angry with him.

''Not a damn thing. The press have been warned off. There will be no further coverage so you are free to see who you want. This is America, you know. Land of the Free.'' Caroline added with a sardonic smile and Bones nodded. She could live with this, it was best for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat at the top of the stairs listening. Parker plopped himself down next to him.

''Whatcha doing?'' He asked sleepily.

''Ssssh, I can't hear.'' Jake strained to interpret the distant voices.

''Who's downstairs?'' Parker asked curiously.

''That prosecutor lady and I think that we are finally going to meet Grandpa.'' Jake said with a grin.

''Oh, I've always wanted a Grandpa. Do you think he'll take me fishing?'' Parker asked innocently and Jake suppressed a laugh.

''I think this Grandpa is going to teach us a lot more interesting stuff than fishing.'' Jake couldn't wait to meet him. Max cut a glamorous and exciting figure, a fugitive and con man just like in the movies.

''Wow, really. Like what?'' Parker was infected by Jake's enthusiasm.

''I don't know Parks but I can't wait to find out.'' Jake held up his knuckles and Parker knocked them.

''Me too.'' Parker said with a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack was woken up by Paula's groan and it took him a minute to collect himeself. He sat up and looked over at his wife. She was curled in a ball and was moaning with pain in her sleep.

''Paula, are you okay? Wake up, you're having a bad dream.'' Zack moved over to her as he spoke and shook her gently. She woke slowly, her eyes bleary and unfocussed.

''Zack, whats...'' Her words were cut off by a sudden cry of anguish as she clutched her stomach.

''Honey, what's the matter?'' Zack was concerned and then he felt that the bed was wet. He pulled the covers back and the bright scarlet of blood on the white sheet stunned him for a moment.

''Zack! Oh God, no Zack. What's happening?'' Paula looked at the blood with horror. Zack was already dialling 911 and making sssshing noises to try and calm her down.

''Its okay Paula. You're okay. The paramedics will be here soon.'' He hung up the phone and pull her to him.

''Oh no Zack, not the baby not our baby.'' Paula began to cry and Zack said a silent prayer as he did what he could to comfort his wife as they waited for help to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 A Family Sunday

So I take it back. There's loads of people reading so now I feel bad and will of course continue to share. Max is coming over the horizon and I think his influence is going to be interesting. I think it might be quite a laugh actually. I like Max, the lovable rogue. I'm ignoring the setting people alight aspect of his character, its just too yucky even for this show!

This is my interpretation of a family Sunday. Well its like that in my house. Its always a bit like Christmas, you'll see what I mean when you read it. On with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was nervous as she waited for Russ. She was sitting on the floor playing trains with Nate who was lying on his tummy babbling. Apparently Thomas was a little upset with Percy.

''Choo, choo mommy.'' Nate pushed her train over and looked expectantly at her. She laughed and started to make the correct noise as ordered. Nate nodded in approval and went back to his discussion.

Booth watched her from the couch where he was reading the paper or at least pretending to. He loved watching his wife with her children, they brought out the carefree in her, something she had oppressed all her life.

''Mommy, pay attention. You need to move Henry to the engine shed, that's where he sleeps you know.'' Booth said with a grin as Bones smiled back at him.

''Sorry Buster.'' She said entering into the game with a bit more enthusiasm.

''Can we go and play street hockey dad?'' Parker appeared at the door holding his stick in one hand and a helmet in the other.

''Well you can but Jake can't.'' Booth went back to his paper to avoid an argument with the sulky teenage who sat down grumpily next to him.

''Dad, please. I'm so bored.'' Jake pleaded crossing his arms.

''Well you should have thought of that before. You are grounded Jakob which means no street hockey or TV. I haven't forgotten you were watching soccer earlier.'' He added as Jake picked up the remote.

''What am I supposed to do then?'' Jake threw the control down in disgust as Parker left with a sympathetic look at his brother.

''Read a book.'' Booth retorted from behind his paper.

''Great, that is so boring. Can I have the sports section?'' Jake decided to make himself annoying so his dad would cave for an easy life.

''No, I'm reading it and don't be deliberately irritating otherwise I'll send you to your room.'' Booth wasn't falling for it.

''Don't you ever get sick of being such a hard ass? You are no fun dad, you know that?'' Jake turned nasty and Booth regarded him over the top of the paper. It wasn't true, Booth was always playing with his kids but Jake was looking for a reaction.

''Don't you ever get sick of being in trouble?'' He replied mildly ignoring the last part of Jake's words.

''Yes I do so why do you over react to every little thing I do? You don't do that to Parker. He should be grounded as well, he hit that kid. How is that better than what I did? You like him more than me.'' Jake really wanted to play street hockey and was prepared to fight dirty.

''He had his reasons and if you remember I didn't do anything about you cutting did I?'' Booth went back to the football report.

''Well I had my reasons for threatening Blake.'' Jake argued the point and Booth dropped the paper in irritation.

''You are older and should have known better. If you're not careful, I will think of something really boring for you to do.'' He said and Jake narrowed his eyes.

''It's not fair. I want to go out, please let me go out. I won't do it again. I promise. Please.'' Jake wasn't above begging. Booth shook his head.

''Suck it up kiddo. It's your own fault.'' Booth ignored Bones who looked like she was about to argue Jake's point.

''Fine, whatever.'' Jake threw himself back into the couch, he decided to punish them for having the audacity to say no. He kicked his foot out knocking the engine shed and assorted track across the room. It was deliberate, he knew what would happen and it did. Nate roared in fury and launched the train in his hand straight at Jake's head who caught it easily. He laughed at his enraged baby brother who had thrown himself on the floor and begun to wail.

''Jakob! What is the matter with you? Stop it!'' Bones slapped Jake's leg more as a gesture than anything else but it stunned him for a second. Bones had never laid a finger on him before.

''Ouch, that hurt.'' He said rubbing his leg which bore no mark but you would have thought that it was hanging off the way Jake was looking at her. Bones looked at him in despair whilst Nate screamed beside her, tantrum in full flow. Bones struggled to pull him onto her lap and then began to rock him waiting for the crying to subside.

''Jake, go and get the shed then put the track back together right now.'' Booth said as he folded his paper having given up on ever reading it. The kids were determined to distract him and Jake had transformed into hellboy which he couldn't just ignore.

''And don't do that again.'' He cuffed Jake lightly on the back of the head with his newspaper.

''Get off! What is it with you people? Leave me alone.'' It was a complete overreaction as Booth hardly touched him. Jake ducked out of the way and then shuffled down the edge of the couch with a resentful look at his dad.

''Go get the shed.'' Booth said wearily, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

''Not unless you say I can go out.'' Jake crossed his arms and looked defiantly at his purpose of causing choas became clear, there was method in the madness even if it wasn't very subtle.

''That is so not going to happen. Jake so help me. Just do as you are told before I make you.'' Booth warned, he was trying not to lose his temper but it was proving difficult. He knew that this hassle came with the territory but it got too much sometimes.

'' No and just in case you're wondering I'm going to report you to Child Services. Kids have rights these days you know.'' Jake was sullen and not cooperating. Nate wriggled away from Bones and tried to run at Jake aiming a kick as he went.

''Oh no Buster. You need to be a good boy and stop kicking. Daddy said no!'' Booth caught the little boy just in time so he arched his back in frustration and began screaming again.

Booth held onto the toddler which was difficult as Nate was fighting to get down.

''Look mommy's fixed it.'' Bones said in desperation as she put the track back together.

''See Buster. Mommy's made it all good again.'' Booth tried to pacify the raging toddler who was having none of it.

'' Jakob don't move. You are in big trouble.'' Booth said over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to put Nate to bed. Tiredness was not helping and Nate needed a nap. Jake jumped out of his seat as soon as Booth was gone.

''Mom, come on let me go out. You don't want Dad getting all heavy do you? You know you hate him yelling.'' Jake grinned his charm smile and Bones nodded her head in resignation. It was probably better that Jake wasn't here when Booth got back. Bones couldn't face it, she was preoccupied with the morning's events so she caved even though she knew Booth would be annoyed.

''Thanks. Love you.'' Jake pecked her on the cheek and was gone in a flash.

''You let him go out didn't you?'' Booth said as he walked back into the family room a few minutes later.

''Sorry but he's only going to keep causing havoc until we give in.'' She said with an apologetic shrug. She was sitting anxiously at the table trying to read the paper.

''I know Tempe but it makes it worse. He thinks he can manipulate us.'' Booth sat down next to her and tucked some hair behind her ear.

''Sorry. I just can't seem to get the hang of this discipline thing. I think I'm better at nurturing.'' She admitted with a grimace.

''Yes so I've noticed. Don't worry, I'll give him something real to report to Child Services later. I'm kidding, I'm just kidding!'' Booth held his hands up as Bones looked at him in alarm. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. She shivered in response and his eyes twinkled, he loved having that effect on her.

''How are you doing?'' He asked gently.

''Okay I guess. It's a lot to take in.'' She replied still a little flustered and then she flinched as the front door bell rang.

''Guess this is it then. It becomes a reality from here on in.'' She said looking down the hall.

''I'll go. You'll be fine Tempe. You're the strongest person I know.'' Booth said with a final kiss before he stood up.

''Apart from when its the kids, of course.'' He added mischievously and Bones laughed, the tension lightening slightly.

Booth showed Russ into the family followed with a serene smile whilst the girls skipped around her.

''Tempe, what is it? Is dad okay?'' Russ was jumpy.

''Calm down Russ. Give Tempe a minute.'' Amy tried to make her husband pull back a bit.

''Hey Uncle Seeley. Can we go and play with Parker and Jake mommy?'' Emma smiled shyly at Booth and then turned to her mother.

''You know what girls? I've got a better idea. Lets all go to the park. Then Auntie Tempe and Daddy can talk.'' Booth suggested with a clap of his hands and both girls cheered.

''Yeah the park. Can we have ice cream please?'' Hayley said excitedly as Booth took her hand and they went towards the door.

''I'm sure that can be arranged princess.'' Booth answered with a smile, these girls were cute as buttons.

''I'll see you later Honey.'' Amy kissed Russ' cheek and followed Booth's lead.

''What's up?'' Russ turned to Bones expectantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Can I go skate, please.'' Jake asked the minute they set foot in the park and Booth sighed. He was tired of this constant battle so he nodded.

''Hey, wear a helmet.'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm before he set off across the grass.

''Dad, no one wears those.'' Jake pulled his arm away and ran away before Booth had a chance to insist.

''He's a wild one isn't he?'' Amy said sympathetically.

''Yes he is.'' Booth admitted, it worried him. He had lost control of Jake yet again. It was always one step forward and then two back. It might be time to call on Gordon again. Booth wondered if Alison's departure that week may have caused this sudden downturn in Jake's behaviour. He swallowed his resentment that he had to repair her damage yet again. This was his kid and he was prepared to do anything even if it meant never being the fun dad he wanted to be.

''You just have to keep doing what you're doing. Some kids are just like that, very strong willed. They normally grow up to be pretty special. He'll come good.'' Amy squeezed Booth's arm. He was shocked that her touch ignited desire in the pit of his stomach. Their eyes locked for a moment and Booth realised with discomfort that she felt it too. This was not right and Booth shook himself. He was happily married and was determined to stay that way.

''Dad, can we play catch?'' Parker pulled on his arm and Booth was glad of the distraction.

''Yeah bub. Come on, you're getting too good for me though. I think we may make a major leaguer out of you.'' Booth swooped up his son and carried him across the grass as he squealed in delight.

Amy sat and watched them playing. Booth was teaching the girls to catch and they were having a really good time. Alison could see that Booth was a natural with kids, well he was until they became teenagers anyway.

''Time for ice cream I think.'' Booth lay down on the grass next to Amy and three kids immediately jumped on him. They play wrestled for a while until Booth held his hands up in a T shape.

''Time out guys. You've tired me out. Let's go on the carousel.'' He said sitting up and shaking the twigs from his hair.

The kids ran ahead excitedly as the adults strolled behind them

''What is Tempe going to tell Russ Seeley?'' Amy asked seriously.

''I think he should tell you but don't worry its going to make him happy.'' Booth answered her honestly and she nodded trusting him.

''Good because we really don't need any more bad news.'' She said and Booth saw tears in her eyes.

''Amy, what's the matter?'' He stopped and looked at her with concern.

''Mike has been hassling us. You know the girls' father and its just so wearing. We're waiting for an IVF appointment and Russ is so edgy. What with his dad and Abi as well.'' Amy smiled through her tears. They really did have a lot to cope with, life was just never straight forward for the Brennans.

''It'll be better now Amy. Trust me. Can I help with the girls' father? I could check him out, it would be no trouble. I am in the FBI you know.'' Booth made a joke and Amy smiled.

''No I couldn't ask you to do that.'' She shook her head.

''We're family Amy. Please ask if you need any help.'' Booth could see her distress and wanted to relieve it.

''We will. Its fine, we'll be fine.'' Amy began to walk again, she didn't want to discuss it anymore so Booth dropped it.

The kids had a spin on the carousel and each chose ice cream cones. Booth glanced at his watch.

''We should get back.'' He said and Amy nodded.

''We just have to find Jake. Come on guys, let's go.'' Booth and Amy walked across towards the skate park with a trail of kids behind them, they looked like the perfect family.

Parker ran out of sight and then reappeared giggling.

''Jake's making out with Jess over there.'' He said pointing over to a nearby bench.

''Is he?'' Booth said rolling his eyes at Amy.

''Oh dear. They look very involved don't they? I remember being like that.'' She said looking over at the oblivious kids.

''I know, it's a bit worrying.'' Booth stopped staring at the young couple.

''Well, my high school romance resulted in a certain young lady so I'd laid down some guidelines if I were you.'' Amy said honestly and Booth sighed again.

''He acts like a little kid one minute and then he's doing this. It's scary, I don't know how to handle it.'' Booth surprised himself by opening up to her.

''Well, I don't envy you but I am a cautionary tale as is Abi as you know. He's a child despite what he thinks and you need to remember that.'' Amy was very intelligent and Booth looked at her in admiration. Russ had landed himself quite a catch.

''I missed out on college and everything. Not that I regret my kids but I was way too young. Children having children, not good.'' Amy was bearing her soul too.

''Yes, I think I need to get proactive before I end up a grandpa.'' Booth decided to go for heavy. Amy's words frightened him and it was a gut reaction.

''Jakob. Here now. We're going home. Lets go.'' Booth was abrupt and Jake sprang away from Jess, wiping his mouth guiltily.

''Jake is grounded Jess. He won't be seeing you for a while. Sorry.'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him to his feet. Jess blushed a deep red and looked at the ground.

''Dad, what are you doing? Are you crazy?'' Jake tried to pull away but Booth held on.

''I said we are going home. Just do it will you? Bye Jess.'' Booth marched Jake towards the gate and Jake let him. Something had really pissed his dad off and Jake was pretty sure it was him.

''Move, don't argue with me.'' Booth spoke quietly into Jake's ear and Jake recognised his tone. It was definately not the one Jake liked to hear so he conceeded. He knew better than to argue when Booth was being like this.

''Okay, whatever. It was your idea to come to the park you know. But I get it, we're going only had to say. No need to get all stroppy about it.'' Jake was indignant as he pulled his arm out of Booth's grip and stormed moodily ahead. Booth watched him go and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt slightly embarassed in front of Amy, maybe he'd been a little heavy handed.

''Wow, you can really make your point when you want to can't you?'' Amy said and her eyes shone with something that Booth didn't want to acknowledge.

''When I have to. Come on, Tempe and Russ will be wondering where we are.'' He said gruffly before walking on after the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack listened to the doctor in dismay. The baby was gone, all their hopes and dreams gone in a blink of an eye. Angela stood beside him, her eyes welling with tears as she looked at Jack who was white. He shook his head at her, he didn't know what to say either.

''Can I see my wife?'' Zack asked in a flat voice.

''Yes, she's through there. Be careful, she's a bit fragile as you can imagine. I'm very sorry Mr Addy.'' The doctor smiled awkwardly and then walked away.

''Oh Zack. I'm so sorry.'' Angela took his arm and he looked at her hand robotically.

''Statistically, 1 in 4 pregnancies end in miscarriage so it's not that surprising.'' He said and Angela glanced at Jack in horror.

''Well, you are not saying that to Paula. It will not help believe me?'' She was aghast that Zack was retreating into science although she knew it was his comfort zone.

''Just hold her whilst she cries and comfort her as best you can but do not say that. Got me?'' Angela said sternly and Zack nodded but she was less than sure he was listening.

Her worst fears were realised when those very words came out of Zack's mouth not five minutes later. Paula was staring at him like he was a monster and Angela attempted to step in.

''What Zack means is that you can try again but that will never replace this baby.'' She said hurriedly but Paula ignored her.

''You Zack Addy are an unfeeling cold monster now get out!'' Paula turned away from him after spitting out her words angrily.

''Paula, I…'' Zack stepped forward and put his hand out but he stopped seemingly unable to comfort the one person that meant the most in the world to him.

''Get out Zack. I never want to see you again.'' Paula's words were icily delivered and Angela gestured to Jack.

''Come on dude. Let's get some coffee.'' Jack led his semi-comatose friend away whilst Paula cried in Angela's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19 Two Very Different Fathers

Bones glanced at Russ who was hardly able to contain his excitement.

''I can't believe this Tempe. We can be a proper family just like everybody else. The girls are so excited about meeting him.'' Russ tried to share his joy with his sister whose body language was not encouraging. She was holding herself very still as if any sudden movement might release the pent up anger she felt within.

''I know Russ. It's great.'' She said flatly.

Ever since Caroline had delivered the news, Bones' anger at her father had begun to build until it felt so tangent she could almost taste it.

''Please Tempe. Try and be happy. This is all we ever wanted isn't it? A real father, a grandfather for our children. We can actually get to know him now.'' Russ was plaintive and Bones felt guilt that she just couldn't share his optimism. She was so sure that Max would let her down and she really didn't want to expose her children, who were used to unqualified love and complete trust in the adults in their lives, to this man. A man who had done some truly terrible things, who lived life to very different rules from the ones, she and her husband adhered to every day of their lives. It was wrong, he had killed people and it was wrong. Her mother was dead and in truth Bones blamed Max for that, if it hadn't been for him she would have been alive and being a normal suburban grandmother to Bones' kids and a mother to her.

''That's the problem isn't it Russ? Do we really want to know him?'' She muttered the words but Russ heard every one of them. Bones wanted to go back to the time when she had a fantasy father who was a science teacher, a good man, not this monster who set people alight and could justify it to himself. He frightened her, he had reached the very lowest depths that a human being could go and he was scary as a result of that. Bones shivered and it wasn't the cold wind that blew across the street that they were standing in that caused it. Their father was about to emerge from the gates across from them and Bones did not have a clue what she was going to say to him.

Russ looked at her, his frustration clear in his eyes.

''For God's sake Temperance. You have a fantastic family, one anyone would envy. Loosen up, give a little. Share it around will you?'' Russ walked away from her and she looked at his retreating back with sorrow, they had become alienated from each other all over again over the last few days. It was as if they had been transformed back into their respective roles, she was the deserted child and he was the wild youth who resented everybody and everything.

''Russ! Russ! Please don't walk away from me. I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I don't know how to feel.'' She called out to him and he stopped. He turned, a smile playing on his face.

''I know sis but try not to think so much. Just go with it, you have such a lot now. He has nothing, he's just an old man who wants to get to know his kids and his grandchildren. Let him, please.'' Russ walked back to her and she nodded looking down uncertainly. Russ put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She relaxed into him, letting him comfort her. If it meant having her brother , she would put up with Max, how bad could it be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake watched his dad as he cooked.

''How did you learn to do that?'' Jake asked suddenly and Booth looked up surprised.

''Hey kiddo. I didn't see you there. You okay?'' Booth ruffled his hair and carried on chopping salad.

'' Yeah, s'pose so. Uuuum, I got an A in Math.'' Jake said the words quietly as if he was embarrassed.

''That's great but what does that mean you got in everything else?'' Booth knew when he was being softened up, it was dreaded report card time again.

''Well, it's not that bad.'' Jake handed it over and Booth took it.

''Yeah right.'' Booth scanned it quickly, it wasn't terrible but the words '' could do a lot better' sprang immediately to mind.

''Its not exactly glowing is it?'' Booth said sprinkling some herbs into his speciality pasta sauce. He stopped and looked at Jake who shrugged, the grin on his face fading as he saw his dad's expression.

''Its high school. It's harder, you know.'' Jake justified himself.

''What about this part, right here?'' Booth put the card down and pointed before he turned to check the steaks on the griddle.

''He's a prat, Mr Logan doesn't know what he's talking about.'' Jake pretended to look at the words before dismissing them.

''Jakob, don't use language like that.'' Booth wasn't sure what it meant but he knew it wasn't a compliment.

''Well he is.'' Jake was defensive.

''So '' Jakob has the potential to achieve anything that he wants to, unfortunately most of his energy is directed towards ensuring this doesn't happen'' is a crock, is that right?'' Booth stirred the sauce, his tone was calm but Jake knew he wasn't happy.

''I'm a frustrated genius.'' Jake went for cheeky, he found that worked with most people especially the female teachers. The apparent fault in his approach was the fact that his dad was a guy and he was impervious to Jake's charms.

''That's very cute but as I don't have sucker tattooed on my head, you need to try harder.'' Booth tried not to laugh, Jake was a carbon copy of him and it pleased him although he wasn't about to admit it.

''Okay, alright, so maybe I need to work a little bit harder.'' Jake could read his dad like a book and he saw the hidden smile, he was safe. All that was needed was the right words to smooth the troubled waters. They shared a moment, their eyes locked speaking far more than words ever could.

''So that's a deal then.'' Jake held out his knuckles and Booth knocked them.

''That's a deal.'' Booth said nodding.

''But Jake.'' Booth stopped his son in his tracks as he was half way out of the door.

''What!'' Jake forgot himself for a moment and the delicate balance was almost wrecked. Booth raised his eyebrows and Jake blushed, dropping his eyes.

''Sorry.'' Jake mumbled.

''Next time, its needs to be better, got it?'' Booth hardened his voice and Jake nodded.

''Promise.'' He said.

''Well just to remind you. You can help with dinner.'' Booth waved him over and Jake walked around the counter reluctantly.

''Alright what do you want to me do?'' Jake said grumpily.

''Chop these.'' Booth pushed some tomatoes towards him and planted a kiss on his golden hair, breathing in the scent as he did. Jake turned and gave him a quick hug before starting to cut up the fruit on the chopping board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was rooted to the spot as she watched her father, finally a free man, walk out of the grey utility gates. Russ rushed over and threw his arms around him and Bones was rendered breathless by an unseen blow in her stomach. It was jealousy, she wanted to express the sudden wave of joy that shot through her taking her completely by surprise but she couldn't, she didn't know how. She just stood watching, always the outsider, watching other people express themselves. This was different, these weren't just people, these were people that she loved but still she couldn't move. She reached out her hand spontaneously, expecting a large warm reassuring hand to grab it but all she clutched was fresh air. She was alone, no bear of a man next to her, no one to give her the strength she needed so desperately. She had to do this alone, face her demons or her demon alone. She closed her eyes and pictured her family, her warm comforting all encompassing family, the husband that loved her unreservedly, the children that gave their love without a price and she felt steel flow through her body. She was different now, she could do this and she would be better for it. She realised that Max and Russ were both staring at her, waiting for her to take the lead. She realised with a jolt that she was the lynchpin here, that they both needed her and that knowledge propelled her forward.

''Max.'' She said simply and he held his arms out, a relieved expression passing over his face.

She allowed him to hug him briefly before she pulled away.

''No dad?'' He said his disappointment clear.

''That title is something you need to earn.'' She said stiffly hugging her arms around herself in a comforting gesture. Max acknowledged her rebuff wordlessly before saying.

''Well that's what I'll do then.''

Russ looked between them unsure how to react.

''Lets go home.'' Bones said, breaking the tension.

''Yes, lets go home.'' Max said, putting his arm around Russ who reciprocated and they walked to the car, Bones a few steps apart from them.


	20. Chapter 20 Grandpa

As Bones opened the door she called out, it wasn't something she normally did but something compelled her to call her children to her and she wasn't disappointed. Nate toddled down the hall, his arms out stretched.

'' Mommy! Mommy!.'' He shouted, his delight obvious.

''Hey you.'' Bones swept the sturdy little boy to her, his enthusiasm warming every cell of her body. She turned to her father, eager to show off her first born.

''This is Buster.'' She said unaware of her complete and selfless love shining through. Max laughed spontaneously, he had never seen his daughter this way and he was thrilled that she had managed to build such a fulfilling bond despite what he had done to her.

''Hey Buster. You look just like Daddy don't you?'' Max chucked the little boy's chin and Nate hid his face in Bones' neck.

''Come on Buster. This is Grandpa, say hi.'' Bones encouraged Nate to look at Max and he lifted his head shyly and waved. Max heard her words and he flushed with pleasure, she wasn't ready to call him Dad yet but he was going to be Grandpa after all. He couldn't wait, the thought had kept him going through many dark moments.

''Hi Buster.'' Max said in response.

Two little girls suddenly appeared and launched themselves at Russ.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' Russ crouched down and hugged them both before standing up.

''This is Emma and this is Hayley.'' Russ introduced them and Max did a fake bow.

''Well hello to such pretty young ladies.'' He said and both girls giggled, hiding their faces in their father's legs.

''Say hi, this is Grandpa.'' Russ said and Bones was surprised to see Max blush. This was a big deal to him and she hadn't expected that, he seemed to care.

''Hi Grandpa.'' Emma said pulling away from Russ. Max hesitated for a moment and then picked the little girl up. Bones felt a jolt as a memory hit her, she remembered Max picking her up like that and spinning her around. She could feel Max's eyes on her, he was having the same memory and it disconcerted her that he obviously valued it as well.

''Hey Mom. Are you okay?'' Jake appeared out of nowhere and embraced Bones. She held him to her for a moment, his protectiveness reassuring.

''Yes honey. I'm fine.'' She said pulling away. He turned to Max and regarded him suspiciously. Bones couldn't control a sharp intake of breath as his resemblance to his father hit her.

''I'm Jake.'' His hostility wasn't very well disguised and Bones felt a mixture of pride and anxiety. Max hadn't even taken more than a few steps into the house and he was being warned.

''Hello Jake. I've heard all about you.'' Max met the challenge but Jake didn't waiver.

''Really, well I don't know much about you apart from the fact that you walked away from my mom when she was a kid.'' Jake met Max's eye and Bones felt pride wash over her.

''Yes you're right I did do that but now I 'm here to make amends.'' Max seemed to understand the boy's attitude. Bones looked over as she felt Booth's eyes watching her from the door. He did nothing to rein Jake in but Jake didn't escalate this situation, he stepped back and took Bones' hand. She clung on gratefully and Jake spontaneously kissed her cheek. Bones acknowledged his support with a squeeze on his hand and Jake smiled shyly.

''Booth good to see you.'' Max stepped forward and shook Booth's hand.

''Max, come in.'' Booth accepted the hand shake, he stepped away from the door allowing Max to enter the family room. His words made it clear that this was his territory and Max was being invited in. Bones watched all this male subtext with conflicted feelings, on one hand she was not some weak female that needed protecting but on the other it was comforting to have all these people stepping up for her.

''This is Parker.'' Booth placed his hand on the head of the boy clinging to his leg.

''Hello Parker.'' Max held out his hand and Parker shook it solemnly.

''Do you fish?'' He asked hopefully, this man didn't look scary at all, he had a nice face Parker thought as he looked up at him.

''Yes Parker I do. Maybe we could go together sometime?'' Max said just the right thing and Parker beamed.

''We made dinner.'' Jake said to Bones as she checked Sarah who was asleep in the crib.

''Wow, you helped. Did your dad pay you?'' Bones was happy to lighten the mood with a joke, a family type joke. Nate blew a raspberry and hammered his tray with his fists.

''Ninna, ninna Daddy.'' Nate liked his food and he was hungry. Booth laughed and put a plate down in front of him.

''Use these. Come on, be a good boy.'' Booth put the spoon and fork in Nate's hands. Nate eyed his father but Booth knew what was coming.

''Do not throw them Buster. No Buster. You eat with a spoon and fork not your hands.''Booth was stern and Nate laughed. He spooned up some food and put it neatly in his mouth.

''Good boy.'' Booth kissed the toddler's head.

''Wow, look at you. What a big boy?'' Bones tickled Nate's toes and he giggled.

''Big boy.'' He nodded although he didn't stop eating, eating was an important business to Nate.

''Mom, that hurts my feelings. I'm not that bad.'' Jake said with mock indignation at Bones suggestion.

''No, he was making up for his report card.'' Booth answered Bones as he placed a bowl on the table.

''Oh Jakob.'' Bones sat down and looked at her stepson with reproach.

''I got an A in Math.'' Jake defended himself as Russ introduced Amy to Max.

''Tempe always got As in everything.'' Max said casting a look of ill disguised pride across the table to Bones. She felt uncomfortable, aware of Russ' hard stare.

''Well Jake did not get As in everything that's for sure.'' Booth shifted the focus and Bones cast him a grateful glance for rescuing her.

''Yeah thanks Dad. I don't think the guy down the street knows. Maybe you'd like to go tell him.'' Jake commented sarcastically. Max chuckled, enjoying the normality of a family discussing a kid's report card.

''Well you know what ? Work harder and do your homework once in a while and then maybe we wouldn't have to have this discussion every six weeks.'' Booth said helping himself to salad as he spoke.

'' I thought that we'd done this.'' Jake speared some pasta and glared sullenly at Booth.

''There's an easy option here kiddo but you seem kinda slow on the uptake.'' Booth winked at Bones and she hid her smile.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and Bones exchanged a look with her father who seemed amused by this whole exchange.

''Can I be excused?'' Jake threw his silver ware down and stood up without waiting for an answer.

''Hey hold on. We're having a family meal.''Bones exclaimed,

''Yeah I know but I've had enough.'' Jake had already begun to leave the table.

''No way, sit down and eat the rest of your dinner.'' Bones asserted some authority glancing at her father as she took on a role that he had never seen her in before.

''But mom, I'm not hungry anymore.'' Jake protested.

''Sit down young man and be polite right now.'' Bones was in full mom mode and she tried to ignore her father's doting smile.

''But I've had enough.'' Jake protested. Bones didn't say anything but just gave him one of her looks.

''Okay, whatever. Fine.'' Jake plopped himself down and picked up his fork again. He pushed his food around the plate sulkily until Booth grabbed his hand.

''Eat it, don't play with it.'' He said quietly and Jake rolled his eyes before putting some pasta in his mouth.

Bones looked up into Max's eyes shining with admiration and then she looked over at Russ who was looking less than happy. Here we go, let the hostilities commence, Bones thought unhappily as she carried on eating her dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Do you play poker?'' Jake stepped out onto the patio.

Max sat up with surprise.

''What? Hey kiddo. Shouldn't you be asleep?'' Max tried to be responsible.

''Yeah right like you care. You looking at the stars?'' Jake sat down and lit a cigarette and Max looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

''I don't think you should be doing that.'' Max was at a loss.

''As I said like you care? You burn people don't you?'' Jake inhaled deeply and blew the smoke in Max's direction.

''Uuum, what have your parents said to you?'' Max was torn, aware his daughter would not be happy if she walked in at this point.

''Nothing really just the basics but I can read you know. You're considered a psycho by most people which I think is pretty cool.'' Jake thought Max's panic was funny. He was like a little kid scared that he was going to get in trouble for something.

''Uuuum, things are never what they seem you know.'' Max was completely blind sided by this kid but he liked him.

''Yeah I know you did it because they were bad guys who were going to hurt my mom.'' Jake was matter of fact.

''That's right.'' Max had to agree.

''Couldn't you have done something other than setting fire to them? It's kinda of gross .'' Jake laughed as he stubbed his cigarette out.

''They were dead before I set them on fire and they were the bad guys. Vey bad guys, the worse kind really.'' Max smacked his lips eyeing the pack of cigarettes, accepting a cigarette from a fourteen year old kid was falling at the first hurdle. Well that was definitely how his daughter would view it.

''And that makes it better? You are a sicko you know?''Jake played with the pack knowing that it was winding Max up.

''I am an adult even though I'm a psycho as you put it. Some respect wouldn't be out of line.'' Max knew he sounded pathetic. Jake laughed and held out his pack of cigarettes.

''Want one? Go on you know you do.'' Jake teased Max who looked at him knowingly.

''You are a lucky kid you know, Not many kids have what you do.'' Max played dirty and Jake just laughed at him.

''I know that. I have a really cool mom and dad. What has that to do with you setting people alight?'' Jake lit another cigarette and shook the pack at Max.

''I won't tell. You won't get in trouble I promise.'' Jake was beginning to piss Max off. He snatched a cigarette from the pack and accepted a light from Jake.

''These will kill you.'' Max said as he stood a deep lug.

''Whatever. Why did you leave my mom? Didn't you like her or something?'' Jake asked.

''What? No, of course not. Your mother is wonderful.'' Max was on the back foot.

''So wonderful that you left her all on her own. My mum did that too you know. Its makes you feel really bad, it's a shitty thing to do.'' Jake looked at Max expecting a response, he didn't get one. Max just carried on smoking.

''Did you ever think about how she felt?'' Jake kept pushing and Max looked at him, he knew that this was not just about Temperance and he realised that he needed to be careful.

''I love your mom.'' He said simply.

''She doesn't see it that way, all she sees is you walking away. Me, I got lucky 'cos I had my dad who is the best by the way and then I got mom too and ditto on that. Bones, it took her a little longer to get lucky and that's your fault. So how you going to fix it?'' Max quickly realised that Jake was wise beyond his years but he didn't know how to answer his question.

''Well. How about I teach you poker?'' Max grinned and Jake returned it.

''I guess that's a start.'' Jake handed Max the deck and he dealt.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Booth stepped onto the patio looking like he was going to kill someone.

Max and Jake looked up guiltily and Jake shrank into the chair. There was money on the table in front of them as Jake had insisted that they play for real. Once Max was ten dollars down it began to occur to him that he had been hoodwinked. The conman played at his own game and Max loved it.

''You, get to bed where you belong.'' Booth glared at Jake who stood up.

''Hey chill Dad. We're just playing some cards. No big deal.'' Jake misjudged the situation, he knew nothing about his dad's past problems, why should he?

''Do not be sassy with me. Go to bed right now.''Booth glowered at Jake and Jake glanced at Max. This was an over reaction even for his dad.

''Dad, don't freak, its just poker. I'm ten bucks up'' Jake didn't move and his words seemed to inflame his dad even more. Jake had thought he would laugh.

''I told you to go to bed.'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and landed a hard swat on his butt.

''Now go. Right now.'' Booth pushed Jake towards the doors and he went with a hurt look at Booth.

''You shouldn't have done that. He's a good kid.'' Max defended his grandson.

''When I need advice on how to raise my children I'll ask but considering your track record it will be a cold day in hell before I do.'' Booth was furious and barely in control. Max was baffled, it was way over the top.

Bones appeared just in time to save the situation.

''What is going on?'' She recognised a stand off when she saw one.

''Your father was teaching our son how to play poker for money.'' Booth spat the words out.

''Max! How could you?'' Bones turned to Max accusingly.

''It was just a bit of fun.'' Max couldn't see the problem.

''It is four am. Don't you think that's a problem? He's a child and even though it's the weekend he should be asleep. Max, what is the matter with you? Jake is nowhere near as grown up as he seems believe me?'' Bones was exasperated and Max tried not to smile.

''Max! Don't laugh at me. Seeley, go to bed. I'm sure Jake's got the message, you were yelling you know. You probably woke the entire neighbourhood.'' Bones gave her husband a shove but he stood his ground.

''Oh I know Jake got the message. Poor kid, he must still be smarting.'' Max took the opportunity to divide and conquer, his disapproval was clear in his words. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't approve of Booth's actions either. Booth glared at him aware of what he was trying to do and he was not impressed.

''Oh Seeley, you didn't? What is the matter with you? I thought we weren't going to do that anymore? When will you learn, it doesn't achieve anything you know that?'' Bones was furious and Max grinned.

''It was a tap and how I deal with my son is my affair. Make sure your father understands that playing poker for money with him is not okay. Goodnight.'' Booth turned tail and stormed back into the house.

''What is his problem?'' Max said flippantly as he gathered the cards and money up.

''Dad, I'm warning you right now do not make me choose. Goodnight.'' Bones headed back into the house leaving a reflective Max behind her. He smiled to himself, she probably didn't even realise she'd done it but it was definitely progress. Max was happy to take anything he could get and it was enough for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I shouldn't have done that should I?'' Booth put his hands behind his head and stared at the bedroom ceiling.

''Well I enjoyed it.'' Bones said with mock indignation as she cuddled up to his side.

''Cute Temperance.'' Booth tickled her and she squirmed.

''You know what I mean.'' He said the smile disappearing as suddenly as it appeared.

''Jake will live and he shouldn't have been playing poker in the middle of the night with my father. He knows that.'' Bones sat up and looked at her husband sternly.

''Do not start blaming yourself. It's my father's fault, he couldn't manage one night without corrupting one of the children. The man has no morals at all.'' Bones was adamant and Booth held his hands up.

''Okay right I get it. Not my fault. It was just seeing the money and the cards. It scared me, Jake's so like me and I don't want him to go through anything like I did. You know for him to have a problem.''Booth frowned as unpleasant memories flashed before him.

''Now I think that is a stretch to say the least. It was nothing and it's gone. Forget it just like you know Jake has and I will straighten my father out don't you worry.'' Bones got up and went into the bathroom.

''Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to make coffee.'' Booth called to her as he left the room.

''Morning kiddo.'' Booth greeted Jake who was in his normal position but Booth barely noticed. He'd given up on that long ago.

Jake grunted in response without taking his eyes away from the TV.

''Dad, can I go fishing with Grandpa and Uncle Russ today?'' Parker stood at the door wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked small and very sweet.

''Uuuum.'' Booth didn't know what to say, he didn't want to disappoint Parker but he wasn't ready to trust Max that much.

''Please Daddy.'' Parker fluttered his eyelashes and pouted. Jake sniggered and Parker threw him a dirty look.

''Okay, I guess so as long as Uncle Russ is going. You have to be home later because Gordon's coming over.'' Booth trusted Russ so he decided to go with that.

''Yeah! Thanks Dad.'' Parker ran over and gave Booth a hug before running back upstairs.

''You are such a sucker.'' Jake jumped down and put the cereal away before grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge. He eyed his father and then took a gulp. Booth didn't say anything. Yep, his dad was feeling bad and Jake was going to exploit it.

''I'm going back to bed. I had a late one last night.'' Jake winked at Booth before climbing the stairs. Booth watched him knowing full well that his kids had just wrapped him around their pinkies.

''Its hard work isn't it?'' Max had been sitting across the room the whole time and Booth hadn't noticed him.

''What is?'' Booth stood at the door holding two cups of coffee.

''Being a decent father.'' Max stood up and stretched. He walked over to Booth.

''Look Booth, I'm sorry about last night. I should have been the adult and said no. I want the kids to like me but I need to support you guys. I get that. Sorry.'' Max sounded genuine and Booth nodded.

''I over reacted so I guess I'm sorry too. You're up early?'' Booth asked curiously.

''Routine, they get you up early in jail. It'll take a while.'' Max smiled and Booth thought he looked weary.

''Max why don't you leave the fishing until tomorrow? You look beat.'' Booth was concerned.

''No I'm fine. I'm looking forward to it, the great outdoors, not many fishing holes in jail. Anyway, Parker's a sweet kid. I couldn't let him down.'' Max waved his words aside.

''Well if you're sure. We have some friends coming over later for a bar-b-que so could you get home by about two?''Booth said over his shoulder and Max waved.

''No problem.'' Max poured himself some coffee and went to sit outside, he just couldn't get enough fresh air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 Hook, Line and Sinker

''Hey Gordon. You watching the rugby with me?'' Jake smiled at the man as he sat down next to him on the couch.

''I certainly am. I like nothing better than fighting against the odds.'' Gordon saluted with his beer.

''Battle of Agincourt and all that huh?'' Jake returned it with his soda.

''Oh yes, nothing like an epic battle between us and the French to stir the blood'' Gordon grimaced and Jake laughed.

''It wouldn't be you if there wasn't a metaphor or two flying around would it?'' Jake teased and Gordon ruffled his hair.

''That is true Master Booth indeed that is true.'' They watched the players line up nervously.

''They're going to slaughter us aren't they?'' Jake gulped his soda surprised that his ties with the country where he had spent his younger years were as strong as ever.

''Carpe Diem Jakob, Carpe Diem.'' Gordon slapped his back and Jake nodded.

''Shall we?'' Jake gestured towards the TV where the England fans were singing in full voice, ''Swing Low Sweet Chariot.''

''Yes lets.'' Gordon was infected by the boy's enthusiasm and they both joined in happily, not very tunefully it was true but their fervour made up for their musical shortcomings.

Bones walked in and watched the display of male bluster indulgently.

''Don't mom okay?'' Jake warned her with a grin throwing himself back on the couch breathlessly.

''What? I didn't say anything.'' Bones held her hands up in surrender.

''You're about to give some anthropological hocus pocus about hunter gatherer or something.'' Jake held his hand out to Gordon who shook it solemnly.

''Have a good one.'' The doc said with appropriate ceremony.

''Right back at you. Come on England!'' Jake shouted at the TV and Bones rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen to fetch some drinks for their other guests.

''Yes! Yes!'' Jake and Gordon stood up and jumped around the room hugging each other. England had scored a try against the odds after a terrible mistake by the French but no one was bothered by that, a try was a try.

''Carpe Diem, Carpe bloody Diem!'' Gordon swore and Jake laughed at him as he'd never seen the Doc so animated.

''I have a good feeling about this, I really do.'' Gordon gulped his beer and settled to watch the most edgy game of Rugby he'd ever seen.

''They sound happy.'' Booth took a beer from his wife and tipped his head towards the French windows.

''I think England got a touch down or something.'' Bones handed a virgin margarita to Angela who sipped it greedily. Bones chose not to comment on her choice.

Jack laughed.

''I'm no expert but I think it's a try in Rugby. Mixing up your sports there Tempe.'' Jack clicked his beer with Booth.

''Here's to the old country.'' He said with a flourish.

''Not me. I'm Italian.'' Booth corrected Jack who nodded.

''Me, my family are from Sussex, England. Well on my dad's side anyway.''Jack didn't normally talk about his family background.

''Pure WASP, my husband.'' Angela smiled as Jack blushed.

''Well you are Honey. I am an altogether more exotic creature. A little from here and a little from there.'' Angela rubbed the salt on the rim of her glass.

''As always, I have no idea but anthropologically speaking. Based on hair and skin colour it is likely there is a Celtic connection, probably Ireland.'' Bones sounded sad as she admitted her ignorance about her background yet again.

''It's more important where you are now Honey. You know that.'' Angela words comforted her and Bones squeezed her arm in thanks.

''Plus you can now ask your father can't you? Talking about Max where is he?'' Booth glanced at his watch for about the millionth time.

''Seeley, you said two. It's only just past one. Russ will look after Parker, he'll be fine.'' Bones reassured him despite the nervous ball in her stomach.

''How's Zack?'' Bones changed the subject.

''In pieces but not showing it of course. He'll be here soon, he went to the lab.'' Angela looked sad.

''What for?'' Bones was amazed that Zack would go there, they weren't working on a case at the moment, well apart from their own private serial killer but that was an ongoing saga. They had fifteen bones now but no bodies for some of them.

''It's what he does Sweetie, you get that right? It's what you used to do until you discovered having babies.'' Angela said the words before she could stop them.

''Poor Zack.'' Bones said sadly, a child would have helped her young assistant see the world so differently, the way it had for her but fate had decided otherwise.

''He'll get his chance.'' Jack picked up Sky as she ran by and gave her a hug, he looked over at Angela who shrugged.

''Yes, go ahead.'' She said and Bones looked at her in delight.

''You are, I thought so. Oh Ang, that is so great.'' Bones wrapped her friend in a hug as she stood up.

''Yes, it is but the timing sucks as you can imagine. It's not really what Zack needs is it?'' Angela pulled away looking troubled.

''Congratulations man. Welcome to my world, too many kids, too little time.'' Booth slapped Jack's shoulder as he shook his hand.

''Thanks dude. Yeah, a little bit nervous but in a good way you know. My family can't believe it, all my cousins can see their inheritances slipping away from them. Who would have guessed it? Jack Hodgins, the bug man, father to a huge brood.'' Jack looked so thrilled and Bones embraced him.

''Twins again huh?'' She asked as Angela nodded.

''Looks like it.'' She said with a satisfied grin.

''Well done you.'' Bones clapped her hands.

''You know what we need.'' She turned to Booth who nodded.

''I'm on it. Champagne all round?''Booth walked towards the family room where there was a lot of shouting going on.

''I'll come with, dude.'' Jack followed him.

''Hey guys. How's it going?'' Booth walked across the room and Jake waved him out of the way.

''Dad! Get out of the way. Its tense okay? We are losing at the moment but playing well, kinda.'' Jake put his hands over his face and groaned as the action on the TV contradicted his words.

''Jack and Angela have news.'' Booth called from the kitchen whilst Jack watched the rugby trying to make some sense of it.

''Twins right? It'll be girls again.'' Jake muttered and Jack looked at him with a shiver.

''Don't ask. I just know.'' Jake did not want to elaborate and Jack accepted it, some stuff just couldn't be explained despite Bones' insistence that this wasn't true.

Jake's phone began to ring and he glanced at the caller ID with a frown and then a nervous glance at his father who nodded.

''Its okay. Answer it, she called me. I said it was alright.'' Booth handed some glasses to Jack.

''Its fine Jake. Talk to her, no more secrets okay?'' Booth seemed calm and Jake nodded.

''Right, no more secrets.'' He flipped the phone and said.

''Hey mum.'' Booth and Jack left them to it with Booth shooting a speculative look at Gordon who nodded his approval.

''Alison is on the phone Tempe. Don't freak okay? We talked about it, she's his mother and this way we can control the situation. I know it's tough.''Booth hugged his wife with one arm who nodded miserably.

''I know but I hate it. I know that's wrong and childish and everything but I just can't help it.'' Bones admitted blushing as she spoke.

''Well listen to you Honey. Is there some psychology hidden in those words?'' Angela teased her and Bones smiled.

''No never. You know me Ang. Its hormones Ang. Just hormones.'' She said whilst Angela looked at her sceptically.

''Yes, of course it is honey. No protective insecure mother aspect to it at all just those darn chemicals.'' Jack and Booth tried not to laugh.

''Exactly Angela, just chemical.'' Bones said haughtily before handing out glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Wow, its real pretty here.'' Max looked along the river and took a deep satisfied breath.

''Yeah, it is.'' Russ sat next to his dad.

''How are you doing Dad?'' He asked, his concern and worry clear.

''I'm great Russ. How could I be anything else? Here with you, two beautiful grandchildren playing in the sunshine at my feet and a whole bunch of family waiting for me at home. Life doesn't get much better than this.'' Max sounded genuine and Russ heaved a sigh of relief although he couldn't shake the feeling that Max looked off, pale and drawn. Russ dismissed the thoughts, the guy had just spent two years in a hell hole. It was going to take more than some good food and a lot of rest to recover from that.

''Grandpa, you said you'd show me how to do this.'' Parker stood next to Max's knee, a maggot in one hand and his fishing rod in the other.

''Yes, I did. Come here.'' Max pulled Parker into the circle of his arms and they both looked at the hook with concentration. It was the perfect picture that belayed the true circumstances. Max demonstrated putting the wriggling maggot onto the hook and Emma made a face.

''That's gross.'' She said dramatically.

''Want to have a try'' Russ asked and Emma nodded.

''Of course.'' Emma moved to her father and watched him in fascination as he skilfully baited her line.

''You didn't forget?'' Max's eyes shone with memories and Russ nodded.

''Never forgot Dad. Never would.'' Russ locked eyes with his father and Max nodded.

''Me either, me either son.'' Max acknowledged the unspoken message.

''Okay guys. Let's catch the big one. The old guy that always gets away.'' Max hugged Parker quickly as the little boy raised his arms.

''Yeah, lets get the big one.'' He shouted excitedly.

''Do you know about him, the monster fish waiting in the reeds?'' Max asked with a wink at Russ who smiled and listened happily to his father's tall tale, the same one that enchanted him many years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How is your mother?'' Gordon asked casually and Jake gave him a knowing look.

''Dad asked you to speak to me didn't he? I'm not crazy just…'' Jake gazed at the TV but it was half time so no rescue there.

''No one thinks you're crazy Jake just the opposite in fact.'' Gordon stood and got them fresh drinks whilst Jake played with the stitching on his jeans. He didn't want to talk about this, he didn't know what to say. He looked up surprised as his dad sat down next to him.

He looked between both men and groaned.

''Great, you've ambushed me?'' It was a rhetorical question so no one said anything.

''Agent Booth is concerned.'' Gordon chose his words carefully.

''About what?'' Jake didn't look up but it was clear that he was not keen.

''Well…you and Jess really.'' Booth found it hard to admit.

''Oh for Gods sake. We've done this. I am not going to have sex with her. Do you have any idea how offensive that is?'' Jake was outraged and Booth felt slightly ashamed of himself.

''Nobody suggested that you are having a sexual relationship with Jessica but in view of the fact that your mother has left again. It is not out of the realms of possibility that you could become overly attached to her.'' Gordon continued despite Booth's discomfort.

''Yeah, if I was some kind of orphan or something but Doc look around this house. There's family everywhere, you can't get away from them if you wanted to which I don't. Anyway, I've got Bones and she's good enough for me. She's a great mom, my friends all think she's hot which is kinda gross but nice as well you know. No, Bones is the best and I'm happy. How many times do I have to say this? '' Jake was adamant that there really wasn't a problem.

Bones chose that moment to come in from the yard, she stopped at the door and listened to his words, she flushed in pleasure and quietly turned to leave again. Booth saw her and smiled at her face which was a picture, it couldn't have been better if he'd planned it.

''I know what you said before Jake but you guys are very full on, look at the park.'' Booth tried to explain himself.

''That was a mistake. We forgot where we were.'' Jake cringed as he said the words and a look of worry flashed on Booth's face.

''That doesn't help. I'd prefer to know than not.'' He said blustering slightly.

''That is gross dad and not a little disturbing.'' Jake laughed and Booth smiled as well, realising that he looked silly.

''You know what I mean. I told you before I don't want you getting in over your head.'' Booth tried to explain and Jake took pity on him.

''I won't dad, I promise. No more making out in the park okay? We'll do it in my room. I am kidding, I am kidding. Really, we'll keep it decent. I promise.'' Jake was blustering now. Gordon watched the exchange indulgently.

''There's nothing wrong with your relationship at all. In fact, it's very good. Agent Booth, I suggest you stop worrying so much and you Jakob stop winding him up to use the vernacular.'' Gordon turned to Booth.

''The only problem you have is that your son enjoys playing you and it is a testament to the hard work you've put in over the last two years that he feels secure enough to do that so enjoy it. You Agent Booth are an excellent father. Now go away, we have a rugby match to watch.'' Gordon held up his beer.

''Those who are about to die salute you.'' He said and Jake rolled his eyes.

''That is not very optimistic. We have more to give you know. Gordon thinks we're at war, I think its better just to indulge him.'' Jake teased as he clinked the bottle with his soda.

Booth knew he was being dismissed and decided to leave it at that. He started to stand up but stopped when Jake suddenly hugged him and said in his ear.

''I think Gordon's a really good doctor don't you? Really knows what he's talking about.'' Jake kissed his father's cheek and turned back to the rugby as if nothing had happened. Booth sat enjoying the feeling for a moment before deciding to leave them to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked through the door at exactly two just as promised. They were wet and dirty but happy.

Max was carrying Parker on his back and he looked better than Bones had seen him for a long time.

''Well you guys look like you've had a good time.'' Bones came over and kissed Max on the cheek.

''Thanks dad.'' She said quietly and Max beamed at her.

''You're welcome honey. You're welcome. This little guy is a helluva fisherman. Tell your dad what you caught.'' Max passed a very excited Parker over to his father.

''I got the biggest fish daddy. It was this big.'' Parker held his hands wide.

''That big huh? Wow! What a big fish.'' Booth laughed at Parker's obvious delight.

''Yep, your boy hooked the wily old fox, hook, line and sinker.'' Max said ruffling Parker's hair.

''Yep, hooked him real good.'' Max winked at Bones and she grinned back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 Compassion

''This man well boy really has been dead about a month , he's very tall for his age, about 6 3 or so'' Bones stood up and took Booth's hand as he helped her out of the ditch that she was standing in.

''There's not much left.'' Booth made a face and Bones rolled her eyes.

''I thought you would be used to this by now.'' Bones turned to the FBI guy standing beside her.

''All of it. I need all of it.'' She waved her hand and walked away. The young Agent looked at Booth in panic.

''Sorry Pal. What the lady wants is what the lady gets.'' Booth clapped him on the shoulder as he walked away.

''Gunshot wound behind the temporal bone. About here.'' She pointed to the side of her head in demonstration whilst Booth noted it down.

''Killed outright?'' He asked and Bones nodded.

''Oh yeah. The guy didn't have a chance. Whoever did this meant it, it was no accident.'' She turned to the mortuary staff.

''Be careful.'' She said and Merv who worked most of their cases grinned at her fastidiousness.

''Always am Doctor Brennan you know that.'' He said and Bones blushed.

''Sorry, I know. I didn't mean…'' She trailed off and Booth laughed.

''I'd quit whilst you're ahead if I were you.'' He said as he put his arm around her.

''Cold?'' He asked as she shivered.

''No, he's very young Seeley. 16, maybe 17. How does a boy of that age end up somewhere like this with a bullet in his head?'' Bones looked around, it was a grim scene. A derelict waterfront where no one would ever go if they had a choice.

''That's for us to find out isn't it? You know his age means parents right?'' Booth said what she was thinking. In the past Bones had been less affected by children than the rest of them but that was different now and she found it very tough.

''Yes I know but we need to ID him first.'' She said watching as Merv and his colleague began to remove the remains.

''I don't think that's going to take long. His clothes or what's left of them are expensive, someone will have missed this kid.'' Booth pulled her away towards the car.

''He was executed Seeley.'' Bones said grimly and Booth nodded.

''I know Tempe. Come on lets get to the lab. At least Zack will have something to do now, maybe he'll stop being so grouchy.'' Booth tried to make her see the bright side.

''Seeley, don't be so nasty. Poor Zack, he's had so much to cope with.'' Bones slapped his arm to make the point.

''Okay, okay. Sorry, he's just been like a bear with a sore head that's all.'' Booth ran around the car and got in.

''I mean it Seeley, leave him alone. You can be such a bully.'' Bones gave him her look that she normally reserved for the kids. Booth reacted much as they always did and looked ashamed of himself.

''As I told Ben what the lady wants the lady gets.'' He said it was an apology of sorts.

''Don't you forget it.'' She said smugly as they pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey guys.'' Abi appeared in the family room and looked around in disbelief.

''Well, you can tell that your mom and dad are working. They would flip if they saw this. I'd clean up if I were you.'' Abi laughed as she sat down. There was six teenagers scattered amongst pizza boxes and soda cans.

''Chill, they'll be ages yet. Some grizzly murder I expect.'' Jake waved away her concerns and looked back at the DVD. The other kids were all at Angelas, Max was out so they had the house to themselves.

''Your folks have such cool jobs.'' Cal said.

''Hey, your dad saves lives. That's not so shabby.'' Jess pointed out.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Cal shrugged not impressed.

''Are you guys drinking coke? I don't believe it.'' Abi held up a can.

''Yeah. Trying to stay out of trouble for a while.'' Jake shrugged whilst staring at the TV.

''Right. I wonder how long that'll last.'' Abi laughed aware that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear considering what she was about to ask.

''Why are you here anyway?'' Jake asked, changing the subject.

''I need a favour.'' Abi looked uncomfortable.

''Okay, what do you want Abi?'' Jake wasn't sure he wanted to know.

''I have to see Charlie. Will you come with?'' Abi knew it was a big ask.

''No way. Why do you want to see that sleazebag?'' Jake was not interested.

''Can I speak to you outside?'' Abi reddened as all the other kids jeered.

''Private chats Jake?'' Ryan sneered and Jake threw a cushion at him.

''Bite me. I'll be right back and don't you dare throw up in here.'' Jake said menacingly at Ryan who was looking very bleary. He had a beer in his hand, they weren't all cleaning up their acts.

''Stop him drinking, he's had enough.'' Jake said to Elliot who nodded.

''I'm fine.'' Ryan said and closed his eyes to stop the room spinning, it didn't.

''Jake's right. You don't look so good.'' Elliot took the can from Ryan's hand.

''Hurry up. We need to get Ry home.'' Jake walked out to the patio.

''Jake, I have to see Charlie. I can't explain it but he's my baby's father and he keeps calling me. I want to see him. Amy and Russ have taken over, they act like this is their baby. Charlie's the only one who understands.'' Abi's eyes filled with tears and Jake groaned. Why did this keep being his problem?

''Abi, they don't want you to see him. I get that, they're right for once. He's a son of bitch and I'm a kid. What can I do if he turns nasty? I can't protect you.'' Jake didn't see what good he would be.

''You won't have to. Charlie wouldn't hurt me, he just wants to see me. He wouldn't do anything with you there.'' Abi was pleading and Jake waivered.

''When?'' He asked despite himself.

''In about an hour. At the diner on Melrose.'' Abi knew she had him, she felt bad dragging him into this but she didn't trust anyone else.

''How are we going to get there?'' Jake grasped at his last chance to get out of it. Abi smiled and held up some keys.

''Please tell me that those are not for Russ' truck. He will kill you.'' Jake felt himself get out of his depth at that very moment.

''He won't know. They are visiting Isobel downtown. We will be back long before they are. Trust me.'' Abi gave him her sweetest smile and Jake caved.

''Okay but we come right back. Promise?'' Jake stood up and walked to the doors.

''Come on. Let's get this over with.''Jake gestured to her and Abi followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones looked at the photo of the fresh faced boy in despair.

''How could this boy have ended up like this? He was an A student and captain of the basketball team. His father is a public prosecutor it makes no sense.'' She said to her husband who looked equally troubled.

''People have secret lives Tempe. We need to find Seth's. I called Caroline, she's going to meet us there. Mr West is a friend of hers.'' Booth tried to focus on their job.

''Yeah I suppose so. We can't put it off any more can we?'' Bones took off her gloves.

''We need to get it done. God, I hate my job sometimes.'' Booth knew they had a final grim task before they called it a night.

''Yes, I know. Let's go. Zack, clean the bones and we'll pick this up in the morning.'' Bones felt weary, her days of working all hours were gone. She needed balance and this could wait.

''Zack, promise me that you'll go home and sleep.'' Bones was concerned for her young assistant who looked terrible. She knew that he was avoiding going home to an empty house but he needed to rest. He would be useless if he didn't.

''I will Doctor Brennan.'' Zack didn't even look up and Bones hesitated, she looked at Booth for some support.

''Zack, go home and sleep. You need to be ready for the morning. We need you focussed.'' Booth said abruptly and Zack looked at him.

''I mean it Zack. Go home and get some sleep.'' Booth put on his dad voice and Zack nodded.

''I will.'' Zack said meekly and Booth looked happy.

''Good. Come on Tempe. Let's get this over with.'' Booth walked away and Bones followed him throwing a last worried look at Zack who had returned to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked at his watch nervously. He glanced over at the young couple locked in conversation. Charlie lifted his hand and stroked Abi's cheek. Jake knew that was not good, Abi was falling for it and Jake was powerless to stop her. She felt like her baby was being stolen from her and this guy was throwing her lifeline of sorts. Abi was desperate and would fall for any sweet talk. Jake shivered and pulled his hood over his face and sucked on his milkshake. He was sitting on the top of a picnic table by the road and he turned his back on the disastrous scene playing out before him and stared down the street. Melrose was not in the nicest of areas and Jake just wished Abi would hurry up.

''That was not pleasant.'' Booth tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he waited at traffic signals.

''No it wasn't.'' Bones shared Booth's wish to be at home. After what they'd just done, it was the only place that would do.

''Look at that boy. What time is it? He's sitting alone in this area, what is wrong with people? Don't they care enough about their kids just to say no once in a while.'' Bones was upset as it had been clear that Seth had been very indulged and his parents had pretty much let him do as he pleased. Booth glanced at the kid in the grey hoodie that Bones had pointed out and shrugged.

''I know Tempe but what can you do? We just have to do our best with our own kids.'' Booth knew it wasn't much of an answer.

''I'm sick of looking at dead children.'' Bones said suddenly in a defeated voice. She continued to stare at the boy who seemed familiar.

''So am I Tempe, so am I. You're tired, we'll pick up some take out and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning.''

''No hold on. Oh my God! That's Jake. Pull over! Pull over!'' She recognised the design on the back of the sweatshirt as the boy turned around to call to someone.

''What? You have got to be kidding me.'' Booth pulled the car abruptly up on the kerb pissing off the driver behind him. Jake jumped down onto the sidewalk and tossed the milkshake into a trash can.

Bones was out of the car before it even stopped properly. Booth wasn't far behind her.

''Jakob! What are you doing here?'' She stormed over to her son who looked alarmed and stepped back.

''I, I… wanted a milkshake.'' He said desperately, blushing as he spoke.

''Yeah, right. Don't we have milk at home then?'' Booth put his hands on his hips and he did not look happy. Bones was furious and took Jake's arm.

''I don't know what is going on here but get in the car right now.'' She pulled Jake's arm who stood his ground, he tried to extract his arm but Bones held on.

''Mom, calm down okay? I can't just leave. I'm here with someone.'' He said desperately looking over at the diner. Abi was walking towards them with a frantic look on her face.

''Oh great. This just gets better, this is not the best place for a kid and a pregnant girl. What were you thinking?'' Booth was trying to stop himself from yelling at the pair of them.

''Uncle Seeley, Aunt Tempe. What are you guys doing here?'' Abi smiled sweetly.

''We were just asking Jake the same thing and not getting an answer.'' Bones looked at her, not falling for the smile.

''I'm sorry. It's my fault, I had a craving for a burger and dragged Jake here didn't I cous?'' Abi put her arm around Jake's shoulders who nodded frantically.

''Yeah that's right.'' Jake avoided his father's doubting eyes.

''What's wrong with the diner at home ?'' Booth asked, his disbelief obvious.

''Special sauce, just had to have the one with the special sauce.'' Abi lied easily and Jake looked at her with admiration.

''How did you get here? Please do not tell me that you got a bus.'' Bones wasn't convinced by the story either.

''Uuuum, well. I took Russ' truck. Sorry.'' Abi looked embarrassed.

''Do you even have a driver's permit and I'm betting that Russ doesn't know am I right?'' Booth controlled himself.

''Well the answer to both of those questions would be no. Sorry.'' Abi's eyes began to well with tears and Jake almost laughed, she was a very good actress. Unfortunately for him, his dad saw his smirk.

''You guys are both in big trouble so I'm glad you find it so funny Jake. Tempe, drive Abi back in Russ' truck. You, get in the car right now.'' Booth took over and spoke sharply to Jake who gulped. He should have known his dad wouldn't be that gullible.

''Come on Abi. I am so disappointed in both of you. We will talk about this at home.'' Bones turned and walked across the parking lot, Abi gave Jake an apologetic look before following her. Jake didn't move, he stared at the sidewalk, he could feel his dad's eyes burning the top of his head.

''Jakob, I am not going to tell you again. Move!'' Booth felt the weight of his grim day and didn't want to deal with this here. He just wanted to go home. Jake moved nervously around his dad and trotted to the car. Booth stood for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose before following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So are you going to tell me the truth now?'' Booth walked into the family room and tossed his keys down on the table and glared at Jake who looked helpless. He had tried to think of a better story all the way home during the silent and very tense drive. He'd come up with nothing plausible. He looked around the room, which was pristine, that was a relief.

''Hey guys. You're late.'' Max stood up with a grin and clicked the TV off. He winked at Jake as he went past him to pour some coffee. Jake realised that he owed Max big time, he had cleaned up for him.

''You look like you need this.'' Max set a cup next to Booth who nodded his thanks but continued glaring at Jake.

''Abi told you. We went for a burger.'' Jake stuck to the story although he was tempted to tell the truth. Abi was not thinking straight and Jake was worried about her.

''That is a crock Jake. Tell me the truth.'' Booth didn't like this feeling, this was old territory for them and the last time had turned into a nightmare.

''I am, honest.'' Jake sat down and stared at the blank TV.

''You know what guys? I don't know what's going on here but I think it's best left to the morning don't you Seeley? You don't want to do anything you'll regret do you?'' Max stepped in as peace keeper and Jake looked at him gratefully. Booth took a gulp of coffee and took a deep breath. Max was right, he was not in the best frame of mind.

''You're right. Jakob, go to bed and don't make any plans for a while.'' Booth sat down at the table and Jake made his getaway rapidly.

''Thanks Max. I wasn't handling that very well.'' Booth nodded to the older man.

''Hard day?'' Max sat next to him.

''You could say that and Jake was not helping. I don't know what to do with him, nothing works. He just doesn't use his head. He was sitting in the street over at Melrose with Abi. Gave us some cover story about wanting a burger but its bull. I don't think I'm that great at this father thing when it comes to Jake.'' Booth sounded defeated and Max patted his arm.

''That is not true and you know it. Leave it to me, let me speak to him. I'm sure I can find out something after all he owes me. I just rescued him didn't I? Always good to have some leverage with a kid like Jake.'' Max offered to mediate and Booth seemed surprised.

''You'd do that?''

''I want to be part of this family, be a proper grandpa and I don't just mean with the fun stuff like fishing. Jake and I have a connection, let me help you out. If all else fails, I'll kick his butt, I'm good at that as you know.'' Max referenced their tete a tete and Booth laughed.

''Not that great as I remember.'' He said chuckling.

''Hey, you've got thirty years on me. In my day, I would've taken you with one hand tied behind my back.'' Max ruffled Booth's hair and Booth felt like he was a kid again, it felt good. Someone to watch his back and he laughed.

''I think that's probably true.'' Booth caught Max's eye and Max grinned.

''No doubt, believe me?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Abi, what is going on?'' Bones turned to the young girl as they pulled into the driveway of Russ' house.

''Nothing, I told you. I just wanted a burger.'' Abi played with her hands avoiding Bones eyes. Bones sighed and took Abi's hand.

''Look at me Abi.'' She said softly and Abi looked up, the tears clearly visible in her eyes.

''Honey, I know my brother and he can be over bearing. If you need someone to talk to, please talk to me. This is tough for anyone and you are only a little girl.'' Bones wiped a tear away from Abi's face and Abi crumbled. She threw her arms around Bones. She began to sob and Bones stroked her hair as she let it all out. Eventually, she was spent and sat up wiping her eyes.

''I'm sorry. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do.'' Abi looked out of the window.

''Look Abi. You have people you can trust. A family who want to help you, please let us. We'll get you through this, I promise.'' Bones surprised herself, she felt compassion for this young helpless girl. That would have terrified her at one time but now she embraced it. Angela had done a good job.

''I know, I know. It's just so hard you know. I've been tough my whole life.'' Abi almost told her, she really did but something stopped her.

''You don't have to be tough for us. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Its no good doing that, believe me? I know'' Bones gave a little of herself and Abi smiled through her tears.

''I can't believe that you've ever not known exactly what you're doing your whole life.'' Abi saw her Aunt as a controlled, focussed person, confusion just didn't enter the equation.

''Oh Abi, that is not true. Everybody just does the best they can, even me.'' Bones was touched by Abi's impression of her.

''I hid for years in my work. One day I got lucky and your Uncle walked into my life. That will happen for you as well sweetie. I promise, okay?'' Bones touched Abi's cheek and Abi nodded.

''Please promise that you'll talk to me if you need to. Don't do anything stupid, come talk to me.'' Bones needed reassurance, she was worried.

''I promise. I will. I'd better go.'' Abi reached for the door handle.

''Please come and stay with us for the night. You shouldn't be alone.'' Bones put her hand on Abi's shoulder to stop her. Abi hesitated and then nodded.

''Okay.'' She said softly and Bones turned the key and pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 Never What They Seem

Booth checked his tie in the mirror and gulped his coffee before throwing the rest of the cup down the sink.

''You look beautiful this morning.'' Booth whistled as his wife came into the kitchen.

''Stop it Seeley. I feel better. You don't need to pacify me. I'm not a child'' Bones grabbed some coffee of her own and stood looking out of the what she said, she was very prickly and Booth was wary of her mood.

''Well, you still seem preoccupied. What's the matter?'' Booth stood next to her and she glanced at him.

''I don't know what to do about Abi.'' She said. Booth raised his eyebrows.

''How do you mean?''He was concerned.

''Should I tell Russ about last night?'' She said simply.

''Tempe, you have no choice. What if it was Jake? How would we feel if Russ covered for him and we found out. You know we would both be pissed.'' Booth knew that Bones wanted Abi to trust her but he just couldn't see what else she could do.

''I know, you're right but I so want her to confide in me. Talking of Jake, what did you do about last night? I hope you gave him hell, I am sick to death of his stunts.'' Bones had sorted Abi out and gone straight to bed with a headache, she had given Booth the bare facts about Abi before crashing out.

''Nothing. I left it to your dad. It was for the best, I wasn't handling it very well and your dad stepped in.'' Booth grimaced, hearing his wife's words, he knew she was not going to be impressed..

Bones was speechless for a moment and then she spoke with disbelief.

''My father! Do you really think that my father who if you remember is a cold blooded killer who should be rotting in jail is the best choice to straighten out our wayward son? For Gods sake Seeley what were you thinking?'' Bones was angry and Booth was taken aback.

''Whoah! Whoah! A little harsh there Tempe. I don't think you get it. Your dad saved Jake's skin, I was losing it and your dad helped me out. He's not a bad guy and he really wants to make it up to you.'' Booth defended Max and Bones rolled her eyes.

''For goodness sake, he's got you fooled as well. He can be a nice guy but you cannot trust him. He is not a person I want influencing my children. Fishing is fine but dealing with bad behaviour, no he is not the right person. He's hardly a role model is he? Tell him not to talk to Jake, I'll do it.'' Bones gulped her coffee angrily. Booth knew what she expected of him and stepped up as always.

''Its okay, I'll do it. I was too tired last night but you're right, maybe Max isn't the best choice to speak to Jake.'' Booth could see Bones' point of view but he also knew that Max would do a good job of reining Jake in. However, he was old enough and wise enough to know that in a situation like this he had to stand by his wife.

''We need to go. We have a lot of work to do and we need to go to Seth's school this morning.'' Booth hurried her up.

''I'll sort Jake out later. Fear of god and all that, I'll get the truth don't worry. Let's go.'' Booth held his arm out and let Bones lead the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was relieved to find an empty kitchen and he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

''Jake, I am so sorry. Did you really catch it from your dad? He was so pissed off.'' Abi surprised him, Jake didn't know she had stayed and he choked on his breakfast.

''No, Max helped me out which was kinda cool.'' Jake put the bowl in the sink. He wanted to get out of there before she got him even more involved. He knew he was only temporarily reprieved and still needed to face the music.

''I'm outta here. I've got to go to school, I'm gonna be late.''Jake turned to leave.

''You're not late. Sit down, I need to ask you something.'' Abi smiled and Jake rolled his eyes before sitting down again.

''What?'' He said irritably.

''Don't be like that. I said sorry and you said yourself that you didn't get into trouble.'' Abi defended herself and Jake shrugged.

''Okay, I guess so but I'm hardly the golden boy you know. Thanks to you.''

''I have to see Charlie again today. Will you cut and come with?'' Abi ignored Jake's words and asked for his help yet again. She knew she shouldn't but she needed some support and there was no one else.

''No Abi. I can't, my dad is going to kick my butt as it is if he can even be bothered. He's beginning to think I'm hopeless, I can tell. It's not great, always being the bad kid. My dad can be fun when I haven't done anything wrong and I hate the way he looks at me sometimes. I want him to look at me the way he looks at Parker. Please Abi, I can't.'' Jake felt more and more like his mother's son every day and he made a good case. Abi nodded, she knew how it felt to be the black sheep, she decided to leave Jake out of it.

''Sorry, I get it. Forget I asked, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.'' Both kids looked up as the front door bell rang.

''I'll get it on my way out. See you Abi. Sorry.'' Jake grabbed his backpack and opened the front door. He was pushed to one side by an angry and ranting Russ.

''What is wrong with you? You took my truck. How could you? You have another life to think of, how could you be so irresponsible? If you won't look after yourself, we'll do it. That baby is important to us even if you don't give a shit.'' Russ had lost the plot and was yelling at Abi who had gone white and looked frightened.

''Hey Russ. I think you should go. You shouldn't be speaking to her like that.'' Jake tried to defend Abi by putting his hand on Russ' arm and pulling him away.

''You kid need to step back. This is nothing to do with you. Butt out before I make you.'' Russ wasn't subtle and Jake struggled not to be intimidated.

''Russ, you need to go home and cool down.'' Jake didn't move and Russ narrowed his eyes. Jake held his gaze nervously, he didn't feel half as brave as he was acting.

''I think that the boy has a point Russ.'' Max's voice cut the tension between them and the anger seemed to disappear from Russ almost instantly. He visibly slumped and stepped back away from the kids. Jake looked at Abi who was trying not to cry.

''Its okay Abi. Don't cry.'' Jake was uncomfortable but did his best.

''Come on Russ. Go home and I'll bring Abi back later.'' Max was gentle and put his arm around his son whilst walking him to the door.

''Okay, you're right. I'll go home.'' Russ stopped by the door and looked towards the two kids who were staring at him like he was a monster.

''Tell them I'm sorry. I over reacted. I was so worried. She just won't look after herself. That baby means so much to Amy and I won't let Abi hurt it. '' Russ tried to make amends and Max patted his shoulder.

''I'll tell them, don't worry.'' Max smiled to reassure Russ who nodded and mumbled 'thanks' before leaving.

''I'll meet you at the end of the street in half an hour.'' Jake said in a low voice before trying to leave for school again or at least pretending to.

''What? Are you sure?'' Abi was surprised but Jake nodded.

''I'm sure, maybe you're right. Russ had lost the plot, maybe Charlie is a get out.'' Jake whispered before trying to dodge around Max who grabbed his arm and dumped him unceremoniously in a chair.

''Uh-uh. We need to talk. You two kids pulled some stunt last night and you now have everyone freaking out. You need to explain.'' Max smiled sweetly but Jake realised he could be slightly menacing to say the least.

''I have to go to school. Sorry, maybe later.'' Jake stood up and Max stepped in front of him blocking his way out.

''Very admirable but you can be late. I'll give you an excuse note. What were you guys up to last night and before you answer me, consider that you are talking to a seasoned liar?'' Max was a tough old bird and not easily fooled. Jake looked at Abi who began to cry yet again. Russ had been scary and Jake got it big time.

''I was meeting a girl. You know doing the dirty on Jess, that whole thing is just too heavy. This girl is fun and Jess is just way too serious.'' Jake felt bad betraying his girlfriend but she'd understand and Jake knew Max well enough to know that he might just buy this story.

''Well that is not good. You need to be honest and tell her, not play games.'' Max wasn't sure, the story had a ring of truth about it and Abi's tears were unsettling him. Teenage boys acting out didn't faze Max but distressed girls were something else and Max didn't know how to handle it. The past was never far away it would seem.

''Yeah, I know. I'll sort it, honest.'' Jake stood again and with a final look at Abi, he left for school. Max watched him go reflectively.

''Is he telling the truth Abi? You've not got him involved in anything I hope because there are plenty people who can help you and Jake is not as mature as he seems you know. He is really only a kid and there are limits to what he could do in a dangerous situation.'' Max was unsettled and had a bad feeling he couldn't shake despite his apparent acceptance of Jake's tale of two timing.

''He is, you know telling the truth. I wouldn't do that to him.'' Abi lied expertly ignoring the warning voice that told her she wasn't being fair to her young cousin.

Max nodded.

''Good, speak to me or Tempe. Leave Jake be, let him get on with being a kid. He seems to find that difficult enough.'' Max warned her and she nodded.

''I will. I promise.'' Abi sniffed and then rose.

''I going to grab a shower. Thanks Max.'' Abi kissed his cheek before climbing the stairs.

Max watched her go and stood drinking his coffee, a frown resting defiantly on his face, this didn't feel right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The tox screen on the hair is not good. This kid was not what he seemed.'' Cam delivered the news with no satisfaction.

''They never are.'' Booth referenced his own life and Bones glanced at him with a worried expression.

''Well, they aren't are they? Every time we do a case like this, it's how it works out. The kid had secrets, that's clear. What drugs are we talking about?'' Booth brought it back to the job in hand, his domestic worries would have to wait or so he thought.

''Marijuana, Ecstasy and Anabolic Steroids. He was a walking pharmacy. He had quite a habit.'' Can didn't bother with the chemical names so Booth would be up to speed with the rest of them.

''None of those are habit forming well apart from the steroids which are obviously sport related.'' Booth spoke speculatively and Bones gave him her look again.

''Conjecture, you don't know that for sure.'' She said with a despairing shake of her head.

''I know Tempe but its not such a stretch is it? These kids are under a lot of pressure, he was in line for some pretty hefty scholarships.'' Booth tried to be rational.

''But why didn't these drugs show up in his tests. He had a lot, they would have shown up. It doesn't make sense.'' Bones looked at the file as she spoke. Booth always found her naivety touching but she just didn't understand the ways of the world sometimes.

''It means that someone was covering for him. It's not only the kids who are under pressure. We need to speak to the coaches, this is a can of worms.'' Booth wasn't exactly pleased at this turn of events. The school Seth attended was a prestige one and they were not going to be happy at any suggestion of culpability. Their hostility was already clear when Booth spoke to the principal. They wanted Seth written off as a bad apple and left at that.

''Lets go to the school. I'll get more of a handle on it then. I'll get a vibe from the coaches, it'll give us something to go on.'' Booth turned to leave and Bones rolled her eyes at Cam who laughed.

''Its what he does best, you know that. Go with it, its all you've got at the moment. Play nice, both of you.'' Cam waved them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Can't you ever meet this guy at the mall?'' Jake was uneasy, they were yet again in the wrong end of town in another grimy diner.

''Sorry.'' Abi apologised for about the twentieth time that morning.

''Forget it. This burger is disgusting. I'm going to get fat if you have many more of these secret rendezvous'.'' Jake lightened the atmosphere and Abi smiled gratefully.

''Thanks Jake, you know for this. I wouldn't have asked you but I just can't trust anyone else.'' Jess sipped her soda and looked anxiously at the door.

''What about my mom? She's not so bad you know. She'd help you with Russ, she would give him hell for his party trick this morning.'' Jake suggested nervously.

''She told him about last night didn't she? I can't trust her, bloods thicker than water isn't it?'' Abi felt let down by Bones' snitching to Russ but when all was said and done, her aunt was an adult and they stuck together.

''I guess, still she'd help. What are you planning to do Abi? Are you leaving with him?'' Jake could see the writing on the wall.

''I don't know but I do know I can't stay with Amy and Russ if I want to keep my baby. They've even chosen names, they didn't even ask me. Where do they get off doing that?'' Abi sounded bitter and Jake could see why. Her life had stopped being her own and that just wasn't right. Her only crime was being young, she deserved a chance.

''Listen to this song, my mate Dylan sent it to me. It'll make you laugh, you like Joy Division right?'' Jake offered her the ear phone of his I Pod.

They sat for a while laughing and sharing the music like two kids without a care in the world. Abi's face suddenly flooded with relief as Charlie approached them with a big smile.

''Babes you came?'' He said kissing her seductively on the lips before slipping into the booth next to her.

''You knew I would Charlie.'' She said shyly.

''Who's this?'' Charlie gestured to Jake who was looking at him defensively.

''My cousin, Jake. This is Charlie.'' Abi introduced them and the hostility was palpable.

''Shouldn't you be at school kid? You'll catch it from mommy if you cut.'' Charlie said snidely.

''Charlie, leave him alone. I asked him to come.'' Abi defended her cousin and Charlie laughed.

''Sorry, no telling tales right kid?'' Charlie winked at Jake and Jake decided he really didn't like him.

''You got something for me babe?'' Charlie was bored with this kid now and turned to Abi who pulled out a wad of notes from her pocket.

Jake looked at her with horror and Abi avoided looking directly at him.

''Don't ask Jake, please. It's for our fund, right Charlie?'' Abi trusted this guy and it was completely misguided.

''They'll never miss it kid. Your families are loaded. Isn't your aunt some big shot author or something? Is that your mom?'' Charlie asked Jake who nodded, still speechless at what Abi had done. Jake felt panic, this was out of his league and he wanted his dad.

''What's a few dollars between family right? Come on, let's walk.'' Charlie stood up and Abi did the same. Jake didn't move.

''Where are we going?'' He asked with a nervous glance around. Jake didn't know anything about this guy and his gut was screaming to get Abi away from him. Jake knew Abi wouldn't listen and he couldn't just leave her.

''Don't sweat it kid. I won't hurt you, jeez you guys have led a sheltered life haven't you? We'll go to the park, you'll be safe there.'' Charlie was mocking him and Jake felt a false sense of bravado, he didn't want to lose face.

''Okay.'' Jake agreed and they left quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 Pain and Blood are a Downer

''I told you so.'' Bones watched her husband hang up the phone and she felt no satisfaction that she'd been right.

''Temperance, smug is not a good look for you.'' Booth gazed away across the school's football field. The interview with the coaches had confirmed Booth's worst fears, there was something going on at the school and Seth had paid the price for it. The coaches had been cagey and said nothing significant but Booth knew as soon as the head coach looked at him, he was a drowning man and it was reflected in the man's eyes. They just had to prove it now. Unfortunately, the domestic was distracting them once again and Jake's school had called.

''Where do you think he is?'' Bones ignored Booth's jibe and asked the obvious question.

''With Abi. Doing whatever they do. All his friends are at school so it's the only explanation. There's nothing we can do about it now. We need to get on with our jobs and we'll tackle Jake later.'' Booth settled himself back into his seat and went to turn the key in the ignition.

''How do we do that exactly?'' Bones asked, she was out of ideas.

''I don't know Tempe. I haven't known for a while now.'' Booth was in a similar place.

''Although I'm thinking old school again.'' Booth didn't look at her as he knew what her reaction would be but he was surprised.

''Mmmm, maybe. I'm a little tired of this as well Seeley. In the end we can only do our best and that might just be our best.'' Bones tried to be optimistic and Booth smiled at her.

''Well, that is unexpected but we'll see. He may have a really good explanation, you never know.'' Booth suggested unconvincingly.

''Duck, watch out for the flying pig.'' Bones laughed and Booth patted her hand.

''Thats my girl. Make a bad joke out of adversity.'' He said shaking his head as they pulled away.

''What did the school say?'' Bones asked knowing that patience was wearing thin there as well.

''Well, we have been summoned to the principal's office on Monday where I think we're going to be told we're crap parents.'' Booth wasn't very happy about that, he hated principal's offices. They brought back bad memories and made him remember what it was like to be a kid, he always felt like he was the one in trouble.

''Oh God. Thank you very much Jake.'' Bones groaned and Booth grimaced.

''Yeah, I know. Come on, we need to get back to the lab.'' Booth tried to focus on his job, it was easier to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abi wouldn't stop crying and Jake was completely lost.

''I'm sorry Jake. Does it hurt? I should have known that he hadn't changed. I'm so sorry.'' Abi was inconsolable as Jake mopped at his split and bleeding lip with a napkin.

''Lets dance to Joy Division and celebrate the irony cos its all gone wrong and we're so happy.'' Jake laughed as he quoted his current favourite song and Abi rolled her eyes.

''Don't. Its not funny.'' She said looking at her cousin who was a mess yet still making jokes.

''Its a little funny. You've got to admit. We are both walking disaster areas and that's got to be worth a laugh.'' Jake put his arm around Abi and gave her a squeeze.

''Yeah, I suppose.'' Abi shrugged, Jake's joviality wasn't that convincing but he wasn't the type to stay down for long.

The walk hadn't gone so well after Jake confronted Charlie about the money. It hadn't been pretty and Jake had ended up trying to protect Abi. As he predicted, he couldn't do much and had come off worse. Charlie had disappeared into the sunset and that was probably for the best for everyone.

''Well, at least you didn't go with him. Have you got a plan B?'' Jake hissed as his lip stung. Pain and blood were a bit of a downer.

''He was just using me again wasn't he?'' Abi started crying again.

''Yes, he was but don't worry about it. It could have been worse. We should go home. Come on.'' Jake walked to the door and held his hand out, she took it gratefully. Jake just had a way of making things better.

''Thanks Jake for being there. What are you going to say?'' Abi knew that Jake was in deep water and it was her fault.

''I'll make something up. Don't worry about it. You have to talk to Amy or my mom Abi. It's the only way.'' Jake spoke quietly and Abi nodded.

''I know. Come on, you need some ice.'' Abi sniffed and seemed to recover. She was strong and had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That was a long day.'' Bones sat on the couch in relief as Booth stood looking edgy by the counter.

''He's not here is he?'' Bones stated the obvious.

''No. No one's here.'' Booth picked up Nate and put him in his seat.

''Ninna, ninna daddy?'' The little boy said hopefully.

''Yes Buster dinner.'' Booth confirmed to Nate who clapped his hands .

''Parker, come on. Its dinner time.'' Booth began to dish up take out whilst Bones fed Sarah. Neither spoke about the fact that one of their kids was missing.

The front door opened and they both looked relieved at each other.

''Hey guys. Good day?'' It was Max who walked in with a smile which soon faded as he saw the couple's faces.

''What did I do?'' Max was alarmed.

''Have you seen Jake Max?'' Bones asked, he was Max again, not good.

''Well, he was on his way to school last time I saw him.'' Max knew this was worrying, Jake was obviously AWOL.

''Well he didn't get there. Where's Abi?'' Booth sat down and gestured to the others.

''We need to eat, come on. Don't let it go cold.'' Bones and Max joined him reluctantly. Max didn't answer the question, he had left Abi at home earlier but he had no idea if she was still there.

''Should we call the cops?'' Max asked looking between the two silent adults.

''No, we've been here before Max. He'll come home, he always does.'' Bones sounded resigned.

''Eventually.'' Booth added as he helped Parker with his food.

''Where's Jake dad?'' Parker asked looking suspiciously at his dad.

''He'll be home soon Parker.'' Booth sounded equally defeated and Max was upset to see two people he loved so much floundering.

''There was a situation this morning.'' Max admitted.

''What sort of situation?'' Bones looked up sharply, she knew she couldn't trust this man and this was confirmation if she needed any. He couldn't even be trusted to look after two kids for an hour.

'' Russ yelled at Abi, Jake was here. She was upset, they both were. Russ went too far. Jake tried to get between them. I thought I dealt with it but apparently not.'' Max could see the disappointment in his daughter's eyes.

''He didn't hurt him did he?'' Bones' eyes flashed with anger.

''No, nothing like that but he did scare them.'' Max didn't like admitting this about his son.

''Maybe we should call the police. They wouldn't run away would they? Jake would go with Abi, he's got this protective thing going on with her.'' Bones was very concerned.

''I don't know Tempe okay? I just don't know.'' Booth threw his fork down and took a gulp of beer.

There was complete silence as all the adults sat not feeling much like adults. Parker started to cry.

''Hey bub. It's okay. Come here.'' Booth pulled himself together, he had other kids to think about. Parker climbed onto his lap and Booth rocked him. Their indecision was broken for them by the sound of the door.

''Thank God.'' Bones jumped up and froze as Jake stood looking at her, the blood stark on his face.

''I thought you said he didn't hurt him.'' Bones turned on her father with venom in her eyes.

''Calm down Tempe.'' Booth set Parker down and stood up to restrain his wife.

''He didn't. What happened Jake?'' Max turned to the source of all this tension.

''Uuuum, I got in a fight. It was nothing, jealous boyfriend.'' Jake shrugged and tried to sound casual.

''Parker, take your little brother upstairs. Tempe, why don't you put Sarah to bed?'' Booth said calmly as he attempted to avoid a confrontation between Bones and her father who was looking like the fall guy, that wouldn't help. There had been too much of that already.

Bones looked like she was going to argue but then remembering the other children she nodded.

''Wow, that looks so cool.'' Parker looked at his brother with total admiration as Jake moved out of the younger kids' way.

''It isn't Parks. It just hurts like hell.'' Jake held out his knuckles and Parker knocked them with an uncertain look at his dad.

''Parker! Upstairs now.'' Booth raised his voice and Parker took Nate's hand before disappearing with Bones. Jake tried not to catch his mom's eye, he failed and he stepped back from the look she gave him.

''Jakob, where have you been all day? The school called, you must have known they would. Don't you care?'' Booth didn't know how to handle this, it was just going from bad to worse.

''I bunked off, I mean I cut. Sorry, I went to meet a girl.'' Jake didn't move from the door but he did blush.

''Yeah right, sure you did. Where's Abi?'' Booth went for practical. They needed to make sure everyone was safe.

''Uuuum, well that's kinda complicated.'' Jake looked awkward.

''In what way?'' Max asked glancing at Booth apologetically, he should really leave this to Booth, this was his house and his kid. Max intervened because he had to know, he felt guilty, an unfamiliar feeling for him. Booth gave Max a warning look before turning to his son.

''Jake, will you please cut the crap and tell me the truth. For God's sake kiddo, this is serious. Look at your face, who did this to you?'' Booth walked over to Jake and Jake looked like he was about to run but he didn't. He faced his father bravely but Booth looked upset as opposed to angry. Jake was thrown by that, he suddenly felt very small and he wanted the comfort of his father's protective embrace.

Booth took Jake's arm and dumped him in a chair.

''Sit and start talking.'' Booth crouched down in front of him.

''The truth Jake. You don't have to handle this alone. Now just tell me.'' Booth softened his voice, this was the way to go and Max watched them together enviously. Booth had a connection with his kid that Max could only dream of.

''She's on a bus. She went back to her mom. Russ and Amy have been too full on, she's scared that they are taking the baby away. She called her mom and got the bus about an hour ago. I went to the bus station with her. Charlie, her boyfriend did this to my face. He was getting her to steal money for him, leading her on, pretending they were going to run away together. He's just a sleaze. She couldn't help it, she was scared. It wasn't her fault.'' It all tumbled out and Jake hissed with pain as he spoke. Tears of pain and confusion glistened in his eyes. His lip was on fire and throbbing. At that moment all he wanted was for his dad to kiss him and tell him it was all going to be alright.

''Oh Jake. When will you learn? You should have told us.'' Booth ran his hand through his hair and hugged the now openly crying boy.

''I did my best.'' Jake said falteringly into his dad's chest. Blood splattered onto the white shirt as he spoke.

''Sorry.'' Jake tried to wipe it as he pulled away but his dad held fast for a moment before allowing him to let go.

''Don't worry about that. I know you did your best and you know what? You did good. You've even got a war wound to prove it.'' Booth looked at his son seriously holding him by the arms so Jake couldn't escape.

''Jake, you are not some super hero who needs to go around saving everyone. Please, please, stop this. Stay out of adult situations, just come to us and we'll do that stuff, please.'' Booth kissed Jake's forehead and Jake felt like it was going to be alright after all.

Jake grinned and nodded before flinching in pain as his lip started bleeding again. Jake put the dirty napkin to his mouth to stop it.

''Ouch, that looks nasty. Your mom will clean it up, you may need some sutures. Which bus Jake?'' Booth waited and Jake whispered the bus number.

''Good boy. Tempe, can you take a look at his lip? I need to make some calls.'' Booth turned to Bones who had been watching from the bottom of the stairs.

''What are you going to do?'' Jake sounded alarmed.

''Jake, don't worry about this anymore. I'll sort it out. I have to make sure Abi's safe, you know that. I think going back to her moms was a good idea though. Tempe.'' Booth stood up to get out of the way and Bones came over immediately.

''Come on Honey. Let me see.'' Bones looked at the lip, she took the napkin away and nodded.

''You need sutures. Let's go, leave this to your dad. We've got to go to the ER, I'll call Conrad.'' Bones led Jake out to the car.

''That was impressive. He really trusts you to make everything better doesn't he?'' Max said.

''Well let's hope I can. This Charlie guy is about to feel the full weight of the FBI, nobody hits my kid and then walks away. He'll be dead meat by the time I'm finished with him. Excuse me.'' Booth turned and tapped a number into his phone.

Max realised that his daughter had got herself a good one, now he only had to worry about Russ. His son was not going to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Poor Jake. Why do people get him involved in this sort of thing?'' Bones cuddled up to Booth in front of the fire whilst sipping a glass of red wine indulgently.

''He's got that hero thing going. He's a nice guy, it'll be like that for the rest of his life. People think they can trust him. It's not really a bad thing, he just needs to use better judgement.'' Booth stretched, this was a nice end to a day that hadn't gone so well.

''That sounds like bitter experience talking.'' Bones smiled as Booth screwed his face up.

''Yeah it is, although when I was a kid, I didn't go from one situation to the next like Jake does. It makes life interesting I suppose.'' Booth took a hefty sip of his wine.

''You're not going to punish him for this are you?'' Bones looked at Booth sternly.

''No Tempe, I'm not a tyrant but thanks for the vote of confidence. Makes me feel great. No, I think Jake's suffered enough. That lip looked like it hurt. I'd like five minutes with Charlie boy though, pushing my kid around. There are some real low lifes around.'' Booth sounded annoyed.

''Sorry, I know you're not a tyrant, I didn't mean that. Though…'' She paused.

''You've got to let it go.'' Bones said softly.

''Don't worry Tempe, I'm not stupid but Charlie will be serving some time. He had all sorts of goodies on him when they picked him up, he's going to be one sorry bastard once Caroline's finished with him. She was not happy when I told her what happened. She's got a soft spot for Jake, not an uncommon sentiment it would seem. He's a popular kid, your dad wasn't that pleased either.I thought they were going to organise a possee at one point.'' Booth knew how to extract revenge lawfully.

''Well, I hope Max knows to leave it to the law. It might just prove to him that the system can work.'' Bones said hopefully as she watched the flickering flames.

''Although we probably need to do something about the cutting school thing, that's becoming a habit.'' Booth added as an after thought and Bones nodded.

''True, I'm not looking forward to seeing the principal on Monday. It feels like I've done something wrong.'' She said and Booth laughed.

''I cannot believe that you spent much time in the principal's office back in the day.'' He chuckled.

''No but I bet you did.'' Bones raised her eyebrows and Booth blushed.

''Some but don't tell Jake. Thats all I need, he'll make his total inability to follow rules my fault. Say its genetic or something.'' Booth warned and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Booth shifted his weight, he took her wine glass and set it down. Then before she knew it he had picked her up.

''An early night Doctor Brennan is what we all need.'' He said kissing her gently.

''Not too early I hope.'' She said with a quirked eyebrow.

''So that sounds like a challenge and I always love a challenge.'' Booth carried her quickly up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25 The Good Dad

''I didn't need you to pick me up. I would've been okay. I don't need anyone to look out for me. I get by great on my own.'' Abi crossed her arms and looked defiantly at her uncle.

''Well, Jake would disagree. You should not have involved him you know.'' Booth wasn't impressed.

''I know that. Is he okay? I'm sorry about what happened.'' Abi was thrown by Booth's bluntness.

''Yes Abi. He is okay because he came home and we looked after him which is what we're supposed to do. You kids need to start getting that.'' Booth sounded pissed off and Abi shrugged.

''We're not babies. I was handling it.'' Abi wouldn't back down, she didn't want to go back to Washington and this man was forcing her. Booth had talked about it with Bones and they decided it was best to bring Abi back so they could try and sort this mess out.

''Abi, that is not true. My son spent the evening at the hospital and you were running away. That is not handling it, running from problems is never the answer.'' Booth looked at her whilst he waited for the traffic signals to change.

''Russ didn't leave me a choice.'' She said defensively.

''You always have choices Abi. You just need to stop and think about what they are. Charlie is going down if you're interested.'' Booth took no pleasure telling her that, after all he was still the father of her baby even if he was a crappy one.

''What for?'' Abi was appalled. Booth pulled away and paused before he answered her.

''Well lets start with assault shall we? He messed Jake up pretty bad. Grown men can't just go around beating up on fourteen year old kids or didn't you know that? He is only fourteen you know? Doesn't that bother you?'' Booth knew where his loyalty was needed, he was not happy that this girl didn't seem to give a damn that his kid had been beaten up because of her.

''Yes, of course it does. I'm sorry okay? Please don't give him a hard time, he was trying to do the right thing.'' Abi was defensive, she knew she was in the wrong.

''I am not going to give him a hard time. Your boyfriend already did that.'' Booth screeched around a corner, taking his frustration out on the road.

''Jake's just like you, he thinks that he can fix things. Some things are just not worth fixing.'' Abi sounded very tired for sixteen.

''Well lucky for you, we think that you are worth it and you don't need fixing. You're not broken, you just need a helping hand and that's what families are for. Just accept it, we're not giving up on you. Accept it and get on with it.'' Booth pulled out his father persona and Abi smiled.

''Jake's a lucky kid. You really love him don't you? He thinks you've given up on him, you know.'' Abi thought she should reciprocate with the honesty.

''What? Why?'' Booth looked at her in horror, this was not what he wanted to hear, if he was honest, it tore him to shreds.

''He says you look at him funny like he's just a bad kid. He's not you know. He's a good guy just like his dad.'' It was a back handed compliment but a compliment none the less.

''I know that Abi. I get that, he's just so….'' Booth stopped talking, she was a kid and he didn't think he should be discussing this with her.

''Difficult, he's difficult just like me.'' Abi finished the sentence and Booth didn't disagree with her. It was true, Jake was difficult and so was Abi.

''He finds it tough that his mom gave him up and he thinks that you're going to do the same.'' Abi went on despite the fact she knew Jake would be angry with her. Her thoughts were as the result of many late night chats on the patio with her cousin.

''I would never give up on any of my kids.'' Booth said grimly.

''I know but Jake seems to need you to prove that all the time. He's just acting out, you should keep going like you are. He'll wise up but you can't give up on him. She did that and he'll go over to the dark side if you do.'' Abi tried to soften her words with a joke and Booth laughed.

''I don't want to know exactly what that means but I get the idea. I am not giving up on anyone any time soon however much they act out. In my opinion you all need to wise up otherwise some people will be spending alot of time in their rooms regretting their behaviour and staring at the space where their TVs once stood.'' Booth said with a meaningful look at Abi who stared at her feet.

Abi couldn't quite believe she was having this conversation with Booth of all people. She was surprised that it felt comfortable, he made her feel safe. Booth was a good dad and she didn't have much experience of good dads. This was despite the fact that he was pretty much threatening to ground her like a little kid and she didn't even live with him.

''And what about you? What's your motivation for being a pain in the butt?'' Booth asked with a laugh, he wasn't that surprised by what Abi had said to him. He knew it all really, it just pissed him off that life had dealt his son such a raw hand and it got in the way so much.

''Me, I'm pretty much the same. Just a kid yelling out for someone to notice me.'' Abi revealed her hand.

''It just got too extreme and now I have this.'' Abi gestured towards her tummy.

''How do you feel about that?'' Booth was interested, he liked this girl and meant his words of reassurance to her.

''I'm not sure but it feels like a second chance. I'm just not sure how that works but it's not to save my sister's marriage that's for sure.'' Abi carried on, she needed to talk about this. She had to figure out what she was going to do but at least now she knew that she didn't have to do that alone.

''Max told us about Russ. Tempe is very upset with him. You should have told her, she knows what her brother can be like. She wants to help you, let her, let us.'' Booth pulled into their drive.

''We're here I guess.'' Abi looked up at the house anxiously.

''Yep, I guess we are.'' Booth waited for her to make a move, this was her ball game not his.

''Is Russ here?'' Abi blinked, the fear clear on her face and Booth swallowed a curse. Russ had made a real mess of this. Abi should feel cared for and loved instead she was frightened and likely to run at any time.

''No he isn't. Tempe made sure of that.'' Booth recalled the tense phone call of a few hours ago when Bones had warned Russ away in no uncertain terms.

''Good. I need to think.'' Abi nodded and pulled open the door.

''Uncle Seeley, I need something.'' She turned to him seriously and he held his hands up.

''Whatever you need Abi, you know that.'' He said with concern.

''Uncle Seeley, I need pancakes, your pancakes cos I'm starving.'' She said with a grin.

''That I can do Honey, that I can do. Come on, pancakes all round maybe even my special Blueberry ones if you're good.'' He returned her grin.

''Always am, you know that.'' Abi hopped from the car as Booth climbed out and stretched.

''Yeah right.'' Booth locked the car and put his arm around her. She welcomed the feeling of security it gave her and they walked to the house together as Bones flung open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Is dad mad?'' Jake asked Bones nervously. They were sitting on the couch together waiting for Booth and Abi to come home. Spongebob was dancing on the TV.

''A bit and so am I.'' Bones didn't lie and Jake nodded. There was silence and Bones considered what to say next. She decided that Jake just needed to be treated like a normal kid, all this making allowances had gone on too long.

''You have to stop getting into trouble Jakob. If someone comes to you like Abi did, you have to understand that you can't help and tell an adult. You are fourteen years old whether you like it or not.'' Bones was firm and Jake didn't answer her immediately.

''Dad fixes things. I felt sorry for her.'' He said looking at the TV to distract him. Bones turned it off with the remote.

''Well, she was in a difficult place but she should have come to me not you. You both could have been seriously hurt and you need to stop putting yourself in that position. You are not your father, he's the one in the FBI not you and he's a grown up. It's his job to fix things not yours. Yours is driving us crazy.'' Bones tickled him and he giggled wriggling away from her.

''Ouch.'' He put his hand to his lip and Bones tickled him again.

'' See, look at your face but its okay, you have a sore lip and Abi's safe so we got away with it again but you are not a cat. You don't have nine lives, just go to school, work hard and do your best. Then before you know it you'll be twenty one and we might finally have some peace.'' Bones stroked his cheek and he nodded.

''Okay right. I get it although that all sounds a lot simpler than it really is.'' Jake shrugged.

''Well, take some small steps. How about going to school when you're supposed to?'' Bones suggested and Jake made a face.

''What every day?'' He said teasing.

''Please do not say that to your father. He will not find it funny but yes, every day would be good. We need to be able to trust you.'' Bones got serious again.

''You can, I mean I know that sometimes I don't always do the right thing but I will try.'' Jake was earnest and Bones shook her head.

''That is the under statement of all time.'' She pulled him in for a hug and he let her.

''What are you going to do about Uncle Russ? He was scary, he's a little crazy you know.'' Jake looked worried.

''You're doing it again. Let me and your dad worry about Russ, he is not your problem. Your problem is that you're grounded yet again and have no allowance for the next two weeks.'' Bones was perplexed, Jake just wouldn't leave the big stuff to them.

''What? Why? That's not fair, I was trying to help and I told you the truth.'' Jake was aghast.

''I am not punishing you for helping Abi out but you cut school. You do that all the time, what do you think that's going to do to your record? You are beginning to look like a discipline problem and those things matter Jake. Did you know that we have to go and see your principal on Monday? You're a clever kid and need to go to college so you have to think about that. In the end, you are a kid who did something wrong and I'm your mom and that means you're grounded. And … '' Bones held up her hand as Jake started to protest.

''No, Jake. That's how it works. Don't just don't.'' Bones was determined to play her part which in this case was the parent. She could see Seth lying all alone in the lab and she knew that she needed to take a stand.

''Fine.'' Jake sulked and Bones smiled indulgently.

''Tell you what, how about I let your dad speak to you then? Let's see what he has to say or what he wants to do about it shall we?'' Bones knew she was being mean to Booth, making him the big bad but it worked. Jake shook his head.

''No, don't do that. You're alright, you'll do.'' Jake didn't want his dad involved, he knew what that could mean.

''Your poor dad. He's not such a bad guy is he?'' Bones felt the need to defend her husband.

''No but he's tougher than you. He makes his point differently if you know what I mean.'' Jake mumbled and looked embarassed. He didn't want to talk about this to her.

''Right, yeah I know he does but thats because he loves you, you know that don't you?'' Bones thought about it and the thought began to occur to her that she wasn't always as supportive as she could be. She needed to work on that, a united front was called for.

''I know but he's kinda harsh sometimes.'' Jake could feel an opportunity to divide and conquer coming on. He knew his mom didn't always approve of his dad's methods and it gave Jake a get out. He was pretty sure he could guilt Bones out of grounding him, he'd done it before.

''I'm sorry Jake but you normally deserve it. In life you have to face consequences and you know how your dad is. He has a very definite sense of right and wrong. Stay out of trouble and it wouldn't happen would it?'' Bones was shocked to realise that she could tell her stepson was manipulating her and she wasn't falling for it this time.

''Well, he doesn't treat Parker like that. He's all mushy about him. I'm pretty sure he hates me.'' Jake didn't let it go and kept chipping away at Bones( excuse the pun). She looked at him in disbelief and Jake had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

''Stop it Jakob. Your father does not hate you but he does find you difficult sometimes. You are difficult and you know it. I think that we've talked about this enough. You are grounded and consider yourself lucky thats it. Are we done?'' Bones backed her husband and Jake looked defeated.

''We're done.'' He said sullenly. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV back on. It was defiance at its most obvious and Bones considered making an issue of it but decided to let it go. Life was too short and she'd made her point.

Bones heard the car and shot out of her seat. Jake didn't move, he was worried about Abi's reaction and didn't want to face her. He stared at the dancing fish and tried to ignore everything around him.

''Abi, Honey. Oh God, are you okay?'' Bones hugged her niece expecting her to pull away from her, she didn't.

''Yes, I'm fine. My knight in shining armour rescued me.'' Abi smiled at Booth who nodded an acknowledgement.

''Always happy to oblige a damsel in distress.'' He said with a salute.

''Oh please, do not feed his ego for goodness sake.'' Bones shook her head with a roll of her eyes and walked Abi into the family room. Booth had worked his magic and she reminded herself to thank him later in her own special way.

''You're cold. Sit down and I'll make you some tea.'' Bones guided her towards the couch. Jake watched her nervously and Abi kicked his foot gently.

''Don't look so worried. I'm not mad. You look terrible by the way.'' She sat next to him and he smiled with relief.

''That's down to you. I'm not going to have a scar in case you're worried. '' Jake pushed her arm.

''Good. Sorry Jakey. You know about your lip 'n' stuff.'' Abi apologised and Jake shrugged.

''Not all your fault I s'pose.'' Jake looked at his dad who was watching them from the kitchen.

''Sorry dad.'' He said uncomfortably, not sure what the reaction was going to be.

''Jake's grounded aren't you Jake?'' Bones said trying to head off Booth at the pass.

''Apparently.'' Jake said sulkily and Booth knew that Bones had handled it.

''Right is he? Well that means this goes off doesn't it?'' Booth clicked the TV off from the kitchen and looked at Bones who shrugged an apology. She just couldn't quite manage total hard ass but Booth had no such reservations. Booth turned to the kids again, Jake was looking at him with mutiny in his eyes which Booth soon quelled with an equally hard stare. Jake backed down like he always did when push came to shove. He looked away just in time.

''Mmmm, yeah well. I guess it all worked out but maybe we could cut back on some of the drama guys? Tempe and me are getting kinda old for all this excitement.'' He said getting out a bowl from the cabinet.

''Hey, less of the old. I'm not that old.'' Bones slapped his arm and he put his hands on her waist.

''No, you're not. You are beautiful.'' He said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

''For your age.'' He added with a glint. Maybe she wouldn't thank him after all.

''Hey.'' Bones detached herself and took some tea to Abi.

''Your parents are so cute.'' Abi whispered to Jake who made a gagging face.

''Try living with it.'' He said.

''I'd love to. My house is like a war zone most of the time.'' Abi said without thinking and she was dismayed as she saw Bones' reaction. Her distress was clear to all.

''Are things really that bad Abi? Why didn't you tell me?'' Bones sat down on the chair.

''I didn't want to worry you. You know with your dad and everything.'' Abi spoke quietly, she felt like she was betraying her sister.

''Jake, come and help me with the pancakes.'' Booth called to him from the kitchen and Jake groaned.

''I figured I would go back to bed. My lip hurts.'' Jake tried to play the sympathy card.

''Nice try but no way. Come and help, kiddo.'' Booth held out some blueberries and Jake did as he was asked.

''Its so nice here.'' Abi sounded envious and Bones heart broke for her.

''Honey, I'm going to talk to Russ.'' She said helplessly.

''And so am I.'' Max appeared from upstairs.

''Max, sorry did we wake you?'' Bones asked.

''Habit Honey. I get up early.'' Max went into the kitchen to make coffee.

''He's a jail bird you know. They get up early in jail. I've seen it in the movies.'' Jake sat up on the counter with the washed blueberries on his started to throw them up in the air so he could catch them in his mouth despite his lip. Max laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair.

''Jakob! Don't be so rude.'' Bones admonished her son who shrugged.

''Well, he is.''

''He's right. I am.'' Max handed Booth a cup of coffee.

''Jake, if you eat all of those. There will be none for the pancakes. Give.'' Booth walked around and held his hand out and Jake gave them up reluctantly.

''And get off the counter.'' Booth pulled him down.

''And go and get dressed. Go on, scoot.'' Booth gave him a gentle push and Jake went grumbling as he did. Abi watched a normal family function and the sadness overwhelmed her. She had never had this and it was what she wanted more than anything.

''Are you okay honey? I am so sorry, I didn't realise how much Russ scared you.'' Max apologised and Abi blushed.

''It's not your fault Max. I'm kinda used to it. Russ does that alot, he's very stressy.'' Abi looked away and Max exchanged a look with Bones. They needed to sort Russ out once and for all but it would wait until after breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Angela, Angela. Look.'' Jack pointed towards a sleeping Zack who was slumped over a computer. They'd come looking after realising that he hadn't come home yet again.

''This is ridiculous. Did you speak to him?'' Angela snapped as she walked over to the unconscious figure.

''I tried but you don't speak to Zack about that sort of stuff . He's not on Planet Earth most of the time, you know that.'' Zack walked around his friend and stopped in surprise.

''Dude, you did what a normal person would do and got drunk.'' Jack said in disbelief as he held up a half empty bottle of Vodka.

''Jack, this is not funny. He's falling apart and we need to help him. We're supposed to be his friends. Zack, Honey. Wake up, its morning.'' Angela shook him to little effect.

''Ang?'' Zack looked up blearily with a dopey smile on his face.

''Yes Sweetie. It's Angela, come on, you need to come home now.'' Angela took his arm but he pulled it away.

''No, No. Just gonna sleep here.'' Zack collapsed his head back on his arms.

''Dude, you need to get up 'cos if Doctor Brennan finds you like this, she'll get Booth to shoot you.'' Jack smiled mischieviously at Angela who tapped her foot irritably.

''Doctor Brennan. Oh, I love Doctor Brennan. Did I ever tell you that I love Doctor Brennan. Doctor Brennan! I love you, you are just the best. Isn't she though? But don't tell Booth I said that. Sssshhh!'' Zack put his finger to his lips and giggled.

''No, Dude. I won't cos Booth would definitely shoot you if he heard that.'' Jack tried not to laugh too much but it was funny.

'' Jack! Jack!'' Zack clasped Jack's arm.

''Yes dude.'' Jack pulled him up and draped Zack's arm around his own shoulders.

''I was going to be a daddy, me a daddy and I had a beautiful wife. Did you meet my Paula?'' Zack was slurring but he sounded so sad.

''Yes dude. I met your wife and you will be a daddy one day I promise.'' Jack started to carry Zack towards the stairs.

''Uuuum, Jack! Jack!'' Angela saw Zack turn green but she was too late as Zack threw the contents of his stomach up all over her shoes.

''Oh great Zack!'' Angela looked down in disgust and Jack tried not to collapse in laughter.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Cam's voice stopped them all in their tracks.


	26. Chapter 26 Bad Max

''Jake, breakfast is ready.'' Max tapped the bedroom door and walked in. He looked around at the chaos and laughed.

''Do you ever clean up?'' He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jake sat up wiping his eyes.

''It's my room. I can have it how I want. I like it like this.'' He yawned.

''Come on kid, your breakfast is ready.'' Max patted his legs.

''Not hungry. My lip hurts and I don't want to eat. I'm tired, I just want to sleep.'' Jake pulled the covers over his head and turned to the wall.

''Well, I don't think your dad is going to let you. I'm pretty sure that he wants you to clean the yard.'' Max laughed as Jake looked at him in horror.

''But I'm hurt. No one seems to give a damn about that. No, I'm staying here. Close the door on your way out, Max.'' Jake was done with this conversation.

''Can't kid, sorry. I was sent on a mission and failure is not an option . How about you call me Grandpa like everyone else?'' Max wanted to be grandpa not Max.

''But you're not are you? You're just some random guy.'' Jake was grumpy and tired, Max was irritating him.

''That hurts my feelings Jake.'' Max pulled the covers away.

''Hey don't. I'm cold and sick. Leave me alone.'' Jake pulled them back.

''No, you're just a kid who's pissed that he has to clean the yard because he got caught cutting school so get up.'' Max laughed and Jake gave him a dirty look.

''That is none of your business. I'm none of your business. I bet Abi doesn't have to clean the yard does she? Everyone hates me even mom. They all enjoy giving me a hard time. Go away.'' Jake was sulking big time.

''Now, you just sound like a baby. What happened to the hero riding in to save the girl?'' Max patted Jake's leg.

''He got the shit kicked out of him. Max, go away please!'' Jake pulled away and huffed under the blanket.

''Well, that's kinda part of being a hero. Kid, get up and come eat breakfast like a civilised human being.'' Max tried one last time and Jake ignored him. Max sighed and shook his head.

''Kid, let me give you a piece of advice. Man to man.'' Max tried to look at Jake's face but he buried it in the sheet.

'' You're going to whatever I say.'' He mumbled.

''That is true so listen up. Nobody ever gets thanked for being reckless whatever the motivation, believe me I know? My daughter loves you and you're causing her a lot of worry and I don't like that. So wise up and give your mom and dad a rest from this stuff and we'll all be happy.'' Max waited and Jake sat up.

''Why can't you just leave?'' He said defiantly.

''Well I never really learnt to do as I'm told much like you. Listen kid, it's your lucky day. You get to spend the whole day with me and when your mom and dad walk out of the door, I'm in charge. The yard doesn't look to me like it will take too long if we do it together and then we can hit the town.'' Max winked and Jake grinned.

''But Max, I'm grounded.'' He said finally understanding what Max was saying.

''Well, when the cat's away, the mice get to play and I planned to go the track. Want to come with?'' Max ignored the fact that his daughter would skin him for taking Jake to see any of his old buddies. He wanted this kid to like him.

''But you just said that I need to give them a rest. I don't get it.'' Jake was confused.

''Jake, in life, you let people know what they need to. You need to cover your back better, you make it too easy. Come on kid. Get up and have a shower, you are a mess.'' Max knew he had him and Jake nodded.

''Right, I won't be long.''

''Good.'' Max got up and went to the door.

''Thanks Grandpa.'' Jake waved to Max before going into the bathroom and Max felt accepted by at least one member of the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Zacoroni, you have to call your wife. This has gone on too long. '' Cam held the coffee cup whilst Zack groaned, his head in his hands.

''Suck it up Zack. Your first hangover, you're growing up dude.'' Jack patted his back.

''Why do people do this? I feel terrible.'' Zack looked up before dropping his head again.

''Oh God. Stop the room spinning please.'' He said.

''No can do, you just have to wait it out.'' Jack laughed and Cam shot him a look.

''Okay, Okay.'' Jack stepped back as Cam crouched down beside Zack.

''Zack honey. You should be sharing this with the only person who truly understands. Paula is hurting as well. Its time to grow up and be a man. Take a cold shower, call your wife, book a flight and go get her. She's waiting by the phone believe me?'' Cam spoke gently but firmly.

''Are you going to fire me?'' Zack looked at Cam turning his head towards her.

'' No Zacoroni, I'm not. This is all part of life's rich tapestry and I have a winning team, why would I hurt that? Being part of a team means that sometimes one of us needs the others to help them out. You're a lucky guy Zacoroni, you have a lot of people who love you.'' Cam smiled and looked over at Angela who was watching approvingly.

''Here Zack. Drink this, it'll help.'' Angela held out a glass that was fizzing.

''Right. I have to be a man right?'' Zack sat up suddenly and took the glass which he emptied in two gulps.

''Yep, a man.'' Jack slapped his shoulder.

''Come on Dude. You can clean up at home and then do the right thing.'' Jack took Zack by the arm and led him away still groaning. Zack stopped suddenly and turned back to the women.

''What about Doctor Brennan? Oh God, Doctor Brennan!'' He held his head in his hands as a memory struck him and he looked like he was going to throw up again.

''She's not here is she? Oh God.'' He was horrified that Bones may have heard his declaration of love. He hadn't drunk enough to erase that particular memory.

''Dude, what goes on in the lab stays in the lab. Our lips are sealed.''Jack sniggered and Angela dropped her head to hide her grin.

''So Booth isn't going to shoot me?'' Zack asked helplessly.

''What are you talking about? Of course Booth isn't going to shoot you. What is he talking about?'' Cam looked at her colleagues who were trying not to laugh.

''Nothing, you really don't want to know. Come on Dude. We need to launch Operation Paula. Lets go.'' Jack pulled Zack away as Angela lost the fight with her mirth and collapsed with laughter.

Cam looked at her helplessly and then shrugged.

''Whatever. Let's get to work people.'' She clapped her hands, the efficient Cam back in force and then walked to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You'll be okay right?'' Bones shrugged on her coat as Booth strapped the small kids in the car.

''Of course. You can trust me Honey. You know that.'' Max smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

''Yeah right. No funny business, stay in the house and do not help Jake with the yard. He's being punished remember?'' Bones was nervous about leaving Jake and Abi with Max. Russ was working but they had scheduled a family dinner that evening which Bones was not looking forward to. Booth walked to the door.

''Come on Tempe. Chop! Chop! We have work to do.'' Booth tried to get her moving but she didn't cooperate.

''Max, I am trusting you. Please do the right thing, please.'' Bones was not convinced but Booth was impatient to start work. He wanted to clear this case today and he knew that Jack had found something.

''Tempe, it will be fine. Go check on Sarah, I can hear her crying.'' Booth knew that would work and sure enough Bones hurried over to the car.

''Right Max. Stay home, when Jake has finished the yard, send him to his room. He has homework. Do not give in, he will whine but don't cave, promise?'' Booth was firm and Max nodded.

''I have handled people a lot tougher than your son. Don't worry.'' Max moved to be reassuring but Booth narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was getting here.

''Max, I wasn't suggesting that you set him on fire okay? That's a bit extreme even for Jake.'' Booth smiled.

''That was a cheap shot Seeley.'' Max looked hurt.

''Mmm, yeah well. With your track record it's your own fault. Jake! Jake!'' Booth called down the hall and Jake reluctantly got off the couch.

''You mind your grandpa and don't touch the TV or computer okay? Max will tell me won't you Grandpa?'' Booth turned to Max.

''Of course.'' Max winked at Jake who nodded, hiding his face.

''I get it Dad. No TV or computer.'' Jake shrugged and went back to the couch. Booth hesitated for a moment, that had been too easy.

''Get on with the yard. Jakob, did you hear me? Right now!'' Booth called again and Jake pulled himself up.

''Okay, okay. I'm going. There's nothing wrong with the yard anywhere. It's just stupid. Why doesn't Abi have to help?'' Jake grumbled as he went. Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to just go to work. He had to focus and Jake was pushing his buttons yet again.

''Have a good day.'' Max patted his son in law's arm and Booth just went, his mind had already left for work anyway.

''Okay kids. Let's have some fun!'' Max slammed the door as the car pulled away and clapped his hands. Jake and Abi grinned at each other, grandpa was just what they needed after the last of couple of days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This type of grass grows at the airport. This kid was killed at the airport.'' Jack relayed what he knew.

''That's a mob thing. The style of shooting, the execution style, this has mob all over it.'' Booth was bemused by this.

''His father was a public prosecutor. We need to look into his cases.'' Booth thought quickly.

''Where is Zack?'' Bones looked around.

''Uuuum, he's sick.'' Jack covered but Bones didn't buy it.

''Zack is never sick. What sort of sick?'' Bones wouldn't leave it.

''Honey, just leave it. Zack's life is in the toilet and he has to sort it out. He's barely functioning. Cut him some slack Sweetie.'' Angela called her off.

'' But I need him.'' Bones found Zack's presence a support.

''Come on Tempe. You don't, the rest of us are here. Focus.'' Booth got off the phone.

''The bureau are checking the cases. We should have an answer quite soon. We need to wait, come on lets grab some coffee.'' Booth waved the team out.

''Coffee sounds good. Come on Honey.'' Angela took Bones arm and they left for the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Will you put a bet on for me?'' Jake turned to Max who nodded.

''You fancy one of these nags do you? Which one'' Max looked at the card as Jake pointed.

''That one.''

''Chelsea Blues. English horse, the odds are not great kid.'' Max shook his head.

''Don't care. Will you put ten dollars on for me please?'' Jake held out the money.

''He's a big shot, your grandkid isn't he?'' Paulie ruffled Jake's hair.

''Yeah, he is. Okay kid, ten dollars to win. How about you Abi? Seen a horse you like?'' Max turned to Abi who was looking worried.

''How about 'Hopeless Case'?'' Jake laughed and Abi punched his arm.

''Talking about yourself again? Grandpa, I really don't think Aunt Tempe would be happy about this.'' Abi was anxious and didn't think this was such a good idea after all.

''Lighten up. She will never know. I'll stand you a bet, Hopeless Case could be considered ironic.'' Max put his arm around his granddaughter's shoulder and she shrugged.

''Hopeless Case sounds good.'' She said and Max nodded.

''You guys need to stay here. You're not really supposed to be here. Buddy doing me a favour. Just keep a low profile and stay away from the window.'' Max left the kids in the private box that belonged to his very rich friend.

''Grandpa, can we have some ice cream?'' Jake asked as he opened the door and Max shook his head.

''You have eaten three burgers. Do you ever stop eating?'' Max was enjoying this, showing off his grandkids and acting like a real family man.

''Please.'' Jake made puppy dog eyes.

''I'll see what I can do.'' Max caved, he really was a soft touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The Galliano family. It's here, God, that was four years ago. These guys really know how to hold a grudge.'' Jack turned from the computer. They had got sick of waiting for the bureau.

''Doesn't make sense. They wouldn't kill the guy's kid unless they wanted something from him.'' Booth couldn't get a handle on this.

''Ballistics came back. This bullet came from a gun issued to Joe Marconi, it was examined as part of a mob case two years ago so we could trace it. Bad mistake, I thought these guys were professionals.'' Cam relayed what Zack normally would.

''Don't say it again. Zack will be back when he's done.'' Booth understood what was going on and stopped his wife complaining again.

''Okay, sorry. I just don't like it without him.'' Bones looked around the lab as if it was a foreign place.

Angela and Jack exchanged a smile, the feelings of love appeared to be mutual.

''Tempe, relax okay? Zack will be back soon and all will be well in your kingdom.'' Booth tapped his phone on his chin.

''There's something wrong here but I just don't get it.'' Booth was preoccupied but he was coming up short.

''We need to pick up our friend Marconi. We may get a lead there. This smells like a side operation. The Gallianos have slipped through the net for years, they wouldn't mess up like this. Chop! Chop! Bones, we have a gangster to pick up.'' Booth was gone and Bones ran to catch him up.

''He's at the track.'' The woman didn't hide her hostility but she knew that she had to answer due to the badge Booth had shoved in her face.

''Great, thank you Mrs Marconi for your cooperation.'' Booth turned away not bothering to hide his contempt.

''You were very rude to that woman.'' Bones walked beside Booth and looked at him curiously.

''I just don't buy that the wives are innocent. They live on the means of what these guys do, they are just as guilty even if they try to pretend otherwise.'' Booth got in the car.

''That's very judgemental Seeley.'' Bones was surprised by her husband's tone.

''Yeah well, I've seen too many dead bodies because of these guys. Just leave it Tempe, this goes way back. I've had dealings with the Gallianos before. I don't want to talk about it okay?'' Booth pulled away too fast and Bones clung to the side of her seat.

''Seeley, slow down!'' She said desperately.

''Yeah, sorry.'' Booth slowed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I won! I won! How much do I get?'' Jake threw his arms around Max's neck and Max enjoyed the sensation. Paulie looked at him with a smile, Max looked so happy and he was going straight despite his love of having a flutter.

''Well, kid. The odds were 16-1 so what do you think?'' Max laughed at Jake's excitement and raised his arm in triumph.

''Yeah.'' Jake held his hand up for Max to slap which he did.

''I won a hundred and sixty dollars. That is so cool!'' Jake looked at Abi who was still very tense.

''Plus your stake. You get that back. What are you going to buy me?'' Max kissed the boy's head as Jake gazed at his winning slip.

''How about a new gas container?'' Jake grinned.

''Hey, not funny.'' Max tapped Jake's head with his paper as Max's buddies laughed at him.

''Sorry. Will you go get it for me?'' Jake held out the slip and Max took it.

''Sure will kid but then we need to go. Don't want to get busted do we?'' Max chucked Jake's chin.

''You on a curfew Max?'' Gabe, one of his oldest friends joked with him but Max shrugged good naturedly.

''You could say that.'' Max wasn't bothered by the teasing, it was worth it.

There was suddenly a lot of shouting below them and everyone craned their necks to see what was happening.

''Stop FBI! Stop FBI! Get down, out of the way. Out of the way!'' A familiar voice echoed around the box. The crowd moved fast and a man came into sight running along the now deserted concourse, Booth wasn't far behind. The man turned and let go of several shots, there was screaming and everyone in the box jumped at the loud cracks. Booth stopped, took aim and shot Joe Marconi cleanly in the leg.

Abi hid her face in Max's shoulder as he hugged her. Jake stood very still with a drawn and white face.

''Come on Jake. Let's go home.'' Max said softly as he put his hand on Jake's shoulder and pulled him away from the scene. Booth was standing holding his gun pointed at the prone man. He kicked the gun away and waved Bones over. Jake watched his parents working and it scared him rigid. He had never really admitted the reality of what that meant before, it had been so abstract but there it was in glorious technicolour. Even during his ordeal two years ago or since, he had never seen his father shoot a gun and he didn't like it. It meant someone could shoot back and the thought made Jake feel very exposed, like his life could shatter in a moment.

''Jake, kid. Let's go home. You should not see this, it's not right.'' Max made his voice firmer. Jake blinked coming out of his daze and nodded.

''Yeah right. Okay?''Jake went with his grandpa who took both kids' hands and Jake squeezed it for comfort, glad of the contact.

''It's okay. They're alright, everyone's in one piece.'' Max stopped and placed a kiss on the boy's golden hair. He could feel him trembling, he lifted Jake's head with his finger.

''Your mom and dad will be home later. Trust me?'' Max put his hand on Jake's cheek and the boy nodded.

''Good.'' Max turned to the door.

''Is everything okay Max?'' Paulie stepped forward. He stared at the boy who was clearly in shock. He didn't understand what had happened but he trusted Max.

''Yeah, everything's good. We need to go home don't we kids?'' Both children nodded wordlessly and Abi sniffed, she wasn't that happy at what she had witnessed either. Paulie got the message and pulled out his wallet.

''Here. I'll pick up your winnings. There you go.'' Paulie shoved some bills in Jake's hand and took the slip.

''Thanks Paulie. I'll call you.'' Max took his distressed grandchildren to his car. Nobody spoke and the silence was deafening.

''So we need to talk about this.'' Max took the initiative but he didn't get much response. Neither kid spoke, Abi looked at Jake who was staring out of the window.

''Not much to say is there? My dad gets paid to shoot people and my mom helps him.'' Jake's voice sounded flat when he eventually spoke.

''Your father slugged that guy in the leg after he shot up a public place full of innocent people.'' Max didn't like Jake's attitude at all. He pulled over.

''Right kids. That was not nice but it's what they do. They catch the bad guys and that involves dangerous stuff sometimes. Now, you should not have seen it but you should be proud of them. They make the world a better place and they are very good at their jobs.'' Max turned and looked at the kids. Abi glanced up and smiled.

''I am, I'm really proud of them.'' Abi seemed calm and Max squeezed her hand.

''Good girl.'' Max winked.

''How about you? Gonna share some thoughts?'' Max turned to Jake who was scowling.

''You're one of the bad guys though right? Did dad threaten to shoot you too?'' Jake felt complete turmoil but he knew he was pissed at his father, why couldn't he be a doctor or a lawyer or something? Anything that didn't involve him risking his life and as for his mom, she chose to do that. She could do anything she wanted but she chose to get shot at. They obviously didn't give a damn about their kids.

''Kid, I'm not sure where the attitude is coming from but you need to cut it out right now.'' Max felt responsible, he also knew that the tentative relationship he had begun to form with his daughter and this family, these children, was in peril. Max realised with a moment of clarity that he wanted those connections more than anything he'd ever wanted before in his life.

''You can't actually tell me what to do, you aren't anyone. You are just a random guy like I told you.'' Jake's cruel words cut through Max's thoughts. Max knew Jake was putting on a front but because there was so much at stake he had to fight fire with fire, he was of course an expert on fire.

''Jake! Don't be so nasty!'' Abi was appalled.

''Its okay honey. He's upset.'' Max put his hand up to pacify Abi.

''Right so you're playing the tough guy. Cut out the attitude and play nice otherwise I'll make you, got it?'' Max felt bad being a hard ass but he had messed up. This was damage limitation.

''We also need to keep our trip to the track off the radar otherwise we'll all be in trouble.'' Max felt like a complete low life.

''You more than us. You're the adult.'' Jake had to be the smart ass.

''Jake stop it. You agreed to come. I bet your dad will still be mad at you although Aunt Tempe is going to kick your butt.'' Abi looked at Max and laughed at his face.

''Don't worry Grandpa, we'll keep quiet. Won't we Jake?'' Abi kicked Jake who nodded sullenly.

''Yeah right. Whatever.'' He carried on looking sulkily out of the window.

''Thanks kids. Come on, let's go. We said we'd start dinner.'' Max turned around satisfied he had the kids onside and started the short drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am going to say something in my character's defence. I always knew at some point that I would confront this issue. My story is almost finished but I just think this is an underlying theme in the show.

I just think that seeing someone you love being shot at or shooting at someone would shock you. It just would because the reality of something is never as you imagined it. Jake comes from a culture where guns are not common place. English people are frightened of guns and regard them with the fascination that fear invokes ( reference my 1st story). Only the very rich hunt and regular people just don't have contact with guns although that is different out in the country or so I've heard. I have never seen a real gun and I'm a grown up ( well sort of). Our policeman don't even carry them. He spent a long time in England and it would be ingrained. Nobody really shoots as a hobby and if they do they are regarded quite suspiciously unless they're the Aristocracy. Booth has also avoided the issue amd shielded his kids from the reality of his job so that hasn't helped.

Some kids see their fathers as heroes and that is very true of Jake because as you've pointed out his dad has rescued him many times. What he saw makes him realise that Booth could be killed at anytime and that has got be terrifying for any kid.

Its not condemnation, its fear, nothing else just fear. I wondered how the kids might react and decided that I would make each of them different. Abi was proud and Jake scared, what do kids of fourteen do when they get scared? They lash out and get angry.

The whole point of this is that this was Max and his poor judgement that created the problem so the storyline is focussed on that as well amd its effect on Tempe.

Its all very complex and I am going to try and do it justice. Be kind to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 Very Bad Max

''Hey guys.'' Booth came in carrying a sleeping toddler on his shoulder. Bones followed with a crying baby.

''I'm going to feed and bath this one. Can you look after Buster?'' Bones kissed Booth's cheek who nodded.

''Yeah sure. I think he's down for the night. That nanny sure knows how to keep kids busy.'' He said rubbing Nate's back. Jake stared at him unable to reconcile this image with the last time he'd seen his dad. Booth blinked slightly bemused by the naked hostility going off his eldest son in waves.

''Jake, you still mad? You need to ditch the attitude kiddo. I'm not really in the mood.'' Booth turned as Parker pulled his arm.

''I don't feel so good dad.'' Parker looked flushed and he coughed to make the point.

''No bub. You don't look great. How about some hot chocolate and I'll tuck you up?''

Booth put his free hand on Parker's forehead.

''Whoa, Parker burning up there pal. Some medicine too. Max, can you take Buster?'' Booth held out Nate and Max took the sleeping toddler from his father. He hugged the little boy to him and he felt stupid for risking all this for a track meet. Booth picked up Parker and kissed him.

''Its okay bub. This'll fix you up.'' Booth set a floppy Parker on the counter top and got a bottle of medicine out of the cabinet.

''Strawberry, yummy!'' Booth offered the spoon but Parker crossed his arms.

''I'm not a baby and I don't like that stuff. No!'' Parker wasn't cooperating.

''Come on bub. It'll make you feel better I promise.'' Booth didn't give up and Parker reluctantly swallowed the medicine.

''That is gross and disgusting.'' Parker blew a medicine raspberry all over the front of Booth's shirt but he just laughed.

''Just one more and then you can go to bed. I'll read you Harry Potter if you take this. Come on bub.'' Booth held up another measure and Parker took it without protest.

''I'll make his drink Uncle Seeley.'' Abi offered and gave Jake a shove.

''If you're not going to help then get out of the way.'' She said irritably, Jake was going to blow this if he didn't stop looking at Booth as if he'd grown another head.

Jake walked away and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and Booth looked at him, the annoyance clear in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Max cut him off.

''I think Parker is asleep.'' He said quietly.

''What? Oh yeah right.'' Booth suddenly took notice and grabbed the drowsy boy before he fell.

''I'll put Buster to bed. You look after Parker.'' Max jerked his head towards the stairs and Booth followed, scolding Jake forgotten for the moment.

Abi stood tapping her foot and glaring at Jake when they had gone.

''That was not good Jake.'' She said.

''Who are you? My mother?'' Jake started flicking channels.

''Stop it. You're trying to provoke your dad. What's the matter with you? I like Max and I want him to stay. Your mom will be so hurt if she sends him away, don't you care?'' Abi snatched the remote from his hand and Jake stared at her.

''Yes, I care but how can he be like that? He shot someone and then he comes home like nothing happened. It's sick.'' Jake was very confused.

'' Jake, stop being such a baby. See this house and this life? They provide this for you by doing those jobs, don't be so ungrateful. If I had a mom and dad like yours, I would be really, really proud of them for doing something that most people couldn't.'' Abi almost had steam coming out of her ears.

''Whatever.'' Jake wasn't handling this very well at all and was being a spoilt brat in Abi's opinion.

''God, you really are fourteen aren't you? Grow up and get real.''Abi gave up and went back to making hot chocolate.

''I'm going out.'' Jake went to the door.

''Don't do that Jake. You're just causing trouble.'' Abi had a cup in her hand and she was tempted to throw the contents over her cousin.

''None of your business. Bye.'' Jake picked up his coat and left before Abi could move.

''Oh great, that's just great. I hate kids, they are just way too complicated.'' She muttered to herself as she stomped up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Is Parker okay?'' Bones stood listening at the bedroom door in a final check on Sarah.

''Yeah, just a fever. He's sleeping and Max put Buster to bed. He's snoring his head off.'' Booth put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

''How about you? Okay?'' Bones checked for the tenth time.

''Yes Tempe. I'm fine. It was only a flesh wound, he'll live unfortunately.'' Booth released her and tweaked her nose.

''We can question him tomorrow. Come on, your brother will be here soon.'' Booth reminded her and she groaned.

''Oh, it would have to be tonight wouldn't it?'' Bones walked towards the stairs.

''Always a drama Tempe. You know that. Don't worry, it'll work out. We just need to talk it over.'' Booth took her hand and she followed him downstairs.

''Wow guys. You've done a great job.'' Booth was impressed, the table was set and dinner was cooked. Abi and Max made a good team.

''Thank you guys for doing this. I know it can't be easy but I really appreciate that you're looking out for me.'' Abi set a bowl of vegetables on the table.

''Oh Honey. We'll always be here for you, you know that.'' Bones embraced her young niece and stroked her hair.

''He will not bully you I promise. I won't let him.'' She said reassuringly.

''Thanks. I know.'' Abi pulled away and went back to the kitchen.

''Where's Jake?'' Booth was reminded by the blaring TV which he turned off and looked around.

''Uuuum, he went to bed. He said he was sick.'' Abi stuttered and Booth didn't believe her for a second.

''He was fine just now. Not even the Plague is that quick. Did he go out?'' Booth could not believe it and he felt a headache starting between his eyes.

''Oh he didn't? What is wrong with him?'' Bones was dismayed but moved to calm Booth down.

''Yeah, he went out. Sorry, I couldn't stop him sorry.'' Abi looked at Max who had just come into the room. He baulked, this was going to blow his cover for sure.

''Seeley, leave it. It's probably for the best. This is going to be difficult enough. Maybe its better that Jake isn't here. He'll come home, he's only gone to see Jess, you know that.'' Bones put her hand on Booth's sleeve and he nodded.

''Yeah, you're right. He'll keep.'' He calmed himself down and went to answer the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You knew he was in the FBI what did you think he did? Hit criminals with a pillow. You are being really stupid Jake.'' Jess handed Jake his burger and he scowled at her.

''Thanks for the understanding Jess. Way to have my back.'' He shoved a handful of fries in his mouth and chewed them grumpily.

''Jake, why does this bother you so much?'' Jess was trying to understand but Jake wasn't explaining himself at all.

''I don't know okay? It was just so horrible seeing him standing there holding a gun at this bleeding man.'' Jake tried to verbalise his feelings but it came out wrong.

''That man tried to kill him remember?'' Jess said gently and Jake stared moodily out of the window.

''Is that what it is? Is that what's got you so hyper?'' Jess took his hand.

''You're just too damn clever you know?''Jake kissed her.

''Aren't I though?'' Jess rested her chin on his shoulder.

''You're in trouble again.'' Jess stated the obvious.

''Yeah, I know. I'd like to ask him you know but I can't.'' Jake was in a bind. He wanted to talk to his dad so much.

''Going to the track was really dumb.'' Jess went on.

''I think I get that now thanks.'' Jake smiled at her.

''Sorry but it was.'' She shrugged.

''Not so dumb. Look.'' Jake pulled his wad of money from a pocket.

''Wow, how much is there?'' Jess held it up.

''Two hundred dollars. Paulie added some.'' Jake sucked his milkshake.

''Wanna go to the movies? I can't go home and its cold.'' Jake offered.

''I think you should go home Jake. I really do.'' Jess was trying to do the right thing.

''And walk into World War 3 cos that will really help. No, I'm dead meat anyway. A few hours won't hurt. Come on, we'll catch the bus if we run. Lets go.'' Jake grabbed her hand and they ran out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I want your help but this is my baby not yours.'' Abi was trying to explain herself and was doing a pretty good job.

''Abi, we just want the best for you. I'm sorry maybe we did get carried away. Its just the IVF didn't work and I so want a baby.'' Amy took her sister's hand.

''You want your baby, not my baby. Yours and Russ' baby, my baby won't stop you feeling that. You have to try again.'' Abi surprised Bones with her insight.

''She's right Russ. I've got the name of a really good clinic, their results are much better than your one. Let me pay for it, I want to.'' Bones offered her help and Russ surprised her by nodding.

''I've been stupid. I'm sorry Abi. I know I was wrong. Will you forgive me?'' Russ reached out for the teenage girl who blushed.

''I love you Russ you know that. But…'' Abi couldn't say it.

''We think Abi should stay with us for a while. You guys need to sort your relationship out.'' Bones helped her, she was embarrassed but it had to be said.

''But Abi, you belong with us.'' Amy was distraught.

''It won't be forever but you guys aren't doing so well and I'm making it worse. This is a good idea.'' Abi looked down at her plate to avoid her sister's eyes.

''Was this your idea Temperance?'' Russ glared at his sister.

''Russ, this was Abi's idea son. Please listen, we all want to help you.'' Max stepped in and Russ looked at him, the betrayal flashing in his eyes.

''Not you as well Dad. I thought you had some faith in me. You all just think I'm useless don't you?'' Russ stood up and threw his napkin down on the table.

''Well you can all go to hell. Haven't you got enough kids already? You have to try and take one of mine. Come on Amy, we're leaving.'' Russ looked at his wife.

''Russ cool down man. You're not thinking straight. No one is trying to steal your family.'' Booth stood up and tried to stop Russ from leaving.

''Get out of my goddamn way Booth.'' Russ looked dangerous and Booth stepped aside. Bones stood up but Booth stopped her.

''Let him go Tempe. He needs to cool down.'' He said soothingly, Bones eyes were glistening with tears.

''He's right Tempe. Let him sleep on it. He felt cornered, he'll come to his senses.'' Max agreed with Booth.

''I think you're right and Abi should stay here. It's for the best. Things have not been right between us for a while now. I'm sorry. Thank you for the meal.'' Amy stood up.

''Amy, let me walk you home.'' Booth offered.

''No, I'm fine. It's only a couple of blocks.'' Amy waved his assistance away.

''I'm sorry Amy but I insist. It's dark.'' Booth wasn't the type of man to let a woman walk home alone at night.

''Okay, thank you. Goodnight. Abi, I'll call tomorrow.'' Amy kissed everyone and left with Booth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How do you do it?'' Amy walked slowly.

''What?'' Booth was confused.

''You and Tempe. You have all these kids, really demanding jobs and yet you hold it all together so well.'' Amy sounded wistful.

''Things are never as they seem. We have our problems. For instance, I have no idea where my eldest son is which is just about normal.'' Booth laughed.

''Yeah but you keep him in line don't you? He's not in juvie or got a pregnant girlfriend has he?'' Amy wasn't fooled for a minute.

''Well, he's a bit young for that just yet but give him time. Might be good if you don't suggest those things, he always seems to be looking for new challenges and that would give him some fresh material.'' Booth kicked a stray stone and Amy laughed.

''I'll keep that in mind.''

''Abi is a wonderful kid, she's really growing up. You know she cooked most of that meal. You should be really proud of her.'' Booth thought Amy needed to hear something positive.

''She's got no choice now has she? She's taken her options away. I so wanted her to go to college and be her own woman.'' Amy wasn't in the mood to see the good in her life.

''She can still do those things. Between you and Tempe, that will happen. She's got some strong independent woman to inspire her.'' Booth stopped outside the house.

''I guess. Well, this is me. Thanks Seeley for everything.'' Amy kissed his cheek.

''You going to be alright? Need me to come in?'' Booth suggested not really wanting to.

''No, I can handle Russ. Don't worry. We do love each other you know.'' Amy stood and looked at Booth, her sorrow flashing in her eyes.

''I know you do Amy. You'll work it out. See you.'' Booth lifted his hand and turned towards home.

He walked quickly, it was cold and he did his coat up to shield against the wind. The last bus pulled up next to him as he approached the bus stop.

Jake and Jess jumped off in front of him giggling. Booth stopped and waited for them to notice him.

''Had a good night?'' He asked when they began to walk away. They both stopped and Jake looked at the sidewalk.

''I'm late. Bye.'' Jess kissed Jake's cheek and waved to Booth.

''Night Mr Booth.'' She disappeared towards her house.

''So remind me when you asked me if you could go out and I said yes.'' Booth walked over, not much feeling like doing this.

Jake shrugged and mumbled something incoherent.

''Good answer. Shall we continue this inside? It's cold out here. Let's go.'' Booth crossed the street and Jake dragged his feet after him.

They walked into warmth and calm which was probably good considering.

''Sorry. I couldn't face dinner so I went out.'' Jake sat down on the couch.

Max and Bones were cleaning in the kitchen, joking softly together. Jake liked hearing it, his mom sounded so relaxed.

''I'm going to bed. Long day.'' Bones come into the family room drying her hands.

''You are pushing your luck way too much young man and I'd just like you to know that whatever your dad does about it is okay by me.'' She spoke decisively to Jake before kissing Booth.

''I'll see you upstairs.'' She said before turning to Max.

''Night dad.'' Bones kissed Max's cheek and Jake saw Max's face light up. He knew that he couldn't ruin that, his mom looked happy and so did Max. This was in direct contrast to his dad who looked tired.

''I'm going up too. Night guys.'' Max waved and left Jake to it which wasn't very considerate of him. As he climbed the stairs, he stopped and gave Jake a beseeching look. Jake really was in a corner but he lucked out.

''Look Jake, you shouldn't have gone out but I'm going to let it slide. Just go to bed.'' Booth wiped his hand over his face and Jake could clearly see that what happened earlier had affected him.

''Right thanks.'' Jake stood up before his dad changed his mind.

Booth flicked off the lights and went to bed gratefully.


	28. Chapter 28 I kinda like you

''You're still alive?'' Abi asked with a smile as she came into the kitchen.

''Looks like it.'' Jake said through a mouthful of cereal.

''What did your dad say?'' She sat beside him with some orange juice.

''Nothing, he let me off.'' Jake shrugged.

''I'm going out. Will you cover for me?'' Jake loaded the dishwasher.

''What? No way, where are you going?'' Abi looked at him with alarm.

''Jess has my money okay? She's freaking out in case her mom finds it. I'll be twenty minutes. My dad is all caught up with Parker who's sick. Just say I'm around if they ask.'' Jake went to the door.

''Why are you going to be twenty minutes? Jess lives across the street.'' Abi tried to stop him.

''She's my girlfriend. Do I need to draw a picture?'' Jake smirked and Abi threw a towel at him.

''Hurry up.'' Abi shook her head.

Booth appeared five minutes later, looking much better after a nights sleep.

''Hey Honey. You okay after last night?'' Booth kissed the back of her head and poured some coffee.

''How's Parker?'' She asked.

''He's got a cold, poor little guy. He's feeling sorry for himself. I'm gonna make him some strawberry milkshake, he likes that. It'll make his throat feel better.'' Booth got out the milk.

''Where's Aunt Tempe?'' Abi got the ice cream for him.

''Thanks. She went to Angela's with the kids. They're going to some birthday party.'' He turned the blender on.

Please don't ask, please. Abi thought to herself completely unaware that her anxiety was showing on her face.

''It's okay. I heard the door.'' Booth poured the shake into a plastic cup and Abi blushed.

''You've given up then?'' She asked with a grimace.

''Oh no, I'd never give up. Told you that before, the kid's in a whole bunch of trouble but we don't have to drag the whole house into it do we? Jake and his dramas take up too much time in this house as it is. '' Booth wiped a stray drip of ice cream with his finger and licked it.

''He's going to be back in a minute.'' Abi said with a wince.

''Yeah sure he is. I'm making pancakes so don't eat anything.''Booth picked up the cup and grabbed the medicine from the cabinet. He went up the stairs humming.

''Hey Max.'' Booth said cheerfully as he passed his father-in-law on the stairs.

''He's in a good mood.'' Max came into the family room with a glance at the disappearing figure.

''Yes he is but Jake is doing his best to wreck that.'' Abi flicked through the paper.

''My grandson is a devil isn't he?'' Max chuckled.

''Well, he can keep a secret if that's what you mean.'' Abi snapped and Max blushed.

''Is he okay this morning?'' Max asked anxiously.

''Yeah, I think so. He didn't mention yesterday.'' Abi thought that Jake had got over it.

''Good, you are both very resilient.'' Max pulled the sports section out and started to read. He could even imagine that everything was normal if he tried really hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You really do make the best pancakes Uncle Seeley.'' Abi sat back more than satisfied.

''Thank you.'' Seeley stood up and picked up some plates.

''I'll clean up Seeley.'' Max took the dishes from Booth who let him.

''Have you got plans for today Abi?'' Booth sat on the couch with the paper.

''I'm going shopping with Amy. She called earlier.' Abi was pleased, it was an olive branch.

''That's great honey. Russ will come round. Don't worry.'' Booth tried to reassure her.

''How about you?'' Abi asked.

''Got a sick kid and a missing one so I'm going to watch the football which is great. I was going into work but that can wait until tomorrow cos of Parker. '' Booth was looking forward to a quiet day.

''Can I join you? Although I have to see my parole officer this morning but when I get back okay? I haven't watched football for a very long time.'' Max asked from the kitchen.

''That would be great. Company would be good. Do parole officers work on Sundays?'' Booth turned the TV on and began to watch the pre game.

''Thanks.'' He accepted a coffee from Max who sat next to him.

''Mine does. It's informal, just coffee, checking in.'' Max rubbed his neck.

''You okay? You seem tense, something worrying you? It's great about you and Tempe. Yesterday helped a lot. She was so sure that you were going to mess up. It meant a lot. Good job Max. There's hope for you after all.'' Booth patted him on the back and Max enjoyed his approval for , the sick feeling in his stomach turned him off his coffee and he put it down.

''Well you guys look set for the day. I'm going to split. Uuum, Uncle Seeley, I'm real sorry about Jake, he said he'd only be twenty minutes. I should have stopped him.'' Abi paused by the door.

''Don't sweat it Honey. It's not your fault. Go and have a good time.'' Booth waved her away. Abi put on her coat and picked up her purse. Jake came through the door as she went out.

''Great twenty minutes Jake. You are lucky cos your dad is really chilled. Give the poor guy a break will you?'' Abi hissed at him.

''Sorry okay? I met Ry and we had a kick around.'' Jake wasn't that bothered, somehow seeing his dad yesterday had made him feel numb. He'd decided to protect himself and not care so much, invest less. He was going to call his mum later, he needed a fall back position. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before he'd need it. He had a bad dream last night, the whole thing coming back to him in precise detail. He couldn't shake the image of his dad ducking away from the bullets. Nope, it was a foregone conclusion, Jake was certain.

''Why are you being like this?'' Abi was at a loss.

''He doesn't seem to care if he gets blown away by some nut so I'm just doing the same thing. If I don't give a damn then it'll make it easier won't it?'' Jake revealed more than he meant to. He'd been thinking about this way too much.

''Jake, that is crazy. Your dad is a good cop, he is not going to get blown away by anybody. Just stop being such a pain. What is wrong with you?'' Abi was bemused by her cousin's thinking. He tried to walk away but Abi stopped him.

''But you cannot tell. Promise me, it will kill Tempe to lose Max again and she'll send him away if she finds out.''Abi shook Jake who pushed her arm away. She was slightly off balance so fell back slightly giving the impression that Jake had shoved her.

''Get off. I won't okay? ''

''Hey! Hey ! Jakob, don't do that. What's wrong with you? Apologise right now.'' Booth had heard voices and just caught Jake's apparent push as he came to the family room door.

''Sorry.'' Jake said with a glare and Abi left to avoid the scene that was about to play out.

''Get in here. Don't do that do you hear me?'' Booth's mood had changed dramatically and he took Jake's arm. Pushing a girl was definitely guaranteed to make Booth see red, his sons respected woman, that was set in stone. Never mind that Abi was pregnant which made it a whole lot worse but Booth controlled himself. He leant down and spoke quietly.

''Jake, I didn't say anything about last night but you know kiddo, you are running out of passes. You wanna tell me why you seem so determined to piss me off.''

''I'm not. I just didn't want to take part in your stupid family dinner and was only out for a minute just now. You are making a really big deal out of nothing and let go of my arm, you're hurting me. You need to go see Gordon again Dad, you have anger management issues.'' Jake pushed his dad and stormed around behind the kitchen counter.

Booth looked at the floor and let out a deep sigh. Max watched, impressed with Booth's self control as Jake was doing his best to send him into the stratosphere.

'' Guys, the temperature in this room has gone through the roof. Why don't we all step back and cool down?'' Max put himself between the happy couple.

''Max, don't you have somewhere you need to be?'' Booth wanted Max out of there.

Max thought it best to stay put because he was sure that if Jake didn't stop, it was going to turn pretty ugly. Bones had told Max how Jake could be but Max felt echoes of the past as he watch father and son together. He could recall many stand offs between himself and Russ back in the day, this felt very familiar. Max tried to ignore his own culpability in creating the situation in the first place.

''That'll keep. How about you go check on Parker?'' Max made a suggestion and Booth thought that might actually be a good idea.

''Right. Don't you even think about taking off again because I will come and look for you this time.'' Booth pointed at Jake and climbed the stairs.

''Jake kid. You need to chill out. Maybe, we should just come clean?'' Max realised that this had got out of control.

''No, don't do that. Mom will be really, really mad and I don't want you to leave.'' Jake stepped towards his grandfather in a conciliatory gesture.

''Kid, I won't just walk away. You kids, well I kinda of like you.'' Max found it hard to admit his true feelings.

''Yeah, I like you too.'' Jake hugged the man who had suddenly become so important to him, the more people you had the less likely you'd end up alone.

''Hey kid. Not going anywhere okay?'' Max kissed his forehead and Jake nodded.

''But we do have a problem. We have managed to weave a tangled web and we are going to get eaten by the spider anytime now.'' Max smiled at Jake's baffled expression.

''We need to tell the truth kid.'' Max touched his cheek but Jake shook his head.

''This is nothing to do with that. Dad and me, we just do this. I have authority issues according to Gordon. I mean who doesn't?'' Jake made a face as he spoke making it clear that he wasn't very impressed by the diagnosis.

''Anyways, it won't help, he'll still be mad with me. All that'll happen is that you'll get thrown out of the house and I don't want that. Please Grandpa, Dad doesn't bother me. I can handle him really.'' Jake was begging and Max was totally conflicted.

''Plus I'll have to give the money to charity or something. I've got plans for that money.'' Jake smiled but Max still hesitated.

''You're having problems though. You know about what happened at the track?'' Max was concerned.

''Grandpa, I'm tough, you said so. I'll get over it okay? It just freaked me out but I'll be okay, honest. Please don't tell. Anyways Abi will kill me, she'll think it's all my fault. Now her, her, I'm scared of.'' Jake laughed and sat down on the couch.

''You sure kid? This all feels wrong. You shouldn't take the fall for this. Your dad, he's pretty mad. You really do drive him crazy, why do you do that?'' Max sat down and Jake shrugged.

''I don't mean to. My mum, she didn't really do the rules thing. I looked after myself mostly and I just can't get used to it even after all this time. I mean, why do they need to know what I'm doing all the time? It's suffocating.'' Jake looked at Max, he would get this, he was a free spirit as well.

''Well, from what your mom told me. This looking after yourself thing doesn't go so well for you. You nearly got yourself in a lot of trouble last year didn't you?'' Max mentioned the unmentionable.

''You know about that?'' Jake was embarrassed.

''Yeah I do. You need to start doing what you're told and I don't think I've been helping much. So, you know what? This grandpa is going to start being a more traditional grandpa from now on. No more poker or track meets. We'll stick to the park and movies. Deal?'' Max offered his hand to slap.

''We do this now Grandpa.'' Jake held up his knuckles and showed Max how to tap them.

''God, you really were out of the loop weren't you?'' Jake laughed and Max shrugged.

''Yes, I was and let me be a salutary lesson to you. How about you lay off your dad, just for me?'' Max tried to manipulate the kid but Jake scowled before shrugging. Max realised that his grandson could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

''Jakob. You going to talk to me now?'' Booth interrupted their private conversation, he wasn't sure he wanted the pair of them that tight.

''Nothing to say.'' Jake sat back and sulked.

''Max, weren't you leaving?'' Booth turned to Max who stood up. He decided to let them have it out and what would be, would be.

''I'm going. See you later kid.'' Max ruffled Jake's hair and left.

Booth stood and looked at Jake, he was so hostile, it made no sense. Despite Jake's words to Max, he was still angry with his dad although he didn't really understand why.

''What?'' Jake glanced up, he was uneasy under this much scrutiny.

''Why are you being like this? Have you been taking something?'' The boy at the lab put that thought in Booth's head. Jake laughed.

''Eeerr, no. Just because I'm not falling in like I'm in the army doesn't mean I'm on drugs. God dad, way to build the trust.'' Jake decided to leave so he stood up. Booth put himself between Jake and the door, he knew that there was something he didn't know.

''No way. You're staying right here and talking to me.'' Booth was fine going with it, he was ready for an argument. He had tried to be understanding and it didn't have the desired effect. Jake just walked all over him whenever he had the chance, even Tempe was tired of it now.

''Are you going to take out your gun and shoot me? That's what you do isn't it when people don't listen to you, you shoot them?'' There it was again, hostility. His words cut Booth to the quick but he was baffled that this issue was yet again at the top of the agenda.

''Hey, don't speak to me like that. Why are you so mad? What could you have to be mad at? Gotta tell you kiddo, I'm the one who's got reason to be mad here.'' Booth looked upwards as if he might get help from above. He took a deep calming breath and regarded Jake again.

'' I don't want to talk to you anymore.'' Jake told himself more than Booth. He was very tempted to spill now he was being given the opportunity, this thing was eating him up. He really wanted his father to assure him that he wasn't about to go to work and not come home again. Unfortunately, Abi's words echoed in his head and Jake knew he couldn't. His mom would be devastated but she would still reject Max, she had high standards and was intolerant of those who didn't reach them. Jake felt the urge to run come over him from nowhere, it had never gone away it seemed, Jake tried to leave yet again.

''No, you're not going anywhere.'' Booth put his arm out to stop him. He leant down to Jake's height to emphasis his point.

''Jakob, speak to me.'' Jake looked at his father as a sick feeling engulfed him, he wondered how it would feel if his dad really didn't come home one day, the fear was suffocating. A flame of anger at the injustice and at his parents for putting themselves in that position rapidly doused the fear and Jake felt like he just had to get away, just go anywhere but here, confronting this.

''F--k you.'' Jake went too far, he didn't know where it came from, it just burst out of him. It was anger, confusion, tiredness and feelings that Jake didn't understand, all mixed up. He wanted to push his dad away from him, far, far away. He was looking more and more like a bad risk.

Booth recoiled slightly but then controlled his flash of anger. Meanwhile, Jake was genuinely shocked that he'd said that. He was afraid because although his dad was a good guy, he could also be a real hard ass when he wanted. Jake tried to leave again but Booth instinctively took hold of his arm before he had much of a chance of getting anywhere.

Jake looked at the floor and there was a heavy silence before Booth gave a measured response.

''Enough, I've been patient but now I'm done. I told you that even you don't get to speak to me anyway you please and I meant it. Go to your room and I'll be up in a minute. You think about what you need say to me. Go on, go! '' Booth pushed Jake none too gently. Booth knew that he was too angry to handle this appropriately and needed some space to cool down.

Booth's gut was telling him this was all off and he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like it when he knew the whole story. In the meantime, he had to deal with Jake because there was no way that he was going to take the risk of Jake ending up like Seth. The problem was Booth didn't know how to do that, it was one of those moments that he had experienced many times in the last two years when he felt totally out of his depth. He wished Bones was here, he needed some back up.

Booth rubbed his face and let out a frustrated muted sound before climbing the stairs to re-engage in a battle that he had no idea why he was fighting.


	29. Chapter 29 Buster

''How's the game?'' Max came in with a smile.

''Good. We're winning.'' Booth was distracted.

''Right, you don't sound that happy. You on your own?'' Max looked around.

''If that's your way of asking me where Jake is. He's upstairs.'' Booth did not elaborate.

''Right. Well, I'm just got to tell him something. Do you mind?'' Max went towards the stairs.

''Yeah I do. Leave him be.'' Booth sipped his beer and looked less than happy.

''Right uuuum. Everything okay?'' Max went to the fridge to get a beer of his own.

''Max, it's between him and me okay? Just leave it.'' Booth wasn't forth coming and Max frowned. His guilt had grown over the morning and he had come home determined to put things right. There had been too much dishonesty and Max knew he had to do the right thing whatever the consequences.

''Is he alright?'' Max sounded anxious and Booth looked at him in despair.

''Yes, he's alright. You're as bad as Tempe. I am not some monster. You're the murderer remember?'' He shook his head, he suddenly felt very isolated in his own home so he lashed out.

''Sorry, I know that. You're very patient but you know it was a little tense when I left is all.'' Max wasn't sure what to do now. Booth's comment washed over him, Max thought he deserved it. It was clear that the Booth household was in turmoil and Max was responsible.

''It got worse believe me but I don't want to discuss it. I want to watch the game.'' Booth sounded hard and his message was clear. He wanted Max to drop it but Max knew he couldn't. Even the use of the M word had no effect. Booth knew where Bones' tenacity came from now.

''Look Seeley, I know how hard it is to deal with a difficult kid. I had one of my own remember?'' Max put off the inevitable.

''I think I told you Max that I would ask you if I needed any help raising my kids and that still applies. You didn't make a great job of Russ did you?'' Booth knew it was a low blow but he didn't want to discuss this with Max and he wasn't taking the hint.

''No that's true but it doesn't mean that I can't help. Tempe turned out well didn't she? I'm not criticising you.'' Max didn't take it personally because Booth was right.

''Tempe would say that was despite you not because of you and I'd agree with her. I don't need any help. I know what I'm doing. Can you just drop it please? I mean it Max, just drop it.'' Booth dismissed Max's offer and turned the TV up to emphasis the point. He knew his words weren't convincing, Booth was struggling but he was damned if he'd admit it to Max.

''Right, we'll watch the game then.'' Max gave up and sat back, he tried to dredge up some decency from somewhere. This had got so out of hand and Max took a deep breath.

''Seeley. There's something I need to tell you.'' He turned to Booth who was surprised by the intensity of his father-in-law's voice. His stomach dropped, he knew there was more to this and he should have guessed Max was involved. Not that it changed what Jake had said, there was no excuse for that. Jake had crossed the line and Booth was pretty upset about it. He'd not left Jake in much doubt about that and he was starting to feel the first pangs of guilt.

''What?'' He asked suspiciously.

Booth jumped as the front door was flung open.

''Seeley! Seeley! Come and take Buster.'' Bones voice cut through the commentary on the TV. She sounded slightly hysterical.

''What's the matter?'' Booth hurried down the hall towards her.

''He's sick. He's really, really hot. Take him, I have to get Sarah. She's screaming in the car.'' Bones handed Booth a very floppy and drowsy child. She turned and hurried back towards the car.

''Hey Buster. What's the matter big guy?'' Booth carried his sweating and shaking little boy into the family room. He put his hand on Nate's forehead. Bones was not kidding, he was burning up.

''Lets get this stuff off you.'' Booth was scared, Buster was a funny grey colour and his eyes were fixed and staring. Most alarming of all, he wasn't making a sound and was not wriggling. Booth began to remove Nate's clothes as Bones came in carrying a sobbing baby. She handed her over to Max who patted her gently on the back placing her on his shoulder.

''Hey come on princess. Grandpa's here.''

''There's a bottle in the bag. Can you feed and change her, dad?'' Bones gestured to her father who went to the bag and got the bottle out.

''What happened?'' Booth pulled off Nate's sweatshirt, the little boy fell listlessly back on the couch.

''He's just got grouchy and before I knew it he had a fever. I decided to come home and gave him some Ibuprofen before I left but he just got worse in the car. Here.'' Bones got out the thermometer as she spoke.

''Get some tepid water. We need to sponge him down. Come on sweetheart.'' Bones reached for her son and as she did, he went very stiff and began to shake uncontrollably.

''Oh God!'' Bones moved efficiently and placed the stiff child on the floor, putting him in the recovery position.

''Call 911.'' She said to Booth who was pole axed with fear.

''He's fitting. Call 911 and tell them we have a child having a convulsion.'' Bones sounded very in control and Booth took her lead. He grabbed the phone.

As quickly as he'd started Nate stopped shaking and fell into a deep sleep. Bones stayed next to him, rubbing his back and whispering softly in his ear.

The paramedics arrived in minutes and they took charge. Bones stepped back and let them do their jobs. She began to cry softly and Booth pulled her to him.

''Its okay. He'll be fine.'' Booth didn't believe his own words but he had to be strong for his wife. Max stepped up and looked after Sarah who settled once she was fed and comfortable. He put her down for a nap and came downstairs in time to see the paramedics carrying his tiny grandson to the ambulance.

''I'll go. You stay here with the other kids. I'll call.'' Bones kissed Booth and left following the paramedics.

Max went over to Booth who was white and staring at the closed front door.

''It's alright Seeley. They'll look after them.'' Max put his hand on Booth's shoulder and Booth nodded. He blinked back tears in his eyes.

''Yeah, I know.'' He didn't sound convinced and he instinctively turned to Max who hugged him tightly.

''It's alright Seeley. It'll be alright.'' Max rubbed his back as Booth cried on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack looked at the front door of his wife's family home after it has been shut in his face for the second time that day. He couldn't get past his mother in law who despite the fact she looked human was a combination of the Minotaur guarding his maze and Winston Churchill giving a speech. Zack had been subjected to long tirades about how he had wronged her daughter and ruined Paula's life. He was left in no doubt that he was involved in a tactical battle to win back his wife. He was pretty sure his Mother in Law didn't like him which was quite a normal reaction from most people. Zack felt sad, he wanted people to like him and when he had Paula at his side, it happened more often.

He walked back along the path and gazed up at the window. He saw a curtain move slightly and he knew he was being watched. The previous night he'd watched Roxanne in his lonely hotel room and it had given him food for thought. He fingered the crumpled piece of paper clutched in his hand. He couldn't even believe he was considering this but drastic action was called for. It had been Angela's idea and Zack thought it was a pretty stupid one.

No, he wasn't doing it. He was Doctor Zackary Addy, a leader in his field, a renowned expert. He wasn't going to humiliate himself this way, not even for the woman he loved. He walked back to the car and opened the door glancing back. He caught the briefest glimpse of his wife before she disappeared. He hesitated and then opened his cell tapping a number quickly. It went straight to an answering service, he was alone. He slammed the car door shut again and took a deep breath before venturing back up the path. He glanced down at the paper and then opened his mouth.

''Shall I compare thee to a summer's day...'' He began in a quivering voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela ran along the hospital corridor in complete panic. She saw Bones standing anxiously at the end.

''Tempe! Tempe! How is he?'' Angela threw her arms around Bones who clung to her.

''Oh God Ang. It was awful. I thought he was going to die.'' Bones let herself go and began to sob.

''It's alright Honey. Come on, dry your face. Booth will be here in a minute, Amy's looking after the other kids. What did the doctor say?'' Angela tried to give her friend some strength. She'd had nightmares about this sort of thing with her own girls and couldn't imagine how Bones was feeling.

''They're haven't said anything just that he's had a convulsion and they're running some tests.'' Bones hugged her arms around her waist to comfort herself.

''Doctor Brennan?'' A young ER doctor approached her.

''You can come in and see your son now. He's sleeping. We're going to do a Lumber Puncture so we sedated him but we are pretty sure Nathaniel had a febrile convulsion. You know about those don't you?'' The doctor smiled and Bones nodded relieved to hear his words.

''But I do have to warn you that we are testing for Meningitis because we have to rule it out. We've started some IV antibiotics to be safe. We ran some bloods and should have those results soon. We've also done a swap for RSV. Come on, I'll show you in.'' The doctor didn't bother to explain his words, he knew who she was and correctly assumed she understood his technical language. The doctor held out his arm and directed the women towards a room.

Nate was asleep in a crib. The room was cold, there was the whirring of a fan and the buzz of a humidifier. It was very noisy. Nate looked very small and not Buster like at all. Bones put her hand on his back and was relieved to feel him breathing. She frowned and turned to the doctor.

''He's working very hard to breathe.'' Her words were a question.

''He had an Albuterol nebuliser about ten minutes ago and we'll keep on with that to ease his breathing. His temperature is coming down. He is improving Doctor Brennan. I'm going to perform the Lumber Puncture now. I take it you want to stay.'' The doctor put down a tray.

''Of course.'' Bones said stiffly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake crept into Parker's room and found him hiding under the covers. The noise coming from downstairs was alarming and Jake had seen the ambulance. He'd heard enough from the top of the stairs to know Buster was sick but he knew Parker would be terrified.

''Parks. You okay?'' Jake pulled the covers away.

''What's happened Jake? What's all that noise?'' Parker turned to his brother.

''Buster's sick and the ambulance is for him.'' Jake stopped Parker as he started to get out of the bed.

''Parks. We need to stay up here okay? It's stressful enough for mom and dad. We need to be real grown up and stay out of the way. They'll tell us when they can.'' Jake smiled to soften his words.

''But I want to see Buster.'' Parker was scared and needed the adults in his life to reassure him.

''I do too Parks but we have to help out. We'll get in the way. Why don't you come in my room and watch a DVD with me?'' Jake turned round so Parker could jump on his back.

''I'll let you watch Pirates promise.'' Jake offered a bribe and Parker climbed on.

''Good boy. Come on. We need to be real quiet.'' Jake carried Parker to his room and they put on a DVD.

''You okay?'' Jake pulled the covers around Parker as Parker still looked quite flushed from his own cold.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' Parker nodded solemnly and Jake tickled him.

''Good, now ssssh, Captain Jack's on the deck.'' They both watched Johnny Depp do his stuff and it was a welcome distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 Fathers and Daughters

''How is he?'' Booth came into the room quietly and walked towards the crib.

''He's sleeping. He seems better.'' Bones ran to Booth when he came through the door and he held onto her. She sniffed and stepped back.

''Sorry I'm not handling this very well.'' Bones wiped her eyes with a screwed up tissue.

''Its okay Tempe, neither am I. How the hell do you handle this?'' Booth leant into the crib and touched Nate's head.

''He's much cooler. Has the fever broken?'' He asked Bones who nodded.

''I don't think its meningitis. The lumbar's not back but it just doesn't seem like that. The symptoms are wrong.'' The doctor in Bones took centre stage and it comforted her, gave her a feeling of control.

''Are you sure?'' Booth was terrified by this possibility, he knew kids died from that.

''As sure as I can be. The doctor should be here soon. This is awful. I just hate it.'' Bones sat by the crib and her words came from frustration, despite all her qualifications, she was as helpless as the next person.

''I know, I know. All part of having kids. You've told me but it doesn't help.'' She stared at her small son and longed to pick him up.

''Nothing helps.'' Booth said bitterly as he sat down beside his wife.

''We have to wait. We do that a lot don't we?'' Bones smiled and Booth shrugged.

''Seems that way but at least we're together.'' He put his arm around Bones who rested her head against him.

They stayed like that watching Nate breathing and willing him to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's Grandpa?'' Jake came into the family room and was surprised to see Amy there with Abi.

''He went to the hospital. Jake, honey. Buster's sick.'' Amy tried to be gentle.

''Yeah I know. What's wrong with him?'' Jake tried not to cry, he wanted his little brother running around causing havoc as he went. Buster just seemed too strong and tough to get sick, he appeared indestructible. Jake was beginning to understand that no one was that, not even his dad.

''We're not sure but we'll find out pretty soon. I'm sure the doctors will do a good job. Don't worry.'' Amy could see his distress and put her arm around his shoulders. Jake shrugged her off irritably, he didn't want anyone touching him.

''Parker needs some medicine. He has a fever again.'' Jake told Amy who nodded and went to the kitchen cabinet. She ran up the stairs. Emma and Hayley came into the room giggling and threw themselves on Abi. She started tickling them and they rolled around in a bundle.

Jake walked away in disgust and pulled on his coat in the hall.

''What are you doing?'' Abi asked as she saw him.

''Getting out of here. I can't stand it. Parker's asleep now and you guys are having a party whilst my little brother is dying so I'm taking off.'' Jake had reverted to old behaviour, when the going got tough, you run.

''Jake, you can't. Please don't.'' Abi was appalled and stood up.

''See yer. Text me about Buster will you?'' Jake left quickly as Amy came back down, she just caught the door closing.

''Please tell me that Jake has not left. What is the matter with that kid?'' Amy put the medicine on the counter and shook her head.

''How could he do that? Do not tell Tempe or Seeley if they call, they have enough to cope with.'' Amy warned Abi who fell back on the couch.

''Don't worry I won't.'' She agreed with Amy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tempe, Max is outside. Shall I ask him to come in, he's really worried.'' Booth stretched and Bones nodded.

''That would be good. Why don't you go and get some coffee?'' Bones realised with a start that she wanted her father, someone she didn't have to be a grown up with. She could cry into his shirt like the little girl she felt like at that moment.

''Good. I'll get him.'' Booth kissed her gently and rose. He leant over and touched Nate's head which felt normal at last. The toddler stirred slightly and Booth could see that the colour had returned to his cheeks.

''I won't be long.'' He said over his shoulder.

Max approached Bones tentatively but she almost knocked him over as she turned and clung to him. She began to sob and Max rubbed her back.

''Ssssh Tempe. It's okay Honey. Its okay.'' He whispered quietly as he carried on comforting her as best as he could.

''Oh dad. I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't.'' Bones revealed her deepest darkest fear.

''You won't have to. Buster is strong, he'll be fine Honey. You just need to give the little guy some time.'' Max said what he could and Bones felt his words revive her. It really felt like when she was a little girl and he told her everything was going to be alright.

''I wish mom was here.'' Bones whispered the words and Max nodded.

''So do I honey, so do I. She would have been so proud of you? You have grown up to be more than we could ever have dreamed of.'' Max said what he so wanted Bones to believe. He knew that deep down, Bones believed that there was something wrong with her, why else would her parents have deserted her? Max knew it was his duty to rid her of that belief because it could not be further from the truth.

''I know but look at me. In a crisis, I end up weeping all over you.'' Bones wiped the front of Max's shirt where she had left a damp patch.

''Oh Honey, you don't have to be strong and independent all the time. We're your family, this is what we're here for.'' Max looked over at the crib and straight into the deep brown eyes of his grandson who was watching them with a puzzled expression.

'' Look, someone's here to see you.'' Max pointed and Bones ran to the crib, leaning over and kissing Nate's head.

''Hey big guy.'' She said stroking his hair.

''Out Mommy, out mommy.'' Nate stood up and hung from the bars.

''In a minute sweetie. The doctor needs to check you first.'' As she spoke, the door opened and Booth came in with the doctor following.

''Well hello Nathaniel. You look a lot better. I'll just check him over.'' The doctor quickly examined Nate who wriggled the whole time.

The doctor tickled him and turned to his parents with a smile.

''He has RSV and it's caused Bronchiolitis. We've stopped the antibiotics as they are useless and we will give you some Albuterol suspension to use over the next few days. He's a strong little boy so his own immune system will deal with it quite quickly now we've eased his breathing. We are certain that it was a febrile convulsion due to the fever. The EEG and other tests are normal, he is much better as you can see. He'll be keeping you busy again in no time.'' The doctor explained with a sardonic smile. They all looked at Nate who was hanging off the bars of the crib and trying unsuccessfully to climb out. He slipped and fell back with a bump. His bottom lip began to quiver and he looked up with brimming eyes.

''Daddy, out. Daddy, out.'' Nate held his arms pitifully towards Booth.

''Go ahead, pick him up. He'll be discharged in the morning. We'll get a bed brought in for you Doctor Brennan.'' The doctor didn't even ask if she wanted one, he knew the answer.

''There you go big guy.'' Booth picked up Nate and hugged his strong little body to him giving him a kiss as he did.

''You gave us all a scare Buster.'' Booth held on tight and Nate seemed happy to let him.

Bones swept his soft hair away from his face and stroked his downy cheek.

''Mommy, mommy.'' Nate turned to her and she took him. He relaxed his head on her shoulder and was content to stay there. Bones enjoyed the sensation, hugs with Nate were normally short and hurried as he was always rushing off to do something.

''Thank you Doctor Greene.'' Bones smiled her gratitude and tried not to laugh hysterically

''Told you he was a tough little guy, seems to be a trait in all you Booths.'' Max touched Nate's hair and planted a kiss on his head.

''Yep, sure looks that way.'' Booth grinned at Bones. She nodded and Booth put his arms around them both and they stayed that way for quite a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stared into the fire and tossed on another piece of wood.

''Hey watch it.'' Ryan jumped back as burning embers flew all over.

''Sorry.'' Jake stared moodily at the flickering flames.

''Where's Jess?'' Elliot looked around at the other kids, Jake was worrying them. He had turned up an hour ago and said nothing. The air was thick with the tension he was creating.

''Dunno. You guys want to go downtown?'' Jake stood up and looked around.

''Uuuum, Jake dude. Maybe you should go home.'' Ryan was the brave one and said what everyone else was thinking. They'd all seen the paramedics and knew that Jake's little brother was sick.

''Everything always falls apart in the end doesn't it?'' Jake kicked a can deep into the darkness.

''Dude, your brother will get better.'' Elliot put his hand on Jake's shoulder who gave him a filthy look.

''Thing is El, you don't really know that do you?'' Jake shrugged.

''Not bothered anyway. People always leave don't they? I guess it must be me. Maybe, I'm jinxed or something. Might be best if I took off.'' Jake felt the wad of cash in his pocket, he wondered how long it might last.

''Jake, you're sounding crazy now. How can your brother being sick be your fault? That's just stupid.'' Ryan looked at the others for some support.

''Yeah, come on dude. You need to go home.'' Cal tried to help.

''No, I don't think so. I think that is the worst thing I could do. Trouble, it just follows me around right? It was funny once but now, now it's not so funny. Now it's a pain in the butt for everyone or I am anyways. Nope, I don't think I'm going home.'' Jake said in a dazed, far away voice, he turned and walked abruptly away into the darkness. He broke into a run and disappeared from sight before anyone could move.

''Jake! Jake!'' Elliot called desperately after him.

''Shit, now what do we do?'' Elliot turned to Ryan who looked uncomfortable.

''I'm pretty sure that this is one of those moments my mom talks about. You know when you do the right thing.'' He said with a pained expression.

''What? Tell his dad. Oh God! You have got to be kidding me?'' Elliot didn't look happy as Ryan nodded.

''If we are really his friends then that's exactly what we have to do, dude.'' He said staring towards where they last saw Jake.

''Right but you are definitely doing the talking.'' Elliot said and Ryan rolled his eyes.

''Why did I know you were going to say that? Come on, dude. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure those FBI guys can't just shoot anyone.'' Elliot snorted in disbelief and the two boys walked slowly towards the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Max came into the house to be met by two very anxious women.

''Uncle Seeley, is Buster really okay?'' Abi jumped up and ran to Booth.

''Hey, let me get in the house. Yes, Abi, Buster is going to be just fine.'' Booth laughed with relief.

''Oh that is so great.'' Abi hugged her uncle spontaneously and he returned it. This extended family thing was really making Booth tactile these days. It was the only way to go, you just couldn't fight it.

''Is Tempe alright?''Amy was anxious about her sister in law.

''Well, it got a bit bumpy there but she's very happy now.'' Max went to the fridge and pulled out two well earned beers. He tossed one to Booth who opened it gratefully before sitting on the couch and kicking his shoes off. Max soon joined him, they both looked exhausted.

''That feels good. Everything okay here? How's Parker?'' Booth remembered that he had another sick kid.

''He's much better. He had some soup and he's asleep after watching Pirates of the Caribbean for what must be the hundredth time.'' Amy reassured him.

''Great so all's well in the Booth household. That's what I like to hear.'' Booth held up his beer to Max who clinked it.

''Me too, me too.'' The older man agreed. Both men seemed elated after what had obviously been a nasty afternoon and evening.

Abi opened her mouth to speak but closed it again after a warning look from Amy. They had decided not to say anything for the moment, Jake would be home soon and nobody needed to worry unnecessarily. Abi had sent him a text about an hour ago to tell him that Nate was better, she didn't get an answer.

''Can you get the door Abi?'' Booth asked his niece as the bell went.

''Its probably one of the neighbours, they've all been calling all afternoon.'' He added as he looked over a take out menu.

''Sure.'' Abi got up and went to answer the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 Turn and Face

Abi showed the two boys into the family room with an alarmed look at Amy.

''Hey guys. It's a bit late for a visit isn't it? Where is Jake?'' Booth directed the question at Amy who blushed. Then he knew and the anger showed on his face instantly.

''You have got to be kidding me? Do I need to lock this kid up until he's eighteen?'' Booth stood up and glared at the two boys who shuffled their feet uncomfortably.

''Where is he boys?'' Booth wasn't taking any excuses, he was exhausted after one of the worst days of his life and he didn't need any more hassle.

Elliot kicked Ryan's foot to prompt him.

''Uuuuum, well that's kinda why we're here.'' Ryan stuttered and you couldn't blame him, Booth was glowering at him and it was very intimidating.

''What does that mean exactly?'' Booth was frustrated, he just wanted all his kids home and in bed asleep where they belonged.

''Jake took off. He said something about a jinx and trouble then he just took off.'' Ryan mumbled but Booth heard every word.

''Where? Where did he go ?'' Booth grabbed his keys off the counter. Ryan shoved Elliot's arm to make him help out.

''We don't know. He just ran off. We went to the bus stop but he wasn't there. Sorry Mr Booth.'' Elliot was nervous of Jake's dad even though Booth had never given him reason to be.

''We tried to stop him but he was being all weird.'' Ryan tried to explain, it didn't help.

''He said something about down town, remember Ry? He asked if we wanted to go downtown?'' Elliot remembered. Booth went pale at the thought but he recovered himself.

''Right, you guys need to go home. Thank you for telling me but it is ten o'clock and you have school tomorrow. Your parents must be going crazy. I'll give them a call. Go on scoot. Go straight home.'' Booth waved the kids towards the door with a warning. They left, glad to escape intact as the bringers of such bad news.

''Seeley, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I thought that he'd be home soon.'' Amy was apologetic.

''Its okay Amy. I can't count the times he's done this. I know it's not your fault. Something isn't right here, this along with earlier just doesn't make sense. I'm gonna have to figure that out later cos I need to go find him. God, he wouldn't go downtown would he?'' Booth sounded scared at the thought. Booth picked up the phone and made the calls, everyone else waited awkwardly for him to finish. When he was done, he put on his coat.

''Would he take a bus across country?'' Max stood up. Booth looked at him in consternation.

''I don't think so. He doesn't know anyone in the US and he has no money does he?'' Booth checked with Amy who shook her head.

''I didn't give him any. Did you?'' Amy turned to Abi who went red. She glanced nervously at Max and Booth saw it.

''What? Will someone please tell me what is going on here cos I really need to go find my kid.'' Booth put his hands on his hips.

''He has about two hundred dollars.'' Abi admitted reluctantly.

''Why does he have two hundred dollars?'' Booth went cold. A kid could get a long way on two hundred dollars if they were determined enough.

There was silence for just a second and then Max spoke.

''He won it at the track yesterday.''

''The track? What you mean horses, you took my fourteen year old son to the track? Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?'' Booth was really pissed and Max tried to calm him down.

''It's not like it sounds. We were in my buddy Paulie's box. The kids weren't just wandering around, I was with them the whole time. They were safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to them.'' Max knew he didn't have a leg to stand on.

''Which track and what time?'' Booth's voice was harsh and cold. He was beginning to get the picture and he needed confirmation although he held onto a faint hope he was wrong. Booth closed his eyes for a second as Max confirmed what Booth didn't want to hear.

''Did he see?'' Booth asked quietly.

''What?'' Max tried to play dumb as his nerve failed him. Booth opened his eyes and gave Max a warning look.

''Don't play me for a goddamn fool Max cos I swear to God. Did my son see me shoot the guy?'' Booth was barely controlling himself.

''Yes he saw, we both did.'' It was Abi who finally had the guts to answer. Booth gave Max a look that conveyed the total betrayal he felt. He had trusted this man with one of his kids and this was how he repaid him. Booth had turned to him as a surrogate father only a few hours previously and it was like a slap in the face. Booth had never felt so let down in his life. Hurt and anger engulfed him as he stepped towards Max.

''I cannot deal with this now. I need to go but you had better be gone when I get back.'' Booth put his face into Max's and prodded his shoulder as he spoke. Max held his hands up.

'' I will be.'' Max realised that he had totally screwed up and took the path of least resistance. Booth gave a slight nod and went towards the door.

''Uncle Seeley! Uncle Seeley! You need to know something.'' Abi moved to stop Booth.

''What Abi?'' Booth tried not to snap but he really needed to go.

''He hasn't handled it very well. He's convinced that you're gonna get shot. It's why he's been such a pain.'' Abi thought Booth needed to know. Booth had guessed as much.

''Thank you Abi. When I get back, you and I are going to talk about using some judgement even when so called adults are involved.'' Booth cast a caustic glance at Max as he said the final words. Abi looked ashamed and nodded. Booth and Bones had already decided to treat Abi like a kid despite her condition, she was still a child and deserved to be treated like one for now. In a few months time, that stage of her life would be well and truly over.

''I know. I'm sorry.'' She mumbled.

''No Abi, you just think you are but after a week in your room thinking about it then you will be.'' Booth touched her cheek and then left quickly.

The room was very quiet before Amy finally spoke.

''You can come and stay with us Max.'' She held out the key and Max took it.

''Thank you Amy.'' He said without taking his eyes away from the closed front door.

''You'd better pray that Seeley finds him in one piece because they will never forgive you if anything has happened to him.'' Amy couldn't help but say.

''I know. I know.'' Max dropped his head and gave a deep sigh as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth went straight downtown and drove around. There weren't many people around and most of them looked like lowlifes. A feeling of dread settled in Booth's stomach, this was a city with some pretty harsh areas and a kid who looked like Jake was easy prey. Despite Booth's anger at Max, he knew that he should have addressed this a long time ago but he had just been too much of a coward.

He pulled over to think, where would Jake go? Booth went over the last two years and then it came to him. He turned the car around and put his foot down.

He found him sitting with his back against the Memorial Wall smoking a cigarette. Booth took the cigarette out of his hand and threw it away. Jake started but didn't seem that surprised to see his father.

''Never going to get a pass for those things kiddo. They give you cancer you know.'' Booth sat down next to him and Jake shrugged before leaning his head back.

''This running away thing is not so great. It's kinda cold.'' Jake said staring up at the stars.

''Yeah well, running away is just stupid isn't it? '' Booth put his arm around Jake and pulled him into his side. Jake snuggled into his dad, he was really cold.

''Sorry. I'm glad Buster's getting better.'' Jake said in a low voice.

''Me too. As for you I'm not going to say that this is okay kiddo cos it isn't. This has got to stop, running away is never the answer. I thought you'd got that a long time ago. It's a waste of your time and effort anyway cos you know I'm only going to come get you and all that happens is that you get grounded and you pull yard duty.'' Booth smiled but Jake didn't look up.

''I'm already grounded.'' He said grumpily.

''Yeah you are until you're eighteen.'' Booth joked but Jake still didn't respond.

''So you want to tell me what this is all about?'' Booth gave Jake a squeeze to encourage him to open up.

''Nothing, just stuff you know.'' Jake shivered.

''No, I don't know. You need to explain.'' Booth pushed and he finally managed to catch Jake's eye.

''They told you didn't they?'' Jake could sense it.

''Yeah, they did but I want you to tell me how you feel about it.'' Booth turned up the heat.

''I'm not sure.'' Jake didn't open up.

''Well how about I take a try? Judging by the last twenty four hours, I think you're pissed and you figure that I'm the one that you need to be pissed at. Am I close?'' Booth made a start on a conversation he never wanted to have.

''I guess but I don't really know why.'' Jake finally started talking.

''Jakob, you and I both know that you're scared and you're right, it is scary. I'm not going to lie to you. My job can be dangerous, but I'm very careful and I'm also very good at what I do. I have all of you guys and you are powerful motivation so I always make sure that I come home every night. All I can say is that you are going to have to trust me kiddo. Do you?'' Booth ducked his head and looked into his own eyes staring back at him. Jake shrugged.

''Yeah I s'pose but there's a lot of loons around.''

''That's true and it's why me and your mom are always busy. It's also why doing something like this is not safe. I promise you that I will never do anything that I don't have to and I will always be careful. It's all I've got kiddo.'' Booth felt inadequate and guilty that his son was so upset because of his career choice but it was what he did, what he excelled at. There was a silence and then Jake smiled.

''I s'pose it'll have to do if that's all you've got.'' Booth felt relief when he saw the smile.

''Have you killed lots of people?'' Booth's relief was short lived as Jake asked the one question that Booth didn't want to answer. He paused, what the hell did he say now? He thought for a second and then he tried.

''Some Jake but it was only when I had no choice. It's not something that I like to talk about and I try to deal with it but it's not always easy. I just do my best.''

Jake stared across the black cemetery and then he nodded.

''Okay. I get that.''

Booth pulled him closer and put his head on Jakes.

''So what is this about a jinx and you being trouble kiddo? Cos I thought that was something else that we figured out a long time ago.''

''I dunno but you have to admit that I always seem to be in trouble or something bad happens to the people around me. I figure I'm not a good luck charm.'' Jake looked down at the grass.

''Jakob, you make your own luck. Yes, you get in trouble more than most kids but that's because you help out way too much although it's also because you don't think which we have talked about a lot. As for the bad stuff, that happens to everyone and we have a lot of people around us so it makes sense. You get probability don't you? Please tell me that you listen in school once in a while.''

Jake nodded.

''Sometimes. You're telling me to behave aren't you?'' Jake made a face and Booth laughed.

''Pretty much. You feeling better?'' Booth checked and there wasn't a response.

Jake shrugged and looked away sulkily. Booth sighed, something Abi had said to him was really bothering him so he added.

''I do not look at you any differently than Parker. Parker is seven and you are fourteen, we are having our time on the edge, it happens. I had it with my dad and Parker will have it with me. It gets tough at times that's all. I love you and always will. I don't know what else to say apart from that.'' Booth stopped exhaustion hitting him, he just ran out of words.

''I love you too.'' Jake was comforted by his father's words although he'd heard most of them before. They just sounded true this time.

''Good.'' Booth hugged just a little tighter.

''Do you really think I'm funny?'' Jake grinned and Booth rolled his eyes.

''I have to say kiddo, not at the moment. This is not funny, this is just cold.'' Booth responded with a shiver.

''You should have put a proper coat on. It's almost winter you know.''Jake pulled Booth's jacket.

''Thank you Jakob, I'll bear that in mind next time I go to a graveyard in the middle of the night but I'm kinda hoping that's not going to happen again anytime soon. Am I right?'' Booth gave Jake a stern look and Jake nodded.

''No more running off, I promise. Turn and face right? That's a football, my football, metaphor'' Jake laughed.

''Wow, a metaphor huh? Another thing you've learnt in school. There's hope for you yet. Yes, you turn and face cos it's never as bad as you think it's going to be. Can we go home now cos it's freezing out here kiddo?'' Booth stood and held out his hand. Jake took it and Booth pulled him up.

''Uuuum dad. I'm sorry about what I said to you.'' Jake apologised as he knew he should.

''Yeah well, I think I made it pretty clear how I felt about that. You don't get to speak to me like that however upset you are. It's just not okay and if you ever speak to your mom like that then you will be in big trouble. We clear?'' Booth was unequivocal. Booth knew that he hadn't really addressed what Jake had said to him but now he felt crippled by guilt, he had never wanted any of his kids to see him hurt another human being, even a low life.

Jake felt uncomfortable thinking about that morning's altercation. Jake knew that he had really pushed his luck and he was surprised how restrained his dad had been. True, he had yelled some but mostly he talked. Jake could tell he'd upset him, he could see the hurt in his father's eyes. He felt bad but he just felt so angry sometimes. Shocking people especially his parents put them at a disadvantage and Jake knew he used it as a weapon. He wasn't sure how he stopped doing that. He said the right thing here though.

''Yeah, we're clear.'' It was a whisper but it was enough.

''Good. Now come on, let's go. This place is way too creepy.'' Booth looked around with a shudder.

''You're not scared are you? Big FBI tough guy like you.'' Jake teased. Booth gave him a look as Jake grinned.

''So we still need to discuss what your punishment is.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Jake threw his hands up.

''God dad. You are such a hard ass sometimes.''

''Don't you forget it. Race you?'' Booth took off towards the car and Jake chased after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack looked at his meal and threw the fork down in disgust. It was revolting and his stomach knotted in protest.There was a knock at the door and Zack frowned.

''Hello, who is it?'' He called as he climbed off the bed.

''It s me Zack.'' The voice that Zack wanted to hear more than any other was music to his ears. He flung open the door excitedly and Paula stepped back in surprise.

'' Paula, are you okay? C...C... Come on.'' Zack was nervous and stood back raising his arm.

Paula came in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

''Do you need anything? Sit down.'' Zack was like a puppy, desperate to please. Paula smiled at him and felt the love she couldn't deny, however hard she tried.

''I heard your sonnet. Your delivery was interesting.'' She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

''I looked it up on the internet. I was trying to project. Its what it said you should do.'' He blushed as Paula giggled. Even delivering words of love required step by step instructions for Zack.

''Oh you did that. All the neighbours thought you were very cute. Did you mean it Zack?'' Paula got serious very suddenly.

''Every word. I am so sorry about the baby. I feel so ...'' Zack paused, his normal personna inhibited him just at the moment when he wanted to give a little of himself.

''You feel cheated and angry.'' Paula finished for him.

''Yes, thats it. Thats exactly how I feel. How did you know?'' Zack remembered Cam's words about Paula being the one person who understood.

''Oh Zack, its what I feel. I'm sick of everyone telling me that I can try again. I don't want another baby, I want that baby. Its not fair, why couldn't I? Its just not fair.'' Paula put her hands over her face and Zack froze.

He didn't know what to do and then he did what he should have done along. He comforted his wife and they cried together for that little lost soul that they both wanted with them so much.


	32. Chapter 32 Guilt

Jake threw himself down on the couch and Abi glared at him. Jake instantly registered that Max was nowhere to be seen and it pissed him off.

''Thanks Amy. I really appreciate it.'' Booth kissed his sister in law.

''I'll give you a ride home. You guys stay where you are. We need to talk.'' Booth turned to the two kids.

''I made dinner. Meat loaf, I kept it hot. You must be hungry.'' Amy told Jake who didn't acknowledge her words.

''Hey Jakob. Your aunt just spoke to you.'' Booth was dismayed to find that Jake's mood had changed again so dramatically. He knew the reason and it irritated him. Max had become a constant presence in his house almost overnight and his influence was disruptive. Booth was annoyed with himself for allowing it to happen.

''Mmmm, yeah thanks.'' Jake was off hand and rude as he stared at the TV which was showing The OC, his favourite show.

''Jakob!'' Booth shouted, he couldn't help it, he was tired and stretched to the limit.

''What? Why are you yelling?'' Jake sat up and looked at Booth like he was crazy.

''That's it. I'm done. This goes off and you go to bed right now.'' Booth clicked the remote and pointed up the stairs.

''Dad, I was watching that.'' Jake fell back in disgust.

''I'll speak to you in the morning. Just go to bed now. Goodnight.'' Booth waited for Jake to move which he didn't.

''But I'm hungry.'' He said incredulously. He wasn't sure what the fuss was all about.

''Are you? Well that'll teach you not to disappear all the time won't it? Up, come on. You're going to bed, say goodnight.'' Booth pulled him onto his feet by the arm.

''Dad, don't. I'm sorry okay? Thanks for making dinner Aunt Amy.'' Jake knew all along what was bugging Booth and moved to rectify it. It was all too little, too late.

''That's great and I'm sure Amy appreciates it but you're still going to bed. Now go.'' Booth pushed him to make him move and Jake stomped up the stairs making as much noise as he could. Booth decided that if he woke Sarah, he would definitely have to kill him.

''Sorry. My patience and understanding have been used up for the night.'' Booth spoke to Amy who smiled.

''I'm not really surprised. He's a real challenge isn't he?'' Amy actually thought Jake was spoilt and she felt that Booth was a little too understanding sometimes. She and Russ had discussed it many times and were pretty much in agreement that both Booth and Bones were too soft.

''Yes he is.'' Booth held open the door for Amy and they left.

Jake appeared at the top of the stairs instantly.

''Where's Grandpa?'' He came down and Abi looked at him with disgust.

''Uncle Seeley threw him out because of you.'' She said turning The OC back on.

''You need to go to bed otherwise you're gonna catch it from your dad.'' She dismissed him, staring at the TV. She laughed as Seth made a joke.

''I'm sorry Abi. I didn't know he'd do that. I'm really sorry.'' Jake was upset.

''God Jake. What did you expect? Why did you run off like that?'' Abi felt very frustrated with him.

''I don't know. I just did, it all felt like everything was falling apart.'' Jake tried but it sounded self indulgent and pathetic. Jake began to feel like he'd made a huge mistake.

''I thought Uncle Seeley was going to hit him, he was so mad.'' Abi laid on the drama although it was half true.

''Shit, he didn't did he?'' Jake looked like he was going to cry.

''No he didn't Jake but you shouldn't have done that. Grandpa would still be here if it wasn't for you. I hope you're proud of yourself.'' Abi was being hard and she knew it but she was angry with Jake for blowing Max's cover.

Jake sat down to watch the show.

''It's your funeral.'' Abi gave up telling him, he wouldn't listen anyway. They watched for a while in silence.

''Did you tell dad about my money?'' Jake suddenly turned to Abi as he felt it in his pocket.

''Yes she did and you need to hand it over.'' Booth had arrived back undetected and made Jake jump.

''Why? It's mine.'' Jake tried to justify himself . Booth switched the TV off for the second time and looked at the pair of them, daring either to protest. Booth just held his hand out and Jake put the stash in it with a sigh.

''I'll put it in the collection next Sunday. You never know it might save your soul. So what do you two have to say for yourselves?'' Booth glanced between each kid.

''About what?'' Jake was still pissed about the money and spoiling for a fight.

''About your clandestine trip into the gambling world. I know Max took you but I'm pretty sure he didn't hold a gun to your heads. That's too low even for Max.'' Booth decided that as Jake hadn't gone to bed, they might as well do this now.

''Why did you throw Grandpa out? It wasn't his fault, you can't just wheel someone in and say 'here you go kids here's a new grandpa' and then take him away once we like him.'' Jake attacked in the tradition of it being the best form of defence and it was a persuasive argument. Booth considered what to say and then realised that as he was the adult he didn't have to justify himself to a fourteen year old kid, he did that way too much. It was part of the problem.

''Right kiddo. Listen up. I am sorry that you have become attached to Max and he had to leave. That is just the way it is, I gave him a chance and I was not happy with what he did. As this is my house, I have the right to say who stays here and I decided Max should leave. You have to take it as I am the adult and you are the kid. It's hard but it's just the way the world is sometimes. I am protecting my family and that includes you.'' Booth justified himself anyway, he just couldn't seem to help it.

''That is so bloody unfair, you are being really nasty. It was not his fault. It was bad luck that's all.'' Jake was defiant and Booth knew he'd done it again. He had allowed himself to become embroiled in an argument when he should have just said that was how it was going to be and left it at that. Booth was aware he needed to stop this dead before it blew up into a full blown row.

''Jakob, you were told to go to bed so go. I won't say it again.'' Booth stepped towards Jake who stood his ground for the moment. He was really, really angry and hurt about Max. He blamed himself and needed to lash out and Booth as always was his fall guy.

Booth just didn't understand how they got here so quickly, he always seemed to be one word from an argument with Jake. Their reasonable discussion only an hour ago began to seem like a figment of his imagination.

Jake walked to the door and turned back before saying bitterly.

''You are being a prat. A total f------g prat.'' Jake mumbled the last part but Booth heard him. The fatigue had seeped into every cell and Booth just could not deal with it so he ignored it . Even though Jake had done it again only an hour after his promise, Booth was optimistic that this current mouthing off would spontaneously disappear now that Max was out of the house.

''Goodnight Jakob.'' Booth sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Jake, just go to bed will you?'' Abi shoved her cousin as she rose to make some tea for Booth. Jake gave his dad one last glare and disappeared up the stairs.

'' Uncle Seeley, I get why you told Max to leave and so does Jake really. He's just angry, he's being a brat. I don't know how you don't get mad at him more. He's really fresh with you, he wasn't like that before. It would drive me crazy if my kid spoke to me like that.'' Abi gave Booth his tea and he took it. Abi thought her cousin was being unreasonable and she was going to tell him first chance she had.

''Thanks Honey. I'm finding the good Jake, bad Jake thing kinda wearing . He's fine one minute and then hellboy the next. Comes with the territory I suppose.'' He sipped the hot liquid, he never drank tea pre Bones but he liked it now especially at night when coffee kept him awake. Abi thought Booth was making excuses

''Well you shouldn't let him bully you. You are bigger than him you know.'' Abi laughed and Booth smiled wryly. He found hardened mob guys easier to deal with than his own kid.

''Do you want dinner?'' She asked him but he shook his head.

''No, I'm beat. The tea's good although you're still grounded.'' Booth's eyes twinkled and Abi grimaced.

''Yeah I know. I've never been grounded before. No one was bothered enough about me to keep me home. My mom just wanted me out of her space all the time.'' Abi drank her own tea.

''Well we are bothered and going to the races with Max was not a good choice as I think you now know right?'' Booth asked for confirmation and Abi nodded.

''I know. I said that already.'' Abi displayed some teenage snits but Booth let it go.

''Just need to convince Jake that my motives are honourable now.'' He said closing his eyes.

''Why do you? Shouldn't you just tell him, isn't that the way it's supposed to work?'' Abi was amazed at her Uncle's levels of tolerance.

''In theory Abi but Jake doesn't seem to know that.'' Booth didn't even bother to pretend.

''Well then you need to tell him and he just has to get on with it.'' Abi could not see the problem, it was ridiculous. Even she could see at sixteen that her cousin was on the verge and yet Booth seemed unable or unwilling to do anything about it. Booth looked at her and he knew she was right. Booth was still quite new at this and he could feel he was making a bad job of it yet again. It wasn't a feeling he liked, time to take back control.

'' Everything you've said is true Abi and I will think about it. I promise.'' Booth was struck by how much Abi had grown up in only a month.

They sat by the fire in a silence until Booth yawned.

'' Time for bed. Let's go, you look tired.'' Booth helped his niece out of her chair and gave her a hug.

''You okay?'' He looked at her concerned, she didn't look great. Black circles evident under her eyes.

''Yes, I'm fine. I need some sleep.'' Abi patted her tummy. She forgot she was pregnant sometimes as she was only twelve weeks along but her very marrow felt tired this evening.

''I think we all do. Come on, bed .'' Booth locked up and followed Abi up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''When are you going to let Grandpa come home?'' Jake was standing in the middle of the kitchen confronting Booth who was leaning against the sink drinking coffee and watching him impassively as Jake vented his spleen.

''You done?'' Booth turned and threw the rest of the coffee away. Jake was bullying him. Booth felt the guilt immobilize him, guilt that his son had been deserted by his mother and had a father that risked his life everyday. He cringed inwardly as it struck him yet again how it must have looked at the track that day. He'd slept badly and been plagued all night by unwanted images from his past.

''Dad, come on. Please let Grandpa come home.'' Jake tried again but the reaction was pretty much the same.

''Are you ready for school?'' Booth just ignored it, he was not going to discuss this.

''No, I'm not going until you answer me.'' Jake crossed his arms and glared at Booth.

''You sure about that?'' Booth picked up Jake's backpack and held it out.

''Have you told mom yet? She's going to be well pissed off.'' Jake tried another strategy, divide and conquer was always effective. He ignored the back pack.

''That is none of your business. Your mom will support me.'' Booth bit and he could have kicked himself.

''You sure about that?'' Jake echoed Booth's words back to him as he felt victory in his grasp. He could sense a reluctance on Booth's part to react and he thought it might just help him get his grandfather back. Booth walked forward and Jake held fast. Booth was impressed by his guts although that didn't stop him shoving the back pack in the boy's hand. It dropped to the floor as Jake refused to take it.

''Jakob. You have ten seconds to pick up that bag and leave for school. 1,2,3..'' Booth began to count although he hadn't decided what he was going to do if he got to ten, he was praying he wouldn't. Some one appeared to be listening for once.

''Alright, fine.'' Jake caved at eight. He flung the bag on his back and made for the door.

''You are being a bastard about this if you're interested.'' Jake said from a safe distance.

''You just lost another weeks allowance.'' Booth said calmly. Booth knew he should do more than that but he just felt so bad that Jake had witnessed the shooting that he didn't want to say anything. He knew that it was the third time in two days that Jake had sworn at him and it was looking like a slippery slope but he just couldn't bring himself to be more proactive.

''Don't care. You owe me two hundred dollars anyways.''Jake stayed by the front door.

''Go to school Jakob.'' Booth didn't rise to the bait this time and Jake gave up. He slammed the door as he left. Booth stood for a moment and wondered if his words were true. Would Bones support his decision? Oh well, there was only one way to find out. He answered the door to Amy who looked tired.

''You okay?'' Booth frowned, his sister in law seemed upset.

''Yes, fine.'' She smiled too brightly and Booth realised that she had probably endured a rough night with Russ.

''You sure about this Amy? I can take Parker and Sarah with me to pick up Tempe.'' Booth didn't want to add to her burden.

''No its fine. You don't want to take the poor little guy out if he's sick.'' Amy poured herself some coffee. She had a sense of family even if her husband had lost his for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I never want to see him again. I have had enough. This is the end.'' Bones was cold and determined when she spoke. She had listened to Booth in silence and this was her immediate response.

''Tempe, I'm sorry. It was a gut reaction. Maybe it was too hard.'' Booth was worried about her. She had reconnected with her father and now this. Her sudden and total emotional detachment was alarming, it was like she had been preparing for Max's fall from grace all along.

''No, he should not have done that. He is a liability, we have to think of the children.'' Bones had never been so sure of anything. She felt anger and disappointment invade her soul.

''Well, lets see how we feel in a few days time. We should all have cooled off by then.'' Booth tried to be reasonable and Bones did not respond which was a bad sign. She just stared out of the window.

''Jake is angry with me. He likes Max way too much.'' Booth was surprised by the intensity of his eldest son's reaction.

''Well, I don't think that is exactly a partnership formed in heaven do you? I think keeping them apart is the one good thing to come out of this. I hope you haven't let him give you a hard time about my father.'' Bones spoke sharply and looked at Booth suspiciously.

Booth reddened and then shrugged.

''Not really.''

'' Seeley. What has he done this time?'' Bones demanded to know so Booth told her about the occasions when Jake used good old fashioned Anglo Saxon to convey his feelings.

''What? What have you done about it? '' She was genuinely shocked and felt defensive on her husband's behalf.

''I yelled a bit, took a weeks allowance away this morning. Yesterday, I just let it ride.'' Booth knew it was inadequate but he didn't want to touch him. He felt bad doing that, Jake was small for his age and Booth hated using his size to intimidate him.

''So nothing, you let him speak to you like that and you did nothing. He was already grounded, I grounded him. There was a time when you would have done something very definite about this.'' Bones was enraged, she felt that Jake's bad behaviour had stepped up a level and Booth seemed to be condoning it.

''I thought you said that didn't work and anyway he's too old.'' Booth made an excuse.

''Is he? He is behaving like a brat, I know that he has a right to be upset but we can't let him get away with talking to you like that. You don't deserve it.'' Bones was puzzled by Booth's inaction.

''You feel guilty don't you? About what the kids saw.'' Bones got it suddenly.

''No, not really. Well, I guess, a little. It's not exactly healthy is it? Seeing your dad shoot someone.'' Booth stumbled over his words. It was that price that always had to be paid yet again.

''Seeley, you are the most honest and honourable man I've ever met. You never shoot anyone unless you have no choice. Some cops would have shot to kill but you didn't. Jake would never dare say those things to you normally would he? He's trying to bully you. Why are you letting him?''

Bones was irritated and Booth looked at her in surprise.

''Oh come on, like you don't know that's what he's doing. Talk to me, tell me what the problem is here?'' Bones was really worried by this change in her husband.

''I just hate the idea of one of my kids seeing me like that. I'm his dad and it's wrong. He was terrified, convinced himself I was a dead man walking. I want to make it up to him.'' Booth tried to explain.

''By letting him become a monster, he's spoilt already Seeley, you know he is. He wants Max to come back and he thinks he can push you into it. Do not let him, it is our decision not his. '' Bones echoed Abi's words.

''You're right. That's what he was doing this morning.'' Booth agreed.

'' He is not getting his own way. I don't care if he hates me, he can hate me all he wants. I'll tell him if you won't'' Bones sounded uncompromising.

''Which parenting manual is that out of then?'' Booth laughed, he felt better.

''The one in my head written especially for my step son. I don't think you can raise kids using a book, there are too many variables.'' Bones tried not to smile.

''Took you a while but you got there. That's my girl.'' Booth grinned at her.

''We present a united front and we don't take any more crap. That's what we do with Jake.'' Bones made the decision and Booth decided that he didn't dare disagree with her.


	33. Chapter 33 The Mall with Grandpa

Some of you have pointed out that Bones and Booth have resolved to hang tough before and mostly its worked for a while. The biggest challenge for any parent is to keep that going. I am trying to convey that Max is the dis stabilising factor here and it is driving a wedge between him and Bones. There is as always a method in my madness and there may or may not be a resoltution of Max redeem himself that is the question? Perhaps the best thing for Bones would be for her father to walk away again? Is Max a bad guy? He did kill people and rob banks, so can a leopard really change their spots even for love? We shall see.

Bones had built a good life for herself and its as if her past will not leave her in and Jake are drawn to each other as free and wild spirits and it is causing problems for our lovable duo. This story will be finished soon which I suspect will be a relief as I never intended to make it so long. It just took on a life of its own with all the different characters and situations. I get too drawn in somehow.

I am posting two chapters to bring the finish line closer even though I hate doing that.

Laters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jake! Jake! Grandpa's here.'' Parker flew down the hall to Jake.

''Is he? That's cool.'' Jake caught Parker and lifted him onto his back. He trotted into the family room and was surprised to find Max there. He put Parker down and hugged his grandfather spontaneously. Max held on and patted his back, the bond was strong and reciprocal.

''Where's Aunt Amy and mom?'' Jake asked as he stood up again. He knew that his mom was bringing Buster home today and he was surprised to find only Abi and Max.

''Amy took Buster and Sarah to her house because Aunt Tempe wanted to work and your parents had to go see your principal. He's almost back to normal, its amazing.'' Abi explained but she didn't look very happy. She kept glancing at Max nervously.

''They went to see my principal.'' Jake was appalled, he'd thought that he'd got away with it because of Buster being sick. He'd forgotten about the efficiency of modern medicine.

''That's doesn't sound good. You been acting out at school kid?'' Max laughed as Parker climbed on his lap.

''No it isn't. It's really, really bad.'' Jake sat down with a miserable face.

''What have you been doing Jake? You can't have had time to do that much can you?'' Abi was amazed at her cousin's complete inability to toe the line. She'd thought she was a rebel until she met Jake.

''Nothing really but I may have missed a few homeworks and had some detentions for mucking about. Nothing big just lots of little stuff although I've bunked a few more times than the ones they know about. Just some classes here and there'' Jake tried to downplay his activities but Max saw through it instantly.

''Is he speaking English cos I'm not sure?'' He made a joke to get a smile from his grandson, he failed.

''Yes Grandpa, I am speaking English, this is how we talk. You speak American, it's different. I come from a totally different place so I speak a totally different language.'' Jake wanted to be home all of sudden. Home, where he fitted and he didn't have to follow rules if he didn't want to. He looked at Max and his grandfather hugged him again squashing Parker in the process.

''I know kid, I know.'' Max got him, felt his isolation, his separation from the world he inhabited. Jake had never adjusted fully, his mother had seen to that. He was an outsider or so he told himself.

Abi groaned, completely missing the subtext that was passing between grandfather and grandson.

''You are impossible. Why can't you just behave?'' She said with a roll of the eyes.

''That stuff all adds up to something big huh? We'll have to figure that out won't we? Get you out from under.'' Max ruffled Jake's hair.

''Dad is going to kill me.'' He said miserably and Parker giggled.

''Thanks Parks for your support.''Jake stuck his tongue out at his little brother who reciprocated.

''Real mature Jake.'' Abi rolled her eyes.

''Are you here illegally?'' Jake asked Max in a mock whisper slipping a wink at Parker who loved a conspiracy. He decided that a change of subject was called for.

''Yes but I don't think Abi is real happy about it. How about I take you guys to the mall for ice cream?'' Max clapped his hands. Parker cheered and gave Max a hug.

''Can I get a toy Grandpa?'' Parker asked with a grin.

''Maybe a small one but you can't show your mom or dad. They don't like me much at the moment.'' Max agreed, he stood up letting Parker off his lap and took his hand. Max had misgivings about making his grandsons deceive their parents but he pushed them to one side. He loved these kids too much and was prepared to go to any lengths to see them.

Jake glanced at Abi who did not look happy at all.

''I don't think we should. Uncle Seeley would be angry that I even let you in. We are supposed to be grounded remember?'' Abi was nervous and wanted to be mature. She didn't want to break the trust that Booth and Bones were showing in her.

''Abi, they're working. They will not be home for hours. Come on, it'll be fun.'' Jake exhibited no such reservations.

''No, I'm not going. You go Jake if you're that stupid but I'm not. I'll stay here and start dinner.'' Abi did the right thing and was shocked by how good it felt.

''Whatever. If that's what you want. Come on, let's get out of here.'' Jake shrugged nonchalantly. Max hesitated and cast Abi a nervous glance.

''No, I won't tell them you were here.'' Abi rolled her eyes.

''Just make sure you get home by six alright?'' Abi stood up and hugged Max who kissed her cheek.

''Thanks honey. You're growing up into a wonderfully mature young lady unlike this one.'' Max ruffled Jake's hair.

''Who I think is turning into me.'' He added with a wink and Jake laughed.

''Does that mean you'll show me how to hold up banks cos I think I might need some more diverse career choices?'' Max put his arm around him and chuckled as they went to the door.

''No but if you're really good, I'll tell you about blowing things up.''

Abi listened to them go and just hoped that they avoided trouble, it seemed really unlikely with Jake and Max as a combination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So that was much worse than I was expecting.'' Bones broke the silence as they drove to the lab.

''You are not kidding. Really enjoyed the part when he said that Jake was on a hit list for kids needing urgent intervention.'' Booth was grim and trying to focus back on work which wasn't easy.

They had just spent thirty very uncomfortable minutes being lectured about Jake's behaviour. There was a moment when Booth wanted to say that it was his son not him who had committed all these misdemeanours. They both left feeling that they had been well and truly told off.

''Well Jake is not going to be very happy. The solutions are pretty draconian. Not that it's up to us.'' Bones knew that they had been told what was going to happen not asked.

''I think he's right Tempe. Jake has been getting away with this for years. He's bright and he's funny so teachers just let it slide. This guy is a hard ass and can see his potential. Like he said, every kid should fulfil their potential. This constitutes crap and we're not taking that anymore remember? No, I'm done. The gloves are off. Enough, already. He is going to behave whether he likes it or not.''

Booth screeched around a corner and Bones knew better than to say much when Booth was in this mood. Booth re focused, Jake would keep.

''I interviewed our lovely friend this morning. We need to go and see Caroline. She has the makings of a deal. He's offering himself up for Seth's murder if we drop the death penalty. Looks like his bosses have ordered him to. '' Booth brought her up to speed.

''Why did he kill him?'' Bones asked feeling very out of the loop.

''Kid owed him money for drugs and they wanted him to throw a game. He didn't and got a bullet in his head for his trouble. Made an example of him apparently because of their other operations. All on the side of course, their bosses are not happy and don't want any association. Which is why we are getting him on a plate. A good result for everyone but Seth and his parents.'' Booth climbed from the car, slamming the door after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do you think Grandpa will buy me this?'' Parker held up a really expensive Transformer and Jake shook his head.

''Mom and dad would ask you where you got it Parks. Remember that this is a secret and you can't tell.'' Jake reminded Parker yet again, he wasn't sure Parker really understood the importance of keeping his mouth shut.

''Who's Grandpa talking to?'' Parker glanced over to where Max was laughing with Paulie who they'd run into.

''That's his buddy. He's a good guy. You can meet him in a minute, just let me look at this.'' Jake looked up from the video games briefly before reading the back of one closely.

''Hey Jake. Remember me?'' An older man tapped Jake on the shoulder and he jumped.

''Oh hi.'' Jake felt uncomfortable.

''Its okay, I won't bite. Are you here with your parents?'' Trey looked around.

''No, my grandpa.'' Jake glanced at Parker who was busy looking at the smaller transformers.

''Oh right. Well I was disappointed your dad didn't call. I meant it, you know. You have real talent. My academy coach was very excited about you.'' Trey pulled out his card.

''It was difficult. You know cos of mum and stuff.'' Jake was embarrassed but flattered by Trey's words.

''Well, the offer is still there. Here's my card again. Get your dad to call, you have everything that we are looking for.'' Trey held out his card and Jake took it.

''Oh right, okay. I'll try.'' Jake looked down at it. It seemed very unlikely once his parents had been to the school.

''Good, see you around.'' Trey waved and disappeared towards the exit. Jake stood and examined the card, after a moment he tucked it in his pocket and then called over to Parker.

''Come on Parks. Let's go, its getting late.'' Jake took the younger boy's hand and they walked towards their grandfather who was just outside the entrance to the store.

A large hand clasped Jake's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

''Stop right there. We'd like to speak to you.'' Jake looked at the security guard in puzzlement, he had no idea what he wanted. Parker however was not at such a loss. He held out a transformer toy which he pulled from under his coat with his eyes brimming.

''I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.'' He said in a faltering voice and Jake groaned. He looked down and realised that they had just stepped over the threshold and they were totally busted. Jake looked over at his grandfather.

''Are you here with your parents?'' The guard asked and Jake tried to think fast. Last time, it had to be a parent or guardian, Max was neither and if he got involved, they would all be banged to rights and they would never see Max again, that was for sure. Jake knew that they would be in trouble anyway and it was pointless Max getting involved. He was on parole and Jake wasn't sure what the implications of that could be, Max could be thrown back in jail for all he knew.

''No, we're here alone. He took it because I told him too. I thought he'd have more chance being cute and all.'' Jake said quickly, always the protective big brother. He was in strife anyway, a little more wouldn't make any difference. Parker looked at him with a baffled expression but Jake ignored him. He gave Max a warning stare and waved his hand in a clear message. Max was frowning and had started to walk over. He stopped when he saw Jake wave him away.

''Well. Let's go to the office and give your folks a call. Lucky for you, this store doesn't charge kids. Lets go.'' The security guard led them away as Max watched helplessly.

He sat them on two chairs whilst he went to make the call after getting the details from Jake.

''Parks, why did you do that? Grandpa would have got you whatever you wanted. Why did you try and take it?'' Jake turned to his little brother, the minute the guard disappeared.

''Louie said I had to steal something if I wanted to be his friend. To show I'm tough.'' Parker sniffed miserably.

''Parks, how would Louie know if you stole it or bought it? You could have just told him you took it. Anyways, this Louie doesn't sound like much of a friend to me.'' Jake almost laughed.

''But that would be lying. You go to hell for that.'' Parker had this all figured out.

''Don't you go to hell for stealing then or did the rules change when I wasn't looking?'' Jake shook his head as Parker looked terrified, he hadn't thought of that.

''It's okay Parks. Little kids don't go to hell. God forgives them remember? All we need to worry about is Dad and he's tougher than God.'' Jake tried to reassure Parker but his end remark ruined the effect.

''Why did you say you told me to take it?'' Parker was full of admiration for his big brother for trying to get him out of trouble.

''It's what I'm supposed to do. Look after you. Dad will be really mad at you for stealing, its second only to murder and setting things on fire as far as he's concerned. You haven't done those things have you?'' Jake tried to make him laugh.

''No, don't be dumb Jake. I'm only seven.'' Parker giggled and Jake hugged him.

''Good, look Parks. I'm up to my neck anyway. I'll take the blame. Don't worry about it.'' Jake was philosophical.

''But do not tell about Grandpa. If dad finds out, we will never see him again. Promise?'' Jake was serious and Parker nodded solemnly.

''You don't have to say it was you. I'll tell the truth.'' Parker wanted to be honourable but Jake shook his head.

''You'll get a spanking Parks. Dad hates stealing, you know how he is about the law. You really don't want that to happen, trust me?'' Jake wasn't going to let him.

''Dad doesn't do that.'' Parker was puzzled. Jake looked at him and shook his head in disbelief, Parker could be clueless sometimes.

''Uh, yes he does. Not for a while now but he does. For stealing it's a given. I know. No I'll take the fall, its better that way. Keep your golden boy status intact.'' Jake knew that Booth would believe it of him far more than he would Parker which was ironic as Parker had landed them here.

'' But won't he just spank you then? That's not fair.'' Parker didn't understand Jake's reasoning.

''No, I'm too big now. I'm not bothered, I'll only get grounded yet again. Its going to be about a million years until I'm allowed out again anyway. This will get you out of trouble. We need to use our heads.'' Jake sounded very cocky and sure of himself.

''Dad's a lot bigger than you. Are you sure you're too big?'' Parker wasn't convinced but Jake just laughed.

''Thanks Parks. I know I'm small but you don't have to rub it in. I'll grow.'' Jake teased and Parker smiled uncertainly. It was true, Jake was small but Booth had told him that he hadn't really grown much until he was about sixteen so Jake didn't let it worry him. Both his mum and dad were tall so it was only a matter of time.

''Your father will be here soon. I got to tell you kids he didn't sound very happy. Sucks to be you.'' The security guard interrupted their conversation with a laugh and Jake sat back in his chair with a feeling of confidence that he had it all worked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked at the phone with total fury and tried to calm down.

''What? Who was that?'' Bones was sitting opposite him in the diner where they were having a celebratory piece of pie with Angela and Hodgins before heading home.

'' That was security at Murphys. They have Parker and Jake. Parker tried to steal a toy and the guard stopped him. According to the guard, Jake admitted telling him to do it but that sounds off. Why would Jake tell Parker to take a toy? Oh God, this is so out of hand. I am going to take a minute, collect myself.'' Booth sipped his coffee in an effort to appear normal.

''What are they doing at the mall?'' Bones couldn't understand this at all, it made no sense.

''You need to be cool dude.'' Jack could see the glint of anger in Booth's eyes and he moved to bring him down.

''Yeah, I know but I just don't know what to do. He goes from one bad situation to the next. He is a total nightmare and in a new development he has acquired a cussing habit which he seems to reserve especially for me.'' Booth wiped his hands over his face, one of his many tells.

''Whoa dude. You need to stop that dead. That is a big no-no. Kids cursing at their parents, no way. One of my girls cusses at me, so not happening again.'' Jack was never normally this vehement about kids, he was generally very laid back.

'' One of my husband's pet hates. I will have to hide all the hot sauce in our house when the time comes or we'll get a visit from Child Services. In Jake's defence can I just say he is the funniest kid I've ever met and one of the most interesting as well as being ridiculously clever, almost Zack clever?'' Angela made a good case. Booth rolled his eyes as yet another person gave Jake the benefit of the doubt.

''He is not bad Seeley. He's just….'' Jack paused lost for words for the moment.

''He's just Jake.'' Angela finished with a laugh.

''Wasn't that in a TV show?'' Jack tried to remember.

''Will and Grace, it's from Will and Grace but it was Jack. Just Jack.'' Bones said suddenly and they all looked at her in stunned silence. She was holding up jazz hands as she spoke and it was so un-Bones like. They all began to laugh at the bizarre sight. Bones dropped her hands quickly.

''What? I did have a TV before you know. I liked Will and Grace, from an anthropological stand point. It was the idea of the modern family, how people in urban conurbations who are separated from their extended families build new tribes around them. It was interesting and I really liked Karen.'' Bones couldn't understand why they were all staring at her.

''You liked Karen?'' Angela raised her eyebrows.

''You honey are full of surprises.'' Angela chortled.

''No kidding.'' Jack joined her. Even Booth grinned, it was amusing and just what the moment needed. Booth sighed and stood up.

''I need to go pick up my delinquent children.'' He said sardonically draining his coffee quickly.

''Shall I come with you?'' Bones stood as well.

''No, can you drop Tempe home Jack? We'll be back in about twenty minutes.''

''Seeley'' Bones grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

''Remember, no crap.'' She said and Booth nodded. They both knew that this was not the first time they'd made this resolution but they had never really stuck to it.

''I know Tempe. I'm back, don't worry. We need to actually do it this time, I get that.''

Booth kissed his wife before turning to leave. They watched him and Angela turned to Bones.

''You guys have had your fill haven't you?'' She said sadly, wishing that her friends could get some peace and quiet.

''Yes, we have but it just makes us stronger somehow. Like every problem that we get through binds us a little tighter.'' Bones meant it and her friends could see the love clearly reflected in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 Comeuppance

This was quite tough to write because it's based on personal experience. That's all I have to say on it, so don't ask!

Its closure of sorts, we are banishing Alison forever and marking a compromise in our lovable duo's parenting styles. A live and let live scenario. I just think that they have such different backgrounds and outlooks because of their very different family experiences that it would be hard for them to get here. Hence, why its taken so long. They are more of a team now who are now tolerant of each others styles rather than trying to force their ideas on each other.

Oh well, could be aload of nonsense but its fun to write anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake didn't react when Booth appeared. Parker jumped up and ran straight over.

''Daddy! Daddy!. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad.'' Parker stopped short of throwing his arms around Booth's waist but he looked so sad that Booth pulled him in for a hug instinctively.

''Parker, why would you do that?'' Booth crouched down and Parker dropped his head.

''Dunno, just did.'' Parker stole a glance at Jake who was staring ahead with his arms folded.

''Right so it was Jake's idea was it?'' Booth spoke as he stood, he didn't believe it.

There was no reply from Parker so Jake intervened.

''I told the guy it was me.'' He said glancing briefly at Booth and then dropped his eyes. He wasn't convincing and Booth knew his suspicions were correct.

''Yeah, I know you did but what I can't figure out Jakob, is what you want with a transformer? It's a brain twister isn't it?'' Booth wasn't buying the story and Parker blushed to prove to Booth he was right. Jake didn't reply, he was shocked to realise that his dad wasn't instantly blaming him. He obviously knew it was Parker and had figured it out himself. Maybe he didn't like Parker better after all.

Jake's careful plans lay in tatters. Jake looked up at his dad and didn't like what he saw, there was a determination in his eyes that was worrying. Jake had developed Booth's uncanny knack of reading people after his unfortunate encounter last year and he was apprehensive about what he was getting here.

''Right, lets go guys. You're free men for now.'' Booth took Parker's hand and turned to wait for Jake to pull himself out of the chair.

''When you're ready Jake. Anyone would think you didn't want to go home.'' Booth smiled at the security guard who tried not to laugh at Jake's teenage petulance, it was actually pretty funny. Jake was nervous at his dad's apparent laid back attitude, it felt wrong.

They walked to the car in silence, Jake, a few steps away, keeping his distance as Parker looked nervously between them. The journey home was the same, complete silence.

They pulled into the drive and Booth turned the car off, he flicked the locks closed before either kid had the chance to escape.

''So now I have your undivided attention, you are both going to listen up. Parker, I know that you took that toy, didn't you?'' Booth swivelled around in his seat and looked at the younger boy. Parker turned desperately to Jake.

''Uh, Uh. You look at me not him. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth.'' Booth wasn't surprised when Parker did exactly that.

''Why? That's what I don't get. You have a roomful of toys. Why did you have to have that one?'' Booth wasn't satisfied. Parker looked down and shook his head. Jake sighed and then said.

''His friend Louie told him to and 'cos he's an idiot, he did it. Clueless, totally clueless.'' Jake shook his head.

''Shut up Jake! I'm not an idiot.'' Parker launched himself at Jake who pushed him back.

''Hey! Hey! Stop it.'' Booth grabbed Parker's arm and pulled him away. Parker tried to kick Jake who laughed at him, infuriating him even more. Jake punched his brother's arm taking his opportunity whilst Parker couldn't move. It wasn't hard just enough to send Parker into the stratosphere. The younger boy struggled to get at his brother.

''Parker! Stop it right now. Stop now both of you. I mean it Jake, stop it. You are both in enough trouble. Just stop!'' Booth held onto Parker and turned to Jake as he spoke.

''Don't you dare touch him again. I mean it!'' Booth sighed as Parker glared at Jake who carried on laughing at his brother's rage. Parker started to cry, taking great gulps of air as anger sent him over the edge.

''You are both about this far from me doing something out here in the street that will embarass you alot more than it will me.'' Booth held up his thumb and finger up to show just how close.

There was silence as Jake shrugged and Parker tried to stop his tears. Booth took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''Right, this is all making sense now. Well Parker you don't need friends like that and you can't just do something because another kid tells you to. You have to be stronger than that. You know the difference between right and wrong, I know you do.'' Booth tried to be gentle but still make his point. Parker sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

''Yes dad, I do. I'm sorry. I won't ever do anything like that again. I promise.'' Parker sat forward in his enthusiam to convince his father.

''Good boy. I know you won't but it was still very wrong you know that and I'm really disappointed.'' Booth ruffled his hair and smiled. Parker nodded solemnly.

''Sorry.'' He whispered and Jake tried not to laugh, it wasn't even subtle. Booth shot him a look and Jake baulked. Laughing probably wasn't wise so he shut up.

''I'm really, really, really sorry.'' Parker made his very best puppy dog eyes and Booth patted his cheek gently.

''Okay Parker. I get it, you're sorry.''

Jake rolled his eyes. Parker just had to turn on cute and he was in the clear but he was surprised at what Booth said next.

''Despite that you still need to go to your room and wait for me Parker.'' Booth flipped the lock up but Parker didn't move.

''Jake said I'd get a spanking. I'm not gonna am I? I said I was sorry.'' Parker looked at him beseechingly and Booth almost weakened but he toughened himself. Stealing was stealing and it was Booth's no-no.

''Well for once Jake was telling the truth. Stealing is wrong Parker. I spend my life upholding the law. I expect you guys to obey the law to the letter and if you don't, then yes, in our house you get a spanking. So you need to go wait for me.'' Booth was firm and Parker looked stunned before he got out of the car slowly and trudged to the house.

''Why did you try and take the blame?'' Booth had a few ideas but he thought he should give Jake a chance to give his side of the story. Jake just shrugged and looked sulkily out of the window.

''Not talking. That's fine, I'll talk for you. I think that you thought that you were in so much trouble anyway that you might as well cover for Parker. You also thought I'd think the worse of you which I find offensive if you're interested. Am I close?'' Booth could be just as canny and devious as Jake when he wanted to be. It came with the job of double guessing killers.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and Booth wondered if this was the same kid he'd had such a lucid conversation with the previous night.

''You know what? You were right. You are in a lot of trouble but not for the shoplifting. That's Parker's responsibility not yours, I know that. Your principal has a whole programme worked out for you which he will tell you about tomorrow. Your mom and I support it and you are not going to like it. Remind me, how many weeks are you grounded for again?'' Booth ducked his head so he could see Jake's face and Jake looked at him with a scowl.

''Dunno, can't remember.'' Jake had lost track over the last two days.

''No me either, they all started merging into one didn't they? So we're going to try a new plan 'cos you went out today even though you were grounded didn't you? So grounding is a total waste of time.'' Booth raised his eyebrows but Jake didn't answer.

''I'll take that as a yes, that you agree with me. So you know what? You need to go to your room and wait for me too.'' Booth knew that Jake would be taken aback by this turn of events and he was right.

''What? I'm too old, you can't do that. It's against the law, you know that thing you spend all your time upholding. I'll call Child Services and report you. '' Jake argued just like Booth was expecting but Jake's remarks dispelled all his doubts. It was definitely time to hang tough.

Booth was very calm and it was unnerving Jake. He didn't reply to Jake's threat, he just looked at him. Jake felt his nerve weakening, he was beginning to get that he was not in charge here. He was on the back foot but he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet.

''What did I do? I didn't do anything. It was Parker, he told you.'' Jake was panicking now and Booth was relieved that something had at last got a reaction. He had taken some advice from Conrad, his neighbour and Cal's dad. They had become tight and Booth needed to talk to someone who was in the same position as him with a kid the same age. They both agreed that drastic action was called for.

''Jakob, there is a long list of what you've done. But today we'll go with you cursing at me and acting out at school. As for it being against the law, unfortunately for you it isn't. If you don't believe me, I'll give you the number of a really good attorney tomorrow but not today. Today, you turn and face as you so succinctly put it so go to your room and wait for me just like Parker.''

''I want to go live with mum.'' Jake hit below the belt, borne out of desperation.

''Yeah, sure you do but that is not going to happen so live with it.'' Booth did not succumb to the hurt for one minute. Jake was a kid in a corner and this is what they did. Booth knew that as he told Bones all the time.

Jake still didn't move and Booth could feel that he was starting to lose his cool which he was determined not to do.

''Why are you still here?'' Booth turned his back on him and got the keys from the ignition.

Jake looked appalled but Booth was unrepentant.

''Jakob, go to your room.'' Booth used his last resort voice, the one that did not invite a response.

Jake went with no further protest and Booth followed him into the house.

''Is everything okay?'' Bones came out into the hall and Jake looked at her miserably before walking up the stairs without a word.

''Yes, everything is under control, stop worrying. A beer would be good. I'll be about fifteen minutes. Open one for me.'' Booth kissed her and he looked towards Angela and Hodgins in the family room.

''Hey guys. I won't be long.'' Booth waved.

''Where are you going and what have you done to the boys? They both look like their worlds have ended.'' Bones was alarmed by the kids demeanours.

''I haven't done anything yet. Look Tempe I know how you feel. I'm sorry but Parker is stealing and Jake is cussing at me every chance he gets so you need to step back and not ask if it upsets you. Let me do this my way.'' Booth touched her face gently.

She nodded and moved to let him pass before going to fetch him a beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parks, are you okay?'' Jake crept into his brother's room. He could hear the adults talking and laughing downstairs but he needed to check on Parker.

''Hey Jake.'' Parker looked up from where he was lying on the floor playing Scalectrix. Their fight in the car was forgotten, they never fell out for long.

''You wanna play?'' Parker held out a hand control which Jake took. Parker moved so he could sit down.

''You're alright. I'll stand thanks. You seem, I don't know, you seem fine. Are you?'' Jake asked. Parker nodded and smiled.

''Didn't it hurt just a bit?'' Jake couldn't understand why Parker was so dandy.

Jake was still smarting and he was feeling pretty sorry for himself. Jake knew that he had lost his battle to reinstate Max. He wasn't about to take on Booth again.

''Not really. Dad's disappointed in me. That's worse.'' Parker sounded very grown up. It was very weird, a role reversal that Jake was struggling with.

''Yeah, right 'cos Dad's disappointment is the real downer here. You must be tougher than you look I s'pose '' Jake was relieved, he'd convinced himself that Parker would be weeping in a heap but he didn't seem traumatised. Jake was the one who felt like crying.

''I thought you said you were too big?'' Parker grinned as Jake blushed.

''Guess I was wrong.'' Jake concentrated on the cars as he spoke.

''What did you do? I told dad it was me who took the toy so what did you do that made Dad so mad?'' Parker didn't know and Jake blushed again.

''Loads of things. It just got out of control. It was swearing at him that really dropped me in it. Although the school stuff didn't really help.'' Jake shrugged nonchalantly, it wasn't very convincing.

''That is bad. What did you say?'' Parker was curious now.

''I can't tell you Parks but it was a nasty word.'' Jake wanted to change the subject.

''Not the really, really bad one?'' Parker was being very sweet and Jake laughed.

''Yeah, that one.''

''Wow, that would make Dad real mad.'' Parker was amazed that Jake thought it was funny. He didn't really, he was ashamed of himself but was putting on a good front.

''Parks, you didn't tell about grandpa did you?'' Jake was worried, he was pretty sure that they were going to be found out but the lie had gone too far now. Jake didn't know what to do for the best, the time to front up to his dad had passed.

''No I didn't. You told me not to so I didn't.'' Parker was outraged at the suggestion.

''Good that's good. Can we just play now cos I don't want to talk about this anymore?'' Jake wanted to forget the whole thing so he put his car back on the track and looked at Parker.

''Best of three, hot shot?'' He asked and Parker nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How are you doing?'' Bones asked Booth as they fetched some more drinks for their guests.

'' I'm fine. Not a great thing to have to do but necessary. I know you don't approve but I couldn't ignore this Tempe. Talking or time outs or grounding or loss of privileges, none of those things fit the crimes. Sorry but that's just the way it is.'' Booth apologised again but Bones surprised him.

''I am kinda getting that but I still feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry but I just do. That is not a criticism of you. I'm just being honest although I know you had to do something. I hope my father leaves us alone now.'' Bones sadness echoed under her determined tone and Booth put his arms around her.

''Tempe, I'm not sure I was right to throw him out like that. It was too simplistic, a knee jerk reaction. It's a more complicated situation than that isn't it?'' Booth spoke gently in her ear and he was encouraged that she listened.

''I know but how could he? I trusted him, we trusted him and look at all the trouble he's caused. You've had to be the bad guy whilst he's probably out at a bar having a good time.'' Bones had no idea how wide of the mark her words were. Max was on his way over to fix what he'd done.

''I don't think you can blame your dad for Parker. Jake and I were on a collision course anyway. It was only ever going to end up like this, however hard I tried to avoid it. I really think you need to talk to your dad.'' Booth tried to persuade her. She looked at him in despair.

''I don't understand you at all. Aren't you even a little upset that you had to sort out his mess with Jake?'' Bones pulled away from Booth, her body stiff.

''Tempe, stop it. I am not convinced by the tough act you know that.'' Booth pulled her back.

''Jake needed straightening out so I did what I had to. No, I'm not happy being the hard ass all the time but it just seems to be the way it is at the moment. It will settle down again, it always does.'' Booth gave a beer to Hodgins.

''Dude, you are a hard ass. Zack is terrified of you.'' Jack laughed and Booth shrugged.

''Yeah well. Zack finds most normal people terrifying doesn't he?'' They all laughed, it was true.

''Seeley. You didn't hurt them did you?'' Bones handed a glass of juice to Angela. Bones was feeling very confused, she was fretting about the kids and feeling hurt and angry about Max's actions. As a result she was touchy and edgy, she hated that Max had so easily disrupted her family. It made her life feel fragile and as if this family that meant everything to her was built on unstable foundations.

Booth rolled his eyes and pulled her to him. He decided that the best way to stop her fussing was to kiss her soundly which he did. Jack and Angela laughed as Bones pushed him away, her face pink.

''Seeley stop it. Please tell me that you didn't hurt either of them.'' Bones wouldn't drop it.

''Tempe, I was very careful. I wouldn't hurt any of my kids, you know that.'' Booth decided it was best not to be upset and to just pacify her.

''Okay I believe you.'' Bones took him at his word.

''Jeez thanks Tempe, that's really good of you. I should be offended by the suggestion but as I have a thick skin, I won't be. Now are you guys staying for take out? Thai?'' Booth knew that would make Bones happy and she nodded.

''Yes, Thai. Are the boys eating?'' Bones sounded anxious again and Booth felt very misunderstood. It wasn't for the first time but he knew he needed to help his wife through this so he let it slide.

''Yes Tempe. Jake is already threatening to call Child Services, I don't want to give him more ammunition.'' Booth winked at Hodgins who chuckled.

''He didn't, he's not going to is he?'' Bones was a sucker and Booth groaned.

''No Tempe, he isn't. I have not done anything that most of our neighbours don't do sometimes. Everyone is just too embarrassed to admit it, like it makes us failures or something. People are very judgemental towards parents especially those people who don't have kids or have easy ones. Either we're letting them run wild or we're too harsh, you can't win so nobody talks about it. All families have secrets Tempe. I've told you that before.'' Booth was amazed yet again at her naivety.

''Do they?'' Bones sometimes felt she was surrounded by people who seemed to be the perfect parents and it intimidated her. She had no idea that they felt the same about her, she decided people really needed to communicate better.

''I had a very interesting conversation with Conrad today. He's a paediatrician and even he resorts to the traditional sometimes.'' Booth filled her in.

''Conrad! He doesn't.'' Bones was genuinely amazed.

''Well apparently Caleb locked his sister in a closet for an hour whilst they were out last week. She was hysterical by the time they got back. Deserves a little more than a scolding don't you think?'' Booth has found some comfort in this story, his kid wasn't the only devil child in the street.

''That is extreme. Kid must really hate his sister.'' Jack laughed.

''No kidding.'' Angela raised her eyebrows.

''He did not. What Caleb? He's such a sweet kid.'' Bones was incredulous and Booth couldn't help but laugh at her face.

''He still is a sweet kid. A sweet kid who locked his kid sister in the closet because she was being a pain in the ass. They all do things wrong sometimes Tempe. Jake is not the only kid in the street who acts out you know.'' Booth drank his beer as Bones contemplated this.

''The problem is I cannot believe that you ever did anything wrong when you were a kid.'' Booth grinned as his wife's face confirmed his suspicions.

''Well, no, I suppose that's true.'' Bones was flustered by this realisation that even back then she was the odd one out.

The door bell saved her and Booth frowned.

''I'll get it. It's probably Amy with the babies. It is kinda late.'' He walked down the hall and threw open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 The Truth Will Out

It was Nate but it was Max holding him not Amy. She was standing behind him cradling a sleeping Sarah.

''I'm sorry Seeley but he insisted.'' Amy said as she walked into the house and passed the baby to Bones. Four sets of eyes stared at the two men at the front door. The atmosphere was so tense you could almost cut it.

''Daddy. Daddy.'' Nate held his arms out and Booth took him.

''Hey big guy.'' Booth kissed Nate's plump cheek.

He stared at Max whilst trying to hold onto the toddler who was battling to get down. It was difficult to believe he had been so ill, childrens' powers of recovery could be quite astounding.

Booth let him go to his mother and just stood looking at Max in stony silence.

''Seeley, can I speak to you please?'' Max was awkward and Booth wasn't about to help him out. He didn't answer straight away and then he finally spoke.

''Tempe is upset Max. You need to leave it a few days.'' His alpha male rose to the fore, protecting his brood.

''I get that, I know but it's about the boys, Jake and Parker.'' Max smiled uncomfortably.

''What about them?'' Booth suddenly understood and his face didn't leave much doubt how he felt about it.

''Max, you didn't? Are you just crazy or stupid or both?'' Booth stepped out in the porch and closed the door behind him. He needed to distance Max from Bones who looked about ready to explode. She hadn't heard Max's words but she didn't need to.

''I just took them to the mall for ice cream. I wanted to see them, I miss them. I was talking to a buddy and they were in the store and then before I could do anything, this guard took them away. Are they okay?'' Max talked fast and he sounded pitiful. Booth was struck by what a complete mess this all was, his kids loved this man and so did his wife and yet Max just could not seem to behave appropriately. He had totally undermined Booth with the boys and it made him see red.

''Yes, they are okay but no thanks to you. What if it had been some pervert? You need to watch kids Parker's age, not chew the fat with your buddies. Max, you have got to be more responsible if we are going to trust you with the kids. They were stealing.'' Booth spat out the words.

''What? No, they couldn't have been. I said I'd buy them something, they didn't need to take anything.'' Max tried to make things better but it was having the opposite effect as Booth's expression clouded.

'' You are not helping Max. They know they shouldn't go with you and you cannot just buy them things. They need to earn them and neither of them have done that. Look Max, I know that this is a hard adjustment for you and I'm sorry that I threw you out like that but you need to back off. Tempe is mad as hell already and now I've found out that my kids are covering for you. How can we ever trust you with them? I am trying to raise my kids right and you've got them lying to us. Back off and give us some space. I will call you in a few days time okay?'' Booth didn't wait for an answer, he just closed the door in Max's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jakob! Parker! Get down here right now.'' Booth stood at the bottom of the stairs with a face like thunder. Upstairs, the two boys looked at each other in panic and Jake thought he was going to cry. He was still hurting and his dad sounded very unhappy. Jake knew that meant only one thing, Max was busted which meant Jake was too. He wanted a time turner so he could tell the truth and avoid this.

''Boys! Now! Do not make me come get you.'' Booth yelled again.

''What's wrong?'' Bones hurried over and she knew that her father had to be the reason for this. That man was just trouble with a capital T.

''They went with Max to the mall for ice cream. He was going to buy them something apparently.'' Booth explained quickly and then he glared up at his sons who were staring at him from the top step. Jake pushed Parker behind him.

''This is nothing to do with Parker. He was only doing what I told him. If you're going to yell then yell at me.''

''Come down here. I am not going to yell at anyone .'' Booth gestured with his hand.

''No, I'm fine here thanks. I can hear you. You're shouting like some crazy person.'' Jake shook his head. His mouth stepped in and took over as always.

''No I'm not, I am not going to yell at anyone, I promise. Please just come down.'' Booth dropped his voice and Jake came slowly step by step stopping half way, just out of arm's reach.

''What?'' He said defiantly although it was the last thing he felt.

''Have you got something you need to tell me?'' Booth spoke quietly but he couldn't hide the irritation from his voice.

''Like what?'' Jake backed up another step as he spoke, edging away. Parker stood quietly watching his father and brother, happy to be excluded.

''Do not play games with me. Who took you to the mall?'' Booth asked, he was secretly seething and he was trying to hide it unsuccessfully . Max just walked in, snapped his fingers and Booth's kids jumped like he was the Pied Piper or something. It really pissed Booth off.

''You know anyway so who's playing games now?'' Jake surprised himself, he couldn't help it. That was the problem, he never could.

''You went with your grandfather despite the fact you were grounded and you knew that you were not supposed to see him. To make it even worse, you lied about it.'' Booth stepped up towards Jake. He made a conscious effort to stay calm as he did.

''Why are you going crazy? We just wanted to see like him, sorry but we do. You are so bloody unfair. You have a go at me all the time. Its not bloody fair!'' Jake shouted as he defended himself, he didn't like how this was going.

''Do not be sassy with me. You cannot speak to me anyway you want. Stop it right now.'' Booth spoke quietly but with a distinct edge to his voice.

''I don't know what that means. It's an American word isn't it?'' Jake smirked as he used Bones' mantra. You just had to admire the kid for effort, Jack hid a smile. Angela looked at him and she smiled as well, it was funny.

''That's very cute Jake but having another tantrum will not change my mind.'' Booth retorted.

Jake glared sullenly at him but he didn't say anything else.

'' You do not see your grandfather unless I say so. Look guys, I know you like grandpa and want to see him but lying to us is not the right way to make that happen. Max is not going to be around for a while and you need to accept that. I'm sorry if that upsets you but its just the way it has to be for now. Okay?'' Booth tried to soften the blow, he felt responsible but he knew that Max was a bad influence and he needed to protect his kids from him.

Jake blinked back tears, he was attached to Max and this was not what he wanted to hear.

''Dad, we're sorry. We shouldn't have lied to you. Please don't send him away.'' Jake sounded bereft and it broke Booth's heart but it also increased his anger at Max. Why couldn't he just respect their family and how they were raising their kids?

''Jake, I'm sorry but Max is just not trustworthy and I can't let him see you guys until I'm sure he can be.'' Booth stepped towards Jake to hug him but Jake jumped away.

''Don't. I don't want you to touch me. You're being really, really unfair and I hate you.'' Jake turned and ran upstairs almost knocking Parker over as he went.

''He's right dad. You are.'' Parker added his piece and followed his brother.

Booth paused for a second, then he came back down the stairs sighing as he did.

Jack handed him a beer and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

''That was tough, you always seem to end up the bad guy don't you? They'll get over it dude.'' Booth made a face but didn't disagree with Jack's words.

''My father is not putting his foot in this house again. I cannot believe that I was so stupid.'' Bones sounded hard but Booth could see her pain.

''Tempe, let things settle down okay? I think Max knows he's in the wrong. He may turn it around. Lets wait and see.'' Booth put his arms around her and she let him comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Guys, its dinnertime.'' Bones stuck her head around the door and both boys looked at her from their positions on the floor.

''Not hungry.'' Jake turned away and began to examine the bottom of his car. Parker looked at Bones then Jake.

''Me either.'' He said, choosing whose side he was on. Bones hesitated and then came into the room sitting on the edge of the bed nervously.

''Boys, you need to understand something about my father.'' Bones voice broke as she spoke and she turned her head away in an attempt to hide her tears. Parker looked at Jake in horror, this was not normal and pretty scary. Jake didn't move so Parker got up and climbed onto Bones' lap hanging his small arms around her neck. She let out a small embarassed laugh and squeezed his solid frame to her.

''Don't cry Bones. It'll be fine.'' Parker said in small voice. Jake finally moved and he joined his brother comforting his mother putting his arm around her shoulders.

''We get it mom. We won't see him anymore. Promise.'' Jake stooped down and kissed her cheek. She put her hand on his cheek and said softly.

''Thank you.'' Bones sniffed and pulled herself together.

''Will you please eat some dinner? Humour me, its a mom thing, one missed meal and we're convinced you're going to die from malnutrition.'' Bones let Parker up and then stood herself. Parker looked at Jake for a translation.

''She means that if we eat dinner, it will make her happy.'' Jake provided and Parker nodded.

''Okay, dinner sounds good.'' Parker took Bones' hand and grinned up at her.

''Don't use your charm smile on me, young man.'' She said with a laugh. Both boys giggled and Bones felt her gloom begin to lift.

''It really is genetic isn't it? Come on boys before your dad eats it all. He does that you know.''

Parker let go of her hand and ran ahead, he was starving despite his earlier assertation.

''You okay now mom?'' Jake asked shyly looking at her from under his bangs, it was his other weapon. He looked very young and sweet when he did that and it was hard to believe how difficult he could be.

''Yes honey, I'll be fine. Pinkie swear.'' Bones held out her little finger. Jake shook it with his own.

''Who taught you that?'' He laughed as he started for the stairs but Bones took his arm stopping him.

''You need to apologise to your dad. Don't you?'' She raised her eyebrows as Jake scowled.

''Stop, no more attitude. Your dad and I made a decision, thats it. You don't get to mouth off about it. Okay?'' Bones held onto his arm and gave it a little shake.

''I said okay?'' She reproached him gently and Jake nodded.

''Okay mom. When did you get so tough?'' Jake grinned and Bones heaved a sigh of relief. Scolding the kids still came hard to her and she always felt that they were going to reject her forever whenever she did it.

''I am not clueless you know.'' Bones tried to be offended as they came down the stairs.

''Okay mom. You can stop now 'cos it sounds really wrong hearing you say those things. You don't have to put on an act. Clever is cool now you know.'' Jake walked into the family room as he spoke.

''Hear that honey? Clever is cool now.'' Jack looked triumphant.

''See, I told you your time would come and now in your thirties with two kids and two on the way, you finally get to be cool. Well done sweetie.'' Angela patted his hand and Jack decided to ignore the patronising tone and just bask in the realisation that he was finally cool.

Bones sat down at the table to enjoy the warmth of her family, the one thing she would not let her father destroy.

Jake stood by his chair and looked at his father who didn't notice him. He glanced at Bones who dipped her head to encourage him.

''Uuuum dad. I'm sorry about what I said before. I get it, you know about Max.'' Jake was uncomfortable and Booth decided to let him down easy.

''Its alright kiddo. Sit down and eat before your mom grabs everything. She does that you know.'' Booth winked and Jake grinned at Bones who was looking at her husband indignantly.

''Funny, she just said the exact same thing about you.'' He said reaching over for a plate.

''Did she?'' Booth directed his very best charm grin towards his wife but there was a spark in his eyes that clearly indicated she would pay for that later.

''Oh my God, it really is genetic.'' She rolled her eyes and felt her stomach flutter with anticipation. Booth could still turn her to jelly with a glance and Bones felt very thankful for all that she had especially her rock solid family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tempe, have you thought about it?'' Booth was driving to a scene and decided to launch an offensive as he had his wife trapped.

''Seeley, why can't you leave it? I have told you over and over that I don't want to talk about this. Please respect that.'' Bones sounded haughty and Booth laughed at her.

''You don't need to speak to me like I'm one of the kids. No Tempe, I am not going to leave it. You have to see your brother at least. He called three times yesterday. He needs you and you need him. I know that this is eating you up inside. Please just see Russ.'' Booth pulled up at the riverbank where a young man's body had been recovered.

''Booth, focus. We have work to do.'' Bones ignored his words and adopted her cool, detached tone as she jumped quickly from the car.

''You can run Tempe but you will not hide. You will not hide.'' He called after her but she was already leaning over this new body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack carried Paula over the threshold and dropped her on the couch.

''Home sweet home.'' She said happily.

''Stay right there. I've got something for us.'' Zack disappeared and came back carrying a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

''Zack, did you think of that all by yourself?'' Paula asked playfully as she took a glass.

''Yes, I said we'd do it right this time and I meant it. So...'' He popped the cork and they giggled as it sprayed everywhere.

''So Angela didn't suggest it and put it in the fridge for us.'' Paula sipped the cold bubbles.

''Well she helped out a bit but Paula I really want to do this properly. Am I doing okay?'' He asked with a hang dog expression.

''Yes Zack. You're doing just fine. You know what would make it perfect.'' Paula looked at him suggestively and Zack blushed.

''What again?'' He smirked to show he was joking.

''Now Zack, you know that practice makes perfect and you have fallen behind the rest of the class which I know you hate.'' Paula teased him and Zack squirmed.

''And if we want to make a baby we have to keep up the pace. I haven't worn you out have I?'' Paula stood up and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly and then broke away.

'' Are you denying me my marital rights Mr Addy.'' She asked with a quirked eyebrow. Zack growled and grabbed her holding her tight.

''No, Mrs Addy. I am not.'' He kissed her this time and he proved once and for all that he had passed the make up test.


	36. Chapter 36 Salvation

Right, so I don't really do author's notes anymore. I am building a career at the moment and haven't got much time. Fan fiction provides some light relief so I have to squeeze it in.

Anyway, I have finished this story and am holding the final chapters hostage. Hey, I know! But she stole enough of my material, so I'm just doing it back! Childish? Don't be ridiculous!

I am getting lots of hits but not many reviews, so I will only release the ending with some reviews.

I love writing but I am out of ideas. Perhaps you're looking for someone to write your idea for you and like my style. E Mail me because I'm not sure what I'm going to do to relax now. Any story ideas or even story lines for my family gratefully accepted as I am currently dry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake did settle down just as Booth predicted and stuck to his new regime at school. It only took a couple of double homework assignments before he even started to do that religiously. His grades shot up and he became a reformed character with only a couple of minor offences. His dad only had to give him a warning look and Jake got the message. They managed to actually have some family fun together but Max remained a subject the kids avoided.

There was one blot on an otherwise sunny landscape and that was Tempe's continued stubborn attitude towards her family. She spoke to neither Russ or Max, refusing all calls. She gave Amy the money for the clinic but still remained steadfast in her refusal to see them. Booth tried everything to no avail.

Jake stood kicking the kerb and looking at the card in his hand. Jake was considering breaking the rules once again. He wasn't grounded anymore so could disappear for a few hours with no one knowing as long as he got home for his curfew. He had it all worked out, he was bored and he had looked at Trey's card at least once a day. He opened his cell and tapped in a number.

''Hey Grandpa. It's Jake. Could you do me a favour?''Jake carried on talking as he walked towards the bus stop. Jake felt a pang of guilt but he knew his dad would not consider it, he still had a long way to go before he proved that he was taking school seriously. He had been cut from the school team because of his behaviour and there was no sign of that being restored anytime soon. Jake knew it broke the coaches' hearts.

''Did he suspect anything?'' Jake asked anxiously as he slid his socks over his shin guards and laced his cleats.

''No, I am officially Seeley Booth. An upstanding G man.'' Max pulled into the parking lot.

''How does that feel?'' Jake asked with a grin as he carried on lacing.

''Kinda good actually. Makes me walk taller and feel like normal person.'' Max said with a smile. Jake looked at him sadly.

''You are a normal person grandpa. You just have a colourful past is all and don't forget I love you.'' Jake kissed his cheek and Max looked like his chest was going to explode. The last month had been hell, he missed his grandchildren more than he could ever have imagined and he felt the loss of his daughter as if she was dead.

''Which makes me a lucky man.'' Max ruffled Jake's hair.

''Yes, it does.'' Jake had not stopped seeing Max, he was just cleverer about it and they had grown progressively close. Jake knew their latest escapade was risky but he just had to grab the chance, it might not come again.

''We going to play some soccer then?'' Max clapped his hands.

''Its called football grandpa, whatever you Americans think.'' Jake rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

''Right football. Sorry, I forgot.'' Max walked across towards the field with his arm around his grandson.

''You nervous?'' Max knew this was a big deal, even he had heard of DC.

''No dad. I'm fine.'' Jake smirked as he spoke and Max blushed. Two other boys walked past them casting Jake a curious look.

''Jake, great to see you. You must be Mr Booth.'' Trey approached them holding his hand out for Max to shake. If he thought Max was old to be the dad of a kid this age, he covered it well. Jake tried not to laugh as Max did his best to play the part.

''Come on then. Let's see what you've got.'' Trey waved Jake towards the other kids and he nodded to Max who walked to the bleachers to enjoy the first experience of something he hoped he would do many times in the future. He was going to watch his grandson play soccer/football and it was a dream come true.

It soon became clear that Jake was easily amongst the best players if not the best. Max watched with a growing feeling that he was seeing the start of something very special and he felt honoured that it was him standing there. He listened as the other parents admired Jake's skill and he felt he would burst with pride. He was sad that Booth was not there to share it and he felt the familiar guilt that it was his fault.

''How did I do? Was I okay?'' Jake ran over with a red face and breathing hard.

''Are you kidding? Even I could see you were brilliant. Trey is calling you.'' Max nodded across the field and Jake took off.

''Is he your son?'' A younger guy appeared next to Max and offered him his hand.

''Mark Cochrane. My boy's there, Luca. Your boy is good, he's English? They grow up with a soccer ball at their feet don't they?'' Mark was curious, there was something odd. This guy looked too old to be that kid's dad and he wasn't English.

''We lived there until recently. My wife is English, me I'm from the good old US of A. Seeley, Seeley Booth. Yes, Jake has been playing since he was little. My brother in law taught him mostly.'' Max concocted a new life on the spot. They made small talk for a while until the kids were done.

''I'll see you guys next week. Great game Jake.'' Mark spoke to Jake who was watching them nervously. Luca waved to him as well.

''Thanks. Bye, see you next week.'' Jake waited until they were out of ear shot.

''What did you say?'' Jake climbed over the barrier.

''Relax kid. I'm an old hand at this remember? Have you got the paperwork? Lucky for you that I am a master forger as well.'' Max winked and Jake laughed.

''Grandpa, can you do anything legal?''

''Yep, I can buy the best goddamn football player I've ever seen a burger.'' Max hugged him tight and they walked to the car together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was tired and cranky. The gravedigger was at it again and they had just recovered the remains of a sixteen year old girl. This guy haunted them and every so often they would uncover a new victim but they never seemed any nearer catching him.

''It's just so depressing. I hate it. He beats us everytime.'' Bones blew out her frustration and looked stonily out of the window.

''He'll slip up. They always do and then the best anthropologist in the world will catch him.'' Booth tried to cajole her despite the fact he wasn't feeling much better.

''Thank you, I am the best anthropologist in the world aren't I?'' She agreed smugly.

''That's my girl, no false modesty for you. Here we go. Let's go hug the kids and have a quiet dinner, just the two of us. The kids will have eaten. We'll both feel better I promise.'' Booth leant over and kissed her. He deepened the kiss taking her by surprise, he broke away, leaving her breathless.

''Then we'll have an early night.'' He jumped out of the car, his plans reviving him and lifting his spirit. Bones sat for a moment enjoying the feeling that coming home always gave her these days before she went into the house.

''Mr Booth. I'm sorry but Jake isn't home.'' Wendy the nanny hung up the phone as Booth came through the door.

''Did you call his friends?'' Booth looked at his watch, it was almost half past seven and dark out.

''All of them. Nobody has seen him since school.'' Wendy was apologetic.

''I told him to be home by six like always. He said he was going to the skate park.'' Wendy felt responsible. Jake had been behaving for almost three weeks now and Booth had been expecting this. Miracles didn't happen overnight.

''Parker, do you know where Jake is?'' Booth asked abruptly and Parker shook his head.

''No, sorry.'' It was clear he was as clueless as the rest of them.

''Do you think he's alright?'' Bones was worried almost instantly, working on decomposed murder victims did that to you.

''Yes, Tempe. He's alright, its just back to the same old, same old, you know that. I'll go look. You order in.'' Booth grabbed his keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What time is it now?'' Jake asked yet again.

''Its eight o'clock kid. What are you going to say?'' Max looked to see if the recovery truck was in sight. Jake's phone went off again and he tried to ignore it.

''Maybe you should answer it?'' Max suggested.

''And say what? He'll want to pick me up. What are you going to do, hide in the bushes? No, I'll turn and face when we get home.'' Jake kicked the car tyre in frustration. They had a flat and despite their best efforts they just couldn't loosen the nuts. Machined on, according to Max, whatever that meant.

''What will your dad do?'' Max asked even though he didn't need any more guilt.

''Grandpa, this is not your fault okay? This is dad's fault, he's the one that makes us sneak around just so I can play football.'' Jake sat down on the kerb and shivered. He only had a thin jacket and it was cold.

''I don't know if I said but thank you grandpa for all of this. You know taking me each week and washing my kit, that's uniform to you. It's very cool of you and when I'm a rich top flight premiership player I'll buy you a house of your own, I promise.'' Jake cuddled into the man who sat down next to him.

''You're welcome kid. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for sharing it with me. It should be your dad not me.'' Max had been trying to persuade Jake to tell Booth all evening.

''He'll be mad. I wasn't supposed to do this, we've been lying and sneaking around. He hates that plus mom will hate you even more. No, I can't not until I'm sure that they want me as a regular. Then it'll be worth it.'' Jake was not to be persuaded and Max sighed.

''What will your dad do?'' Max asked again knowing Jake avoided answering him before.

Jake just shrugged.

''Don't sweat it grandpa, okay?'' Jake was protecting him and it was very cute.

''He's adopted the tough love stance hasn't he?'' Max asked quietly and Jake just looked at him.

''Grandpa, please stop worrying about me. Dad is a good guy. I just drive him crazy and so do you by the way.'' Jake bumped Max's arm.

''Two peas in a pod, aren't we?'' Max said happily.

''Pretty much. What time is it now?'' Jake looked anxiously into the dark.

''It's five minutes after the last time you asked. Are you scared of him Jake? Is that why you're so jumpy?'' Max asked seriously. Max didn't think it was very likely but he felt the need to check.

''No, I am not afraid of dad. I love him, he's the best. '' Jake shrugged and kicked at the gravel in the road.

''So why are you so worried?'' Max was concerned at Jake's jumpiness.

''Because they get scared when I'm late. It freaks them out, what with their jobs and the stuff from before. They totally over react and it's not fair. I shouldn't do that to them and yes, dad can go a little nuclear but I can handle that. Don't worry. I just don't like how upset they get and I feel bad. It's not really that complicated. That's all it is Grandpa, honest.''

Max nodded, it was a reasonable explanation.

A truck appeared around the corner and they both cheered, knocking knuckles for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I have no idea where he could be. I have looked everywhere. Tempe, please don't cry. He will be fine, this is just what he does.'' Booth tried to comfort his wife who was tired and stressed about the case and was now contending with this.

''I made you some tea. I'm going to bed. Night.'' Abi handed Bones a cup and she kissed her.

''Thanks Honey. Night.'' Bones had grown very fond of her niece and hugged her for comfort.

''He'll be home soon. You know he will, its like Uncle Seeley says, he does this.'' Abi tried to ease her worry but Bones smiled tightly, clearly not convinced.

''Is it time to call the police?'' Bones thought it was, he was three hours late which was a record even for Jake. Booth chewed his lip, he had begun to think the same thing and then he heard the door.

Jake paused in the hall trying to summon up the courage to move but he didn't have to. Booth came to him.

''Where have you been? You are three hours late.'' Booth didn't yell he just asked calmly. Jake said nothing at first and then he mumbled something.

''I didn't hear that. What did you say?'' Booth asked again, his irritation growing.

''I went to see a friend. Sorry, I missed the bus.'' It was pathetic but Jake didn't have anything else.

''Jake honey. Are you alright?'' Bones wanted to be sure.

''Yes mom. I'm good. I'm sorry if you were worried.'' Jake couldn't look at her for long, he could see the trace of tears on her cheeks.

''What friend?'' Booth got that sick feeling, the one when he knew his kids were keeping secrets.

''Just a friend. You don't have to know everything about my life you know.'' Jake gave his teenage attitude an outing. The front door rang and they all looked at it.

''Maybe it's your friend.'' Booth suggested sarcastically. Jake knew exactly who it was and he closed his eyes trying to pretend he was elsewhere.

''Max, what do you want? We're busy.'' Booth was not pleased to see this unexpected visitor.

''I have something to tell you. It's important.'' Max stepped in without being invited.

''Come in why don't you? '' Booth closed the door, maybe it was time they did this. Bones was frozen to the spot and glaring at her father. She turned tail and stormed into the family room.

''Shall we?'' Booth held his hand up but Max didn't move.

''Jake, go upstairs. We'll talk later.'' Booth spoke quietly.

''No, this concerns him.'' Max said as Jake flinched.

''It's alright kid. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.'' Max touched Jake's cheek and Jake smiled at him.

''I know you think you do Grandpa but you don't, you really don't.'' Jake shook his head. Booth watched them and he knew that he couldn't deny this relationship any longer. They were too close and it wasn't fair. Whatever Max might be, Jake loved him and too many people had upped and left his life to add to it. Booth knew he had to be the grown up.

''Guys, lets talk in the family room.'' Booth's tone was gentle and Jake looked at him in shock.

''You don't mind.'' He asked suspiciously.

''Well that kinda depends on what you're going to say doesn't it? Come on kiddo. Let's have this out.'' Booth led the way and they followed him nervously.

Jake sat on the couch hugging a cushion to his chest forming a barrier, he buried his face in it. Booth watched him, he seemed fragile all of a sudden and he hoped that Max was not going to trash Jake's feelings . Booth would have to pick up the pieces again.

''What do you want Max?'' Bones asked, the edge apparent in her tone.

''Jake has been with me every Wednesday evening for the last three weeks. We got a flat, that's why he is so late. This is where we've been going.'' Max laid a letter down on the table. Jake sat forward excitedly.

''Is it?'' He looked at his grandfather expectantly.

''Yes, it is kid. It was at home when I got there. I opened it, hope that's okay. Congratulations, you made the cut, first choice it says.'' Max held his arms out and Jake threw himself at him. Max hugged the boy tightly, his joy matching his grandsons. Jake sat up and Max put his hands on his cheeks.

''Thank you for letting me share it with you. It's been a pleasure.'' Max kissed his head and Jake looked down to hide his embarrassment.

''You're welcome. I'll buy you that house I promise and now I won't have to rob a bank to do it.'' Jake picked the letter up and read it feverishly.

It was as if it was just the two of them locked in their own world and Booth could see that they had formed a special bond when no one had been looking. Somehow his wife was going to have to learn to live with it. Booth felt a twinge of jealousy, he'd never had to compete for Jake's affection with another man before but he definitely had competition now. It makes sense really, Max and Jake were kindred spirits.

''Midfield. I can even play in my favourite position. Wow, that is just so cool.'' Jake looked at this piece of paper that meant so much holding it like it was gold.

''Long way to go but you're on the right track now. You'll have to stay fit, work in school and stay out of trouble. It'll give you somewhere positive to channel all that energy. I'd say that's pretty much the answer to your dreams isn't it Seeley?'' Max turned to Booth who had been watching proceedings with a growing sense of unease.

''Seeley, you can take over now. I want to go back to Grandpa, I like being Grandpa. Jake has been invited to join the DC Academy, you won't have to pay for college if you're lucky.'' Max handed the letter to Booth who didn't move, he just glanced at Bones who was white and drawn. Booth read the letter and tried to contain his own excitement. It was every dad's dream that his kid would become a professional athlete and Jake was started on that road. Max was right, it was the perfect motivation, the thing he'd needed all along, the dream to aim for.

''How did this happen?'' Booth was puzzled, Jake hadn't kicked a ball at school for months, he was suspended from the team.

''Trey, mum's old boyfriend. He took me to the training ground when mum kidnapped me that day and he gave me his card as they wanted me to go and try out. I forgot about it but then we met him at the mall and he asked me again. Grandpa took me cos I knew you wouldn't. He had to pretend he was you. I suppose we're going to need to explain that.'' Jake frowned.

''Mmmm, yeah I guess we are.'' Booth knew he should be angry at all the deceit but somehow it seemed churlish.

''Max, you are still doing it. What is wrong with you? Jake is our son not yours. There was a good reason that we would have said no. You need to leave right now.'' Bones pointed at the door. Jake looked at Max in panic and then turned begging eyes to Booth who was momentarily torn.

''Tempe, you need to calm down. This has nothing to do with the problem between you and Max. This is about Jake, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we have to support him.'' Booth stepped up for his son despite the fact he knew that it might cause a rift in his marriage.

''Seeley, I am asking you to back me.'' Bones blinked, hurt by her husband's apparent disloyalty.

''Tempe, you are not thinking straight. You have to put your argument to one side when it comes to this. This is Jake's future.'' Booth tried but Bones was beyond reason and she stormed upstairs slamming the bedroom door as she went. There was silence, Booth prayed that no babies started crying and he lucked out.

''Sorry Seeley. I'll go. Well done kid.'' Max patted Jake's back. Jake just nodded not lifting his head. Max leant forward and whispered something in Jake's ear, stroking his hair gently. Max stood up. Booth felt a stab of jealousy again as he saw the gesture but he tried to swallow it.

''I'll see myself out. Night guys.'' Max left in a very dignified manner. Neither father or son spoke for what felt like an eternity.

''Sorry dad.'' Jake said in a tearful voice, his head still firmly down. Booth hadn't realised he was crying and he went to comfort him instantly.

''Hey kiddo. Don't cry. I am so proud of you, you've done great. Guess I'm going to have to learn the rules of soccer now.'' Booth hugged him and Jake relaxed into him sniffing softly.

''Mom and Grandpa really hate each other don't they?'' Jake was frightened by the level of animosity between two people he loved so much.

''No they don't Jake. They love each other. They just have problems. Max did to your mom exactly the same thing your mother did to you but he left her alone. Your mother made sure there was someone to love you and care for you. Max didn't, imagine how that feels? Mom just can't handle it, she still feels very hurt.'' Booth was honest, it was what the situation called for.

''Yeah, I can see that but Grandpa's not like that now.'' Jake couldn't reconcile the grandfather he loved with the man Booth was describing.

''Well, I think he sees you kids as a way to make things right. He failed as a dad so I think he figures he'll be a good grandpa.'' Booth wasn't sure whether allowing that had been a good idea in retrospect but it was too late now.

''Do you mind him doing that?'' Jake sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked tired and it was a school night so Booth decided that he should draw the discussion to a close.

''Only when he's not being responsible. Taking you to the track and letting you get picked up for stealing, that's not so great. Then I mind a lot. But no, I like Max mostly.'' Booth did, it was true.

''Do you? But you were going to hit him, Abi said so.'' Jake looked amazed at Booth's admission.

''No I wasn't. I was upset, it just got heated that was all. That was over you as I remember wasn't it?'' Booth tickled Jake who laughed and then shrugged.

''Yeah, I suppose so.''

''Right, you need to go to bed. It's late. Did you eat?'' Booth stood up.

''Yes, I had a burger.'' Jake yawned.

''Well that will have to stop. Athletes don't eat burgers. It's tofu, pasta and fish for you from now on. Oh and vegetables, a lot of vegetables.'' Booth laughed at the look of disgust on Jake's face. He held out his hand and Jake took it.

'' You're joking right?'' Jake checked as Booth pulled him up from the couch.

''Yes, I'm kidding. Everything in moderation. Now scoot otherwise you won't wake up in the morning.'' Booth picked up some cups.

''Thanks dad, love you. Night.'' Jake kissed his cheek and ran two at a time up the stairs. Booth wondered what to do next before it struck him that he was going to be sleeping in the guestroom, that was great, just great!


	37. Chapter 37 That Awful Woman Again

I am relenting and releasing this one. I am a happy bunny as I have just got tickets for The Foo Fighters at Wembley next summer. I am a huge fan and saw them on Saturday at the new O2 arena in Greenwich which is close to where I live. They were immense as always, best I've ever seen them. Better than Hyde Park or even at the festivals. I am so excited so I'm going to post just to share my joy!

The last chapter is ready to go but the ransom is reviews.

I don't like doing that but as I have writer's block at the moment and can't see me writing for a while, I need some reviews to send me away happy!

If however some lovely person gives me some fabulous idea, I will set to work immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Grandpa, you know if I really want to be as good a football player as I can be then...'' Jake stopped right there and looked at Max. They were at the local diner grabbing a few minutes together.

''You need to leave.'' Max finished for him. Jake nodded.

''Do you really?'' Max hated the idea, he couldn't imagine how his daughter and son-in-law would feel about it.

''Yes grandpa, I do. The game here is just not developed enough. Maybe in ten years time but now well now it's just not a high enough standard. I'll fall behind and I want to be the best.'' Jake wasn't happy that in order to pursue his dream, he had to make a painful decision.

''To be the best you have to be with the best.'' He stated firmly.

''Jake, it will break your mom and dad's hearts.'' Max knew the boy was right but it wasn't a pleasant thing to face.

''I know. I'm not that chuffed about it but it's the right thing to do.'' Jake slipped back into his London accent, it was as if he had already gone.

''I want to show you something.'' Jake pulled a brochure from his pocket.

''What's this?'' Max looked at it and his heart sank. Jake was serious and he had done his research.

''I've spoken to my mum. It's a sport school in London and its one of the best. I can live with her and my grandfather, my other grandfather will pay the fees.'' Jake knew that he was betraying his father but his desire to chase his dream had taken over.

''Jake, your dad will never agree to this.'' Max knew the history and hell freezing over was more likely.

''He may not have a choice. I am older now, it's up to me.'' Jake really had done his homework.

''Your father doesn't deserve this Jake. It's not fair.'' Max defended Booth, this was the worst possible news. Max felt responsible yet again, if he hadn't taken Jake to DC, this wouldn't be happening.

''I know that but what can I do? I wish I was good at basketball or hockey or something but I'm not. I'm good at football and I have to do this. Americans think its a game for girls for christ sake!'' Jake was determined and he got angry that his grandfather didn't seem to understand. Max felt uneasy.

''Why are you telling me this Jake? Shouldn't you be talking to your dad?'' Max knew what was coming and Jake's nervous glance confirmed it.

''Oh no, kid. No way. Why do you think he'd listen to me anyway, he's not exactly my number one fan.'' Max was not prepared to break the current state of cordiality that existed between himself and his son-in-law. They had stood together watching Jake play and Max knew Booth wanted Bones to make peace with him as long as Max accepted some provisos regarding the kids. He was breaking that agreement just seeing Jake alone, Max didn't want to make it worse.

''He might.'' Jake knew it was too much to ask but he was afraid to broach this subject with Booth.

''No kid, he won't and I don't think he will listen to you either. Stay here and play at DC, go to college and see what happens.'' Max dismissed the whole notion.

''It will be too late by then. I won't be good enough. There are players in the premiership who are only seventeen or eighteen. I need to play against kids who are as good as me or better to improve. The boys here aren't a challenge. I can just skip around them. You know that, you've seen it. This is the only way. Trey agrees with me.'' Jake gave a sound counter argument right until the end comment.

''I don't think Trey should be putting ideas in your head. Isn't he one of your mother's old boyfriends?'' Max was annoyed with the young coach.

''That has nothing to do with it.'' Jake was sullen and he looked away in disgust.

''Are you sure? Whose idea was this school?'' Max began to smell a rat. This felt like manipulation and it pissed him off.

''That's none of your business.'' Jake stood up to leave. Max grabbed his hand.

''Kid, tell your dad this evening or I will.'' Max was blunt and Jake looked stunned.

''Max, I thought I could trust you.'' Jake pulled his hand away.

''You can, you can trust me to do right by you. You stay here with the family that loves you where you belong. It's time to say goodbye to your mother for good Jake, I'm sorry but it is.'' Max was sure this was the way to go. Jake blinked the tears back that gathered in his eyes.

''I don't want to.'' He said softly.

''I know you don't but its time. You know that don't you?'' Max felt his pain but he knew that he was right.

''No, I don't.'' Jake walked away out of the diner leaving a thoughtful Max behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Russ called. He has news.'' Booth brought up the call that had been bothering him all day.

''Why are you telling me this? I have told you, I am not interested.'' Bones crossed her arms and stared moodily out of the window.

''You are behaving like a spoilt little girl Temperance. I'm sorry but you are.'' Booth finally lost his temper with her after a week of sulkiness.

''No, I am not.'' She glared at him and all that was missing was a protruding bottom lip.

''Yes Temperance, you are. Russ has apologized about fifty times, he has sent you flowers, written you a letter and I think you have made the poor guy suffer enough. Can you even remember why you are so upset with him? He is not your father. You are going to see your brother this evening and congratulate him then you are going to pick up the phone and call your dad.'' Booth felt like he was scolding one of the kids but Bones had been behaving that way all week. She'd been sniping and whining, it was very out of character and Booth wanted his wife back.

She didn't reply, she just stared stubbornly into the darkness.

''And I am sleeping in my own bed tonight and that is final.''Booth was done with patience and understanding. Bones needed a push and he was the one who had to do it.

''I think that's my decision not yours.'' She was being snooty again and Booth pulled the car over. She looked at him in surprise.

''No Temperance, it is not. You are going to stop pushing the people that love you away, no one is abandoning you anytime soon. I need to warn you that right about now I am tempted to do what I would do if one of the kids behaved like this.'' Booth raised his eyebrows as Bones blushed.

''You wouldn't dare.'' She said although she wasn't that sure.

''You want to try me?'' Booth didn't back down but his eyes were dancing as he watched her grow very flustered.

''Okay, alright. I will be civil to my brother but I am not calling my father.'' She half conceded defeat.

''That will do for now but you need to do something soon. The sleeping in my own bed thing is non negotiable by the way.'' Booth looked at her for confirmation. She nodded and shrugged.

''I suppose I might miss you a bit.'' She admitted reluctantly. Booth grinned.

''And I love you too.'' He kissed her and pulled away with a screech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled into the drive. The headlights lit up Max as he stood uncertainly on the porch. Abi refused to let him in so he stayed put. This was too important.

''Oh God, what now? I cannot handle this, tell him to go away.'' Bones looked to Booth to save her.

''No Temperance, get out of the car and go speak to your father.'' Booth took the keys from the ignition and sat waiting for her.

''No, I don't want to.'' The sulkiness was back and Booth sighed in frustration.

''Temperance, you need to stop this, you are not a little girl anymore. You have issues with your father and they are justified but you cannot run away from them. I will follow through with my promise you know.'' Booth was done, Bones had to turn and face. It was time.

''Stop bullying me.'' Bones hit back but Booth was good at dealing with tantrums. He'd had plenty of practice recently. He leant over and opened her car door.

''Hurry up, you're letting in the cold.'' He said as he sat back in his seat.

''Will you come with me?'' She sounded nervous and uncertain, Max was the only person who could reduce her to this and Booth softened.

''I really think you should do this alone, it needs to be the two of you but I will say hi. Okay?'' Bones nodded, it was enough.

''Tempe, I'm sorry. I know you don't want me here but I have to tell you something.'' Max stepped forward and tried to prevent his daughter's reaction which he knew would be bad.

''Hey Max. I'll leave you guys alone.'' Bones waved as he started to walk away.

''No, Seeley, you need to hear this. It's about Jake and his mother.'' Max stopped him in his tracks. Booth went rigid, he really thought that particular problem was in the past.

''What are you talking about? Jake is at the movies with Jess. His mother is thousands of miles away. Anyway, I'm his mother.'' Bones was indignant.

''I know you are sweetie but cell phones work across the Atlantic you know.'' Max smiled at her gently but Bones scowled back at him.

''What do you know Max?'' Booth was abrupt, he was sick of Alison rearing her ugly head every few months.

''She and that Trey guy have put some idea in Jake's head that if he wants to be a successful soccer player, he needs to go to some school in London.'' Max talked quick as Bones looked ready to attack.

''And you know this how?'' Booth felt the jealousy again, Jake had spoken to Max not him. It hurt.

''He asked me to speak to you about it. Don't know what gave him the idea you'd listen to me, kid trusts me or something. God knows why.'' Max was self deprecating in an attempt to protect them.

''Yes, God knows why.'' Bones did not disagree.

''He's got it all figured out, she's done a good job. He is supposed to go live with her and her father is gonna pay for it.'' Max knew his words were harsh.

Bones felt the pain in her chest and a gasp involuntarily escaped her lips before she could stop it She felt so vulnerable in front of Max and somehow this hurt more than it would normally. To her horror, her father stepped forward to comfort her but Booth beat him to it.

''Tempe, don't be upset. It will be easy to sort out. We have custody and there is nothing she can do. Jake will do as he's told. '' Booth gave her a bear hug.

''I know but why does he want to? Isn't he happy with us?'' She said into Booth's chest.

''Yes Tempe, he is. It's the soccer, its all he cares about. Alison has used it to manipulate him, you know what she's like.'' Booth knew exactly what had happened. Trey was out of a job, Booth would see to that.

''I know. Why won't she leave us alone?'' Bones was tired of this situation, it blew up regularly.

''She cannot bear that she lost, she doesn't give a damn about Jake. It's the losing, that's how she is. It's how she's always been. Why do you think she was so good at her job?'' Booth tried to explain and he felt Bones shiver.

''Come on, lets go in. Its cold, we'll have tea.'' Booth took her hand and led her to the door.

''Dad, are you coming?'' Bones turned to Max suddenly and he froze for a moment. She wanted him, it annoyed the hell out of her but she just couldn't stop it so she finally relented. Booth smiled and flicked his head. Max had stepped up when it mattered and Booth was grateful to him, forewarned was forearmed.

''Yeah, come in Max. Have some tea.''

Max tried not to show his joy as he was finally allowed back in his daughter's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38 Resolution

I am not a hard ass so am releasing the chapter as I quake in the face of a Furby attack.

It is done, hope you like it.

I have writers block as I said so if anyone has any ideas for stories but doesn't want to write them just drop me a line.

I love you all!

Laters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Jess walked to the bus stop.

''You did ask didn't you? You are allowed to go to the movies?'' Jess was nervous, Jake was off and she thought he might be grounded again.

''Yes, Jess. I am allowed.'' He said abruptly.

''Oh right, okay good.'' Jess couldn't get a read on what was the matter with him.

Jake sat down on the kerb and rested his chin on his arms. Jess stood fidgeting behind him, the vibes were odd.

''Jess, come and sit with me. I am not going to do anything crazy okay?'' Jake waved his arm and Jess sat down quickly.

''I know but you are being, I don't know, strange.'' Jess sat closer to get warm, the temperature had dropped rapidly.

''My mom will give us a ride home.'' She tried to make conversation but Jake didn't really react. She was relieved when he put his arm around her, that was a slight improvement but there was still an invisible wall between them. She put up with it for about five minutes before she caved.

''Jake, what is the matter with you?'' She sat up and stared at him. He met her eye and then said coldly.

'' I want to go home to England.'' His voice was distant and detached. Jess stood up furiously.

''Why, why would you want to do something so stupid? What about me? I thought you loved me.'' Jess was hurt and shocked at this sudden admission, he hadn't even discussed it with her. He just said it in that voice, it was cruel. She stood up glaring at him furiously.

''I do Jess but come on, we're fourteen, its not like we're going to get married is it? You'll get over it. You're very cute you know, all the guys think you're hot. You'll have a new boyfriend in no time.'' He added to the hurt with his nonchalance.

''I don't want another boyfriend. Go to the movies on your own.'' Jess walked away quickly, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Jake watched her go and he wasn't actually going to follow her but it struck him at that moment that Max was right. He needed to stay here with his family, football just wasn't worth it. He loved his mom and dad too much to leave them. It occured to him that he hadn't even considered his siblings. Parker was his partner in crime, his brother in arms and he didn't want to abandon him either. The thought of going back to coping with his crazy mother alone made him feel sick. Leaving Jess who he genuinely loved confirmed to him that America was now his home and where he belonged. He might even start calling the game he loved soccer although that could be a step too far!

''Jess! Jess! I'm sorry. Wait! I didn't mean it. It was stupid. Please.'' He caught up with her.

''Why did you say that? I love you Jake.'' Jess was crying and Jake felt like a total son of a bitch.

''I'm sorry, it was just crazy talk. Please just forget it. It's my mum again, she's messing with me like she does.'' Jake knew it was true as he said it. His mother played games with him, treated him like a toy. She constantly said one thing then did another, it was confusing and hurtful. Jake was weary of her.

''God Jake. When are you going to stop letting her?'' Jess wiped her eyes and Jake kissed her gently.

''Sorry.'' He whispered as he rested his head on her forehead and put his arms around her.

''Tell your dad and change your cell number.'' Jess was a practical girl.

''Max says I need to say goodbye for good.'' Jake wasn't sure he could.

''He's right Jake, you do but not forever just for now. You need to grow up before you can handle your mom. She just isn't good for you. Is she?'' Jess spoke the truth and Jake considered her words, they made sense. He could live with this compromise so he nodded.

''Okay, you're right. I need to say goodbye for now.'' He sounded tearful and Jess hugged him.

''You still want to go to the movies?'' Jake asked half heartedly.

''No, lets go to my house. We can pretend to play Halo in my room.'' Jess kissed him as he grinned.

''What are we really going to do?''

Jess took his hand.

''Wait and see. It'll be a surprise.'' She said cheekily and they walked home slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth glanced around the family room looking for his cell phone.

Max was on the floor playing dinosaurs with Nate. Bones was sitting with Sarah on her lap watching them, a smile dancing on her lips and Booth could feel a thaw in the atmosphere. Bones was finally coming around and Booth was happy to see it.

''I'm just gonna check the car for my cell.'' He called as he went out of the front door. He leant into the car and grabbed his phone which was lying on the front seat. He stood up and checked it for messages.

''Hey dad.'' Jake appeared next to him, making him jump.

''Hey kiddo. You're early.'' Booth was conflicted about whether to mention what Max had told them. Jake looked nervous and wouldn't meet his father's eye so Booth decided to give him a chance to come clean.

''Uuuum dad, I need something.'' Jake was mumbling. Booth could sense his discomfort but Booth was disappointed when that's all he said. He had been hoping for a confession.

''What do you need Jake?'' Booth felt uneasy that he was going to have confront his son now, he didn't want to do that. Confrontations between them never ended well.

''I need the number on my mobile changed.'' Jake held it out and Booth frowned, that wasn't what he was expecting.

''Can I ask why?'' He took the phone and put it in his pocket, he had planned to take it anyway. He'd expected a huge argument but this was definitely a startling development.

''It's what you do when… when… when you want to stop someone calling you.'' Jake looked away, his eyes glistening. Booth felt a jolt, the unspoken message was clear. Jake had made the decision himself and even though it obviously hurt like hell, he'd made the right one.

''Seems like a smart move if you don't want to speak to someone I guess.'' Booth stepped forward and pulled Jake in for a hug. They stood for a second and then Jake stepped away.

''Can I have my phone back just for a minute? I need to do something.'' Jake blushed and held his hand out. He'd impulsively handed his phone over. Now the decision about Alison was made, he wanted to ensure he kept to it. Then he remembered his phone had stuff on it that Booth wouldn't approve of and Jake wanted to censor it.

''No way kiddo. It's mine now.'' Booth teased and walked towards the front door. Jake rushed in front of him blocking his way.

''I'll fight you for it.'' Jake held up his fists. He grinned as his father looked thrown for a moment and then he smiled back.

''You want to fight me for it? Got to tell you kiddo, that's real brave of you but pretty dumb.'' Booth made a grab for him and Jake tried to dodge away. Booth caught him around the waist and then picked him up. He carried him into the house kicking the door shut as he went.

''Dad, put me down.'' Jake struggled to get away kicking his feet but Booth was strong and held tight. Jake was trying not to laugh and be indignant, he was failing.

''Come on kiddo, I thought you were going to fight me. I think you're losing.'' Booth dumped him on the couch. Max was laughing and even Bones was smiling.

''You're a bully dad. Please can I have my mobile back just for a sec?'' Jake went for polite.

''Five minutes.'' Booth handed the phone back and shook his head when Bones opened her mouth to ask. Jake got up and wandered into the other room concentrating on his phone.

''What?'' Bones started the question.

''Jake wants his number changed, he asked me. He said it's so someone can't contact him.'' Booth was grinning from ear to ear.

''He decided that by himself?'' Bones knew that this was a significant turning point.

''Yep, all by himself.'' Booth sat down next to her slinging his arms around her shoulders.

''That is such a good news guys.'' Max said from the floor.

''Yes, it is. The best.'' Booth stroked Sarah's soft hair as she gurgled and smiled at him.

''That's the best news isn't it princess? Looks like we're stuck with your big brother.'' He took her from Bones and sat her facing him as she laughed in delight.

Bones met her father's eye and she knew that she had to resolve her differences with him, once and for all. If Jake could be mature then so could she.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max stood up.

''I should go.'' He was reluctant but he knew that Russ and Amy would be here soon and he was anxious not to spoil it for his son.

Booth was playing Monopoly with the boys at the table and he glanced at Bones to see if she would be react.

''Parker, that is cheating. You already got your $200.'' Jake grabbed the money out of his hand and Parker took the bait, he threw the die at Jake. They skidded across the floor.

''Great Parker, now you've lost them. You are such a baby just 'cos you got caught cheating. Well, I'm not finding them, you can crawl around on the floor. I am so not doing it.'' Jake sat back and crossed his arms.

''Bite me Jake!'' Parker shouted at his brother and Jake burst out laughing.

''Parker, don't say that.'' Booth instantly reprimanded his youngest son who started to giggle along with Jake.

''Good one, Parks.'' Jake offered knuckles and Parker knocked them.

''No, not 'good one Parks'. You taught him that didn't you? It's not okay for him to say that, he's seven Jakob. Do you even know what it means Parker?'' Booth was distracted by the kids' fighting so he missed the quiet exchange between father and daughter.

Parker shook his head as Jake tried not to snigger. He whispered something to Parker who went red and then laughed into his hand.

''It doesn't?'' He said, feeling all pleased with himself.

''Jake! Do not say stuff like that to your little brother. I get that you're gonna talk to your friends that way but not in the house okay?'' Booth tried to re establish some decorum, it was like closing the stable door and all that but he felt he should at least try. Parker retrieved the die and threw them onto the board. Jake grabbed them away although it wasn't his turn.

Bone had stood up and was waiting patiently for the exchange to cool down.

''I'm going to have coffee with dad at the diner. I'll see you guys later and do not drive your dad crazy with your fighting.'' She kissed each boy on the head as she spoke, they ignored her as they continued to argue over the die. Jake was teasing Parker by snatching them every time he reached for them. Parker was becoming increasingly frustrated and Jake was enjoying his agitation. Parker managed to get one and he threw it at Jake who ducked and it landed in the waste disposal.

Booth was watching them with a growing look of defeat on his face, there was little that anyone could do when they were being like this. It always ended the same with Parker crying and Jake being yelled at. They didn't seem to care but it drove their father insane.

''You can get that out. Be careful though cos that thing eats and mangles hands if you're really unlucky. Rips them up real good. Then they'll have to cut it off and you'll have a metal hook instead of a hand.'' Jake gave a dastardly laugh as Parker looked at him with an ashen face and wide eyes.

'' Jakob, go get the dice. He is kidding with you Parker. Boys, stop it or you can both go to bed. '' Booth tried to gain some control but it was obvious that he was not in charge, the kids were.

''Yeah right dad. Whatever.'' Jake didn't take the threat very seriously. He was looking down the disposal unit and was about to stick his hand in.

''Jake! Don't stick your hand down there. You're right, those things are dangerous. Use something to fish it out with.'' Booth shouted just in time.

Jake shrugged but he did stop.

''It's not turned on.'' He couldn't see the problem.

''Jakob, I'm not kidding. Don't even try, just go and get another dice from upstairs.'' Booth was exhausted, the kids were being a nightmare.

''No, Parker can go. Why should I?'' Jake flicked his hand in Parker's face and he flinched.

''Two for flinching.'' Jake punched Parker's arm twice. Parker jumped up and tried to kick him. Booth grabbed the arm of each of them.

''Stop it! Sit down and play. Do not touch each other again.'' He let go of them and Jake flopped sulkily in a chair whilst Parker looked at Booth with hurt in his eyes as he rubbed his arm.

''What did I do? It was him.'' Parker felt aggrieved.

''Sit down.'' Booth was now on the verge of completely giving up. Max and Bones were trying not to laugh as the domestic discord unfolded before them. Bones decided to leave them to it, she was worse than Booth at stopping the boys fight when they started.

''Sarah will need her bottle in a minute.'' Bones said before kissing him, lingering a moment as she enjoyed the touch of his soft lips.

''Uuugh! God! Yuck! Do you have to?'' Jake made Parker laugh with a gagging gesture. He went into the kitchen again.

''Try not to kill either of them.'' She smiled at her husband who made a face. Jake had pulled the dice out whilst Booth was looking away. He was in one piece so Booth decided not to call him on it.

''That is going to be a challenge.'' He said as Jake threw the dice back on the board and sent everything flying.

''Jake, pick it all up and put it back where it was right now and don't cheat.'' Booth said in a weary resigned voice. To Booth's surprise Jake started to do just that and Parker even helped him.

He looked at Max whose face was a perfect mix of terror and joy. Booth winked at him for encouragement and Max acknowledged it with the briefest of nods before following his daughter to her car.

''Mom gonna make up with Grandpa then?'' Jake asked and Booth looked at two pairs of expectant deep brown eyes. He didn't want to build up their hopes so he hesitated.

''That would be so great. I really like Grandpa.'' Parker's face was shining with delight. Booth groaned internally, he knew he had to tread carefully. No treaties had been ratified just yet.

''Boys, mom and grandpa are just having coffee, nothing more than that. Lets wait and see. Even though you guys are incapable of playing this game without killing each other, I'm gonna take my life in my hands and ask whose turn it is?'' Booth tried to lighten the atmosphere.

''It's yours dad and its Parker's fault, he cheats.'' Jake handed the die over.

''No, I don't. Tell him dad, I don't.'' Parker punched Jake's arm and Booth rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long game!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You have a beautiful family Tempe. I'm sorry that I've upset that.'' Max fronted up immediately and Bones regarded him coolly.

''You have Max but I would be lying if I said it was all your fault.'' Bones sipped her coffee.

''I'm so sorry Tempe. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?'' Max was at pains to let his daughter know how much he regretted his past.

''What for?'' Bones wasn't about to make it easy. Max looked out of the window and he took a deep breath.

''For leaving you. It was wrong and I… we just didn't think it through.'' Max bared his soul and Bones paused before speaking.

''Mom said you didn't want to. Is that true?'' Bones wasn't sure how she would feel if it was all down to her mother.

''I'm not going to blame your mother, sorry Tempe. I just won't. I love her too much to do that.'' Max wouldn't betray his dead wife.

Bones heart flew when she heard him, she was glad that he didn't besmirch her mother's memory. It put her in an awkward position though, she had convinced herself he was one removed from the devil and here he was behaving honorably. She stayed silent, not yet ready to take that final step.

''We were a good family you know, we worked together once. Just like yours. Don't you remember that?'' Max wanted his daughter to have some nice memories at least.

''Yes, I do. I do remember but….'' The hurt his remark evoked was almost too much to bear.

''That makes it worse doesn't it?'' Max finished for her.

''Yes Dad, it does.'' Bones nodded, her eyes welling with unshed tears. Max noticed the change of name immediately, there was hope but their problems was far from resolved. They sat together in silence, both contemplating their own pain until Max finally spoke.

''Temperance, I can not give you back that little girl, she's gone forever but I can only tell you that we thought we were protecting you. We were desperate and we acted irrationally. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and leaving you was my biggest. I won't apologise for wanting to protect you but with hindsight, it wasn't the right way to do that.'' Max tried to make amends again but his words felt inadequate.

''What about the burning people thing?'' Bones was blunt as was her way.

''Phew Tempe, way to get to the point.'' Max laughed and his feeling of pride in his strong successful daughter almost overwhelmed him.

''What it offends you to hear that? It is what you did, you cut him open and then you burnt him. What sort of mother would I be if I wasn't a little nervous of you being around my kids?'' Bones wasn't going to air brush Max's actions.

''Tempe, I had to do something drastic. This guy was a monster and he wanted you gone. I was desperate and I'm old school you know. That's what you do to people who threaten your children. How did Booth feel last year after those animals went after Jake? Don't you think he would have killed them if he got the chance?'' Max tried to make the insane sound reasonable.

''Do not sully my husband with your values. He would never have done that, the law is his life.'' Bones tried to act affronted but in the back of her mind, she knew there was some truth in her father's words. Booth had told her as much. Bones avoided Max's eyes but he didn't push it, he knew he was right.

''I love the kids and I would never hurt them. I would die protecting them you know that.'' Max changed the subject.

''I know but you are such a bad influence. Jake needs protecting from himself, he doesn't need you on the sidelines encouraging him.'' Bones was genuinely concerned.

''I promise you Tempe that I will never undermine you guys again or do anything with the children that you have not okayed. I want to be a good grandpa, I just have to learn how.'' Max could feel her weakening.

''They do love you.'' Bones was finally considering letting Max come home. It didn't really occur to her that she considered her house to be Max's home.

''And I know that is a huge honour and I will try to live up to it. I promise.'' Max suppressed his excitement.

''What about us dad? It's great that you want to be a grandpa but what about us? What are we to each other, really?'' Bones felt tearful again, it was ridiculous that she couldn't control her emotions. She finally admitted it to herself, she needed him to be her father not just the children's grandfather.

''Honey, I'm your dad and I always will be whether you like it or not.'' Max didn't want to be her friend or a distant relative who visited at Christmas, he wanted to be dad again. Bones had longed for him to say that all along.

''Yes, you are aren't you?'' Bones made peace with herself in that split second. She had fought and battled it but it was what she craved. She wanted her father back and she finally felt able to admit it.

''Yes Tempe, I am.'' Max sipped his coffee, his eyes twinkling at her.

'' 's that then.'' Bones finally felt reconciled with her father and she felt the weight that she hadn't realized she was carrying lift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parker, there is no point in playing a game if you cheat. Stop stealing money.'' Jake snatched the notes from his brother's hand yet again and Booth thought he was going to explode.

''That's it. I'm done, you two are behaving like babies. If you can't play nice then we're not playing at all.'' Booth threw his cards down. The boys had bickered and argued through the last half an hour and now Booth was sick of it.

''I demand a DNA test. He is definitely not my brother.'' Jake kicked Parker under the table in a final act of provocation and Parker finally blew. He flipped the board over and Booth jumped back, holding up his hands as houses, hotels and silver dogs flew around the room. Jake laughed gleefully, enjoying Parker's loss of control, he thought it was funny. Booth didn't agree with him.

'' Jakob!'' Booth glared at him but Jake wasn't bothered.

''What? He's the brat not me. Look what he did? Parker, you are such a retard.'' Jake added insult to injury, he was on a roll.

Parker went scarlet with rage and Booth caught him just in time as he launched himself towards his brother.

''You are so clearing all that up.'' Jake got up and threw himself down onto the couch and flicked the TV on.

''Hey bub. Its okay, I'm the dad remember? Jakob, watch your mouth and tidy the game away.'' Booth pulled rank and winked at his middle son as he did it.

''So the answer to that would be no.'' Jake was sarcastic and didn't even bother taking his eyes from the screen.

''Do as you're told Jakob. That was your fault and you know it.'' Booth stood up and grabbed Nate who was lying at his feet playing cars. He struggled, protesting at the interruption of his game. It was turning into the type of day for Booth when he wondered exactly how he ended up with all these kids when he was obviously not cut out for it.

''You are so unfair. He threw it all over the place. He can clear it up. I'm not doing it.'' Jake stuck his tongue out at Parker who was looking at him triumphantly.

''Jake, just do it and stop deliberately aggravating your brother. Parker, stop kicking and punching. Hey, you know what? Both of you do it.'' Booth didn't know who was the worst brat, so he didn't pick on anyone. He carried a now wailing toddler to the stairs.

''I'm going to give Buster a bath. Watch your sister and that mess better be put away by the time I get back. Do you hear me?'' Booth didn't wait for a response.

Parker and Jake eyed each other before bursting into laughter.

''He is so easy to wind up.'' Jake's accent shifted again, he turned it on and off at will.

''Will you ever lose your English voice?'' Parker asked curiously.

''Dunno, probably not. The girls love it.'' Jake got up and began to pick up pieces of the game from the floor.

''I'll help you.'' Parker crouched down and began gathering bank notes.

''Cheers Parks. Tight?'' Jake offered his knuckles.

''Tight.'' Parker agreed and tapped them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bones and Max arrived home, the house seemed very quiet. They came into the family room and the two boys were lying on the couch watching Harry Potter, they were transfixed and looked very cute. Jake held a sleeping Sarah on his chest and Bones wished she had a camera.

''Well, that is not how I left them. Do not even ask , they have both been little monsters.'' Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind and she hugged his arms to her.

''It must be you. They always behave for me.'' She said teasingly.

''Thanks Tempe. Just what I want to hear.'' He kissed her neck and Max smiled indulgently. He was so pleased that his daughter had made such a good choice in partner.

''Well, they do. Hey guys.'' Bones greeted the kids softly.

''Hey Mom. Hey Grandpa.'' Jake noticed immediately that Max had been let into the house for the second time that day.

''You wanna watch the movie Grandpa?'' Parker asked Max. Both kids were canny enough not to make a fuss, Bones hated a fuss.

''That sounds great.'' Max sat next to Parker and Parker naturally crawled onto his lap curling up. His eyes didn't leave the screen as wizards flew around on broomsticks.

''I used to live really close to there.'' Jake pointed at the Millenium Dome, as they zig zagged around it.

''Did you kid? I've never been to London, maybe we could all go sometime?'' Max suggested.

''Yeah maybe.'' Jake didn't sound that interested and Booth was relieved.

''Jake says the girls like his English voice so that's why he's keeping it.'' Parker told Booth as he sat down on the couch next to them.

''Shut up Parker. God, you have a big mouth.'' Jake gave his brother a glare but couldn't move because of the sleeping baby he was holding.

''Here, let me have her.'' Bones gently took Sarah from Jake and carried her to bed.

''Did he? I don't think Jess will like that much.'' Booth chuckled as Jake blushed crimson.

''Well, no one's going to tell her are they Parker?'' Jake poked his brother with his foot to emphasis his words.

''Don't Jake,'' said Parker in a whiney voice, slapping at Jake with his hand.

''Don't start fighting again or you can both go to your rooms.'' Booth gave a warning when it looked like hostilities were about to resume.

''Whatever. You've disturbed our film. We were sweet 'til you lot turned up .'' Jake said grumpily. Parker nodded in agreement. Booth ignored them, it was the only way sometimes. He was bemused to think that they thought their bickering was somehow his fault.

''Shall I make popcorn?'' Bones reappeared and tried to change the subject.

''Yeah, popcorn would be great. Russ called, Amy is sick so they are going to come over tomorrow instead.'' Booth suddenly remembered.

''Well, that means we can have a family movie night then doesn't it?'' Bones sounded pleased and went to put the popcorn on.

''Hear that Grandpa? You're officially family again. Good job.'' Jake held up his knuckles and Max knocked them with a happy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
